


Her Alphas, Her Mates

by ComicBookGeek1818



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Collection of one shots all in the same universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT3, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Timeline will jump around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 159,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save Clarke from being floated, her mother sends her down to earth.  She finds a home with Lexa and Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Alphas [Main Story Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, though I wish I did.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes

Clarke slowly began to wake to the sound of birds chirping outside.   A sound she never thought she would hear with her own ears. Her eyes blink rapidly trying to adjust to the rays of sun creeping into the tent. Warmth spreads through Clarke’s chest as she hears the steady content purrs coming from her mates on either side of her. Anya is lying on her side to Clarke’s left with one arm wrapped possessively around her middle. Anya’s face was tucked securely in Clarke’s neck and their legs intertwined. Lexa is lying on her stomach to Clarke’s right. Her face is also securely tucked in Clarke’s neck with an arm and leg thrown possessively over Clarke and Anya.

Clarke wiggles her body a little bit trying to stretch. Both Alphas growl in protest at the movement and cuddle closer into her. The cadence of purrs pick back up again as the Alphas settle back to sleep. Clarke lets out a small laugh at her mate’s actions. Lexa and Anya hate mornings. They were more than content to bask in the warmth of their furs with her until mid-morning. Clarke kisses both of their foreheads, their purrs picking up speed at the touch of her lips before settling into a steady rhythm again.

It has been six months since Clarke landed on earth. She smiles as she thinks back to her first week on earth and her first time meeting Lexa and Anya.

_She was going to be floated for knowing her father’s secrets about the Ark. Her mother Abby was already suffering from losing her mate, she couldn’t bear to lose Clarke as well. So her mother secretly hired a Beta girl by the name of Raven Reyes to build an escape pod. Her mother showed up at her cell the night before Clarke’s charges were to be reviewed by the Council. Her mother kissed her goodbye, told her good luck, and sent her down in the pod._

_She tried to put to use the skills she learned in Earth Class but quickly learned they were much harder to do in real life than they were in that class. By the end of five days she was dehydrated, starving, and exhausted. Clarke collapsed against a tree and waited to die. In the haze of her mind she thought she smelled an Alpha approaching her. Clarke laughed to herself at the time thinking she was being ridiculous. The Council always told them that no one had survived on earth. The Ark was the last of the human race. They were supposed to be the chosen ones tasked with keeping the human race alive. Clarke thought for sure she was finally going crazy when a beautiful Alpha woman came into view in front of her. She passed out before the woman could reach her._

_Clarke woke up at random times to someone forcing food and water down her throat. Other times it was this fowl tasting liquid that she assumed was some sort of medicine. Her mind was still hazy so she could never quite get a glimpse of the person or understand anything they were saying. Finally after what felt like days Clarke woke with a clear mind and was able to take in her surroundings. She was in a bed of furs in what looked to be a large tent. She could smell two Alphas and hear two voices talking just beyond the fabric screen surrounding the bed._

_Clarke is still weak and stumbles when she reaches the main part of the tent. The two women standing at the table in front of her quickly spin around when they hear her. The brunette reaches out and steadies her while the other grabs a chair. The brunette guides her to the chair and gently helps her sit._

_“Chon yu bilaik?”_

_Clarke shakes her head “I’m sorry I don’t understand. Do you speak English?”_

_“Who are you? I am Lexa, Commander of the Twelve Nations. This is my General and mate Anya.”_

_“My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”_

_Clarke finds out that they saw the pod coming down from the sky and Lexa sent warriors to check it out. It wasn’t long until her warriors reported an injured girl had emerged from the pod. They spied on her and decided to intervene when Clarke collapsed against the tree._

_Clarke had a cracked rib and a couple lacerations on her body. Lexa informed her that the healers in the village would like to look after her until she is fully healed. After that it was up to Clarke whether she wanted to leave or stay and join the Trikru. Clarke didn’t hesitate in telling them she wanted to stay._

_She spent as much time with Lexa and Anya as she could. Clarke learned Lexa was the strongest Alpha in the Twelve Nations and carried the Heda spirit. Anya was pretty strong herself and was one of the most feared Generals in the Heda’s army. Even knowing all of that Clarke never felt afraid around them._

_Clarke started to notice how protective the two Alphas were of her. They didn’t let any of the other Alphas in the village get too close to her. Lexa and Anya would growl and pace anytime one of the healers touched her. Poor Nyko almost lost his head when he accidently pressed a little too hard on her injured ribs one day. Both Alphas growled and snapped and shielded her behind them. Clarke had to rub calming circles on their backs to get them to calm down enough for Nyko to finish his exam._

_Clarke was in denial about her feelings for the Alpha’s at first. She chalked up the long looks and extra touches the Alphas were giving her to them just being curious about her. Anya had nicknamed her the Skaiprisa and often spent long nights awake listening to Clarke tell stories about living in space. That was all it was, simple curiosity. Clarke’s attraction to the Alpha’s grew and grew until she couldn’t deny it anymore. She tried to avoid them after that as best as she could. She was confused and not being able to touch them was only making the pain worse._

_The furious Alpha pair pulled her into their tent one day demanding to know why she was avoiding them. Clarke tried to deny it and say she was just busy helping out in the healer’s tent. They weren’t buying it and her lie only served to make them angrier. Clarke broke down and told them about her growing feelings for them. She fully expected them to throw her from their tent and demand that she stay away from them. Instead she found herself wrapped in their arms. Clarke confessed to being confused about what was happening. They explained that they had feelings for her as well._

_It was rare but not unheard of for three people to be mates. Most mated pairs lose all interest in others when they seal their bond. On rare occasions a third comes along and the pull is so strong that it cannot be denied. The Alphas confessed to feeling that pull the instant they met her. Lexa theorized that it might have something to do with her and Anya being such strong Alphas. Their strong Alpha personalities need a balance and Clarke was that balance. Clarke wondered what made her so special. Why did they feel a pull towards her and not some other Omega or Beta already on the ground? Neither Lexa nor Anya knew the answer to that question. They only felt a pull towards her and hoped she would accept them. Not long after they sealed the relationship exchanging mating bites._

Clarke wiggles and attempts to stretch her body again, laughing when more growls escape her mates. Suddenly she notices her body felt a little warmer than normal. Between the furs and her mate’s bodies it wasn’t unusual for Clarke to wake up warm. But when the dull ache starts low in Clarke’s belly, she knows it’s an indicator that her heat cycle will begin soon. Clarke knows she needs to get her mates up and to the training grounds soon. Her heat would bring out extra aggression in her mates. Clarke has learned from her past heats that it is better to get them both to the training grounds to work off that extra aggression. Otherwise they are constantly at each other throats. Some blood was spilled between her two Alphas the first time she went into heat. Clarke has since learned how to avoid that situation from happening again.

Clarke scratches blunt nails up and down her Alphas backs to rouse them from their sleep. Both grumble and growl as they are pulled from their sleep. Clarke can already smell the hints of aggression seeping from their pores. Lexa is the first to speak.

“Why are you waking us ai hodnes (my love)?”

“Sha ai prisa (my princess) why? It is too early to wake.”

Clarke laughs and extracts herself from their arms. She earns more growls as she leaves the bed and puts on clothes.

“Both of you need to head to the training grounds. My heat will start soon and I can already smell the start of aggression on you two.”

Anya gives her a cocky smile and tries to pull her back down into bed with them. “Why don’t you let us work out our aggression here instead?”

Clarke quickly brushes Anya off and moves out of her reach. “Nice try but no. Come on both of you up. You need to get dressed and head to the training grounds. You have ten minutes and then I’m sending Indra in with a bucket of water.”

Clarke laughs as she hears more grumbles and growls coming from her mates as she leaves the sleeping quarters into the main part of their tent. As always the main dining table already contains a tray of various fruits, bread, and cheese. She takes a seat and begins to eat while waiting for her mates to emerge. Clarke can’t help feeling somewhat amused as her Alphas growl and hip check each other trying to leave the sleeping quarters at the same time.

“Enough. Both of you come sit and eat something before you leave.”

They both kiss Clarke good morning before sitting at opposite ends of the table and begin eating. They eat in relative silence which isn’t unusual when Clarke’s heat is about to begin. Both Alphas too focused on keeping themselves in check.

As soon as breakfast ends, Clarke helps Lexa and Anya put on their armor and strap their weapons in the correct places. Clarke learned early it was one of her favorite things to do. Lexa and Anya love to steal kisses and leave little playful nips on her neck any chance they get. Feeling the heat rise in her body again, Clarke pushes her Alphas to the flap of the tent before the growls begin again. Unfortunately they shoulder check each other trying to leave out of the opening at the same time. Clarke can’t help but laugh as another round of growls begin.

“Yeah see this is why you both need to get to the training ground. Both out now! I will see you around lunch time. Try not to kill each other on the way there.”

________________________________________

 

By lunch time Clarke’s heat has hit full force. There is an ache low in her belly, her arousal is already dripping down her inner thighs, and her skin feels like it’s on fire. Clarke makes her way into their sleeping quarters and strips off all her clothes. The cool air in the tent feels great against her overheated skin. She climbs onto their bed and buries her nose into the furs trying to breathe in as much of her Alpha’s comforting scent as she can. Clarke can sense Lexa and Anya getting closer and closer to their tent. She moans as she hears the tent flap get thrown open and Lexa order the guards to not let anyone disturb them.

Her mates are already naked when they settle onto the bed on either side of her. Lexa gently rolls Clarke onto her back and begins trailing kisses down her neck. Anya nips at Clarke’s side just under her left breast before trailing kisses down to her hip. Lexa works her way down Clarke’s body until she settles next to Anya between Clarke’s thighs.

Clarke tangles her hands in their braids as they work her over with their tongues. She moans as they nip at the inside of her thighs. Their tongues work in perfect tandem against her delicate folds and clit. The Alpha’s occasionally stop and kiss each other before moving their attention back to Clarke again. Clarke arches and tugs at their hair as their growls send vibrations over her clit. Her body starts to spasm and she knows she won’t last much longer. With a few more nips and licks Clarke is screaming their names.

Clarke feels her Alphas kissing down her neck and jaw as she comes down from her orgasm. She can feel both of their predominant erections pressing against her. Lexa moves her body on top of Clarke’s and Anya growls. Lexa bares her teeth and snarls at Anya. Anya holds Lexa’s glare and snarls right back. Being the stronger more dominate Alpha gives Lexa the right to mount and knot Clarke first. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem for Anya, but Clarke’s heat hormones are flooding the air in the tent triggering both Alphas aggression. Clarke quickly raises her hands to massage the back of both Alphas necks and scratch their scalps. It doesn’t take long for the growls and snarls to turn into purrs.

“Shhh it’s ok. Remember you love each other. There is no need to challenge each other. You will both get to have me. That will never change.”

Anya lowers her eyes and turns her head to expose her neck in submission. Lexa gently sinks her teeth into Anya’s exposed neck and Anya whines. Satisfied in Anya’s submission, Lexa nips one last time at her neck and turns her focus back to Clarke.

Clarke throws her head back and moans as Lexa slowly thrusts into her. She gives Clarke time to adjust before setting a steady pace. Clarke grips Lexa’s back with one hand and reaches the other to grip Anya’s throbbing member. Anya growls at the contact and thrusts into her hand. Clarke can already feel Lexa’s knot forming as it probes her entrance with every thrust. Lexa picks up and pace and brings Clarke into a bruising kiss. Anya begins thrusting faster into Clarke’s hand as she nips and kisses Lexa’s and Clarke’s shoulders.

Clarke gasps and tears her lips from Lexa’s as her orgasm begins to start. Her nails rake down Lexa’s back as Lexa buries her face in her neck and works her knot into her. Her orgasm rips through her body as Lexa’s knot secures itself inside her. Both Alpha’s moan and growl as their orgasms are triggered as well. Clarke moans at the feeling of Lexa’s warm ropes spilling inside her and Anya’s coating her palm.

Her Alphas kiss her and gently massage her muscles as they wait for Lexa’s knot to deflate. It takes about thirty minutes before Lexa can safely pull out without hurting Clarke. Lexa gently rolls off her and Anya moves her body on top of hers. Anya nips at Clarke’s bottom lips and looks into her eyes. Clarke smiles and nods for Anya to continue.

The mix of Clarke and Lexa’s cum makes it easy for Anya to slide in. Anya moans and nips at her mate bite on Clarke’s neck. Lexa lifts herself up on the bed next to them to kiss and bite her way down Anya’s spine as she thrusts into Clarke. Anya growls and picks up her pace. At one particularly hard thrust, Clarke digs her nails into the back of Anya’s neck and shoulder. Anya growls and her hips jerk.

Clarke runs blunt nails down Anya’s back before digging them into the strong muscles of Anya’s ass. Clarke’s walls flutter and grip around Anya’s pulsing cock. Anya works her knot into Clarke triggering her orgasm. She sinks her teeth into Anya’s shoulder and digs her nails in harder. Clarke moans and purrs as Anya’s warm cum spills into her.

Her Alphas purr and kiss her as they wait for Anya this time. After another thirty minutes Anya gently pulls out and settles next to Clarke. They continue purring as they cuddle into her. All three playfully nip and kiss until a yawn escapes past Clarke’s lips.

“Rest ai hodnes. We will be here for you when you wake” Lexa purrs. Anya rumbles in agreement and cuddles in closer to Clarke.

Clarke places one last kiss on their lips before smiling and closing her eyes. She misses her mother and her friends back up on the Ark, but Clarke has no doubt this is exactly where she is supposed to be. Lying here warm and safe in between her Alphas, her mates.


	2. Territorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not exactly sure how many of these there will be. I just sort of write them whenever the mood hits. Wish I could tell you when I will post but right now it will sort of be just random.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read, commented, kudos, all that good stuff for the 1st part. It really means a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy these.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke learned at a very early age that Alphas are territorial creatures by nature. Their homes and their mates being the two things they defend the most. Her Alphas were no exception. Clarke found it sort of amusing the amount of scent pheromones her Alphas produced inside the tent at TonDC and their home in Polis. Both dwellings were saturated in Lexa’s and Anya’s scent marking it as theirs.  Clarke also found it amusing how much the two Alphas marked her and scented her clothes. There would never be doubt in anyone’s mind who she belonged to. Her mother always told her to never mess with what an Alpha considered its territory. Too bad Clarke was never one to follow the rules. Not when the consequences were oh so delicious.

___________________________

The first time it happened was about two weeks after she became their mate. They traveled to Polis where Lexa was needed for a Coalition meeting. The fall harvest festival happened to be going on at the same time. Clarke had never seen anything like it. The celebrations on the Ark were nothing compared to this. Fall colored banners lined the streets of Polis. Venders were out in full force selling anything from food and clothing to toys and weapons. Children were running through the streets laughing and playing without a care in the world. It was beautiful. Lexa and Anya promised her they would return to the central square later that night to celebrate the opening night.

Finally after a long day of unpacking and boring Coalition talks it was time to celebrate. Lexa and Anya gifted Clarke with a beautiful blue dress for the celebrations that night. Growls rumbled in her Alphas chests as soon as they saw her in it. Clarke had to use some fast footwork and expert dogging skills to prevent them from pinning her to the bed and missing the opening night completely.

As they walked through the busy streets Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her Alphas. Their dark eyes and the bulges in their pants were an indication of how riled up they were already. A teenage Beta boy approached and placed a flower in Clarke’s hair telling her she was the prettiest girl at the festival. She couldn’t help but laugh when Lexa and Anya snarled and the boy took off running. She kissed them both and rubbed their backs telling them he meant no harm. Clarke decided for the rest of the night she would have a little fun.

The young Alpha at the kabob stand with a charming smile was perfect to start her plan. While Lexa and Anya were distracted making conversation with the leader of the Desert Clan, Clarke made her way over to the stand and ordered for the three of them. Clarke made conversation with the young man while the kabobs cooked. She tried not to smirk when she noticed her Alphas watching them closely out of the corner of their eyes. Clarke did everything in her power after that to make the young man smile and laugh. Surprisingly it was easy enough to do. He smiled and laughed at all her jokes. He even threw his head back and gave a full bellied laugh when she told him of the horror show that was her first time on a horse. Luckily the kabobs finished cooking and were handed to Clarke just as Lexa and Anya were excusing themselves from the Desert Clan leader. Clarke met them half way as they stormed towards the stand. They immediately pulled her into them and nipped at their marks on her neck. She handed them their food and when they questioned what the conversation was about and why the young man was laughing so much, Clarke simply shrugged and told them he must have thought she was funny. Clarke quickly turned so she could hide the smile on her face as she walked further into the festival.

A Beta woman selling art supplies was Clarke’s next target. She waited until Lexa and Anya were distracted again, this time with the wife of the River Clan leader, before making her way over to the stand. Clarke always carries a pocket sized sketchbook with her, never knowing when inspiration would hit her. The woman was eager to look through it when Clarke handed it to her. Again she noticed her Alphas watching them closely out of the corner of their eyes. The woman was eager to learn about what supplies Clarke used on the Ark compared to supplies she uses here. Clarke leaned over the stand closer and closer as they talked animatedly about paints, brushes, and beautiful locations to be inspired by. She quickly paid when she noticed Lexa and Anya wrapping up their conversation. Again she met them half way and was swept into their arms. This time there was a rumble in their chests with every word they spoke and question they asked. Their eyes were a little darker and they bared their teeth a little more. Clarke feigned innocence and continued on her walk through the festival.

They ended their walk around a huge bonfire in the center of the festival. A group of Grounders played a rhythm on drums while belly dancers danced around the huge fire. Clarke laughed as Grounders gradually joined in the dancing, most picking up the rhythm right away while a few clumsily tripped over their own feet. She figured it probably had something to do with the abundance of alcohol flowing at this point. Clarke handed her cup to Anya and joined in the dancing. She laughed and smiled with the other Grounders around her as they twirled around the fire. A purr escaped past Clarke’s lips when she saw her Alpha’s watching her hungrily from the sidelines. They had predominant bulges in their pants and eyes as black as night. Suddenly the drum beat changed and a Grounder synchronized dance began.   Clarke laughed and Grounders around her smiled as she tried to learn and keep up. Finally a belly dancer took pity on her and helped guide Clarke’s hips through the dance. Clarke smiled as she swore she could hear her Alpha’s growls over the music. There was no doubt Grounders in their immediate vicinity heard it when they all moved away to give Lexa and Anya space. Clarke knew it wouldn’t be long before her Alphas snapped. She swayed her hips more sensually and smiled with the dancers around her. The beat to the music changed again and suddenly Clarke found herself lifted off her feet. Lexa threw Clarke over her shoulder and carried her back to their house with Anya snarling and growling in front of them clearing a path.

Her Alphas didn’t stop until they reached their house. Servants wisely stayed out of their way as they stormed through the home. Some smiled from doorways as they passed. Clarke wasn’t set down on her feet again until they were safely in their bedroom with the door shut and locked. Immediately Anya pressed her body against Clarke’s back and Lexa pressed her body against Clarke’s front. Her Alphas scent pheromones pumped from their bodies in a steady wave and quickly filled the room.  Clarke was pulled into a bruising kiss by Lexa while Anya nipped at her neck. Both growled as Clarke’s hips bucked between them.

Lexa ended the kiss with a sharp nip to Clarke’s bottom lip “You test us tonight ai hodnes (my love).”

Clarke smiled “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Clarke’s hips bucked again as Anya bit harder into her neck before soothing the pain away with her tongue. “You know exactly what we are talking about ai prisa (my princess).”

Clarke purred as they kissed and nipped her neck as they tore the clothes from her body before quickly shedding their own. She was thrown onto the bed and her Alphas were immediately on her. Anya biting and kissing her breasts while Lexa sucked and licked her clit. Lexa moved herself on top of Clarke and thrusts inside. Anya smiled and stroked herself as she watched them. Lexa set a brutal pace that had Clarke coming undone in no time. She clawed at Lexa’s back and bit into her shoulder when her orgasm hit. Lexa snarled as she released inside of her and Anya moaned next to them as she began her own release.

When Clarke came down from her high, Lexa pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. Lexa laid her body on tops of hers again and gently thrust inside. The Alpha’s pace was gentler and slower this time. Taking her time and enjoying the feeling of Clarke’s warm wet walls enveloping her. Anya tucked herself into their sides and lazily kissed Clarke. Clarke started purring as Lexa kissed her neck and jaw. Anya’s hand slid under Clarke’s hip until it reached her warm center. A finger gently drew tight circles around her clit. Another orgasm rippled through Clarke’s body as she purred her Alpha’s names.

Anya didn’t give Clarke much time to recover after Lexa pulled out. Clarke moaned and gripped the furs below her as Anya set a brutal pace. A whimper escaped her lips as her over sensitized clit rubbed against the furs. Anya’s teeth nipped hard at the back of Clarke’s neck. It didn’t take long for Clarke to reach her peak again. She moaned and squirmed under Anya as her third orgasm hit. Anya growled and sunk her teeth into Clarke’s neck as she released.

Clarke’s moans could be heard all night long as they took turns taking her over and over again.

_____________________________

The second time it happened they were visiting the Floukru otherwise known as the Boat People. Luna, Alpha and leader of the Boat People, was a longtime friend of Lexa and Anya. Clarke immediately took a liking to Luna. She was young, beautiful, and one of the few people who could get away with teasing her Alphas. The best part was that Luna was up for anything, including helping Clarke make Lexa and Anya lose control.

Their little game started while Luna taught Clarke how to fish. Behind them Lexa and Anya were relaxing side by side on the beach watching them closely. Clarke did her best to learn how to cast a line out into the open water. Luna touched her shoulder and laughed when Clarke managed to snag the line on a floating log. Her Alphas growled at the touch and Lexa warned Luna to be careful. Luna smiled and brushed it off. Soon they were hugging and cheering when Clarke caught her first fish.

Next Luna took Clarke to one of the ports and showed her the abundance of sailboats docked there. Clarke smiled and batted her eyelashes asking if they could take one out. Luna agreed saying she couldn’t resist a beautiful smile like that. Lexa and Anya growled in warning again and wrapped themselves around Clarke. Much to the displeasure of her Alphas, she stuck close to Luna the entire boat ride. She had a blast learning the basics of how to sail.

Later that night the village hosted a feast in honor of their Heda’s visit. Clarke purposefully sat next to Luna instead of between her Alphas during dinner. They watched every move she made like a hawk. Her Alpha’s eyes grew darker and darker every time she laughed and touched Luna’s arm throughout the night.

Towards the end of the night Luna smiled and leaned to whisper in Clarke’s ear “You play with fire testing them like this Skaiprisa.”

Clarke smiled “I know but it’s too much fun to watch them growl and squirm.”

Luna let out a full bellied laugh “I like you Skaiprisa. I am glad they found you.”

A short time later Clarke excused herself from the festivities saying she was tired after a long day. Her guards escorted her back to the room Luna graciously provided for them. Judging by the looks on her Alpha’s faces, she knew it wouldn’t be long before Lexa and Anya followed her.

Clarke whirled around as the door slammed behind her. She was met with her Alpha’s pitch black eyes, bared teeth, and straining erections in their pants.

Anya growled “Did you have fun with Luna today?”

Clarke nods her head “She’s very…welcoming.”

Both Lexa and Anya snarled and step closer in her direction. Clarke smiled and slowly began to back away from them. Their eyes followed her every step as they stalked towards her. She knows she has just become their prey. The back of Clarke’s knees hit the bed and she knew she had nowhere else to go. Her Alphas are on her in a second with their teeth at her neck.

Lexa gave Clarke a sharp bite “You belong to us Klark. You would be wise to remember that.”

Clarke purred and gently cupped their erections “Maybe you should remind me.”

It didn’t take long for Clarke’s clothes to be torn from her body. The shredded ripped fabric littered the floor around them. Her Alphas quickly shed their own clothes and threw Clarke onto the bed. Lexa roughly moved Clarke to her hands and knees and thrusts into her from behind. A snarl escaped Lexa’s lips and Clarke moaned. She didn’t have much time to adjust before Lexa was thrusting into her with vigor. Anya grabbed Clarke’s jaw as she kneeled in front of her face. Clarke opened her mouth and Anya slowly thrusted inside. The Alpha slowly worked her way into her mouth until Clarke could deep throat her. Lexa picked up her pace and Anya gripped Clarke’s hair when she moaned around her cock. Every time Clarke got closer to orgasming both Lexa and Anya would back off and slow their pace. By the third time Clarke let out a long strangled whine.

Both Alphas snarled and Lexa bent over and nipped just below Clarke’s ear “Never forget whose cocks you beg for and who makes you cum.”

Lexa moved one hand to play with Clarke’s clit and Anya gripped and pulled Clarke’s hair harder. It didn’t take long for Clarke to let go and her Alphas followed. Lexa’s warm spurts filled Clarke’s lower belly and she swallowed everything Anya gave her.

Her Alphas pulled out and switched places. Clarke purred when she tasted herself around Lexa’s cock. Anya’s nails dug into Clarke’s hips and she thrusted into her. Thankfully this time they didn’t tease her. In no time Clarke was falling over the edge for a second time, Lexa and Anya following shortly afterwards.

Clarke smiled as they all fell to the bed in a heap. The Alphas sucked and nipped at her skin leaving as many marks as they could. Clarke let out a small laugh as she laid back and enjoyed every bit of it.

_____________________________

After that it didn’t take long for Lexa and Anya to catch on to Clarke’s little game. To Clarke’s delight it still didn’t stop them from giving into their need to claim Clarke and reassert their dominance. Hence why Clarke was now lying on her back in bed trying to catch her breath. Her body was sore in all the right places and covered in bites.

Anya burrows into Clarke’s neck “We are aware of your little game ai prisa. You will never win.”

Clarke laughs “Really? Because I call this winning.”

Lexa smiles “Maybe we should start denying you your release instead.”

“Ha, good luck with that. I think your instinct to claim would win out over that plan.”

Anya smiles and nips at Clarke’s lips “You are nothing but trouble prisa.”

“Yes but you love me and are now stuck with me.”

Her Alphas laugh and say they wouldn’t have it any other way. Yes Clarke Griffin was never one to follow the rules. Never mess with an Alpha’s territory just happens to be her favorite one to break.


	3. Seken to Heda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say last time that the chapters won't go in any specific order. Timeline will jump around a bit.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

The air was forced out of Leksa’s lungs once again as she hit the ground with a thud. She has trained as a warrior since she was two. At thirteen Onya saw her and was impressed by her skill. Onya agreed to take Leksa as her Seken. She was now sixteen and showing signs she may have the Heda’s spirit within her.

“Gyon op Seken! Nodotaim! (Get up second! Again!)”

Leksa groaned as she rolled over to her side and pushed herself onto her feet. She didn’t even get a chance to steady herself before Onya was on her again. Leksa was only able to block two strikes before she hit the ground yet again.

“Ugh you annoy me today Seken. Take a break and get some water. We will begin again afterwards.”

Leksa slowly got to her feet and stumbled over to one of the long benches. Every muscle in her body was sore. Onya throws a water bladder in her lap and sits beside her. They sit in silence watching the other warriors train with their Sekens. Leksa can’t help but feel a little relieved that she isn’t the only one hitting the ground over and over again today.

“You are unfocused today Leksa. The trials are coming soon. You cannot afford to be so distracted and foolish.”

Leksa sighed “I apologize Onya I will be more focused. Dreams plagued my rest last night.”

“That is no excuse Leksa. Come you have had enough rest. Let’s begin again.”

Leksa didn’t want to tell Onya that the dreams were about her. She’s always felt that there was something different about Onya but she couldn’t figure out what. The dreams started out subtle at first. Flashes of Onya’s face smiling and talking to her. They have become more and more explicit since then. Leksa shook off the thoughts and began training again keeping her focus this time. It was later in the day and the training grounds were almost empty when Onya suddenly stopped.

“You have looked like you have wanted to ask me something all day. What is it?”

“It is nothing.”

Onya rolled her eyes “Ron ai ridiyo op Leksa (speak true Lexa).”

“Why do you not smell as bad as the other Alphas? The others their scent is too spicy. Yours is different though.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Do I smell bad to you?”

Leksa strained to hear the low rumble of a growl Onya releases. “Yes you smell horrible. We are done for the day. Make your way back to TonDC and get some food. I will see you back here in the morning.”

Gostos greets Leksa near her tent with a plate of food and a cup of water. She smiled and graciously took them before sitting with him around the fire.

“Onya appears angry with you today.”

“I was unfocused during training today.”

“Is that all?”

Leksa sighed “No, I asked her why she doesn’t smell bad like other Alphas.”

“What did she say?”

“She dismissed me and told me she doesn’t know what I’m talking about. Do you know the reason?”

Gostos pats Leksa on the shoulder “It is not for me to say. Give it time Leksa.”

Leksa nodded and finished her food. She watched as Onya entered the village and headed straight for her tent. Onya turned and briefly locked eyes with her before disappearing from view. Leksa wished Gostos a goodnight and headed into her own tent. She changed clothes and lowered herself onto the bed praying her dreams would leave her alone tonight.

___________________

 

It was the night before Leksa was to leave for the trials and she couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow she would travel with Gostos to Polis and meet with the Council. They would test her and two others while they were there. The one to pass all the tests will be the next Heda. Leksa tossed and turned until she caught the whiff of a scent. It was Onya and she was approaching Leksa’s tent. Onya entered the tent and sat on the edge of the bed. Leksa raised herself into a seated position and watched her closely.

“Onya?”

“You leave for the trials tomorrow. I wanted to wish you luck.”

“Mochof Onya (thank you Anya).”

Onya turns to look at Leksa “Everything is about to change for you.”

“How do you know?”

“I can feel it Leksa. You are strong and will become one of the strongest Alphas to ever live.”

Leksa simply nodded not really knowing what to say. Onya turned her head to look at the wall again. That sat in silence for what felt like forever before Onya turned to her again.

“You asked me before why I smelled different to you. I told you I didn’t know what you were talking about. The truth is that I do. You smell different to me as well.”

“What does it mean?”

Onya closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them they were almost black. She suddenly surged forward capturing Leksa’s lips with her own. The kiss was sloppy but powerful. Leksa felt like her body was on fire and her cock twitched in her sleep shorts. She growled at the first nip Onya gave her lips. Onya smirked and growled back. The kiss became a battle for dominance which Leksa easily won. Clothes were quickly shed and thrown to the ground. Leksa sat on the edge of the bed with Onya on her knees between her thighs. They kissed once more before Onya lowered her mouth to Leksa’s throbbing cock. Leksa’s hips bucked as Onya slowly licked the head with the tip of her tongue. She did it again and again until Leksa growled and thread her fingers through Onya’s hair. Onya smirked as she took the head into her mouth sucking gently. Slowly she worked her way up and down Leksa’s cock taking in more and more each time. Leksa growled and gripped Onya’s braids when she gently nipped at the head. Heat coiled low in Leksa’s belly and the throbbing in her cock became more intense. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Suddenly Onya sucked hard and Leksa released into her mouth, Onya swallowing around the head helping to prolong Leksa’s orgasm.

As soon as Leksa finished Onya kissed her stomach and thighs. She hoisted Onya onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. They kissed and Leksa purred at the taste of herself on Onya’s tongue. She felt herself become hard again as Onya’s cock rubbed against her lower belly.   They started grinding against each other and Leksa growled every time the head of her cock hit the tight ring of muscles of Onya’s ass. When Leksa can’t take it anymore she grips her cock and starts to push forward. Onya’s hand quickly pushes at her chest and growls a soft no. Leksa is confused but nods her head and moves off of her. They lay side by side facing each other. Gently Onya takes Leksa’s cock in her hand and begins stroking up and down. Leksa reaches over and does the same earning a purr and moan from Onya. They stroke each other until they release at the same time. Onya kisses her lips and settles in next to her for the night.

“Sleep Leksa. You have a long journey tomorrow.”

When Leksa wakes her furs are cold and Onya is gone. Leksa quickly dresses and searches for her but she is nowhere to be found. She asks Gostos but he says he hasn’t seen her either. As they ride out she searches for Onya’s face in the crowd. Disappointment hits when again she doesn’t find her. Leska focuses her mind on the trials ahead and does her best to push her thoughts of Onya away.

__________________________________

 

Two weeks later Leksa returns to TonDC with Gostos. She is the new Heda and he has been chosen as her personal guard. She feels completely different from when she left TonDC a short time ago. A new power courses through her veins. Her back and arm a bit sore from the new tattoos but she feels stronger than she ever has before. The people greet her warmly as she rides with her head held high towards the center of the village. Leksa dismounts her horse and hands the reigns to one of the stable hands waiting. Indra escorts Leksa to her new tent complete with everything she needs including a throne. Leksa runs her fingers over the tangled wood that makes up the back of the throne.   Indra clears her throat and asks Leksa if she requires anything else before she takes her leave.

“Is Onya still in TonDC?”

“Sha Heda. Would you like me to inform her you require her presence?”

“Sha Indra mochof.”

Indra gives a small bow and takes her leave. Leksa takes a seat on her throne and waits. A short time later Onya enters the tent and stands before her.

Onya bows her head “Heda.”

“I hope you are well Onya. I’m pleased to see you are still in TonDC.”

“For a short time yes.”

Leksa looks confused “What do you mean?”

“The Council informed Indra that there are new young gonas (warriors) in my village ready to be chosen as Sekens. I ride there in the morning.”

“I need you here by my side Onya.”

“I am no longer your mentor. You are my Heda. The Council has named Indra as your General. She will help you from here.”

Leksa growls “The Council does not have the authority. They answer to me now.”

“Sha Heda that is true but it does not make the choice any less right. She is a good pick. She will serve and guide you well.”

A long stretch of silence passes between them until Leksa breaks it. “You were gone when I woke. Why did you leave?”

Onya sighs “I shouldn’t have touched you Leksa. I was weak and gave into my feelings. You have big dreams Leksa and I will only get in your way. I’ve heard you talking with Gostos; you want to unite the twelve clans. I have no doubt you can do it. It will be difficult and you don’t need me there distracting you and making things worse.”

Leksa snarls and stands from her throne “That is not true Onya. I want to name you my General. Stand by my side and help me do this.”

Onya shakes her head and Leksa growls lounder. Onya lows her eyes but does not speak.

“Leave Onya!”

Onya bows her head “Sha Heda” and moves to leave the tent. She pauses just in front of the opening. “You are going to do great things Leksa. I am proud to have been your mentor.” With that she leaves the tent.

_______________________________

 

It has been a little over a year and a half since that day in the tent and Onya has only seen Leksa a couple times. Since that day Leksa has united all the clans except two, the Ice Nation and River Clan. Talks with the River Clan were being ironed out now in Polis. Within a couple days they will be a part of the Coalition. That left the Ice Nation as the only hold out. Queen Nia would fall in line soon enough or risk the wrath of all the clans.

Suddenly a rider raced full speed into Onya’s village. He stopped right before her and quickly dismounted handing the horse over to one of the stable hands.

“Apologies Onya but I come with news from TonDC. Heda arrived injured early this morning. The village she was visiting was attacked.”

Onya turned to her Seken Tris and ordered her to fetch her horse before turning back to the rider “Do they know who?”

“Rogues attacked the village. Gostos and Indra suspect they were hired by the Ice Nation but they have no proof. The only surviving rogue killed himself before they could question him.”

Onya nodded and told the rider to help himself to as much food and water as he wanted as a thank you. Tris arrived with her horse and she quickly mounted it and took off towards TonDC. She didn’t slow her horse down until she arrived in the center of the village. Indra greated her and pointed towards the Heda’s tent. Gostos was standing guard outside and gave her a sharp glare as she approached.

“Gostos how is she?”

“Heda was stabbed in the side but it was not deep. She has a cut on her forearm. Nyko says she will be fine.”

Onya nodded and moved to enter the tent. She snarled when Gostos roughly grabbed her arm preventing her from doing so.

“Gostos let go now.”

“If you have come here only to leave again you will not be entering this tent.”

Onya growled and Gostos snarled right back. Onya may be the more dominant Alpha but Gostos’s protectiveness of Leksa was keeping him from backing down. She snarled once more and ripped her arm free from his grasp.

“I do not plan on leaving this time. I do not plan on leaving ever again.”

Onya pushed passed him and into the tent. Leksa’s scent hit her full force when she entered. A scent she missed more than anything. She took a deep breath and basked in it for a few moments before making her way back to Leksa’s sleeping quarters. Leksa was laid out on the bed watching her as she entered. Only a chest binding covered her top half while her bottom half was covered with furs. Bandages wrapped around her side forearm. Onya tried not to wince at the cold look in Leksa’s eyes.

Leksa gives her a nod “Onya.”

“Heda how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine Onya. My fight is not over. You can leave again if you wish.”

That one stung but Onya knew it was her own fault. She sat on the edge of the bed and slowly took Leksa’s hand giving her time to reject her if she wished.

“I do not wish to leave again Leksa. I’ve had a lot of time to think. I do not regret my decision. Look at everything you have accomplished. I have missed you though.”

“I’ve missed you as well Onya. You belong by my side. Do you still deny this?”

Onya shakes her head “No I can no longer deny it. However Indra has served you well. She does not deserve to lose her place.”

“Indra has known from the beginning what I wanted you to be. She will still be my General and trusted advisor. That will not change.”

Onya nods “You should rest. We can talk more about this in the morning.”

“I do not need rest Onya. I need you. It has been too long.”

“You are hurt Leksa.”

“The wounds are not deep and you would be wise not to question my prowess.”

Leksa pulled Onya onto her bed and settled on top of her. She nipped at Onya’s jaw until Onya exposed her throat. Leksa latched her teeth over her pulse point and gently bit down.

“How many have you taken to your furs since that night Onya?”

Onya bucks her hips up into Leksa “No one. My furs have been cold since that night. How many have you?”

“Two have warmed my furs.”

Onya growls and tries to turn her head but Leksa bites down harder. “None of them could compare to you Onya.”

They kissed and tore the clothes off each other’s bodies. They took their time working each other up, touching each other, and stroking each other until release.

Leksa panted and growled on top of Onya “Will you let me claim you this time?”

Onya nods “I’m all yours Heda.”

Slowly Leksa pushes into the tight ring of muscles giving Onya plenty of time to adjust. Onya moans at every pulse and throb of Leksa’s cock. Her own cock throbbing against Leksa’s lower belly. Leksa reaches down and strokes Onya in time with every thrust. Onya snarled at the slow pace and Leksa snarled back reminding her that she was in control. Slowly Leksa picked up her pace and Onya let out a purr of relief. Leksa’s thrusts were getting sloppy and Onya knew she was just as close as she was. A few more thrusts and strokes and they were both tumbling over the edge.  Both letting out a roar and sinking their teeth into each other’s necks sealing the bond with mating bites. Leksa gently pulled out and rolled off of her. Onya noticed a little bit of blood running down Leksa’s side and arm.

“You popped your stitches. You get to explain to Nyko why his sutures only lasted a couple of hours.”

Leksa smiled and growled “He will have to wait for that explanation. I’m not done with you yet.”


	4. Ice Nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by [chickenhj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenhj/pseuds/chickenhj). I hope it lives up to what you were looking for.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke excitedly straps her knives to her thighs and new sword to her back. It was a gift from Lexa and Anya for her birthday. She was getting ready to go meet with Naya, a hunter Clarke befriended not long after joining the Trikru. Naya along with a few other hunters were taking Clarke on her first bear hunt. Her Alphas entered the tent and pull her into them, nuzzling their faces into her neck and begin purring.

Clarke spins in their arms so she is facing them. “I know what you’re doing at it’s not going to work. I’m going bear hunting today.”

“It is dangerous ai hodnes. At least take Onya with you.”

Anya nods and Clarke shakes her head. “No you need her at the meeting with you today. She is your General.”

“Indra will be there to aid Leksa. I can be free for the day” Anya protests.

“Anya you are going to that meeting with Lexa. Besides, Naya and Zeke have been preparing me for the past month. I want to test out this beautiful sword you had made for me.”

Anya turns to Lexa “I told you we should have gotten her a dress or some jewelry.”

Clarke laughs “You two worry too much. I’ll be fine.” She places a kiss on each of their lips “Now let’s go. You’re going to be late for your meeting and I’m going to be late to meet Naya.”

They leave the tent and share one last hug and kiss before they part ways.

“Be careful ai prisa” Anya calls after Clarke.

“Stop worrying.” Clarke flexes her arm muscles like a body builder “I’ll be back tonight with the bear I slayed.”

Lexa and Anya laugh and shake their heads. Clarke laughs herself before turning and following the amused hunting party into the woods.

_______________________________

 

They were tracking some bear tracks Arlo and Zeke found a short time ago. Carefully but swiftly the party made their way through the woods following the beast. Zeke came to a stop in front of Clarke kneeling down to examine fresh prints.

He turns to Clarke and smiles “It’s not far.”

The hunting party follows the tracks further into the woods. Clarke notices the bear prints start containing blood as they follow them. She looks at Naya questioningly but the girl just shrugs and keeps moving forward. They pass through some thick brush and find a freshly killed bear. Zeke moves to examine the dead beast covered in blood.

“What killed it?” Clarke questions.

Zeke shakes his head “Not what, who.” He whips his head around “Something is not right here.”

Suddenly there is a whistling sound and an arrow imbeds itself in Zeke’s back. Clarke pulls her sword and turns to the direction the arrow came from. A group of fifteen grounders are rushing towards the hunting party. Naya grabs Clarke’s arm and tells her to run but she refuses. They fight off the warriors as much as they can but they are outnumbered. One by one the hunting party falls. Clarke sees Naya’s back get sliced and her leg stabbed. She falls and Clarke rushes to help. Clarke’s almost there when something hits her in the back of the head. She drops to the ground with a thud. Her vision blurs as she tries to crawl to Naya. She doesn’t get far before everything goes black.

_________________________________

 

Clarke wakes up to a pounding headache. Slowly she opens her eyes but immediately shuts them again when a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her. Finally after a few tries she was able to keep her eyes open. She’s tied to a pole in the center of a small tent. A Grounder is sitting in the corner watching her closely. He’s wearing light colors and furs. Clarke immediately recognizes him as Ice Nation. As soon as he sees she’s awake he leaves the tent only to return a short time later with three more men. The four of them move to stand in each corner of the tent. A woman comes sweeping into the tent with a smile on her face.

“Oh Klark how lovely it is to meet you” She says kissing each of Clarke’s cheeks before pulling up a chair and taking a seat in front of her. “Do you know who I am?”

Clarke hardens her gaze “Yes I do. You’re Nia, Queen of the Ice Nation.”

Nia laughs and claps “Very good Klark.”

“Why am I here?”

“Excellent question, I was hoping we could have a chat. You know just you and me.”

“So you sent your warriors to find me, knock me over the head, and drag me here. I can think of better ways of asking.”

Nia laughs “You are quite a feisty little Omega. I bet you are a handful for Leksa and Onya.”

“I’m not going to tell you anything. You might as well kill me now and get it over with.”

“Oh Klark I’m sorry you feel that way. Don’t worry I’m sure you will change your mind. Besides I can’t kill you right away. Where would the fun in that be?”

Nia turns and nods to one of the guards in the corner before she stands from her chair. “We set up this little camp just for you our honored guest. Welcome to Azgeda Klark. I do hope you enjoy your stay.”

Clarke watches Nia leave the tent and one of the guard’s moves to stand before her. She spits in his face and he smiles. Shortly after the beating began.

________________________________

 

When Clarke wakes again, the pounding in her head was the least of her worries. Blood drips down her face from her split eyebrow, cheek, and lip. Her ribs ache and throb with every breath. She coughs and spits blood onto the floor below her just as Nia comes sweeping into the tent again. The Queen picks up the chair again and takes a seat a little farther back this time, making sure to stay out of Clarke’s blood spitting range.

Nia smiles “Klark I trust my guards have taken good care of you.”

Clarke smiles back more blood dripping from her mouth “Yes they were real gentlemen.”

Nia laughs “Good, good. I was hoping we could continue our chat now.”

“Why am I here?”

“That’s an easy one Klark. You see I’ve been waiting for an opportunity for some time now. An opportunity for what you ask. Well you see, an opportunity to break Leksa and Onya. They rule the Twelve Clans like they are untouchable. Everyone bows to the Heda like she is a god. But not me Klark, I bow to no one. The problem is I could never find an opportunity to break them.   That is until you literally fell from the sky like an answer from the gods.”

“You think killing me will break them. You are wrong. They are stronger than that.”

Nia laughs “Oh Klark, Klark, Klark. How naïve you are. You are selling yourself short little Omega. You see you are everything to them. You bring them balance and stability. You fuel their power and strength. Most importantly, you are the one with the power to give them an heir. Therefore you see my dear Klark, they worship the very ground you walk on.”

“You’re an evil bitch. You won’t break them. I won’t let you.”

Before Clarke can even blink Nia is on her gripping Clarke’s jaw tightly in her hand. She has to force herself to hold in a whimper as Nia’s nails dig into her skin.

“Oh Klark you are wrong again. You see you keep acting like you have some sort of choice in this.” Nia looks her over up and down before moving her body to press up against Clarke’s. “You are a beautiful thing Klark. I can see why Leksa and Onya are so taken with you. Once you get past their horrid smells all over you, your unique smell is very…intoxicating. I bet you taste as good as you look and smell.”

Nia places a kiss on Clarke’s lips before turning and taking a seat in her chair. She licks Clarke’s blood of her lips and moans. Her eyes turn cold and she smiles “Let’s begin shall we.”

________________________________

 

Warriors hurriedly make their way into TonDC calling for healers as they go. Leksa rushes out of the meeting tent followed by Onya and Indra. She finds a group of warriors carrying bloody hunters with them.

“What happened?”

“Heda” One of the warriors bow his head. “We found them in the woods like this. We quickly gathered them up and brought them here.”

Leksa recognizes Naya as one of the injured hunters. She turns to Onya and they frantically search for Klark. Not finding her anywhere, an overwhelming feeling of dread washes over them. Leksa and Onya rush over to the barely conscious woman.

“Naya what happened?”

“Heda, Heda I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I tried…I tried…”

Onya places her hands on the woman’s face “Shhh it’s alright Naya. Just tell us who did this.”

“Az…Azgeda” Naya gets out before losing consciousness.

A fierce snarl rips from Leksa’s throat and Onya echoes it. Leksa turns to a waiting Indra “Prepare some warriors. We march now.”

_______________________________

 

One of the Ice Nation warriors comes rushing into the tent and Nia snarls at him.

“My Queen I’m sorry but you need to leave now. Trikru warriors are marching this way.”

Nia snarls “Marching this way! How is that possible? I thought I told you to leave no witnesses. You said you killed them all.”

The warrior whimpers “I’m sorry my Queen I thought they were all dead.”

Nia turns to Clarke “Well this is disappointing. It looks like our time has been cut short.”

Clarke laughs “Lexa is going to kill you slowly and painfully.”

“Please my Queen we have a horse waiting for you. You must leave at once.”

Nia turns to the warriors “Hold them off as long as you can. Kill the Omega if you must.”

They bow their understanding and Nia sweeps out of the tent. A short time later Clarke hears a horse galloping away. One of the Ice Nation warriors cuts her from the pole and forces her to her knees. He holds a knife to her throat and waits.

Clarke can hear as the Trikru storm into the camp. She can pick out Lexa and Anya roars right away. The knife presses harder against her throat and she growls. There are long moments of growls and swords clashing before the flap to the tent flies open. Her Alphas enter snarling and baring their teeth. Trikru warriors enter behind them and surround the interior of the tent. The lone warrior left with Clarke snarls and grips the knife tighter. Lexa steps forward snarling and sending waves of her pheromones into the air. The Ice Nation warrior whimpers trying to fight the urge to submit to the strong Alpha. Lexa snarls louder and floods the air with her pheromones. The Ice Nation warrior whimpers and finally drops the knife. He urinates all over himself as he falls to his knees and exposes his throat. Trikru warriors quickly surround and secure him. Lexa and Anya rush forward and carry Clarke out of the tent.

Clarke welcomes the cool crisp fresh air that hits her as she is carried outside. The metallic smell of blood was not helping her waves of nausea that kept hitting her inside the tent. Both of her Alpha’s eyes were dark as they looked her over head to toe. They snarled and growled at every injury they found.

Indra approached them “Heda Queen Nia is nowhere to be found. She couldn’t have escaped far. Would you like us to give chase?”

Lexa shakes her head “No Indra let her go. I have a plan. Let’s get Klark back to TonDC. Secure the Azgeda gona and bring him with us.”

______________________________

 

Clarke wakes surrounded by the smell of her Alphas. Her head and body aren’t throbbing as much as they were before. The soft furs of their bed help cradle her sore body. Clarke opens her eyes and tries to sit up but Anya gently stops her.

“Rest ai prisa. You are home and safe.”

“The hunters? Naya?”

“Four hunters were lost. Naya will recover. The other three we are hoping will make it to see morning.”

“This is all my fault. She was after me.”

Anya purrs “Shhh ai prisa no one is blaming you. You couldn’t have known.”

Lexa enters their room holding a cup in her hands. She sits on the side of the bed and cradles Clarke’s head urging her to drink. Clarke finishes every drop of the liquid trying not to gag at the taste.

Lexa gives her a small smile “Naikou made that to help with the pain.”

Clarke sighs “I’m not getting out of this bed for some time am I?”

“Don’t worry ai hodnes you will be up causing trouble in no time. Naikou assures you will make a full recovery. For now rest.”

“I have to tell you everything that happened. I have to…”

Both her Alphas purr and kiss her forehead. Anya places a gentle kiss on her lips careful not to aggravate her injury. “Tonight rest your body and mind ai prisa. Tomorrow you can tell us all.”

________________________________

 

A week later Leksa meets Indra at the top of concrete stairs that led down to a vault like door. The warrior standing in front of the door gives her a small nod.

“Did everything go as planned Indra?”

“Sha Heda we did as you asked. Everything is ready for you.”

Leksa nods and makes her way down the steps. The warrior opens the heavy door for her and closes it behind her. The only light illuminating the underground concrete structure comes from strategically placed torches. The warriors around the walls of the structure give her a nod of respect as she enters. Leksa approaches a bloody and broken Queen Nia tied to a concrete pillar in the center of the room.

“Why am I here Leksa?”

“That is Heda to you Nia. I hope my warriors have taken good care of you during your stay here. My apologies for not getting here sooner, I had other matters to attend to.”

“WHY AM I HERE?”

Leksa smiles “I was hoping we could have a chat. You know just you and me.”

“This will not work Leksa. My nation will march against yours. They will not stand for this.”

“You over value yourself Nia. There are many in your Nation who have wanted you gone for some time now. They have jumped at the chance to rid themselves of your tyranny. Those loyal to you will be killed and a new power will be put into place. A power run by your daughter.”

Nia snarls and pulls against the ties “You might as well kill me now Leksa.”

“Now where would the fun in that be? Besides we have so much to discuss.” Leksa takes a seat in front of Nia and pulls her knife from her waist twirling it in her hand. Her eyes turn cold and she smiles “Let’s begin shall we.”


	5. Delinquents and The Mountain [Main Story Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke woke in the morning to the smell of freshly baked bread. It was one of her favorite things about the house in Polis. When it was warm enough they left the doors to the balcony open at night. The smells of the market filled the room in the morning. Clarke opened her eyes when she felt kisses being placed on her stomach. She smiled as she watched Anya kiss up one side and Lexa kiss up the other of her little baby bump. Clarke was just under three months pregnant and her Alphas couldn’t get enough of the little bump. They touched and kissed it every night before they went to sleep and every morning right after they woke. Lexa worked her way up Clarke’s body and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

“How are you feeling this morning ai hodnes?”

Clarke purred and bit her lip as Anya kissed across her stomach and Lexa nipped at her neck. “I’m feeling great.”

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door.   Lexa and Anya growled in unison at the intrusion. Anya yelled “gon we (go away)” in the direction of the door before continuing to kiss Clarke’s stomach. The door flew open and one of the female servants stepped inside. Lexa and Anya jumped off the bed snarling, placing themselves between the door and Clarke. The servant visibly shivered as she kept her head down and eyes low.

Lexa stepped closer to the woman baring her teeth and snarling “What is the meaning of this?”

“My…my apologies Heda but…but there is a rider here from TonDC. He…”

Before she could finish the man stepped through the door. Both Lexa and Anya snarled louder and the man quickly dropped his eyes and showed his throat. Clarke stood from the bed and her Alphas stiffened. She came up behind them and placed her hands on their backs rubbing lightly. The man looked like he was going to drop dead from fear so Clarke quickly spoke up.

“You are the rider from TonDC? You must have urgent news to come barging in here.”

He bowed his head to Clarke “Sha Skaiprisa. I apologize for interrupting your morning but Indra said it was urgent I speak with all of you. Another craft has fallen from the sky and landed near TonDC.”

Clarke let out a quiet gasp and her Alphas turned their head slightly to look at her. Lexa thought for a moment before speaking up.

“Have you investigated this craft? Is it like the Skaiprisa’s?”

“Sha Heda we have. It is larger than the Skaiprisa’s. The door opened and a hundred Skaikru exited. They look to be around the Skaiprisa’s age. They are unorganized and seem to have no real leader Heda.”

Lexa nodded “Leave us. Get food and rest yourself. We will ride with you back to TonDC. We leave in a few hours.”

The man nodded with a quiet “Sha Heda” and left the room followed by the servant. Clarke backed up a couple steps and sat down on the bed behind her. Anya and Lexa rushed to her side.

“Klark are you alright?” Anya asked.

“There are only two reasons why they would send a bunch of kids down to earth.”

Lexa kneeled in front of Clarke and took her hands into hers. “What are those reasons ai hodnes?”

“Well the Ark is still dying. The quick fix was only going to last so long. So they either sent the kids down hoping to save the kids’ lives. Or…”

“Or what ai prisa?”

“Or they sent the kids down to die so that they could save themselves.”

Anya pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead “We will find out ai prisa.”

________________________________

 

A couple of hours later they were riding towards TonDC. Clarke was nervous. She didn’t know what to expect. Anya was on the saddle behind her with one hand holding the reigns while the other gently rubbed the swell of Clarke’s belly. She knew Anya was trying to help sooth her nerves. Lexa rode beside them occasionally looking over to make sure Clarke was ok. Clarke tried to give Lexa a small reassuring smile every time. Gustus rode on the other side trying to engage her in conversation as much as he could. She appreciated his aid in trying to distract her.  Clarke’s anxiety was high for the three day ride. It made the ride feel like it was going by all too quick. She tried hard to eat and sleep as much as possible but it was difficult. All too soon they were riding into TonDC.

As soon as they were off their horses Indra greeted them and ushered them to the war tent. Indra informed them that the Sky People didn’t seem like a threat. They were disorganized and with limited weapons. They overheard talk from a few of the Sky People about a plan to move to Mount Weather. A small group went to explore the mountain and have not returned since.

Clarke eventually convinced Lexa to let her go talk to the Sky People. She would leave in the morning accompanied by Anya and a group of warriors.

____________________________________

 

Clarke slowly walked into the Sky camp, if you could even call it that. Besides the Drop Ship there were no other structures built. There were simply Sky People everywhere in a disorganized mess. Anya and the group of warriors followed very closely behind her ready to attack if necessary.

“Holy shit! Clarke is that you?”

Clarke turned toward the voice and saw Raven approaching her. She moved to pull the girl into a hug, so happy to see her alive.

“Oh god Raven I’m so happy to see you. I was so worried they would float you for helping me.”

Raven shrugged “Eh you mom never gave up my name.”

“Is she still alive?”

Raven nodded “She is. Kane tried to float her but he had no proof that she helped you escape. She’s been a mess though. No one knew if you were alive. She could only hold onto hope that you were.”

Clarke smiled and hugged the girl again. Raven explained why the hundred were sent down. The Ark was indeed dying and Council decided they needed to save oxygen for themselves. Raven did some stupid little crime so she could come down with her boyfriend Finn. Clarke met the boy a couple times when her mother would sneak Raven in to visit with her. She never liked the Alpha boy. He was always giving Clarke looks that made her feel uncomfortable. Raven explained that an Alpha named Bellamy elected himself leader but hasn’t done much to really lead them. His little sister Octavia, Monty, Jasper, and Harper took it upon themselves to try and make it to Mount Weather. Unfortunately they haven’t yet returned.

“So Princess enough about all of this mess. By your smell and that bump you’ve got going on you either ate a gigantic burrito or you have been busy.”

Clarke laughed “I have been a bit busy Raven. I would like you to meet one of my mates. Raven meet Anya. Anya meet the girl who helped save my life, Raven.”

Anya nodded and Raven smiled. “One of your mates? Wow you have been a busy girl. That explains a lot about why your scent is so different. So where is this other mate of yours?”

“She’s back in TonDC, the village we just came from. She is the Commander and leader of all twelve clans.”

“So you went from being our Sky Princess to their Grounder Princess. With a royal baby on the way too. Seriously they should give you your own reality show.”

Clarke laughed “God Raven I’ve missed you.”

“Who wouldn’t miss me Princess, I’m awesome.”

___________________________________

Clarke returned everyday with Anya to help organized the Sky People. She learned pretty quickly that Bellamy was a huge ass. The longer Octavia was missing the worse he got. He became virtually unbearable when Clarke informed them about the horrors of Mount Weather. Anya almost killed the Alpha boy a few times when he got into shouting matches with Clarke. Finally Octavia and her crew stumbled back to the Drop Ship carrying an injured Jasper. Clarke was able to patch him up and get him stable. Wells tried to talk to Clarke multiple times but bush she brushed him off. It was too painful for her to be around him knowing he betrayed her. He was the reason that her father was killed. He was the reason she was almost killed. Anya offered to kill him for her. As much as she appreciated the sentiment she declined. Clarke caught Finn watching her a few times as well. An uneasy feeling still came over her every time she saw him. Anya picked up on in right away and threatened to skin the boy alive if he didn’t stay away.

It had been about a week and a half and Anya was helping Clarke look over Jasper’s wounds. He was doing much better and improving more every day. Some warriors were out teaching the Sky People to hunt, fish, and gather nonpoisonous berries. Other warriors were still here at the Drop Ship teaching them to skin animals and filet the fish. Clarke exited the ship with Anya to get a meal when suddenly clouds of red smoke surrounded them. Clarke fell to her knees finding it hard to breathe.   Anya tried to wrap her arms around her and get her away but she was struggling just as much. All around them Sky People and Grounders dropped to the ground. The last thing Clarke heard was Anya growl before everything went black.

__________________________________

 

When Clarke woke up she was in a completely white room. She was lying on a bed and her clothes had been changed. Slowly she made her way to her feet to look out the small window in the door. She saw Monty in the room across from hers looking worried. Clarke tried everything to get the door open but it wouldn’t budge. She knew she was stuck inside Mount Weather. She needed to find Anya and get the hell out of here.

About an hour later Mountain Men came and took Monty away. Clarke tried to get to him but the door still wouldn’t budge. She finally found her opportunity when a girl came to clean Monty’s room. Clarke used the chair to break the glass on the door and open it, cutting her arm in the process. She grabbed one of the shards of glass and took the girl hostage. She found the Sky People all gathered in the dining hall looking weary. Mountain Guards quickly pulled guns on Clarke and disarmed her. A man who introduced himself as President Dante Wallace introduced himself and ordered the guards not to hurt her. A short time later she was sitting in Dante’s office with him.

“Why am I here and where is my mate Anya?”

“We are not going to hurt you Clarke. You are safe here. As for that savage, she’s with the rest of them in another part of the mountain.”

Clarke growled “Don’t you dare call her that. I want to see her now.”

“Clarke don’t you understand we are here to help you. You are safe here and can live in peace. Free from war and danger that the savages bring. Don’t you want that for yourself and your people?”

“Those so called savages are my people. They are my home and I would like to return to them.”

“What about you child Clarke? Do you really want that baby to grow up with those people? People who know nothing more than war and fighting. Do you really want that for him or her? You could be safe here with your child. A chance to grow up knowing nothing of war and violence.”

Clarke growled “Here with you? You can’t be serious. You kidnap my people and they are never seen again. You turn them into monsters. You are the real savages here.”

“Don’t worry Clarke you will get used to it here. You will come to love it and never want to leave. Might as well make yourself at home. It will be your new one from now on.”

___________________________________

 

Leksa paced back and forth inside her tent. She was growing worried. Night had fallen and her mates should be back by now. A frustrated growl rumbled in her chest. Suddenly Indra burst into the tent followed by a couple warriors and Sky People.

Indra stepped forward “Apologies Heda. I have Belomi, Reivon, and Okteivia kom Skaikru with me along with some gonas that were at the Skai camp. They returned to their camp today and found it mostly empty. Only a few Skaikru remained. When questioned they said they were attacked. Red smoke was used.”

Leksa growled “Maunon.”

“Sha Heda. I sent out our best trackers to try and find them. To try and find Klark and Onya. So far they have found nothing Heda. I’m sorry.”

Belomi, Reivon, and Okteivia stepped forward and told her word for word everything they learned from the remaining Skaikru. She dismissed everyone except Indra when they were done.

“Indra ready the gonas. We must attack the mountain.”

“Heda we would never make it past the acid fog.” Leksa snarled but Indra continued “Heda I am worried too but Klark and Onya are strong. Onya would do anything to protect her. They will be ok Heda. I can feel it.”

“You better be right Indra. They are my mates and Klark is carrying our unborn child. I cannot lose them.”

__________________________________________

 

Clarke ripped out her stitches on her arm to get into the infirmary. With the help of Maya she found the Grounders being held captive. Overwhelming relief came over her when she found Anya in one of the cages. Quickly she broke the lock and helped Anya out. Anya immediately wrapped Clarke in her arms and pulled her close.

“Oh god Anya are you ok?”          

Anya pulled back and nodded. She placed one of her hands on the swell of Clarke’s belly and the other on her cheek. “I’m fine ai prisa. How are you? Did they hurt you?”

Clarke shook her head “No I’m fine. We need to get out of here.”

Looking around at all the others trapped in cages Anya shook her head. “We can’t leave them here ai prisa. We need to get our people out.”

“I wish we could get them all Anya but we don’t have time. The Mountain Men will soon find out I’m missing and come looking. We need to be gone by then or we won’t be getting out.”

Another Grounder spoke up from inside his cage “She is right General. You are the Heda’s mates and she is carrying the future Heda. You two are too important to be trapped in here. Go and escape. We know you will come back for us.”

Others started encouraging them to go as well. With a promise to return they left to find a way out. Soon they found what they thought was a garbage chute. Turns out it was a body chute. They landed on dead Grounders and Clarke tried hard not to throw up. Taking what clothes they could find, Clarke helped Anya get dressed before they moved into the Reaper tunnels.   They came upon Reapers and Mountain Men who chased them through the tunnels. They were able to lose the Mountain Men and Anya found a sword to incapacitate the Reapers. With the Mountain Men still searching for them they reached a dead end in the tunnels. The only way out was to jump off a waterfall into the water below. With the Mountain Men closing in they had no choice but to jump.

________________________________

 

Clarke woke on the shore coughing up water. Anya was looking down at her with a worried look on her face.

“I’m fine Anya. Mochof for puling me to shore.”

“I would never leave you behind ai prisa.”

Anya helped Clarke to her feet and they took off into the woods. Mountain Men tracked them deeper and deeper into the forest. Anya came to a stop by a small pool of water and Clarke went to drink until Anya knocked it from her hands.

“That water is filthy ai prisa. It would not be healthy for the baby.”

“Then why did we stop?”

“The Maunon are still tracking us. We should have lost them by now.”

Suddenly Clarke was hit in the face with mud. Shock came over her first but then she laughed. “Umm ok…”

Anya smiled “You reek of not only Leksa and I but your own Omega scent. It is strong and they must be able to smell it. The mud will help to cover some of the scent.”

Once Clarke was covered they continued on through the woods. The Mountain Men tracked them the whole way.

Anya huffed “I don’t understand. How are they still tracking us?”

Clarke ran her hands up Anya’s arms to comfort her and that’s when she felt it. A small bump on her left arm, it was a tracking chip.

“Anya they chipped you. That is how they are tracking us. Do you have something sharp? I can cut it out.”

Anya shook her head. Clarke gasped when Anya bit into her arm and ripped the chip out with her teeth. Quickly Clarke tore her sleeve off her shirt and used it for a bandage around Anya’s arm. They continued on this time losing the Mountain Men easily. They walked for hours and Clarke was hungry and exhausted. She tripped over a log and Anya quickly turned to catch her. Anya rubbed Clarke’s belly and looked worriedly into her eyes.

“Are you alright ai prisa? We are almost at TonDC. I can carry you the rest of the way.”

Clarke shook her head “I’m fine Anya, just tired and hungry. You don’t need to carry me. That will only slow you down. I can keep walking.”

They walked another two hours before they saw the fires of TonDC. Warriors around the village ran to greet them while calling for Lexa. Lexa emerged from her tent and ran towards them. Clarke saw Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy watch on as Lexa pulled her and Anya into her arms. Exhausted Clarke collapsed leaning her full weight into Lexa.

She woke up in a hot bath with Anya. Anya was sitting behind her gently washing her with a cloth. Lexa sat next to the tub watching them closely.

Clarke purred “I’m fine Lexa. Anya’s fine. The baby’s fine. We are hungry and tired but fine.”

Lexa stood and placed a kiss on both of their lips. “I was so worried I lost the three of you. You are my life and I could do nothing to save you from that mountain.”

Anya purred “We are home Leksa. Safe and home.”

After the bath Clarke filled up on plates of food and settled into bed with her mates. They purred and rubbed her belly like they did every night before bed. She fell asleep feeling safe and warm. She could only hold onto the comfort of her mates and hope the horrors of the mountain didn’t plague her dreams.


	6. Let’s Marvin Gaye And Get It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one requested by [Jude81](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/profile). Not a real long one tonight but hopefully you still enjoy it.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke entered the Commander’s tent after a long day with Nyko. A lone candle was lit on the table in the empty main room.  Clarke figured her mates left it for her before they went to bed so that she wouldn’t come home to a dark tent.  She removed her jacket and her knives from her thighs before setting them down on the table.  Clarke stretched her tired muscles and blew out the candle.  A soft glow came from behind the curtain surrounding the sleeping quarters.  Quietly she made her way back there not wanting to disturb her sleeping mates.  She pulled back the curtain and moaned at the sight in front of her.

Lexa was naked on her back on top of the furs, head thrown back biting her lip. An equal naked Anya was working her mouth up and down Lexa’s cock.  A gush of wetness ran down the inside Clarke’s thighs at the sight.  She quickly stripped her clothes and made her way over to the bed.  Clarke stretched herself out next to Lexa.  The Alpha turned her head and purred at the sight of the Omega next to her.

“We were hoping you would come home soon.”

Anya hummed her agreement and Lexa moaned at the vibrations it caused around her cock. Clarke smiled and reached her hand down threading it through Anya’s hair.  She gently tugged on the Alpha’s hair and scratched her nails over her scalp.  Anya purred and Lexa’s hips bucked.  Lexa pulled Clarke into a kiss immediately pushing her tongue into the Omega’s mouth.  Clarke continued to scratch at Anya’s scalp knowing the purring would give Lexa more pleasure.  The Omega broke the kiss in need of oxygen and nipped her way down Lexa’s neck.  Clarke knew the Alpha was about to release with the way she was growling and sloppily bucking her hips.  A few more sucks from Anya had Lexa throwing her head back and releasing into the other Alpha’s mouth.  Clarke gave Anya’s hair a small tug to get the woman’s attention.  Anya’s eyes looked up as she continued to swallow. 

Clarke smiled “Don’t forget to share.”

Anya smiled a little causing some of Lexa’s cum to dribble out of the corner of her mouth. Lexa collapsed back into the bed with a satisfied purr.  Anya crawled up the bed and settled herself on top of Clarke.  The Omega smiled and licked the corner of Anya’s mouth collecting the dribbled cum.  Anya pulled her into a kiss and she moaned as some of Lexa’s cum flowed into her mouth.  Clarke purred and swallowed every drop.  Anya broke the kiss and nipped her way down to Clarke’s breasts.  Lexa watched on running her fingers up and down Anya’s back as the Alpha gave Clarke’s breasts attention.  Clarke growled and bucked her hips when Anya’s finger began circling her clit.  The Omega was already throbbing and knew she wouldn’t last long.  It only took a few more circles of Anya’s finger for Clarke’s orgasm to hit.  Anya’s teeth sunk into Clarke’s ribs making an amazing combination of pain and pleasure.

As soon as Clarke came down from her high, Lexa moved down and whispered something in Anya’s ear. Anya smiled and nodded her head.  Clarke felt Anya roll off of her and settle beside her.  Lexa rolled Clarke on to her side and pulled one of Clarke’s legs over her hip.  Slowly and gently the Alpha entered her.  She let Clarke adjust before starting a slow pace.  Anya molded her body to Clarke’s back and nipped at her shoulder.  Clarke saw Anya giving her a questioning look.  The Omega smiled and gave Anya a small nod.  Clarke moaned and sunk her teeth into Lexa’s chest as Anya pushed her cock into the tight ring of muscles.  Both Alphas paused giving Clarke time to adjust.  After a few minutes the Omega released her teeth and gave Lexa an apologetic look for biting so hard.  Lexa smiled and told her it was alright.  Clarke nodded to both of the Alphas that she was ready.  The Alphas started a slow gentle pace moaning at being able to feel each other.  Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa’s and pulled her closer.  She reached one hand behind her and gripped Anya’s ass.  Their combined scents and pheromones flooded the air around them.  Clarke purred as the Alphas growled and nipped at her neck and shoulder.  Anya reached her hand over to massage Clarke’s clit.  Clarke whined feeling completely overwhelmed.  Her Alphas purred and molded themselves impossibly closer to her.  Clarke felt her body begin to spasm and shake.

Lexa growled “Cum for us Klark.”

Both Alphas thrust in as far as they could and sent Clarke over the edge. She growled and screamed their names.  Both Alphas bit into her shoulder as they released.  Clarke felt her body become heavy and her vision blur.  Blackness soon surrounded her.

When Clarke came to Anya was between her thighs kissing her lower belly and around her bellybutton. Lexa was thrusting into Anya from behind.  Clarke moaned and bucked her hips.

Anya purred “Welcome back prisa.”

Clarke bucked her hips again and Anya smiled lowering her mouth to the Omega’s pulsing clit. The Alpha sucked her clit before moving lower and thrusted her tongue into Clarke’s opening.  Clarke gripped Anya’s hair with one hand and played with her own breasts with the other.  Lexa growled and drug her nails into Anya’s hips.  It didn’t take long for all three of them to cum again.

Clarke relaxed back into the bed with a purr. Anya collapsed between her legs resting her head on Clarke’s stomach.  The Alpha let out a huff as Lexa collapsed and draped herself over her back.

Clarke smiled and purred “Well that was a perfect way to end my day.”

Her Alphas laughed and snuggled closer into her. They purred as she reached down and scratched lightly at their scalps.  The Alpha’s heavy eyes began to shut.

Clarke smiled “Go to sleep my kittens.”

Lexa huffed “We’re not kittens.”

Anya nodded her head in agreement “Lions, we’re definitely lions.”

Clarke chuckled and closed her eyes their purrs lulling her to sleep.


	7. Banishment, The Truth, and Abby [Main Story Part 3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any mistakes.

Leksa and Onya were standing in the shadows of TonDC tracking Fin. They were uneasy with him constantly watching Klark.  They assigned a few warriors to watch his every movement from the trees.  There isn’t a minute in the day he wasn’t being watched by someone.

“We should kill him Leksa. The way he looks at her, something isn’t right.”

“I agree Onya but you know it is not that simple. We have an alliance with these Skai goufas.  I cannot kill him without cause.”

Onya growled “We have cause. He stalks Klark like she is his prey.  If he was Trikru he would be dead already.”

“Sha he would be, but he is not Trikru. He is Skaikru.  Therefor we need to be careful how we handle this.”

“What about the other Skai boy? The one they call Wells.  What do we do about him?”

“We do nothing unless Klark asks us to.”

Onya snarls “He betrayed her!”

“And she seems to want to handle it on her own. We may not like it but we will respect her wishes.  If she changes her mind she will tell us.”  Leksa gently grabs Onya’s jaw and places a kiss on her lips.  “Go keep an eye on Klark.  I want to have a talk with this Fin boy.”

Leksa watches Onya exit their place in the shadows to meet up with Klark. She kept a close eye on Fin wanting to see his reaction.  His eyes narrow and a small snarl forms on his lips when Onya pulls Klark into her arms.  Leksa loops around the village tracking Fin the whole way.  She approaches him from behind coming to a stop not far behind his back.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

Fin jumps and turns his body to face her. Leksa struggles not to smile at his reaction.

“What?”

“Klark. She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

“Umm…yes. Yes she is.”

Leksa walks forward and stands beside the Alpha Skai boy. Fin turns his body again so they are facing the same direction.  She can tell the boy is not a strong Alpha.  Anger, fear, and nervous pheromones come off him in waves.  In front of them Klark, Onya, and a group of Skaikru sit around the fire telling stories.

“Is that why you watch her?”

Fin’s fear and nerve pheromones spike “What? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I think you do.”

Fin turns towards Leksa and snarls “No I don’t. I do not watch her.”

Leksa keeps her face stoic and her eyes watching Klark and Onya. “You watch her as if she is yours.  Yet you know she isn’t.”

Fin snarls louder “I know she isn’t mine. You don’t have to keep reminding me.”

“Does it anger you?”

“No it doesn’t.”

“I think it does. I think it angers you that she carries my mark and Onya’s mark.  I think it angers you that we carry hers.  But what I think angers you the most is that she carries our child.”

“What is it that you want?”

Leksa turns to face him “I want you to stay away from Klark. Stop watching her and leave her alone.”

Fin smirks “You know what I think Commander? I think you are afraid.  Afraid that Clarke will realize she doesn’t need you to survive anymore.  She has her people back.  I think you are afraid she will realize that I am the better choice for her.”

Leksa laughs “You think you are the better choice? Klark wants nothing to do with you.  You are a weak Alpha.  One of the weakest I’ve ever come across.”

“I’m not weak!”

Leksa snarls and floods the air around them with her pheromones. Fin immediately whines and exposes his throat as much as he can.  Satisfied with his reaction, Leksa stops.  Fin wobbles on his feet struggling not to fall to his knees.

“You see that reaction proves you are. You couldn’t fight against my call for submission like a stronger Alpha would be able to.  Your submission was immediate.  Do you want me to tell you what would happen if Onya and I didn’t exist?”

Fin steadied himself but kept his eyes low “Please enlighten me Commander.”

“Even if we weren’t around you wouldn’t be able to mate her. Her heat would come and a stronger Alpha would throw you out of the way before you could even begin to knot her.  You wouldn’t even be able to protect her.  Besides you are with Reivon are you not?  Klark would never want you.  She would never want your bite.  She would never want your knot.  Are you even capable of siring a child?”

Fin roars as he pulls a hidden knife and lunges at Leksa. She easily dodges him.  They catch the attention of the Skaikru in TonDC who stand and nervously watch the scene unfold before them.  Trikru warriors and guards rush towards them but Leksa waves them off.  Fin lunges at her again and Leksa throws him to the ground.  He whines as the impact forces the air from his lungs.

“Finn what are you doing?” Reivon yells as she tries to rush forward only to be stopped by Klark.

Fin makes his way to his feet. He lunges again and Leksa decides enough is enough.  She quickly disarms him and lands multiple punches to his ribs and face.  Leksa throws him to the ground again and pins him there.  She roughly grabs his jaw and forces him to look at her.

“If you watch Klark again I will remove your eyes. Talk to her without her permission and I will remove your tongue.  Stalk her again and I will end your life.  You are banished from TonDC.  If you attempt to leave your ship and return here I will end your life.”  Leksa stands and motions to the guards to retrieve him.  “Get him back to the Skai ship and out of my sight.  If he tries to escape, kill him.”

The guards drag him out of the village. Klark lets go of Reivon who quickly moves to follow the guards out.  Leksa grabs Reivon’s arm and stops her.

“Onya and I were in your debt for saving Klark and sending her to the ground. Attacking the Heda is punishable by torture and death.  I’ve let Fin live.  Klark has told us he is the only family you have left.  Consider our debt paid.”

Reivon nods and Leksa lets go of her arm. The Skai mechanic runs into the woods to catch up with the guards.  Leksa growls and everyone in the village quickly returns to what they were doing before.

Gostos approaches with Indra closely behind “Was that wise to release him Heda?”

“I don’t know Gostos. We will find out.”  Leksa looks at Indra “Continue having warriors watch him from the trees.  I want daily reports on his movements.  Is that understood?”

Indra nods “Sha Heda.”

Leksa watches Klark approach and opens her arms to receive her. She purrs when the Omega steps into her arms and cuddles into her.

“Lexa what happened?”

“He needed to be reminded that you do not belong to him. Fin will not be bothering you anymore.”

“Are you hurt?”

Leksa smiles “No ai hodnes I am fine.” She kisses Klark’s lips and rubs her hand over the baby bump.  “Go back to your friends around the fire.  My apologies for interrupting.”

“As long as you are ok.”

“I’m fine. Now go.  Catch up with your friends.”

Klark nods and makes her way back towards the Skai group. Onya makes her way towards her playfully tapping Klark’s butt as they pass each other.  Leksa chuckles as Klark turns and playfully growls at Onya before continuing to the Skai group.  Onya wraps an arm around Leksa’s shoulder and they watch the Skaikru go back to telling their stories.

“Do you think there will be fallout from this?”

“I don’t know Onya. I doubt the Belomi boy will be impressed.  We will find out soon enough.  Let’s keep Klark close for a few days until we know for sure.”

____________________________

 

Clarke and Anya were laughing and talking as they made their way to the river. The Sky People had left this morning to head back to the Drop Ship.  After yesterday’s excitement Clarke just wanted to spend the day relaxing and sketching.  Lexa would join them at the river as soon as her meeting with Indra was finished.  Just as they were getting close to their destination, Anya slowed her pace.

“Someone is coming. With the amount of noise they are making they must be Skaikru.”

Wells Jaha came into view behind them. He looked a little out of breath as he approached.

“What do you want Wells?”

“Hey Clarke. I just want to talk for a second.”

Anya snarls and shields Clarke behind her. Wells quickly stops his approach.  Clarke wraps her arms around Anya and rests her forehead between the Alpha’s shoulder blades.  She takes a deep breath and tries to calm her annoyance.

“It’s ok Anya. I’ll talk with him.”

Anya keeps her eyes on Wells “Are you sure?”

Clarke walks around to Anya’s front and kisses her. “I’m sure.”

“Alright, I’ll be right over there if you need me.” Anya turns to Wells and snarls “Touch her and you die.”

Wells nods his head “Understood.”

Anya makes her way to a nearby tree and leans against it. She pulls her knife from her thigh and begins twirling it in her hand.

“I’m having a difficult time deciding which one of your mates is more terrifying.”

“It that what you came here to talk to me about?”

“No” Wells pauses and toes the dirt under his feet “So yesterday was crazy huh? I still don’t really understand what happened.”

“Finn was bothering me much like you are now. Lexa decided to take care of it.  One word from me and she will do the same to you.  Now is that all?  Are we done?”

Clarke turns to walk away and Wells reaches out to stop her. Anya stands straighter and lets out a vicious snarl.  Wells quickly pulls back his hand before it can touch Clarke’s arm.  Lexa suddenly appears behind Wells snarling and baring her teeth.

Wells raises his hands in surrender “Right no touching. Sorry.  I’m really sorry.”

Clarke keeps walking and doesn’t turn around “We’re done here Wells. Go back to the Drop Ship.”

“No Clarke please wait. I just want to talk.”

Clarke laughs “What is so damn important that we have to talk about it?”

“I didn’t betray you! I’m not the reason your father was killed.  I’m not the reason you were locked up.”

Clarke stops in her tracks. She turns and stomps back to Wells.  Lexa and Anya growl and step closer to him.  Clarke holds up her hand to stop them.

“You’re a liar! You are the only one I told.  The next day my father was arrested.”

Wells sighs “I may have been the only one you told but I’m not the only one who knew.”

“What are you talking about? The only other person who knew was my…”

Clarke stumbles backwards. Her face was a mixer of shock and sadness.  Her mates were immediately at her side.

“No no no.”

“Clarke I’m so sorry. When you blamed me I took it.  I didn’t want your relationship with her to crumble.  You were losing your dad.  I didn’t want you to lose her too.”

“Klark who is he talking about? Who betrayed you?” Lexa asks worriedly.

Clarke collapses into her mates’ arms and begins to cry. “My mother.”

____________________________

 

Clarke sighs and takes a sip of her water. She was sitting on Lexa’s throne thinking about everything that Wells told her.  She smells Raven approach the tent and hears Gustus stop her at the door.

“It’s alright Gustus. Let her in.”

Raven enters “You look good up there Princess. Gotta crown to go with that throne?”

Clarke laughs “Unfortunately I don’t have one. Maybe I should make one.”

Clarke stands from the throne and takes a seat on the steps in front of it. Raven sits next to her and bumps her shoulder.  Clarke smiles and pulls Raven closer.

“So where are your mates? I’m surprised they left you in here alone.”

“They did so begrudgingly. Indra came in and informed them they were needed at the training grounds for a couple of hours.  I thought Anya was going to take Indra’s head clean off her shoulders.”

Raven laughs “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

Clarke smiles “So what brings you to my royal kingdom Raven?”

“Well you know I got a radio working at the Drop Ship. We’ve been in communication with the Ark.  They are coming down soon.  I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m still processing everything.”

Raven sighs “Ok I just have to ask this. I know that I will support you and have your back no matter what.  But I have to ask, are you sure you don’t want to talk to Abby?”

“Raven…”

“I know I know. Just hear me out.  It’s dangerous what they are doing Clarke.  Everyone might not survive the Ark coming to the ground.  She might not survive it.  I just want you to think about it.  She’s been asking about you.  I haven’t told her anything personal.  You know just that you are alive and fine.  The rest is your story to tell.”

“I know you are just looking out for me Raven. I appreciate it, I really do.  I just can’t talk to her right now.  I will only say things I might later regret.  I’ll think about it though ok.”

Raven smiles “That’s all I ask Princess. So…”

“Why do I have the feeling we are about to start another serious discussion? Why can’t we talk about something fun?  Like how Monroe tripped over her own feet and almost impaled Bellamy with the spear she was throwing.”

“That was funny. I’m going to remember that one for a long time.  I promise this is the last of the serious talk and then we can talk rainbows and butterflies.”

Clarke sighs “Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

“Finn…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. Look I know he had some issues with you, Anya, and the Commander.  I’m not with him anymore.  We split.”

“I’m sorry Raven.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault Clarke.  I know you were never comfortable around him.  He was always watching you like a creeper.  At first I just brushed it off.  Omegas aren’t exactly a common thing.  I figured he was just curious.  But the more he watched you the more I realized it was more than curiosity.”

“Why did you stay with him so long?”

“He was the only family I had left. I never dreamed we would make it down to the ground.  I never dreamed I would see you again.  So I clung to him like a life vest.”  Raven’s face turns sad “I’m really sorry Clarke.  I should have said something to him and put an end to it sooner.  He’s not the same boy I grew up with.  He’s changed.  He never touched you did he?  I could never forgive myself if he did.”

Clarke hugs Raven “He didn’t Raven. He didn’t lay a finger on me.”

“Good. That’s good.  I would kill him if he did.”

Clarke pulls back and wipes the tears from Raven’s face. Lexa and Anya enter the tent and take in the scene before them.  Raven quickly stands and almost falls down the couple of steps.

“Sorry Commander, Anya. We were just talking a swear.”

Clarke laughs “It’s ok Raven. They aren’t going to hurt you.  They know you are my best friend.”

Lexa smiles “You are welcome here anytime Reivon kom Skaikru.” Anya’s face remains stoic as she takes a seat at the table twirling her knife.”

Raven looks at Anya nervously “Right well she’s doing the knife twirling thing again. Time for me to leave.  I’ll catch ya later Clarke.”

Clarke laughs as Raven races out of the tent. “Must you always do that?”

Anya shrugs “Your Skaikru amuses me. They scare so easily.”

Lexa laughs before turning to Clarke. “How are you doing hodnes?  Indra informs me it is only a couple of days before the Ark is expected to fall.”

“I don’t know honestly. I’m so angry, confused, and sad.”

Anya stands “We are here for you prisa. Anything you need.”

“Mochof. I guess we will find out when the Ark lands.”

______________________________

 

The Ark falls to the ground two days later. Lexa immediately sends warriors with the hundred to aid them.  She sends healers with bags of medical supplies in case there are any injured.  Clarke doesn’t rush to Camp Jaha right away.  She decides to wait for things to settle down.  Reports come in from Raven that Abby is the new Chancellor.  Jaha didn’t make it to the ground.  Clarke feels a mix of relief and sadness at the news.  Jaha was not a good guy but he was still Wells’s father.  It wouldn’t be easy for him.  Kane is the only other member of the Council to make it to the ground. 

After four days Clarke tells Lexa and Anya she is ready. They saddle up their horses and make their way to Camp Jaha.  Clarke can’t help but smile at the clothes they choose to wear.  Lexa has her full Commander outfit on complete with red sash, pauldron, and war paint.  Anya is in her full General outfit with pauldron and war paint.  Clarke has on what Raven loves to call her Princess uniform complete with blue sash, pauldron, and war paint.  Clarke’s heart speeds up as they stop at the front gate of Camp Jaha.  They dismount their horses and the gate is quickly opened.  Clarke stays close to her mates drawing from their strength as they walk through the gate.  The hundred that are present greet Clarke.  The rest of the Sky People who they nicknamed ‘the Arkers’, look on warily from a distance. 

The news reaches Abby and she races out of the Ark. “Oh my god Clarke.  Clarke baby it’s so good to see you.”

Lexa and Anya snarl and step in front of Clarke. Abby takes a step closer and they snarl louder.   Clarke places her hands on their backs.  Clarke suggests they talk privately and Abby agrees.  They follow the Chancellor inside the Ark and into a meeting room.  Marcus Kane is already waiting inside.  Abby introduces him as her second in command.

“I’m the Commander of the Twelve Clans. This is Onya my General.  I believe you already know your daughter.”

Clarke steps into view from behind her two mates still keeping her hands on their backs.

Abby gasps “Clarke you’re pregnant. Wait I smell them all over you.  I don’t understand.”

“The Commander and Anya are my mates.”

“Both of them?”

Clarke nods “Yes.”

Kane finally speaks “Well that is incredibly rare. I think I’ve only heard of that happening once on the Ark.  Congratulations Clarke.”

Abby steps towards Clarke again and the Alphas growl their warning. Abby growls back “I’m not going to hurt my own daughter.”

Lexa snarls “I think we know that to be a lie.”

Abby’s eyes flash “What are you talking about? I would never hurt her.”

Clarke steps in front of her mates. She whispers “it’s ok” in their ears and they back down a little.  “Wells told me the truth Chancellor.  You turned dad in.  You are the reason he was killed.  You are the reason I was locked up.”

Tears welled up in Abby’s eyes “No Clarke please you have to understand…”

Clarke snarls “Understand! You want me to understand?  You lied to me.  You let me hate Wells just to save yourself.  Looking at you makes me sick.”

Abby steps forward ignoring Lexa and Anya’s growls “Clarke please…”

Lexa pushes Clarke behind her “We are here to talk about your people Chancellor.”

Abby tries to protest but Kane steps in and gets her to back down. “What do you have in mind Commander.”

Lexa growls “I have seen nothing to make me impressed with your ways. Klark has told us many stories about your Ark.  The way you kill your own even for the smallest crimes.  Your treatment of Omegas.  Sending a hundred of your children to the ground to die is what horrifies me the most.  All so you can have a few weeks of extra air.  Your previous Chancellor sent his own son to die.  Your current Chancellor got her own mate killed and almost got her daughter killed as well.”

“Commander you have to understand…” Kane tries.

Lexa roars “No you must understand! You have not instilled me with confidence when it comes to your people.”

Abby growls “So what does that mean Commander?”

“I trust the hundred. They have proven themselves since coming to the ground.  I have already established an alliance with them and I will not break it.  They are welcome in TonDC and any of the other Trikru villages.  They are under my full protection.  I will not rest until those captured by the mountain are free.  As for you Arkers, I am not sure I want to form an alliance.  At least not until you prove yourself to be worthy of such alliance.  Until then you are invaders on my land.  I will not force you from your Ark.  Step carefully though and be careful of what you do.  Without an alliance a war can easily be started.”

Abby growls and Kane quickly steps in again. “We understand Commander.  We don’t want war.  You are very generous for letting us stay with the Ark.  We will prove ourselves worthy of an alliance.”

Lexa nods “For your sake I hope so Marcus kom Skaikru. We shall speak again soon.”

Clarke, Lexa, and Anya turn and leave the meeting room. Abby follows them out into the hallway.

“Clarke baby please don’t go. We haven’t finished talking.  You just got here.  Tell me how to fix this.  Tell me how to fix us.”

Tears well in Clarke’s eyes but she holds her head high and keeps walking. Anya ushers her out of the Ark and toward the front gate.  Abby grabs Lexa’s arm before she can follow them out of the Ark.

“What did you do to her?”

“Remove your hand Chancellor or I will cut it off” Lexa snarls and Abby lets go. “We took her in and gave her a home.  She is everything to us.  It would not be wise to suggest any different Chancellor.”

“I’m sorry. Will she ever forgive me?  Please call me Abby.”

“I don’t know Abi. It is up to her and we will support whatever choice she makes.”

Abby nods and Leksa leaves the Ark. Anya looks concerned but Lexa waves her off.  They mount their horses and start back towards TonDC.  Clarke ignores her mother’s broken sobs and doesn’t look back.


	8. Colds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was another request by [Jude81](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/profile). Hope you like it. Hope you are feeling better my friend.
> 
>  
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes.

It was mid-winter in TonDC and sickness was spreading. Clarke and Nyko were overwhelmed with coughing feverish patients.  They had to request help from healers in neighboring villages to keep up with the demand.  Clarke was just finishing checking up on one of her young patients when Willow, an Omega a little younger than Clarke, entered the healer’s tent.  The younger Omega who was usually bright and cheery now looked exhausted and frustrated.  As soon as Clarke was done with her patient she approached Willow near the medicine storage chest.

“Willow is everything alright?”

The younger Omega gave Clarke a small smile but looked reluctant to tell her what was wrong.

“You can tell me Willow.”

“I don’t know how you do it Klark.”

“Do what?”

“I mean no disrespect Skaiprisa.”

“Willow its ok. Tell me.”

The younger Omega looked around the healer’s tent before pulling Clarke into a secluded corner.

Willow lets out a frustrated huff “It is Heda and Onya. They are worse than the sick goufas.  All they do is complain.  I don’t know what to do anymore Klark.   They have only been sick for two days and they are already driving me crazy.”

Suddenly the younger Omega looks worried that she overstepped and said too much. That was until Clarke burst out laughing.  Clarke has been so busy in the healer’s tent that she has barely been home.  She knows her Alphas got sick two days ago and Nyko sent Willow to help them.  Every time Clarke was able to check on them they were already asleep.  She didn’t realize how frustrating they were but to be honest it didn’t surprise her.

“I’m so sorry Willow. I’ll make you a deal.  If you can cover the rest of my patients here, I will deal with taking care of my two trouble maker mates.”

Clarke laughs again when Willow gives her a relieved look and nods her head.   After giving Willow a rundown of all her patients, Clarke grabs some medicines and makes her way home.  Indra exits the Commander’s tent just as Clarke is about to enter.  Clarke can’t help but be amused at the woman’s exasperated look.

“You are their new healer Skaiprisa?”

Clarke nods “At lease for the rest of today.”

“May the Gods have mercy on you. They act as if the world is ending again.  I pray you last longer than the last healer Skaiprisa.”

Indra walks away and Gustus give her a sympathetic look from his spot guarding the tent.

“That bad Gustus?”

“You are brave Skaiprisa.”

Clarke laughs and shakes her head as she enters the tent. She finds her Alphas on their backs cuddled next to each other on their bed.  Both of their mouths are slightly open as they sleep.  Their noses are almost as red as Rudolph’s.  Clarke smiles at how adorable they look.  She quietly makes her way back into the main part of the tent not wanting to disturb their sleep.  She grabs a book off one of the shelves and waits.  A little while later a young girl enters and tells Clarke she will have some bowls of soup ready soon.  As soon as the girl leaves Clarke hears grumbling from the sleeping quarters.  She makes her way back there and finds Anya trying to push Lexa away from her in bed.

“Gon we (go away) Leksa. Move over.  It’s too warm” the Alpha whines.

Lexa gives a small growl and tries to push back. Clarke quickly makes her way to the bed and grabs both of their wrists to stop the back and forth shoving.

Lexa opens her eyes “You are here ai hodnes.”

Clarke smiles and gently lets go of their wrists “I am. Now stop pushing each other.”  Gently she feels Anya’s forehead.  “You still have a fever Anya.  That’s why you are so warm.  It’s not Lexa’s fault.  I’m going to go get something to help.  Soup will be here soon.”

Clarke returns shortly with a bowl of cool water and a fresh cloth. She soaks the cloth in the water and rings it out before placing it on Anya’s forehead.  Repeating the process over and over she wipes down Anya’s face and chest trying to aid in cooling her down.  Clarke smiles as her Alphas purr taking comfort in her presence.  She hears the little girl announce her presence in the main room and a tray being set on the table.  Clarke sets the bowl aside and makes her way into the main room.  She thanks the girl and takes the soup into the living quarters.  Lexa and Anya are sitting up and waiting when she returns.

“Can you two feed yourselves or do you need me to help?”

Anya gives her what is probably the most pathetic look she has ever seen. However Lexa looks absolutely determined.  Clarke chuckles and hands Lexa her bowl and a spoon.  She picks up the other bowl and takes a seat on the side of the bed next to Anya.  Slowly she feeds Anya one spoonful at a time.  Clarke has to laugh as she watches Lexa feed herself.  Every time the Alpha lifts the spoon to her lips soup dribbles down her chin and onto her sleep shirt.  Clarke shakes her head and continues to feed Anya until the bowl is empty.  She gathers both bowls when the Alphas are done and sets them back out on the tray.  Lexa looks pretty proud of herself and Clarke doesn’t have the heart to tell her she’s pretty sure more soup ended up on the Alpha’s sleep shirt than in her mouth.  Clarke goes to the clothes chest and grabs another shirt.  As she helps Lexa change her shirt the Alpha looks confused about how it got wet.  Clarke quickly makes up an excuse that the Alpha must have sweat through it because of her fever.  She didn’t want to ruin how proud the Alpha felt for feeding herself.  Lexa’s tired mind accepted that answer until Anya ruined it.

“You put more soup on your shirt than in your mouth branwada” Anya laughs from beside them.

Lexa growls and the weak shoving match begins again. Clarke quickly steps in and puts a stop to it.

“What did I say about the pushing and shoving? Do I need to put a wall between you two?”

Both Alphas grumble and shake their heads.

“Good. I’m going to go return the bowls.  I’ll be right back and I’ll give you more meds when I return.”

Clarke returned the tray and bowls thanking the women and men cooking for their help. When she returned she heard more growls coming from her mates.  The Alphas were now on their stomachs in bed having a stare off. 

Clarke huffs “Now what’s wrong? Anya why is your arm all red?”

“She says I coughed on her so she bit me.”

Lexa huffs and gives Anya a light push “You started it.”

More growls start up again and Clarke rubs her temples feeling a headache coming on. “Em pleni!  No more pushing each other and no more biting.  The next one to push or bite the other, I will get a bedroll and they will be sleeping on the floor.  Is that understood?”

Both Alphas huff but nod their understanding. Clarke gave them both their medicine rolling her eyes as they complained about the taste.  She massaged a special salve around their chests that will help them breathe.  It didn’t take her long to get them settled and back asleep.  Clarke took a seat on Lexa’s throne and decided to try and have a nap herself.

Clarke woke to the sound of coughing. It took her a minute to realize where she was and what was going on.  When she did she was on her feet and quickly making her way into the sleeping quarters.

Lexa was coughing up a storm “I…(cough)...am dy…(cough)...dying…(cough)…ai hodnes.”

Anya was coughing as well “Our…(cough)…our fight…(cough)…is almost…(cough)…over.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at their dramatics “You’re not dying.” She felt bad as her mates coughed and whined.  Moving to the bed she tried to sooth them the best she could.  She purred and rubbed their backs encouraging them to breathe.  Finally their coughing settled and Clarke moved to make them some tea.  The warm liquid helped to sooth their sinuses and throats but did nothing to convince them they weren’t dying.  Clarke rolled her eyes as they continued being adamant their fight would be over soon.  She was exhausted by the time she got them settled.  Gustus met her outside when she stumbled out of the tent for some fresh air.

“Is everything alright Skaiprisa?”

“No it’s not. I’m tempted to strangle both of them.”

Gustus raised his brow and gave her a startled look.

Clarke quickly amended her answer “You know not really. It’s just an expression.”

Gustus’s look changed to amused and Clarke smiled.

“But you know…hypothetically if I were to smother one of them will a pillow while they sleep, would you kill me or help me escape? Or you know help me hide the body?”

Gustus laughed “I would help you hide the body Skaiprisa and then I would help you escape.”

Clarke was shocked when Gustus laughed. She had never seen him break his stoic expression while on guard duty.  The large man did smile occasionally but rarely did he laugh.  Especially a full bellied laugh like he just gave her.

Clarke smiled “Good to know. Well I better get back in there.”

Gustus gives her a nod “Ste yuj (be strong) Skaiprisa.”

Clarke nods and goes back into the tent. A couple days later her Alphas are almost fully recovered and back on their feet.  Clarke is completely exhausted and in need of a vacation by the end of it.  She prays her Alphas never get sick again.

_______________________

Unfortunately six months later another bug is making its way around Polis. Clarke is in the healer’s building helping the influx of patients when Gustus enters.

“Skaiprisa, Heda and Onya request your presence.”

“What do they need Gustus? We are sort of busy in here.”

Gustus gives her a sympathetic look “They are sick Skaiprisa.”

The feeling of dread comes over Clarke. “Tell them I ran away to the Ice Nation.”

Gustus looks amused as he shakes his head. “My apologies but that excuse will not work Skaiprisa.”

“How about I fell off a cliff?”

Gustus shakes his head.

“Pauna kidnapped and ate me?”

Gustus shakes his head again.

“Oh come on Gustus one of these excuses has to work. Fine you come up with one.  Anything to get me out of this.”

“Sorry Skaiprisa but I think you will just have to face them.”

Clarke huffs “Some help you are. Fine let me gather some meds and you can take me to them.”

Clarke gathers what she needs and follows Gustus to the house. She makes her way up the stairs trying to think of more excuses along the way.  As soon as she opens the door to the bedroom she hears growls and sees Lexa and Anya lightly shoving each other in bed. 

Gustus smiles “Ste yuj Skaiprisa.”

Clarke sighs and rubs her temples. This was going to be a long week.


	9. Rut and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry about not posting last week. Suffice to say it was a long week. Too long. Anyways I'm back. I promise to post consistently for at least the next month. Some weeks I might post on Mondays and Thursdays. Will see what happens.
> 
> For this one I combined two requests people have been making. Requests made by [The100_clexa96](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The100_clexa96/profile), [xaphyre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphyre/profile), Wowowowo, Bob, [chickenhj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenhj/profile), Hawks+how, and [mumihp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumihp/profile). Sorry if I forgot anyone.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Leksa hasn’t been feeling right for a few days now.  She knows Klark’s heat is about to hit but this felt different.  Every night for the past week she’s had dreams about a pregnant Klark or Klark with yongons.  Her chest puffed out with pride at the thought of Klark pregnant.  When talking to Onya she found out that her mate has been having the same dreams.  Onya explained that their bodies must be syncing up with Klark’s.  They could sense the Omega’s heat coming on and their bodies were reacting.  They were about to experience their first rut.

Sweat is dripping down Leksa’s body and her cock is straining against her pants.  She’s been like this since waking up this morning.  Onya squirms in the seat beside her every so often and Leksa knows she is going through the same thing.  Leksa is thankful Indra chose to discuss Trikru matters in the meeting room where the table is conveniently hiding the bulge in her pants.  Klark practically shoved Leksa and Onya out of the tent this morning stating her heat wouldn’t hit for a few hours.  She told them they might as well get done what they could before they were unavailable for three days.  Leksa is now regretting listening to the Omega.  She squirms in her seat and tries not to growl at the friction it causes against her cock.  Onya gives her a knowing look.  Leksa hasn’t been able to pay attention to anything Indra has been saying.  Rut is like nothing she has ever experienced and being away from Klark is not helping.  The rational part of her knows that Klark has their mating bites and that no other Alphas can feel her call.  Not to mention the Beta members of Leksa’s personal guard are surrounding the tent just as a precaution.  Unfortunately her rational side is not the one that is in control right now.  Leksa couldn’t help picturing Klark’s belly swollen with another Alpha’s child, an Alpha that got there first before they could.  A snarl rips past Leksa’s lips and Indra immediately stops talking as she looks at her with concern.  Leksa adjusts in her seat and silently curses at the friction it yet again causes.  She waves off Indra’s concern and tells her to continue.  Leksa wipes some of the sweat from her forehead and subtly takes a deep breath.  It does nothing to calm her inner frustration.  Next to her Onya’s leg starts bouncing up and down and her hands grip the chair tighter.  Leksa can feel it too.  Her cock throbs harder as she smells Klark’s pheromones.  She growls feeling not only her own agitation but Onya’s as well.  Abruptly Leksa stands and pushes her chair back from the table.  Onya does the same shortly afterwards.  Indra stops talking and does nothing to stop the Alphas as they make their exit.

Leksa and Onya are already shedding their jackets before they even make it to their tent.  Klark’s pheromones are getting stronger and stronger as they approach the structure.  Other Alphas stay clear of them careful not to block their path in any way.  The guards in front of the tent quickly move out of the way bowing their heads in respect as the Alphas pass.  They can hear Klark already moaning on the bed as they enter.  Leksa rips off her shirt and undoes her pants purring in relief as she frees her painfully throbbing member.  She takes off her boots and heads to their sleeping quarters.

Klark is naked writhing on the bed of furs.  Her legs are open and Leksa can see the wetness running down the inside of her thighs.  Leksa places herself on top of Klark and the Omega arches up into her.  Onya enters the room and lies on the bed next to them.  Leksa threads her fingers through Klark’s hair and gives it a small tug, exposing the Omega’s neck.  Klark whines and turns her head to the side.  Onya places her forehead against Klark’s and Leksa sinks her teeth into Klark’s neck.  Leksa works her pants down a little bit with the help of Onya.  She lines herself up with Klark’s opening and thrusts in.  The Alpha moans at the feeling of Klark’s warmth enveloping her.  Klark moans and digs her nails into Leksa’s back.  Leksa sets a fast pace wanting nothing more than to fill Klark with her cum.  The need to breed builds stronger and stronger with each thrust.  She feels her knot forming and getting bigger at the base of her cock.  Leksa growls as she feels Klark’s walls flutter around her.  With one final hard thrust she sinks her knot into Klark and ties them together.  Leksa bites down harder on the Omega’s neck and releases.  Klark’s nails drag down Leksa’s back as her orgasm hits as well.

Leksa gently releases her teeth from Klark’s neck and licks at the wound to sooth the pain.  Klark purrs and turns her head to finally look in Leksa’s eyes.  Leksa buries her face in Klark’s neck moaning at every spurt she releases inside the Omega while they are tied.  When her knot deflates she begins thrusting inside of Klark again.  Onya snarls and Leksa bares her teeth and snarls back.  Klark moves one of her hands to massage the back of Onya’s neck until the other Alpha backs down with a huff.  Satisfied Onya won’t challenge her anymore, she begins thrusting again.  Klark continues to sooth Onya with one hand while the other digs back into Leksa’s back.  Leksa sets a brutal pace until she gets her knot into Klark tying them once again.  When her knot deflates for the second time she gently pulls out and rolls off of the Omega.  Onya slowly moved on top of Klark looking to Leksa.  Leksa nods giving Onya permission to continue.  She settles back into the bed and purrs enjoying watching her two mates together.

____________________________________

 

**3 Weeks Later**

 

Clarke was walking with Jael, one of her Alpha guards.  Her Alphas have been acting strange for the past week and she just needed to get out of the tent.  So she snuck out early to go pick berries, dragging Jael along with her.  Clarke breathes in the sweet smelling air as they reach the berry patch.  She hands Jael a basket and they begin picking.

“Is something troubling you Skaiprisa?  You are never out this early.”

Clarke sighs “Lexa and Anya have been different lately.  More aggressive and possessive.  I know everyone can tell their scents on me are stronger than ever.”

“I believe they can smell you all the way in Polis.”

Clarke gives a small laugh and Jael smiles in return.  “I don’t know what’s wrong with them.  I just needed to get out of that tent for a little bit.”

Jael nods her understanding.  They move their way around the patch until their baskets are full.  Jael offers to carry both baskets as they head back to TonDC.  They are talking and laughing when suddenly Jael is tackled to the ground.  Berries spill all over the forest floor around them.  Lexa snarls as she holds her dagger to the Alpha guard’s throat.  Jael whines and turns her head causing the blade to leave a small nick on her throat.

Clarke gasps “Lexa what the hell are you doing?”

Lexa ignores Clarke and bares her teeth at Jael.  “What are you doing out her alone with Klark?”

Anya steps out of the trees and makes her way to Lexa.  Relief spreads through Clarke at the sight of her other Alpha mate.  Anya has come and will put a stop to this.  However the relief is short lived as Anya kneels down and roughly grabs Jael’s jaw causing another nick on the Alpha’s throat.

“Answer the question” Anya snarls.

Jael whines “I’m sorry Heda, General, I was following the Skaiprisa like you ordered.”

Lexa snarls “Why is your smell all over her?  You were told not to touch her unless necessary to protect her.”

Clarke can’t believe what is happening.  Jael has done nothing wrong.  She steps forward determined to put a stop to this.  “Lexa her smell is not all over me.  We were picking berries next to each other, that is all.  Berries you have now scattered all over the place.  Let her go.  She’s done nothing wrong.”  Neither Lexa nor Anya move from their position above the Alpha.  Clarke does her best to bare her teeth and snarl “Lexa, Anya let her go now!”

The Alphas stand and back away and Jael slowly picks herself up off the ground.  Clarke tells the Alpha to go see Nyko to get her cuts cleaned and make sure she hasn’t cracked a rib.  Jael nods and heads back to the village.

“Ai prisa…” Anya starts but Clarke cuts her off quick.

“Don’t!  I don’t know what the hell is wrong with the two of you but you better figure it out, and quick.”

Clarke turns and leaves, heading back to TonDC.  She checks on Jael and Nyko assures her that she is fine.  She enters the Commander’s tent a short time later and takes a seat at the table.  Food, water, and juice have been spread out on the table for breakfast.  Clarke pours herself some water but decides she is too angry to eat.

Lexa and Anya enter the tent a little while later.  They look apologetic and set the two baskets filled with whatever berries they could salvage near Clarke’s feet.  The Alphas pull Clarke to her feet and into their arms.  They purr and place kisses on her jaw and neck.  Clarke extracts herself from their arms and walks out of the tent.  She’s had time to think while they were gone and now she needs answers.  She makes her way to the healing tent and greets Nyko inside.

“I need your help Nyko.”

“What can I do for you Skaiprisa?”

“I need you to help me figure out what is wrong with me.”

Lexa and Anya storm into the tent just as Nyko places his hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

Lexa snarls “Do not touch her.”

The Alphas make a move towards Nyko and Clarke quickly turns and places her hands on their chests stopping them.

“Both of you stop.  I need him to help me.  Something is wrong with me and we need to figure it out.”

Anya shakes her head “There is nothing wrong with you.”

Clarke sighs “I think there is.  I’ve seen this before working with my mother.  Mates can sense when their mate is sick or dying before medicine can.  They start to become more aggressive, possessive, and protective with their mate.  It explains why the two of you have been acting strange for the past week.”

Nyko clears is throat “I don’t believe anything is wrong with you Skaiprisa.  I have a theory.  I’ve had one for the past week.  I need some of the Skaiprisa’s blood to confirm.”

Anya snarls “You will take nothing from her.”

Clarke turns towards Nyko “Take whatever you need.”

Lexa growls and spins Clarke back towards them “No!  He will not touch you and he will not take anything from you.”

Clarke sighs “I need to know what’s going on.  If this will give me answers then he can have whatever he needs.”

Lexa and Anya reluctantly agree.  Nyko goes about sanitizing a pin and pours some sort of clear liquid into a tiny glass.  Clarke holds out her finger and Nyko gently pricks it with the pin.  When blood appears the Alphas snarl and pull Clarke tightly into them.  Nyko keeps his movements slow and unthreatening as he collects the blood.  He mixes the collected blood sample with the clear liquid in the tiny glass.  A few seconds later the liquid turns into a purplish color.

Clarke looks to Nyko for answers “What does that mean?”

Nyko smiles “Congratulations Skaiprisa, Heda, and General.  The Skaiprisa is with child.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks disbelievingly.

“Sha I am.  The clear liquid was an extract from a specific plant native to here.  It turns this color when mixed with the blood of someone who is with child.”

“That is why they have been acting like that.  They sensed I was pregnant.  When they started I was only two weeks pregnant.  How did they sense it so soon?”

Nyko smiles “They are strong Alphas.  They didn’t know what they were sensing but they knew something was different and they must protect you.”

Nyko heads to the back of the tent to give Clarke and the Alphas some privacy.  The Alphas have been silent since the reveal and Clarke starts to worry.  She turns to give them a worried look but stops when she sees their faces.  Lexa and Anya have smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.  They quickly pull Clarke back into them and begin purring.  Clarke laughs and hugs them tighter.

The Alphas escort Clarke back to their tent and settle on top of their bed with her.  They kiss her belly while they smile and purr.

Clarke smiles and runs her fingers through their hair “We are adding to our family.”

Lexa smiles and nods “Thank you for this gift ai hodnes.”

The Alphas kiss her belly a few more times until Clarke places a finger under their chins forcing them to look at her.  “This doesn’t mean you can continue to treat me like I need to be wrapped in bubble wrap.”

Both Lexa and Anya raise an eyebrow in confusion and Clarke smiles.  “It means I’m not fragile.  I can take care of myself.  You can’t keep attacking everyone who gets close to me, especially my guards.”

The Alphas huff and begin to protest but Clarke silences them.  “No more pulling knives and tackling my guards.  No more threatening Nyko either.”

Anya huffs “Fine, can we at least snarl at them?”

“No snarling but I will settle for growling.”

Lexa sighs “You know you are the only one that can get away with giving us orders.”

Clarke laughs and smiles “I know.  Admit you love it and wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Lexa and Anya grumble but do nothing to deny it.  Clarke smiles and laughs harder.


	10. Ripa [Main Story Part 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any mistakes.

Finn paced back and forth on the top floor of the Drop Ship as his anger continued to grow.  Murphy was supposed to meet him twenty minutes ago.  Most of the hundred were either in TonDC or at the Ark.  They only had a short period of time they could meet privately and Murphy was wasting it.  Suddenly he heard footsteps and Murphy came up the ladder.

“Where have you been?  You were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago!”

Murphy got to the top of the ladder and closed the latch.   “Chill man.  I couldn’t get away from Bellamy without it looking suspicious.  What’s up?”

“That Commander bitch embarrassed me in front of everyone.  In front of Clarke.”

“Ha yeah I heard about that.  Sorry I missed it.”

Finn growled “It’s not funny.  These Grounders have ruined everything.  Everyone walks around like these savages are so wonderful.  I don’t trust them.  None of us should.”

“Dude I don’t trust them either but what can we do?”

“We will start with me getting payback.”

“How are you going to do that?  No doubt the Commander has people watching you.”

Finn grinned “I have a plan.  Are you with me?”

Murphy smiles “What did you have in mind?”

___________________________________

 

Leksa was looking over Klark’s drawn maps of Mount Weather when Indra came storming into the tent.

“Heda my apologies but we have a problem.”

“What is it Indra?”

“Heda the warriors lost Fin kom Skaikru.  They can’t find him anywhere.”

Leksa snarls “What do you mean they lost him?  How?”

“They followed him and another boy towards Mount Weather.  The acid fog came.  Fin and a boy they call Mofi took cover in some sort of underground bunker.  The warriors had to leave and take cover themselves.  When they returned both boys were gone.  There were no signs of them.”

“Find them Indra!  Take as many warriors as you want and hunt them down.”

Indra nods “Sha Heda.  There is another problem.  The Belomi boy says two guns went missing from their inventory.  He fears Fin and Mofi have them.”

“Where are Klark and Onya?  Are they still at Camp Jaha?”

“Sha Heda.”

“Send our best warriors there.  I want them to have extra protection.  Tell them to inform Klark and Onya about the situation.  Find those boys Indra.  Find them and bring them to me.”

_________________________________

 

Clarke walks into the Ark council room followed by Anya and Tris.  Abby and Kane stood as soon as they walked inside.

Clarke nods “Chancellor, Kane, you asked for us.”

Kane steps forward “Clarke, General, thank you for coming.  Who is this with you?”

“This is Tris, my second.  She was interested in seeing the Ark.”

Abby frowns “Your second?  She’s just a child.”

Clarke can’t help but smirk a little when Tris growls at being called a child.  Kane quickly speaks up not wanting to start a conflict.  “It’s nice to meet you Tris.  Welcome to the Ark.  I’m sure Clarke will give you a tour before you leave.”

“Why are we here?” Clarke asks wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Abby clears her throat “The Commander said we needed to prove ourselves to her before an alliance could be formed.  Octavia and her new friend Lincoln were telling me about the reapers the other day.  It got me thinking.  I believe I can cure them.”

“Impossible” Anya growls.

“No I don’t think it is.  Lincoln told me it is a drug that turns them into monsters.  Your people have captured reapers in the past and have tried to cure them but their heart gives out.  It sounds like typical withdrawal symptoms.  I believe I can keep their heart going with either the shock batons or some sort of defibrillator.  I just need to keep it going long enough for the drug to leave their systems.”

Anya and Tris look to Clarke for confirmation of what Abby is saying.  Clarke gives them a nod indicating what she is saying could work.  A group of five warriors suddenly enter the room startling Abby and Kane.

One of the warriors bows “My apologies Onya and Skaiprisa but it is urgent we speak.”  He looks at the Chancellor and Kane before looking back to Clarke and Anya “Privately.”

Anya and Tris follow the warriors out but Clarke lingers behind.  “I’ll present your idea to Lexa.  Give her a few days and she will send a rider with her answer.”

Clarke turns to leave but Abby pleads for her to stop.

“Clarke do you have to leave so soon?  I thought we could try and talk more.”

“I can’t today.  I need to see what is happening.  Maybe another time.”

Hurt flashes through Abby’s eyes and she nods sadly “Ok.  Have a safe trip back.”

Clarke nods and leaves the Ark.  Anya and Tris are waiting for her outside.  Double the amount of warriors they arrived with are already mounted on their horses and waiting outside the gate.

“What’s going on?”

Anya growls and quietly answers “Fin and Mofi are missing.  Leksa sent more gonas to guard us.  There are search parties in the woods looking for them.  I think it would be wise for us to head back to TonDC.”

Clarke nods and follows Anya out to their waiting horses.  She prays Finn is caught before he succeeds at whatever he is planning.

_________________________________

 

Bad news came the next day.  A solemn warrior and furious Indra entered the tent around lunch time.  Finn and Murphy stormed into one of the Trikru villages and rounded innocent men, women, and children like cattle.  One of the search parties tracking them heard gunshots and came running.  Finn and Murphy killed eighteen innocents before they could get there.  The boys were quickly disarmed and brought back to TonDC.  Lexa ordered them to be thrown into a cell.  Death by a thousand cuts would begin that night.

Raven enters the Commander’s tent wanting to speak with Clarke.  Lexa and Anya step outside and give them so privacy.

“How are you doing Raven?”

“I’ve been better.  What is going to happen tonight?  Octavia said something about death by a thousand cuts.”

Clarke nods “Yes it is the Trikru way.  Finn and Murphy will be tied to poles.  Lexa will draw her knife and make the first cut.  Anya will go second followed by Indra.  The surviving villagers and family members of the victims will go next.  Then the warriors will take their turn.  If they are still alive when the warriors finish, Lexa will draw her sword and put it threw their hearts.”

Raven nods and a few tears escape her eyes.  “I don’t know if I can watch all of that.  I mean I hate him for what he did.  I don’t understand how he became this way.  He’s far from that boy I used to love.  The boy who use to share his rations with me when my mom sold mine for alcohol.  The boy who always made sure I had a safe place to sleep.  The one who protected me.  A part of me wants to believe that boy is still in there somewhere.”

Clarke hugs Raven “I know it won’t be easy, but try and hold onto those memories.  Let those memories be how you remember him.”

“I’m so sorry Clarke.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Raven.  This isn’t on you.  None of this is on you.”

Raven leaves the tent a short time later.  When Lexa and Anya enter, Clarke tells them she wants to make a cut tonight.  They look unsure but Clarke remains adamant and they agree.

______________________________

 

That night torches are lit and the boys are tied to poles.  Trikru and Skaikru make up the crowd around them.  The only Arkers present are Abby and Marcus.  Octavia agrees to stand by Raven’s side so Clarke can be by Lexa’s and Anya’s.  Lexa announces the boys’ crimes and makes the first cuts.  She slowly slices her blade across their stomachs.  Anya and Indra go next, slicing their blades along the boys’ chests.  Lexa nods to Clarke to take her turn.  Clarke unsheathes her knife from her thigh and approaches Murphy.  She makes her cut over his collarbone and moves on to Finn.  He raises his head a little as she steps in close. 

She cups the back of his neck and whispers in his ear “I hope you rot in hell for this.”  Slowly she slips her knife between his ribs and into his chest.

“Thank you Princess.”

Clarke snarls “I didn’t do this for you.  I did this for Raven.”

Finn’s head falls to her shoulder and Clarke steps back.  She can feel the blood coating her hand and the front of her shirt.  The Grounders around her gasp as they realize Finn is dead.  A couple start to protest but Lexa snarls and holds up her hand.

“It is done!”

Clarke drops the knife at her feet and walks away.  Lexa and Anya give her a questioning look but she keeps walking.  She brushes off her mother’s touch as she passes her.  Behind her Lexa orders for them to continue on Murphy.  Clarke makes her way to the Commander’s tent and steps inside.  A girl around her age is already inside preparing a bath.

“My apologies Skaiprisa but I saw what happened.  I thought you would want this.”

Clarke gives the girl a small smile “Yes that will be perfect.  Thank you.”

As soon as the bath is ready Clarke strips her bloody clothes and steps in.  She lets the heat calm and relax her muscles.  She takes her time scrubbing the blood from her skin and from beneath her nails.  When the water cools she exits the tub and finds fresh clothes waiting for her.  She dresses and heads out into the main room to take a seat at the table.  Clarke blows out a breath, leans back in her chair, and waits.

It’s almost morning when the screams stop.  Not long after, Lexa and Anya enter the tent.  Anya pours herself a cup of water and stands with her back to Clarke.  Lexa growls and takes a seat across from her at the table.

“What were you thinking?  That ripa (murderer) did not deserve your mercy.”

Clarke sighs “I was paying a debt.”

Anya whips around “The debt was paid!”

“NOT BY ME!”  Clarke takes a deep breath to calm herself.  “I never repaid Raven for what she did for me.  Raven loved him once.  There is a part of her that always will.  Though she hates what he did, there is still a lot of history there.  I couldn’t let her watch him go through that.”

A long stretch of silence settles between them.  Clarke finally sighs growing tired of waiting.

“I’m tired and want to sleep the day away.  How much trouble am I in?”

Lexa shakes her head “None.  The villagers got their justice on Mofi.  The matter is finished.”

Clarke nods and stands.  She looks to Lexa and then Anya “What about with the two of you?  How much trouble am I in?”

Anya sighs “We haven’t decided yet.”

Lexa nods in agreement.  “Go to bed Klark.  Tomorrow we will have the ceremony and burn the bodies.”

Clarke nods and drags her exhausted body into their room.  She pulls back the furs and settles into bed.  With a sigh Clarke closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	11. Field of Flowers and Glowing Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the good ol' U.S of A :). Hope you are enjoying some turkey or ham with loved ones. Be safe out there to all you Black Friday shoppers. To everyone else happy Thursday or maybe Friday depending on your time zone.
> 
> This chapter is for [PhantomRobar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRobar/profile) and all the other amazing Clexa shippers out there.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

It is early morning in TonDC.  Clarke and Lexa are walking through the village greeting people as they go.  They had just said goodbye to Anya.  She left for a three day trip to meet with a leader of another village.

Lexa pulls Clarke closer to her “What are your plans for today?”

“I have nothing set in stone.  Why do you ask?”

“If you would allow it, I would like to take you somewhere.”

Clarke smiles “Do I get a hint?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise huh?  Ok Heda lead the way.”

Lexa smiles “Go wait for me by the healers’ tent.  I need to grab some things first.  I will meet you soon.”

Clarke nods and does as she is instructed.  A short time later Lexa shows up caring furs in one arm and a small sack in the other.  They set off into the woods followed by a handful of guards.  Lexa informs Clarke that the trek won’t take too long.

“Do I at least get a clue as to where we are going?”

“No.”

Clarke huffs “Oh come on.  Just one little clue.”

Lexa smiles “I think you will like it.”

“That’s not a clue Lexa!”

The guards following them try hard not to laugh and Lexa rolls her eyes.  “Sorry Klark that is the only clue you’re going to get.”

They walk a little bit longer before Lexa stops.  The Alpha nods to the guards and they disappear up into the surrounding trees.  Clarke notices the sun shining brightly through the trees in front of them indicating there must be a clearing up ahead.  Lexa heads in that direction and Clarke follows closely behind.  The trees became thinner and the sunlight became brighter as they walked.  When the trees broke they came to a stop and Clarke couldn’t help but gasp.  A field filled with flowers lay in front of them.  Lexa shifts the sack into her other arm and holds out her hand for Clarke to take.  They make their way to the center of the field.  Lexa stretches out the fur pelt on the ground and sets the sack down next to it while Clarke looks around in awe. 

“Lexa this is beautiful.  I wish I had my sketchbook.”

Lexa sits down on the fur pelt and reaches into the sack.  She pulls out Clarke’s sketchbook along with some charcoal.  The Alpha smiles “I thought you might want it.”

Clarke smiles and moves to sit in between the Alpha’s legs.  She leans her back against Lexa’s front and purrs as the Alpha nuzzles her face into her neck.  Clarke draws the beautiful flowers surrounding them as well as some deer that happen to wander through.  Lexa stays silent, simply content holding the Omega and watching her draw.  When Clarke is done she closes her sketchbook and sets it aside before placing a kiss on Lexa’s lips.

Lexa smiles “Are you hungry?”

Clarke nods and Lexa leans over to retrieve the sack.  Clarke moves herself from between the Alpha’s legs to sit beside her.  Lexa pulls out dried meats, berries, nuts, fruits, and a small jug of wine from the sack.  The Alpha pours Clarke some wine and they begin to eat.

“Mochof for bringing me here Lexa.  It’s beautiful.”

“I wanted to share my favorite place with you.  I hoped you would like it.  Onya has plans to take you to her favorite place someday as well.”

“Oh god please don’t tell me hers is a dungeon or bat cave or something.”

Lexa laughs “I’m going to tell her you said that.”

“Traitor, I will deny all of it.”

Lexa laughs harder “No her place is not any of those.  It would fit her though wouldn’t it?”

“It really would.  How did you find this place anyway?  It’s not exactly on the main path.”

“I was running from Onya.”

Clarke chuckles “Now you have to tell me the story.”

“It was not long after Onya took me as her Seken.  She was relentless in training.  Every part of my body was sore and I just wanted to stop but Onya wouldn’t let me.  The longer we went the more frustrated I got.  Finally I lashed out and we got into a tussle.”

“I bet that didn’t end well.”

“No not for me it didn’t.  I ended up a bloody mess.  To make it worse Onya had that smug grin on her face the whole time.  I limped off and ended up here.  I fell asleep in the center of this field.  Onya found me the next morning.  She was worried and angry.  Told me I could have been eaten by wolves.  As punishment she trained me even harder that day.  Ever since I’ve come here whenever I’ve just need to get away.”

They finish eating and Lexa lies back on the fur pelt.  Clarke lies down and rests her head on the Alpha’s stomach.  Lexa purrs and runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

“Tell me about your first day training with Anya.”

Lexa smiles “I didn’t think I needed Onya.  I walked around with the idea that I already knew everything.  I told myself I would tolerate Onya until I had the opportunity to prove she wasn’t needed.”

“Let me guess, Anya already knew what you were thinking and how you were feeling.”

“She did.”

“How did that work out for you?”

“She pushed me into the mud and called me branwada.”

Clarke laughs “You deserved that.”

“Yes I did.  Onya was very patient with me.  More patient than I ever would have been.”

“You should give yourself more credit.  You have been patient with me learning how to fight and use a sword.”

Lexa smiles “That’s because I love you and you are my mate.  Onya was more patient with me after we became mates.  Besides you are no different than the other goufas in the village.”

Clarke lightly smacks Lexa’s stomach and the Alpha gives her a full bellied laugh.  With a smile Clarke scrambles to straddle the Alpha’s hips.  Lexa rests her hands on the Omega’s hips as Clarke runs her hands up and down the Alpha’s sides.

“Take it back.”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head.  Clarke begins tickling Lexa’s sides.  The Alpha tries to squirm out of Clarke’s grasp but she squeezes her thighs tighter holding the Alpha in place.  Lexa’s fingers dig into Clarke’s hips as she laughs and squirms underneath the Omega.

Clarke stills her fingers “Take it back.”

“Fine, you are not a goufa Klark.”

Clarke smiles “Thank you.”

“You just act like one.”

Before Clarke could resume her tickling Lexa flips her on to her back and pins her arms above her head.  Lexa brushes her lips against Clarke’s.

“I win.”

Clarke smiles and grinds her hips in between Lexa’s legs.  The Alpha moans and loosens her grip on Clarke’s arms.  Clarke uses some grappling skills Anya taught her to flip them back over and pin Lexa beneath her.

“What were you saying about winning?”

Lexa laughs “You are trouble and you don’t fight fair.”

Clarke smiles and rests her head on Lexa’s chest.  The Alpha runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair and lightly scratches at her scalp.  Clarke closes her eyes and purrs.

“Do you ever wish I was different?”

Lexa frowns “What do you mean?”

“Well you and Anya are always calling me trouble.  I know it is said lovingly.  Let’s face it though; I’m not exactly a typical Omega.  My parents were never shy about telling me so.  I don’t keep quiet and keep my head down.  Quite the opposite actually.  I was just wondering if you and Anya wished I was different.  If you wished I was a typical submissive Omega.”

Lexa growls and pulls Clarke up so they are face to face.  “No we would never wish that of you.  You are perfect Klark and perfect for us.  You are what we need and we would never try to make you change.”

Clarke smiles and buries her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck.  Lexa squeezes her arms around Clarke tighter and kisses the side of the Omega’s head.

“Even though you are an unbelievable amount of trouble.”

Clarke laughs and pokes Lexa in the stomach.  Lexa smiles and nips at Clarke’s ear.  They lay in silence for a while enjoying the sounds of nature around them. 

“Do you miss the sky?”

Clarke thinks for a moment before she answers.  “I suppose I miss parts of it.  I miss my mother and my friends.  Believe it or not I miss the view from my cell window.  There is a lot I don’t miss though.  Like the rules, stale air, and god awful food.”

“If it was possible for you to go back, would you?”

Clarke lifts her head to look in Lexa’s eyes “No, never.  I could never leave you and Anya.  I couldn’t leave this beautiful earth behind.”

“Speak true, you would only stay because of the food.”

Clarke laughs “You caught me Heda.  The food is too good.  I didn’t want you to find out this way but I guess it’s better late than never.  You know Lael the cook?  I’ve been having an affair with her famous meat pies behind your back.  I’ve tried to stop but it’s just too good.”

Lexa tries her hardest to keep a serious look on her face but Clarke can see cracks of a smile trying to break through.

“Thank you for speaking true Klark but you give me no choice.  I’m going to have to ban Lael’s meat pies.”

“No Lexa this isn’t the pie’s fault.  It’s all mine.  I seduced the pie.  Blame me.”

“Maybe I will just kill Lael instead.”

Clarke laughs “Ha that will never happen.  That girl could attempt to kill you in your sleep and you would still keep her around because she’s the only one that knows how to make fried fish the way you like it.”

Lexa smiles “This is true.  Well as long as Onya and I come first.”

Clarke smiles “Always.”

They spend the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company.  Clarke draws more pictures and teaches Lexa how to draw a flower.  They talk more about the Ark and Lexa getting beat up by Anya.  Clarke has a good laugh when a family of raccoons walks by and she swears she’s found Lexa’s long lost cousins.  Lexa huffs at Clarke and starts another tickle war.  The Alpha pulls out bread, cheese, meat, and fruit for dinner.  They enjoy more cups of wine and watch the sun set.  When it’s dark Lexa pulls Clarke to her feet and packs up their stuff.

“I would like to take you to one more place if that is alright ai hodnes?”

Clarke nods and Lexa smiles.  The guards enter the field carrying torches.  Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her back into the woods.  They walk a little ways before coming to a stop.  The guards put out their torches and climb up into the trees.  Clarke notices a blue glow in front of them.

“What is that?”

“Come ai hodnes” Lexa says as she gives Clarke’s arm a small tug. 

Lexa drops the fur and sack and they make their way towards the blue light. Clarke gasps for the second time today.  They come to stop surrounded by blue glowing butterflies.  Clarke had never seen anything like it or imagined anything like it.  She laughs and smiles as a few land on her arm.  Lexa presses her front to Clarke’s back and wraps her arms around Clarke’s stomach.  The butterflies leave Clarke’s arm and fly back up into the surrounding trees.

Clarke smiles “This is amazing.”

“You are amazing.”

Lexa trails kisses and bites up Clarke’s neck.  The Omega turns her head when Lexa nips at her jaw.  Lexa pulls her into a kiss.  The Alpha swipes her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip and the Omega immediately grants her access.  Lexa pulls Clarke tighter into her and sneaks a hand under her top.  Clarke moans as Lexa trails her fingers over her ribs and just under her breasts.

Clarke breaks the kiss “Stop teasing Lexa.”

Lexa begins massaging Clarke’s breasts.  Clarke moans and throws her head back against Lexa’s shoulder.  Lexa’s other hand works on unbuttoning and unzipping Clarke’s pants.  As soon as the pants are undone, the Alpha slips her hand into Clarke’s underwear.  Clarke moans as Lexa’s finger circles her clit.

“Lexa please.”

“What do you need ai hodnes?”

“I need you inside.”

Lexa growls and bites Clarke’s neck as she thrust two fingers into her.  Clarke grinds her ass back into Lexa and the Alpha bites down harder.  The Alpha circles her thumb around Clarke’s clit with every thrust.  Clarke bites her lip to keep from moaning too loud.  The pain from Lexa’s teeth mixed with the pleasure from Lexa’s fingers is getting her closer and closer to the edge.  Lexa picks up her pace and thrusts her fingers in harder.  Clarke feels her body begin to shake.

“Cum for me ai hodnes.”

Clarke moans and her knees buckle as she releases.  Lexa catches the Omega and hugs her close before she can fall to the ground.  Clarke feels Lexa kiss and nip at her neck as she rides out her orgasm.  When she finishes the Alpha gently pulls out and buttons Clarke’s pants back up.  Clarke almost falls to her knees but Lexa catches her and scoops her up into her arms.  Lexa sets Clarke down on the ground and leans her against a tree.

“I’ll be right back.”

Lexa leaves and disappears into the woods.  She comes back a second later holding the fur blanket in her arms.  Lexa scoots Clarke forwards and settles in behind her.  She pulls Clarke’s back against her front and throws the fur over both of them.

Clarke purrs “Give me a second and I’ll help you.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s temple “No need ai hodnes.  I’m fine.  Today was about you.”

Clarke cuddles back into Lexa.  The Alpha purrs and holds Clarke tighter.

“Are you warm enough?”

Clarke nods “I’m perfect.”

“Go to sleep ai hodnes.  The guards and I will watch over you.”

“Thank you for today Lexa.”

Lexa purrs “Anytime hodnes.  Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wanted to let you know I've gone back and fixed the titles to the main story chapters. I realized as time goes on it will probably start to get confusing to distinguish the main story ones from all the rest, if it hasn't already :/. So to those chapters I've added [Main Story Part 1], [Main Story Part 2], etc. Will continue to do so on any future main story chapters. Sorry for any confusion and hopefully that will help.


	12. Unexpected Arrival [Main Story Part 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

She made her way through the woods as fast as she could trying not to stumble over every root and fallen branch.  She wishes she could stop and take in the beauty surrounding her but she couldn’t.  There were ten people back at their small camp that were counting on her.  She needs to find help.  She needs to find out if there were any more Ark survivors.  A twig snaps off in the distance stopping her in her tracks.

“Hello?  Hello is someone there?”

Five men and two women drop from the trees above and surround her.  Their faces are angry and covered in war paint.  She quickly draws her gun and they draw their swords.  Knowing she is outnumbered she slowly raises her hands and places her gun on the ground in front of her.

“I don’t mean you any harm.  You just surprised me is all.  I didn’t even know there were people alive on the ground.”

The biggest man steps forward and looks her over.  “You are Arkkru.  You are not allowed on these lands.  Only Skaikru.”

“Ark crew?  Sky crew?  I don’t know what that means.  I’m from the sky.  We came down to earth.”

“You are Arkkru.  Only the 100 are Skaikru.”

“The 100.  You mean the kids?  You know them?”

“Yes we know the Skaikru.  They are free to roam these lands.  They are under Heda’s protection.  You Arkkru are not.”

One of the women whispers something in his ear and he nods.  He turns back and looks her over once again.

“You are a spy from Camp Jaha.  You have been sent to scout our lands and report back to the Chancellor.”

She shakes her head “I’m not a spy.  I don’t even know what Camp Jaha is.  My section of the Ark broke off.  Only I and ten other people survived.  I’m trying to find help.  I’m trying to find our people.”

Another man approaches her and picks her gun up off the ground.  He secures it and pulls a rope from his small pack.  He ties her hand together tight.

“Show us to these so called ten other people.  All of you will go before the Heda.  She will decide your fate.”

One of the men pushed her forward signaling for her to lead the way.  She blows out a breath and prays she didn’t just doom the ten people she promised she would protect.

_________________________________________

 

Clarke had tossed and turned most of the night before finally falling asleep.  She wasn’t used to going to bed surrounded by cold furs.  She dreads waking up to cold furs even more.  To her surprise warmth surrounds her as she wakes.  She opens her eyes and purrs.  Lexa is snuggled securely against her back and Anya against her front.

“Are you two still angry with me?”

Lexa pulls Clarke closer to her and rests her forehead against the back of Clarke’s head.  Anya runs her fingertips down the side of Clarke’s face and sighs “No we are not.  You took a risk killing the ripa ai prisa.  A very dangerous one.  One we would like you to not ever repeat again.”

“Trust me I don’t plan on ever doing that again.  Are our people angry with me?”

Lexa purrs “No they are not.  They were upset that he died too quickly but blood has had blood.  His fight is over and he has paid for his crimes.  Our people understand your reasoning for what you did and they still love their Skaiprisa.”

“My mother and Kane?”

“Gone ai prisa.  They were escorted back to Camp Jaha.  Your mother asked me to give you a message.  She said she hopes you are alright and that she’s here for you if you need anything.”

Clarke scoffs and rolls over to her back.  A part of her appreciates the gesture from her mother.  However a much larger part can’t imagine going to her mother for love and support right now.  Not with the current state of their relationship.  Clarke’s stomach growls breaking the silence in the tent.

Lexa sighs “You didn’t eat much last night.  Our baby needs nourishment.”

Clarke frowns “I know I’m sorry.  I tried but I knew I would have trouble keeping much of anything down.”

Anya smiles “What is our baby craving this morning?”

“Bacon, oh so much bacon.  Lots and lots of bacon.”

Lexa laughs and stands from the bed “I will see what I can do ai hodnes.”

Lexa exits the tent and Anya pulls Clarke in closer.  “We were so afraid last night.  We were worried that you would not be alright.  That was not your first kill but you’ve never killed someone like that before.  We feared our people would demand your head.  Leksa quickly started making plans to hide you away with Luna.  Thank the Gods they demanded no such thing.”

“I know I’m so sorry.  I wasn’t thinking about any of that.  Raven was the only thing on my mind.  I wanted to end her pain as quickly as I could.”

“It is all over now prisa.  Everyone can begin to move on and heal, even Reivon.”

Clarke and Anya get up and prepare for the day.  They get dressed and make their way to the table for breakfast.  Lexa enters the tent with a plate full of bacon along with eggs, fruits, and bread.  She sets the food on the table and gives each of her mates a kiss.

“I’m sorry but I cannot join you for breakfast.  Some warriors have returned and require my attention.”

Clarke frowns “Is everything alright?”

“Sha hodnes, everything is fine.  It shouldn’t take long.”

Lexa says her goodbyes and exits the tent.  Anya reaches for a slice of bacon but Clarke slaps her hand.

“Mine!”

“I not allowed even one slice?”

“You are but it requires payment first.”

Anya smirks “And what type of payment do you require?”

Clarke smiles “A kiss.”

Anya pulls Clarke into her lap and trails kisses up the Omega’s neck.  She kisses and nips at Clarke’s jaw until she reaches her lips.  Gently she bites the Omega’s bottom lip and gives it a small tug.  Clarke purrs and Anya crashes their lips together.  Anya takes control of the kiss poring as much passion into it as she can.  They break the kiss when oxygen becomes an issue.

“How much did that earn me?”

Clarke closes her eyes and gives a small laugh “Five pieces.”

Anya nips at her neck “Just five?”

“Ok maybe ten.”

______________________________________

 

Leksa walks to the interrogation tent.  One of the returning warriors meets her just outside of it.  He gives a small bow of respect.

“What do we have?”

“Heda we found an Arkkru wandering our lands.  We secured her and she led us to ten others.  We have her in this tent.  The ten others are secured in the cells.”

“Were any of them armed?”

“Sha Heda.  The woman we found in the woods was armed.  She was the only one.  They say they are not spies.  They claim their ship broke off and landed in a different location.  They are they only survivors.”

“Do you believe them?”

“I can’t say for sure Heda.  When she led us to the ten, they were surrounded by rubble.  Maybe she did speak true or maybe it is a trick.”

Leksa nods “Mochof Titus.  You did well.  Keep guards outside this tent.  I will speak with this Arkkru and find out for myself.  As for the others, give them food and water but do not release them.  Not until we know for sure.”

“Sha Heda.”

Leksa can already smell the strong Alpha scent coming from the tent.  It actually hit her half way there.  Her body tenses ready for a fight as she enters the tent.    In the middle of the tent sits a woman in a chair with her hands bound in front of her.  The woman is almost as strong as Onya.  Leksa tries to hold back a snarl as her suspicions and distrust rises.  She looks the woman over one more time before taking a seat in front of her.

The woman speaks “You must be the Commander.”

“You are a strong Alpha.  Yet you are not the leader of the Arkkru.”

The woman shakes her head “No I’m the head of security.”

“You hold that title and want me to believe you are not a spy.”

“I’m not a spy.  I wasn’t sent by anyone.  Our piece of the Ark broke off.  We were the only ones that survived.  I was out looking for the rest of our people when your people found me.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Ask one of the 100.  You trust them don’t you?  They will tell you.  What have you done with the ten that came with me?”

“They have not been harmed.  They are being given food and water as we speak.”

The woman nods “Thank you.”

“I will consult my advisors and the Skaikru.  If what you say is true, you will be set free.  If not, you will pay with your life.”

____________________________________

 

Clarke wanders through the center of TonDC with her guard Jael.  Anya left after breakfast to help Indra oversee the pyre build for tonight’s ceremony.

“Jael do you know what was going on with the warriors that returned this morning?”

Jael looks hesitantly at Clarke.

“Speak true Jael.  What happened?”

Jael sighs “They returned with some Arkkru.  They say they are not spies.  Heda is trying to find out if their leader speaks the truth.”

“Where is their leader being held?”

“Skaiprisa she may be dangerous.  She is a strong Alpha.  Heda will not want you around her.”

“Take me to her Jael.  Arkkru used to be my people.  I want to see who this woman is and speak with her.”

“Sha Skaiprisa.”

Jael leads her through TonDC to the interrogation tent.  Clarke tells Jael to wait outside for her.  Her guard tries to protest but Clarke cuts her off.  Reluctantly Jael agrees and hopes Heda won’t have her head for this.  As Clarke enters the she sees a very familiar woman sitting before her.

“Oh my god, Callie!”

Callie stands and Clarke rushes to her pulling the woman into a hug.  Clarke steps back pulling her knife from her thigh and cuts Callie’s hands free.

“I’m so happy to see you Clarke.  I thought I recognized your scent on the Commander but I didn’t want to give myself false hope.”

“I didn’t think I would ever see you again Callie.  When I didn’t find you at Camp Jaha I thought you didn’t make it down.  What happened?”

“Our section of the Ark broke off on entry.  We crashed to the ground.  Myself and ten others were the only survivors.  I set out to try and find the others.  I was found and brought here.  They believe I’m a spy.”

Clarke sighs “Don’t worry I’ll take care of this.  Arkers are not trusted nor liked around here.  I’ll get this sorted with Lexa and get you to Camp Jaha.”

“Lexa?”

“Sorry the Commander.”

Callie smiles “She’s your mate.  I smell another too.”

Clarke nods “That’s Anya, our other mate.  She’s Lexa’s second in command.”

Callie pulls Clarke into another hug.  She squeezes her tight and takes in her scent.  She pulls back and rests her hand on Clarke’s baby bump.

“You look beautiful and happy Clarke.  God look at you.  You’ve done so well for yourself.”

“I’ve missed you Callie.  I was afraid I would never see you again.”

Lexa walks into the tent and sees the Alpha not only free but with her hand resting over their unborn child.  She snarls and lunges at the woman.  Clarke is quick to react pushing Callie behind her and pulling Lexa into her arms.  She wraps one arm around Lexa’s back and pulls her Alpha into her.  Clarke brings her hand up to massage the back of Lexa’s neck.

“Lexa it’s ok she wasn’t going to harm me.  She’s a close family friend.  She’s always been like another mother to me.”

Lexa growls and snarls at Callie over Clarke’s shoulder.  Clarke purrs and lightly nips at Lexa’s jaw.  Anya storms into the tent and makes a move towards Callie.  Clarke grabs Anya’s arm and pulls her into the embrace with Lexa.

“Listen to me beja.  I know she is a strong Alpha and she feels like a threat, but I promise she’s not.  Callie would never harm me nor would she harm our baby.  Trust me beja.  She’s not a threat.”

Lexa and Anya keep their eyes on Callie as they pull Clarke into them and kiss her temples.  Slowly Callie steps forward and holds out her hand.

“Hi I’m Callie Cartwig.  It’s nice to meet you both.”

Lexa steps around Clarke and shakes Callie’s hand.  Callie holds out her hand to Anya but Anya simply stares until Callie drops it.

Lexa looks to Clarke “She speaks true?”

Clarke nods “She does.”

“I will make sure the Arkers have been given enough food and water.  Nyko will look them over and make sure they are ok to travel.  I will send guards to guide them safely to Camp Jaha.”  Lexa turns to Callie “It is obvious our mate has missed you.  You may stay as long as you wish as our guest.”

Lexa walks over to her mates and touches Anya’s shoulder motioning for them to leave.  Anya releases a small growl but nods.  They kiss Clarke and exit the tent.

“I don’t think Anya likes me very much.”

Clarke smiles “Don’t worry it’s not just you.  She dislikes everyone.”

“I bet she’s a real hit with Abby.”

The smile drops from Clarke’s face and Callie takes notice.  “Come on you must be starving.  Let’s get you some food and we can talk.”

Clarke leads Callie to the Commander’s tent with Jael following closely behind them.  They settle and make themselves comfortable at the table.  Clarke reassures Jael that she is alright and the guard takes her leave.  Cooks bring in meat, bread, and cheese and set it on the table along with pitchers of wine and water.  Clarke thanks them; they bow and exit the tent.  Callie digs in and moans after her first bite of meat.

Clarke laughs “It’s good isn’t it?”

“So good.  This is how you eat every day?”

“Yes it is.”

Callie moans after another bite “I think I’m really going to like this whole being on the ground thing.”

They make small talk while the Alpha eats.  Callie goes through three plates of food before she leans back and groans at her now overstuffed belly.

“When was the last time you had a proper meal?”

“Too long ago.  If you can even call food on the Ark a proper meal.”

Clarke cringes remember the bland boring food she used to eat.  Callie shifts in her seat and then shifts again.

“Are you alright?”

Callie nods “It’s just your mates’ scent.  This tent is their territory.  It has me a little on edge.”

“Shit sorry I wasn’t thinking Callie.  I’m so used to it I forgot.  Come lets go sit out by the fire in the fresh air.”

They exit the tent and walk to one of the empty fire pits.  They sit side by side on one of the logs and watch the flames dance in front of them.

“I saw the look on your face when I mentioned Abby.  You know don’t you?”

Clarke sighs “Wells told me the truth before the Ark came down.  She got my dad killed Callie.  How do I deal with that?”

Callie wraps her arm around Clarke and pulls her closer.  “I don’t know.  I tried to stop her Clarke.  I really did.  I warned her not to tell Jaha.  He acted like a good guy until you did something to undermine his power.  I knew he would kill Jake.”

“Why didn’t she listen?”

“She got it in her mind that Jaha was a friend.  That he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Jake.  She expected him just to talk to him and convince Jake not to release the video.  We all know how that worked out in the end.”

Tears ran down Clarke’s cheeks “Why didn’t she tell me the truth?  How could she let me blame my best friend?  How could she let me hate him?”

“I wish I knew Clarke.  I begged her over and over to tell you the truth, especially before she sent you to the ground.  She kept saying she was too afraid of losing you.  I warned her the longer she waits the worse your reaction would be.  I even threatened to tell you myself.”

“What did she say to that?”

“She threated to lock me up if I told you.”

Clarke scoffs “That sounds like her.  What happened to her Callie?  Was she always like this and I was just blind to it?  I just don’t understand it.  Even more so now that I’m mated.  Lexa and Anya would never betray me like that.  I don’t know anyone in the Twelve Clans that would betray their mate like my mother did with my father.”

“I believe you.  I’ve only met them for a short time and I already know they would never do that to you.  No she wasn’t always this way Clarke.  I think being on the Council changed her.  You know how the Council was.  A bunch of arrogant Alphas all trying to one up each other.”

“Believe me I know.  Alphas acting like they were better than everyone and treating Omegas like dirt.”

“Please tell me it’s better here.”

Clarke smiles “It is.  It’s very different and it’s not just because I belong to the Commander and General.  Omegas are respected and cherished here.  Lexa and Anya treat me like their mate, not their property.”

Callie kisses Clarke’s forehead “Good.  You’re like a daughter to me.  You know I’m excellent at kicking ass.”

Clarke laughs “You won’t need to kick any ass here.  I can’t say the same for the Arkers though.”

“What’s the deal there?  The soldiers that picked me up said that the Arkers aren’t allowed on this land but the Sky People are.”

“We call the 100 Skaikru or Sky People.  Lexa made an alliance with them when they came to the ground.  Bellamy Blake is the leader of the Skaikru and his sister Octavia is his second.  Though that might change soon because she’s interested in becoming Trikru.  The ones that landed in the Ark are called the Arkkru or Ark People.  My mother is their leader and Kane is her second.  Lexa was horrified by some of the stories of life on the Ark.  She refuses to form an alliance with them until they prove themselves to be worth it.”

Callie nods “So because of the alliance the 100 are allowed to run around here.”

“Yes exactly.  Most of them live at the Drop Ship.  Others are scattered around TonDC and some of the other neighboring villages.  They are free to come and go as they please.  The Trikru like them and find them amusing.”

Callie laughs “I bet they do.  What happens if no alliance is formed with the Arkers?”

“They will be seen as trespassing on Trikru lands.  They will be asked to leave.”

“If they refuse?”

“It will be seen as an act of war.  Lexa will have no choice but to lead her army to Camp Jaha and kill them all.”

“Jesus I know you aren’t a fan of them right now, especially your mother, but can you really let them all die?”

Clarke sighs “I can’t interfere Callie.  I won’t interfere.  I hope it doesn’t come to that.  I don’t think it will.  Lexa is smart and she knows the Arkers could be helpful.”

“Helpful?”

“Shit you don’t know.  Yes against the Mountain Men.  There is place called Mount Weather.  They have been terrorizing my people for a long time now.  Draining their blood and turning some into monsters we call Reapers.  They even captured me and Anya for a short time.  They have some of the 100.  We will have to go to war with them soon.”

“Tell your mates I will help in any way I can.  The Sky Guards are loyal to me.  I know there is no alliance yet but that won’t stop me from helping.  We will aid in any way we can.”

Both Clarke’s and Callie’s heads shoot up when they hear Lexa’s voice “Thank you Kali kom Arkkru.  Klark trusts you therefore I trust you.  Your aid would be appreciated.  My apologies for interrupting, I wanted to let you know we set up a tent for you.  You must be exhausted.”

Callie nods “I am yes, thank you.”

Callie hugs Clarke and stands.  Clarke smiles and tells her to get some rest and they will talk again soon.  Callie thanks Lexa again and follows a warrior to her tent.  Lexa takes Callie’s place next to Clarke and Anya approaches shortly after and sits on the other side of the Omega.

Clarke lets out a small chuckle “Don’t think I don’t know what you two just did.  You wanted her away from me.”

Anya nips at Clarke’s ear “Sorry prisa but we can only handle an Alpha that strong around you and touching you for so long.”

Clarke smiles and shakes her head “You don’t have to worry about Callie.  You can trust her.  She’s an excellent fighter.  She speaks true when she says the guard is loyal to her.”

“We are glad you have her hodnes.  We have no doubt she is loyal to you.  I think she will be very valuable.  She may be the key to dealing with Abby.”

Clarke nods in agreement “Callie has always been more open minded.  She might be the leverage we need dealing with the Arkers.”


	13. Knot The Best Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Monday. Is there such thing as a happy Monday? Anyways hope you guys like the new chapter. I'm actually hanging out at Disney World this week, so I will try my best to post on Thursday but unfortunately no promises. Hope everyone has a good week.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke blew out a shaky breath slowly coming down from her high.  Lexa’s knot is securely inside of her tying them together.  Anya brushes some strands of hair from Clarke’s sweaty forehead and places a kiss on her temple.  Lexa kisses down the side of Clarke’s face until she reaches her lips and pulls her into a kiss.  Clarke purrs as Lexa’s steady spurts release inside of her.  Suddenly Lexa stops the kiss and tenses above her.  Anya lets out a low growl as she tenses beside them.  Slowly Lexa reaches under the pillow under Clarke’s head and pulls out a knife while Anya reaches under her own pillow and pulls out the same.  Clarke has no idea what is going on but she knows it can’t be good.  Both Lexa and Anya motion for her to be quiet.  As another spurt releases inside of her and she bites her lip hard to hold back a moan.  The Alphas release warning growls as their eyes say fixed on the curtain surrounding the sleeping quarters.  Clarke finally hears the hesitant footsteps stop just outside the curtained entrance.  The Alphas are pumping so much of their pheromones into the air she can’t smell who it is.  She starts to panic thinking it may be an intruder.  An incredibly strong one if he or she got past all of the guards outside.  Clarke looks at Lexa with panicked eyes knowing the Alpha would do anything to defend her.  If Lexa tried to free her knot now it would hurt Clarke tremendously.  Anya slowly moved in front of her two mates as best she could to shield them.

Indra’s voice came from the other side of the curtain.  “My apologies Heda but we have a situation.”

Clarke releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding.  Anya slowly moves back to her place on the bed beside them.  Lexa lets out an irritated growl and tells Indra to take care of it.

“My apologies Heda I tried.  The situation won’t go away.”

Clarke hears faster footsteps enter the tent.  A woman’s voice speaks up from just outside the curtain “I’m not a situation Indra.”  Suddenly the curtain entrance is thrown open and said woman enters.  Indra quickly turns her back to the now visible bed and leaves the tent with a huff.  A beautiful woman with dark hair and familiar green eyes stands at the end of the bed.  Lexa grabs the furs and covers herself and Clarke as best she can.

“Nomon!”

Lexa slides her knife back under the pillow and Anya does the same.  The Alpha’s knot moves inside Clarke and another spurt is released as the Alpha readjusts her position.  Clarke can’t help it as she throws her head back a little and moans digging her fingers into Lexa’s back.  Lexa purrs and looks at Clarke apologetically.  The Omega shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts.

“Nomon?  Wait, doesn’t that mean mother?”

Clarke feels her body heat up and her face turn bright red at the realization that Lexa’s mother is standing at the foot of the bed.  Anya stands from the bed covering her erection with both hands and slowly walks to the woman.

She places a kiss on the woman’s cheek “It’s good to see you Nora.”

Nora smiles and cradles Anya’s face in her hands before placing a kiss on Anya’s forehead.  The Alpha makes her way back to the bed and settles back in beside them.

Nora looks towards Lexa “Now I would expect the same greeting from you but you seem to be tied.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and huffs.

“Do not huff at me Alexandria.  Now everyone has heard the stories of the girl with hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean that fell from the skai.  Do you want to explain to my why I’m just finding out now that you have mated the girl?  Don’t think I don’t mean you too Onya, you are in just as much trouble.”

“Nomon can’t we talk about this at a different time?”

“It’s not anything I haven’t seen before Alexandria.  I did give birth to you and bathed you when you were little.”

Lexa sighs “Nomon meet our mate Klark.  Klark meet my nomon.”

Clarke smiles and gives Nora a small wave “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well Klark.  My apologies I have no idea why Leksa and Onya have been hiding you from me.”

Lexa rolls her eyes “I was going to tell you.  I simply didn’t have the chance yet.”

Nora rolls her eyes in the same way and takes a seat on the end of the bed.  “And what’s your excuse Onya?”

“Leksa is a slave driver and works me too hard to train the warriors.”

Lexa glares at Anya and Nora laughs.  “Nice try.”

Anya shrugs “It was better than her excuse.”

“Yes it was” Nora smiles and nods.  “So Klark, what has Leksa told you about me?”

Clarke looks quickly to Lexa and then to Nora “Umm Lexa hasn’t told me anything.  I didn’t know she had a mother.  I mean obviously knew she had a mother but I…forgive me I assumed you were…”

“Dead” Nora chimes in.

Clarke bites her lip and nods sheepishly.

Nora smiles “That’s ok dear.  Most people assume the same thing.  Leksa keeps me hidden away with Luna and the Floukru.  As you know being Heda comes with its dangers.  Family of the Heda is not exempt from that.”

Clarke smiles “Well it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You as well” Nora nods before hitting both Anya’s and Lexa’s legs.   “No more hiding her from me.  She is beautiful.  I have no doubt she does well at taming the two of you.”

Suddenly Clarke digs her fingers into Lexa’s back as another spurt is released inside her.  Lexa buries her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck and moans.

“Does this mean I’m finally getting grandchildren?”

“Nomon!”

Clarke can feel her face turn red again.  Anya laughs and Nora shrugs her shoulders “What Alexandria?  It is a valid question.”

“Nomon beja!”

Nora stands from the bed “Fine I will leave you to it.  Be gentle with the poor girl you two.  Let her rest once in a while.  She doesn’t need one of you mounting her every second of her heat.”

Lexa huffs.

“Don’t huff at me Alexandria!  Don’t think I won’t make you sit in the corner like I did when you were little.”

“Nomon beja!”

Nora rolls her eyes “Alright alright I’ll let you finish.  Come find me when you are done.  We can have dinner.”

Nora leaves the sleeping quarters and exits the tent.  Lexa nuzzles her face into Clarke’s neck and Clarke smiles and hugs her closer.

“So that’s your mother?”

Lexa groans “Can we forget that just happened?”

Anya laughs and kisses Lexa’s shoulder.  Clarke smiles “I like her.”

_____________________________________

 

A day later Clarke’s heat is done, they clean up and meet Nora for dinner.  They decide to have dinner in the meeting room instead of the Commander’s tent.  Something about Nora wanting it to air out before she enters it again.  Nora pulls Clarke into a tight hug when they enter the room.  Lexa kisses her mother’s cheek and Anya does the same right afterwards.  The cooks quickly enter filling the table with food and pitchers of wine.  They eat and settle into easy conversation.  Clarke tells stories to a fascinated Nora about living in the sky and her first week on earth.

Clarke smiles “So what was Lexa like as a child?”

Lexa groans and pours herself another cup of wine.

“Oh hush Alexandria.  Well she still makes noises like she did when she was younger.  All the huffs and groans.  She was a very stubborn child.  You could never tell her she couldn’t do something.  It would only serve to make her try ten times harder to prove you wrong.  She was always coming home with cuts, scrapes, and bruises.”

Clarke laughs “So nothing has changed.”

Nora laughs and agrees.  “She was always building armor out of whatever she could find.  She started swing a sword at an early age.  Her nontu was excited from the beginning.  It took me longer.  I never wanted her to be a warrior.  But when she left with Onya I couldn’t help but be proud.”

“Was it hard when she left?”

“Sha it was.  I got so used to her being in the house.  It was a change.  I always set a place for her at dinner forgetting she wasn’t going to come running through that door at the end of the day.  We were thrilled when we got word that she was the next Heda.  A part of me was saddened though, knowing it meant I would see her even less.  When her nontu died in battle it got harder.  I was alone more.  It has gotten much better since Leksa set me up with the Floukru.”

“We visited the Boat People not too long ago and I met Luna.  Were you there?”

Nora shakes her head “No I was away in Polis at the time.  Luna told me of the visit when I returned.  Don’t worry dear, Leksa wouldn’t dare try to avoid me if I was there.”

Clarke smiles and nods, relieved to hear Lexa didn’t purposely keep her from Nora.

“Enough about me, tell me are Leksa and Onya treating you well?  They better be or I will end their fight right now.”

Anya places her cup on the table “We would never mistreat her Nora.  She’s everything to us.”  Lexa nods in agreement.

“I know you wouldn’t.  But I also know how you two get.  You’re strong Alphas and very territorial.  You puff out your chests and no one can tell you no.”

Clarke smiles “You don’t have to worry about me.  I may be an Omega but I don’t submit that easily.”

“Ah finally someone to tame the wild things.”

Clarke laughs and the Alphas roll their eyes.  Nora laughs and raises her cup to the Omega.

“To Klark, the lion tamer.”

Clarke smiles and raises her cup “I prefer to call them kittens.”

Nora’s smile grows and she laughs harder.  They clink glasses and drink.  Lexa and Anya watch the whole thing and groan.  The rest of the night is filled with more stories and laughter.  It is late into the night when they exit the meeting room.  Clarke shivers at the crisp night air and her Alphas pull her in close to help keep her warm.  Nora smiles at the sight in front of her.  Nora approaches Clarke and pulls her into a tight hug.

“I’m glad to have met you Klark.  Promise to take care of these two after I leave tomorrow.”

Clarke nods “Always.”

Anya places a kiss on Nora’s cheek and pulls her into a hug.  The Alpha wraps an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and walks with her back to their tent.  Lexa smiles and pulls her mother into a hug.

“I’m glad you came nomon.”

 “I am too Leksa.”  Nora pulls back to look at Lexa’s face “She’s wonderful Leksa.  You and Onya did well.  She’s not a typical Omega.”

Lexa smiles “No she’s not.  She’s perfect.”

“Protect her Leksa.  It was different when it was just the two of you.  It didn’t matter that being who you are is dangerous.  It’s different with her though.  Protect her and don’t let any harm come to her.”

“I will nomon, always.”

Nora nods and pulls Lexa into another hug.  They stand there silently for a little while just enjoying the embrace. 

“Don’t forget you and Onya owe me grandchildren.”

Lexa pulls back from the embrace and groan “Nomon.”

“I will keep bugging you Alexandria.  You know I will.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and walks her mother to her tent.  She kisses her mother on the cheek and says goodnight before making her way to her own tent.

“Alexandria.” Lexa stops and turns around “Let the poor girl sleep tonight.  She must be exhausted after the last three days.”

“Nomon!”

“Ok ok I’m going to bed.  Goodnight Leksa.  I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Lexa says goodnight and finishes the walk to her tent.  She laughs and shakes her head as she enters her home.


	14. One Mother Returns While Another Slips Further Away [Main Story Part 6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Raven sits down next to Clarke near the healing tent. They haven’t had a chance to talk since the night Finn died.  Clarke gives her a wary look and Raven knows the Omega is unsure of what to say or how to act.  Raven smiles and Clarke gives her a small smile in return.

“I saw Callie at breakfast this morning. Octavia told me about how the Grounders found her.  I’m glad they did.”

Clarke nods “Me too.”

Silence stretches between them. Raven can tell Clarke is uncomfortable.  Finally after ten minutes Raven sighs.

“What you did was stupid Clarke. And for what, Finn?”

“You know I didn’t do it for Finn. I did it for you.”

“And that was stupid. You could have been killed for showing him mercy.”

Clarke scoffs “And you could have been killed for sending me to earth.”

“That was different.”

“I didn’t want to see you in pain Raven. You may hate Finn for what he did but you said it yourself you didn’t want to watch him be tortured.”

“You’re right I didn’t want to watch that but I would have. You didn’t have to risk your life.  You’re starting a family Clarke.  You shouldn’t be taking that sort of risk anyway.  Especially not for me.  You don’t owe me anything.”

“What do you mean especially for you? You’re my best friend Raven.  I will always risk myself for you.  You are wrong, I owe you everything.  I’m here alive and starting a family because you saved me.”

Raven sighs knowing they could go back and forth on this all day long. She slides closer to Clarke and pulls the girl closer to her.

“Thank you Clarke. Thank you for looking out for me.  Just promise me no more stupid stuff like that ok.  At least not until your Alphas are too old and crotchety to kick my ass.”

Clarke laughs “No promises. I’m pretty sure they will still be able to kick your ass.”

Raven shakes her head “I will have a souped-up wheelchair by that time. They won’t be able to catch me.”

Clarke laughs harder “I can actually picture that.”

“Back to you doing stupid shit, what do you mean no promises? Why can’t I have an Omega best friend that just says yes and does everything I say?”

“Because you would be bored.”

“That’s true, I would be. Instead you give me constant heart attacks.”

Clarke smiles and hugs Raven tighter. Lexa exits the Commander’s tent and upon seeing Clarke motions towards the war room. 

“Crap we have a meeting to discuss everything that has been going on. Hey do you want to come?  I’m sure Lexa won’t mind.  She would probably appreciate your input on some things.”

“Are you sure?”

Clarke nods and stands. She holds out her hand towards Raven.  “Come on.”

Raven nods and takes Clarke’s hand. She smiles and lets Clarke lead her to the war room.

_________________________________

 

Lexa, Anya, Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven are standing around a table discussing the events of the last week. They talk about Finn and Murphy and move on to Abby.

“Do you believe the Chancellor speaks true? Can she cure the Reapers?” Lexa asks.

Everyone looks to Clarke and the Omega nods. “My mother might not be the best person in the world but she is an excellent doctor.  If anyone can figure it out it is her.  I’ve seen her initial plans.  I think she is right about just having to keep their hearts beating.  My only question is does she have the equipment to do it?  What do you think Raven?”

Raven nods “I think she does. I haven’t been to the Ark medical ward since the crash, but I imagine at least some of the equipment survived.  The Ark guards have those shock sticks.  I think theoretically she could use those as well if needed.”

Bellamy grabs an apple off the table and bites into it. “Say she’s able to cure the Reapers, will you give them an alliance?”

Anya growls “Why must we give them an alliance? I know they are your people but I do not feel comfortable with them being allowed to walk our lands.  They are too different.  You Skaikru are like us but they are like the Maunon.”

Lexa sits back in her chair and twirls her knife thinking through Bellamy’s question. “It will be enough for a tentative alliance.  It will be a start.  I still do not trust them enough to give them a full alliance.”

“What about allowing them to walk your lands? If given that freedom they will take over the Drop Ship.  They will challenge my leadership of the 100.”

Lexa shakes her head “I will not allow that Belomi. You have proven yourself to be a great ally.  They will not be free to roam these lands.  I will allow them to use the little stretch of land surround their Ark, but if they enter the woods just beyond it I will consider it an act of war.”

Clarke clears her throat “We have the advantage now that Callie is here. The Arkers have remained arrogant because of their guns.  Callie controls the guns.  She is loyal to me which in turn makes her loyal to Lexa.  The Arkers will drop their tough act and will be more eager to negotiate.”

Lexa nods “Do you agree Belomi?”

Bellamy looks to Clarke before smiling and nodding. “Clarke may have annoyed me when we first met, but that was only because I knew she was always right.  This is no different.  I will stand by everything Clarke has told you so far and everything she says in the future.”

Lexa and Anya’s eyes shine with pride at his answer. Lexa stands and tells them she’s going to make sure their horses are ready for the meeting with the Chancellor.  She leaves the war room with Anya following closely behind.

Bellamy turns to Clarke “What do you think Princess, should I keep the 100 close to home until we know what is going on with the Arkers?”

Clarke nods “I think it would be a good idea. The Drop Ship is well protected in Trikru lands.  I say either keep them there or here in TonDC.”

“You know they will challenge my leadership the first chance they get. Especially after the whole Finn and Murphy nightmare.”  Bellamy quickly turns to Raven “Sorry Raven, I wasn’t thinking.”

Raven shakes her head “It’s ok and you’re right. I have no doubt they hate that the 100 are freer than them.  They would love to have all us kids locked up behind the Ark fence.”

“Lexa and the rest of the Trikru won’t let that happen. Like Lexa said you are our ally.  The Trikru like having the 100 around.”

Bellamy smiles “Even Anya? She seems to have more of a I want to skin you alive type of thing going on.”

Raven nods her head in agreement and Clarke laughs. “Yes even Anya.  She finds you guys amusing.  She’s not as scary as you think; though don’t tell her I said that.”

Bellamy looks skeptical “Whatever you say Princess.”

____________________________________

 

Clarke and Lexa walk through the doors to the Council room. Inside Abby was leaning against a table waiting for them.  The Chancellor moves to hug Clarke but Lexa steps in front and gives a warning growl.  Abby bares her teeth and snarls in return.  The two Alphas start moving towards each other getting ready to fight.  Clarke quickly moves in between them and shoves them both back.  The Omega cuddles into Lexa’s arms and whispers calming words in her ear.  Lexa eventually relaxes to Clarke’s touch and stands down.

Clarke turns to her mother “It’s not wise to challenge the Commander, Chancellor. You wouldn’t stand a chance against her.”

“I just wanted to hug you Clarke. I’m no threat to you.”

Lexa growls and Clarke sooths her again “Lexa sees otherwise. Besides we are not here for mother/daughter bonding.  We are here to talk about the Reapers.”

Abby nods sadly before walking them over to the board she set up. She takes them through her plan and what she suspects the drugs contents are.  She shows them the defibrillator paddles and adrenaline shots she has ready to use.  Clarke explains the plan to capture some Reapers and bring them to the Ark.

Clarke turns to Abby “Do you have all these plans written down somewhere?”

Abby nods and retrieves written plans from one of the tables.

“Good, give them to Lexa. She will need to show them to her Generals and possibly the Coalition leaders.”  Clarke kisses Lexa’s lips and nips at her shoulder “Can you take it from here?  I promised Raven I would find her friend Wick and relay a message to him.”

Lexa nods and kisses Clarke’s forehead. Clarke turns to leave but her mother’s voice calls out after her.

“Clarke wait, that’s it? I thought we could talk.”

“That’s not what I’m here for Chancellor.”

Abby releases a frustrated growl “That’s never what you’re here for.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want us to talk. I want you to give me a chance.”

Clarke snarls “I don’t owe you anything. Not after what you did.”

Abby nods sadly and sighs “I know, I understand. I just want a chance Clarke.”

“I know mom. We will talk soon I promise.”

Clarke walks out of the room and waits for the door to close behind her. She leans against the wall and takes a deep breath.  Biting her lip she tries to hold back the tears.  A couple of Ark Guards see her in the hallway and stop to make sure she is ok.  Clarke does her best to put on a smile and wave them off.  They look skeptical but do as she says.  With one last deep breath she steels her emotions and heads off to find Wick.

______________________________________

 

Leksa rounds the table and approaches the Chancellor. Abi hands her the written plans for the Reapers so she can show Onya and her other Generals.

“So if I’m able to do this will we have an alliance?”

“A tentative one. It will be a start towards a full alliance.  I’m still not impressed with your people’s ways.”

Abi slams her hand down on the table beside her “How dare you! I’ve had enough of this.  You weren’t on the Ark.  You don’t know what we had to deal with.  You base your opinion on stories from an Omega.  You submit to her and let her cloud your judgement!  You allow an Omega to decide for you!”

“The Omega you speak of is your daughter. Or have you forgotten?  This is what is wrong with you Arkkru.  Just because an Omega voices their opinion, it does not mean they are automatically wrong.  Onya and I are proud when Klark voices and stands up for what she believes in.  Even if her views differ from ours.”

“That is not what I meant. You don’t understand.”

“I know what you meant Chancellor and I do understand. You want me to treat Klark as my equal until it comes to the Arkkru.   Then you want me to tell her to shut up, show her throat, and submit.”

“I’m just trying to protect my people” Abi whispers.

“As am I Chancellor, as am I.” Leksa pauses” You will receive two Reapers tomorrow if everything goes as planned.  Do what you can for them.  If you are successful we will speak again.”

“I will see what I can do Commander.”

Leksa turns to leave but pauses by the door. “I seek out Klark for guidance just as much as I do Onya, maybe even more.  I know listening to Klark doesn’t make me any less of an Alpha.  I feel secure in my strength and power.  Maybe if you felt the same you would have listened to and supported your husband instead of sending him to his death.”

With that Leksa leaves the room and enters the hallway to search for Klark. Abi rushes out of the door and grabs Leksa’s arm spinning her around.  Leksa snarls and Abi lets go.

“What about Callie?”

“What of her?”

Abi growls quietly “When will you release her?”

“Kali is not a prisoner. Klark trusts her and says Kali is important to her.  So she is our guest and may stay as long as she wishes.”

“I want to speak with her.”

“I will pass on your wish. As I said she is not a prisoner.  If she desires to speak with you as well, I will have no objections towards it.”

Leksa turns to walk away again but stops when she hears Abi begin to speak. “Did Clarke tell you Callie is my best friend?  She’s a good person and I don’t want to see her harmed.  If she is we will have a problem.”

“It is not wise to threaten me. Kali is important to Klark and is trusted by her.  That is all that matters to me.  However you did just tell me to not let an Omega cloud my judgement.  According to you I let Klark decide for me and I should not listen to anything Klark says about the Arkkru.  Perhaps I should go back to TonDC and kill Kali for being a spy.  Make her suffer a death by a thousand cuts.”

Abi steps forward and snarls “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I don’t know Chancellor, according to you that is exactly what I should do. So what will it be Chancellor?  Do I listen to my Omega or do I not trust a word she says?”

Abi mumbles something out that Leksa cannot hear. “What was that Chancellor?”

“I said listen to Clarke.”

Leksa smirks at the older woman and walks away.

“What would have happened if I told you not to listen to Clarke?” Abi calls after her.

“I would not have listened. Onya and Klark are the two I trust most in this world.  Nothing will ever change that.”

Just then Klark rounds the corner and into Leksa’s arms. She leads the Omega out of the Ark and doesn’t look back.  She can hear Abi not far behind them.

Outside Leksa is hit with a surprising sight as a familiar woman approaches the gate surrounded by a large group of guards. Leksa can’t help but smiles as Klark runs through the open gate and into her nomon’s arms.  Nora laughs and squeezes Klark tighter.  Leksa approaches and kisses her nomon’s cheek.

Klark smiles “Nomon what are you doing here?”

Klark has taken to calling Nora nomon after their first awkward meeting. Leksa will never forget the look in her mother’s eyes when Klark asked if it was alright.  It was the happiest she has seen her mother since her father’s death.  The two have grown very close and very much have a mother/daughter bond.

“Well you have told me many stories of your home in the sky. I wanted to come see it for myself.”

Klark’s smile grows “I would give you a tour but we don’t exactly have an alliance with them. It wouldn’t be safe.”

“That’s alright dear. It is magnificent even from here.”

Klark begins explaining while pointing to different locations on the Ark from outside the gate. Nora nods eagerly taking in everything the Omega is saying.  Leksa watches her nomon pull Klark closer and rest her hand on Klark’s baby bump.  She knows her nomon is more than excited for the arrival of her first grandchild.  They stand just outside the gate for a long time as the Arkkru looks on curiously.  Leksa doesn’t miss the sad look on the Chancellor’s face as she watches on as well.  Eventually Klark finishes and leads Nora back towards the horses.  They saddle up and head towards home.

________________________________

 

Abby exits the Ark right behind the Commander and Clarke. A woman who looks very much like an older version of the Commander is walking towards the front gate.  She watches on as her daughter smiles and runs into the woman’s arms.  Clarke calls the woman nomon and hugs her tight.  Just then Lincoln walks by heading towards the gate with Octavia.  Abby reaches out touching his shoulder stopping him.

“Lincoln what is nomon? Is it that woman’s name?”

Lincoln shakes his head “No it’s not her name. It means mother.”

Abby takes a step back and nods sadly. Lincoln gives her a remorseful look knowing his words must have felt like a punch in the gut.  She thanks him for the translation before he links his hand with Octavia’s and exits the gate with the rest of the Grounder guards.  A mix of emotions hit Abby as she watches the sight in front of her, the dominant emotion being pain.  It is obvious this woman is the Commander’s mother and that she has replaced Abby’s role in Clarke’s life.  A bit of jealously also spreads through her body as she watches Clarke’s eyes and face light up being in this woman’s presence.  She would give anything in this moment to be the one making her daughter feel that joy.  More pain hits Abby when she hears Clarke tell the woman it’s not safe to go inside the gate.  Does Clarke really distrust them that much?  Does Clarke really think the people of the Ark would hurt someone she loves?

Abby watches Clarke point out different things on the Ark to the fascinated woman. She can tell the woman is listening and taking in Clarke’s every word.  Thinking back she tries to remember when the last time was she did the same with her daughter.  When Clarke was little she used to sit there and listen intently to Clarke explain her latest drawings or paintings.  Clarke was little when she learned how to play chess.  Abby loved to hear her daughter explain every chess move she made trying to beat her best friend Wells.  The story always ended the same with her daughter losing, but Abby always marveled at Clarke’s determination.  Losing didn’t seem to discourage her, it only made her stronger.  Abby tried to think of more instances but none came to mind.  Had it really been that long?  She knows being on the Council took up a lot of her time, but did she really neglect her daughter that much?  More pain spread through Abby at the realization.  The Commander’s mother isn’t the first to replace her roll in Clarke’s life.  Jake was the first to do that.  Her daughter and Jake were always close but they grew even closer when Abby joined the Council.  Jake became the one that listened to Clarke intently about what was going on in her life.  He became the one that dried her tears, helped with homework, marveled at her art, and celebrated her milestones.  Now because of Abby he is gone.  Maybe Clarke is worried she will do the same with the Commander’s mother.  Could it be that it’s not the Ark People that Clarke distrusts but her?

More jealously hits Abby as the Commander’s mother rests her hand on Clarke’s belly. She’s wanted to do that since learning her daughter was pregnant.  That’s when Abby sees it, the bracelet the Commander’s mother is wearing.  It is a thin leather bracelet with a silver metal charm in the middle shaped like a star.  Clarke wore the same beautiful bracelet on her wrist.

Abby watched her daughter walk away arm and arm with the Commander’s mother. The pain became too unbearable and she had to turn away.  She wanted to be the one to share laughs and smiles with her daughter.  To wear matching bracelets and know everything about Clarke’s pregnancy.  Will Clarke even let her meet her grandchild?  Will Clarke ever forgive her?  Maybe she doesn’t deserve forgiveness after the neglect and betrayal.  Maybe it is better this way.  She can’t hurt her daughter anymore if she is at a distance.  Abby knows she doesn’t have the strength to try and stay away.  She wants to do anything and everything to earn her daughters forgiveness and to get back what they once had.  The Commander had a point though, first she needed to change.  For so long the Council and the Ark did things certain ways.  Ways that are not agreed with on the ground.  She needs to start to makes changes.  Show her daughter, the Grounders, and the 100 that the Arkers can be different.  They can change and be better.  Abby only hopes she isn’t too late.  She hopes she hasn’t lost her daughter for good.


	15. Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over that S3 trailer. Insane!!
> 
> So this one is a bit of a jump to the future but a lot of you have been asking about Clexanya babies/kids. The idea for this one was stuck in my head for a while. So decided to post it now. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke walks through Polis market filling her basket with fruits and vegetables as she goes. The stall owners great her and ask about the kids.  Kya, the oldest and a mini version of Lexa, is eight now and causing terror everywhere she goes.  The twins Jacob and Maddox just turned seven.  Jacob has blonde hair and brown eyes just like Anya and the badass attitude to match.  Maddox is a sweet boy with Lexa’s dark hair and Clarke’s blue eyes.  Ellie is their youngest at four years old.  She has blonde hair, blue/grey eyes, and is the only Omega out of the four.  Clarke laughs remembering how fast Ellie had Lexa and Anya wrapped around her little finger.

Clarke is finishing up with the last of her purchases when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns finds a grinning Raven standing behind her.

“Well hello Princess. It’s not usual for you to be out all by yourself.  Where is the rest of the Clexanya clan?”

“Oh god Raven stop calling us that. Kya went to the training grounds with Jael.  The twins are off playing with some of their friends.  Ellie is with Lexa and Anya.  What about you?  Where is Bellamy?”

Raven shrugs “Octavia stole him for the day. She has some new weapon she wants to practice with.  Bell gets to be her victim.”

“Did she promise to return him in one piece?”

“She said mostly one piece.”

Clarke laughs “Well come find me if he needs stitches when he comes home tonight.”

Raven salutes “Will do doc.”

“Oh hey why don’t you walk back to the house with me? Monty was looking for you last night.  He had some plans for something the two of you are about to work on.  He couldn’t find you so he handed them to me.”

“Lead the way Princess.”

They walk through the streets of Polis, chatting along the way. As soon as they enter the Commander’s house, Clarke sets her purchases in the kitchen and leads Raven up the stairs to the bedroom.  They are talking about Raven’s new project when Clarke swings open the door and they stop in their tracks.  Lexa, Anya, and Ellie are sitting around the mini table Bellamy made Ellie for her third birthday.  Lexa and Anya are scrunched on two of the tiny chairs frozen in place holding tea cups halfway to their lips.  They have flower crowns on their heads and their faces are painted with pink war paint.  Ellie is comfortably sitting in another chair happily talking away.

Clarke smiles and steps further into the room “What is going on here?”

“We are having a tea party mama!”

“I can see that.”

Raven steps in next to Clarke and smirks “Oh my god this is amazing.”

The Alphas begin to growl but stop when Ellie gives them a confused look. Slowly the Alphas set their cups down on the table and glare at Raven daring her to say anything further.

Clarke notices the metal crown on top of her daughters head. “Who are you supposed to be Ellie?”

“I’m the kwin (queen).”

Clarke smiles and turns to her Alphas. “And who are you supposed to be?”

Anya quickly chimes in before Ellie can answer for them “Strong warriors here to protect the kwin.”

Ellie places her hands on her hips and glares at the two Alphas. Somehow out of the four kids her Commander glare is the most intimidating of them all.  Clarke lets out a small chuckle when the Alphas shrink in their chairs a little.

“Want to tell me who you’re really supposed to be?”

The Alphas look anywhere but at Clarke and Raven as they mumble something out. Ellie glares harder and taps her foot a few times.  Clarke holds her hand to her ear “I’m sorry what was that?”

Lexa and Anya clears their throats before speaking at the same time “We are pretty pretty princesses.”

Raven slaps her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laugh. Ellie drops her hands from her hips and smiles before pouring more tea into the Alphas’ cups.

Clarke runs her fingers through her daughter’s hair “Ellie I got oranges at the market. Why don’t you head down and see if one of the cooks can cut one up for you?”

Ellie nods excitedly and rushes out the door as fast as her little legs can carry her. Lexa and Anya stand and stretch their sore cramped muscles.  As Clarke approaches the Alphas she notices there is a little extra shine to their war paint.

“Is there glitter in that war paint?”

Raven cannot contain herself anymore as she almost falls to the floor laughing. “Seriously this just keeps getting better.”

Clarke laughs as well “How did Ellie manage to get her hands on pink war paint?”

Anya huffs “A gift from Nora. She offered Salus extra money if he could figure out a way to make the paint pink.  Double if he added glitter.  This is the result.”

Lexa storms over to Raven “What will it take to keep you quiet about this?”

Raven crosses her arms and taps her finger on her chin “Let me think about this.”

“I could simply kill you.”

Raven snorts “Yeah that’s not going to happen. One Clarke wouldn’t let you and two your children would miss their favorite aunt.”

Lexa glares but makes no attempt to dispute what Raven said. Suddenly Raven grins evilly “I want my own workshop here in Polis.”

Lexa growls “No explosions inside the city walls.”

Raven holds out her hand “You have yourself a deal. Pleasure doing business with you Commander.” 

Raven grabs the plans she originally came to get before making her exit. Indra and Gustus walk through the open door just as Raven leaves.  Lexa and Anya quickly pull the flower crowns from their heads and hide them behind their backs.  Lexa gives them her best Commander look daring them to say anything about her war paint.  Indra quickly gives her update on tomorrows scheduled meeting while Gustus clenches his jaw to contain his smile.  When Indra is finished they make a speedy exit back out the door only to have Octavia waltz in after them.

“Hey Clarke can you…”

Clarke smiles as Octavia stops mid step looking completely confused. “Is there something I can help you with Octavia?”

“Umm yeah…sorry…you know what it’s not that important. You are obviously busy.  I can come back later.”

Lexa growls “You will speak of this to no one Okteivia kom Trikru.”

Octavia nods “Of course Heda, General.”

Quickly Octavia rushes out of the room and Clarke moves to close the door behind her. Clarke instructs the Alphas to take a seat on the bed while she grabs a bowl of water.  They are both still grumbling when she joins them a minute later.  She smiles as she dips a piece of cloth in the water and gently begins to remove the paint from their faces.

____________________

 

Octavia rushes through Polis trying to find Raven. She finally finds the girl standing in the middle of the city holding up a map.

“Raven I’ve been looking all over for you?”

“I thought you were with Bellamy?”

Octavia shakes her head “I was but he’s being a big baby. He doesn’t want to train with me anymore today.  Now he is with Lincoln.  Anyways you will never believe what I just saw while looking for Clarke?”

“Lexa and Anya wearing pink paint with flowers?”

“Umm yeah…wait how did you know that?”

“Because I just came from there. Why do you think I’m standing out here trying to pick a location for my workshop?  Payment for my silence.”

“Heda is giving you your workshop so you don’t tell what you just saw? Dammit why didn’t I think of that?  There are a pair of swords I’ve had my eye on.  They could have been mine.”

Raven laughs “That’s because you’re not an evil genius like me. Don’t worry I will help you come up with a way to blackmail Bellamy into getting them for you.  For now help me pick out a location for my shop.”

Octavia smiles and begins pointing out places on the map.

____________________

 

Clarke finishes cleaning her Alphas’ faces and sets the bowl just outside the door for the housekeeper to get. She moves back to the bed and kisses their lips.

“You made Ellie very happy by playing with her today.”

Anya smiles “She is our daughter. There is nothing we wouldn’t do for her.”

Clarke kisses their lips again “I’m going to go check on her. Our other children should be home soon.  Will you be coming downstairs?”

Lexa nods “We will be down soon hodnes.”

Clarke nods and moves to the door but stops right before she exits. “You know you looked very sexy in pink.”

The Alphas groan and flop down on the bed as Clarke laughs while she leaves.

Anya snuggles closer to Lexa “You know what has happened right?”

“What?”

“We’ve been neutered by two blonde haired blue eyed Omegas.”

Lexa laughs “Sha we have.”

“I don’t care what anyone says; we looked…what is the word?”

“Badass”

“Sha we looked badass in pink.”

The Alphas fist bump, something Kya taught them a couple years ago. Clarke walks back into the room and laughs.

“Are you two done puffing out your chests? Our children are home and asking where you are.  Kya wants to tell you about her training.”

The Alphas stand from the bed and pull Clarke into their arms kissing her temples.   Clarke lightly runs her nails up and down their backs and they purr.  After a minute she steps back and gives them a wink.

“Come on pretty pretty princesses. Our family is waiting.”

With that she turns and walks down the hall laughing the whole way. The Alphas groan and follow after her.


	16. Forgiveness [Main Story Part 7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke sighs as she leans back against her chair. “What do I do nomon?  How do I forgive her for what she has done?”

Nora clasps both of Clarke’s hands in hers “I wish I could tell you dear. I really wish I could, but it is something you must figure out for yourself.”

“I can move past her being on the Council and how I was treated. I can move past her no longer being there for me.  I don’t know if I can move past what she did to my father and getting me locked up.”

“And what of her sending you to the ground to save your life?”

“I suppose that makes up for her getting me locked up. I guess in a way I have to thank her.  If she didn’t send me to the ground I wouldn’t have Lexa, Anya, and you.”

Nora gives Clarke’s hands a squeeze “Are you still planning on speaking with her?”

Clarke nods “She will be here soon. I agreed to sit down with her.  I can’t keep putting it off forever.”

“I will be sure to keep my daughter and Onya occupied. Onya will be the easiest.  The worse she would do is perch herself in a tree above this tent ready to pounce through the roof.  My daughter is a different story.  She will be outside this tent door pacing and snarling loudly if we let her.”

Clarke laughs “Herd them towards the training grounds if you can. Nothing works better than letting them beat the frustration out of each other.”

“I will keep them away dear, I promise.”

Clarke stands from her chair “She should be here any minute. I need to go grab a basket of fruits and nuts to have on the table.  Do you mind?”

“Go ahead dear. I will keep a lookout.”

Clarke thanks her and rushes from the tent. Nora grabs a pitcher of water and cups to set on the table.  Abby enters the tent just as she sets them down.

“Sorry they said Clarke was in here.”

“It is alright Abi kom Arkkru. Klark will be back soon.  She went to grab some food.”

Abby crosses her arms “So you are the one Clarke calls mother.”

Nora keeps calm at the obvious challenge “I am Nora.”

“Has Clarke told you all about me?”

“We have had many conversations about you, yes.”

“I bet you think I am a horrible person as well.”

Nora shakes her head “I may not understand some of your choices Abi, but I chose to hold my judgement until we properly met.”

“Her mates hate me.”

“Onya hates everyone and my daughter is very protective.”

“Will they allow me to be near Clarke?”

“If Klark requests it they will. They won’t defy her wishes.”  Nora pauses “I’m not here to be your competition Abi.  Klark is a part of my family now and I simply want her to be happy.”

Abby drops her arms “I just want to be in her life. There is so much I have missed.  I want to get to know her again.  I would like to get to know my grandchild as well when the time comes.”

“Tell her all of that Abi. She needs to know how much you care.”

Clarke walks in to the tent and stops in her tracks “Sorry that took longer than I wanted. Raven stopped me along the way.”

Nora smiles “It’s alright dear. I will leave you and go keep your mates occupied.”

Clarke sets the basket on the table and kisses Nora’s cheek “Thank you nomon.”

Nora kisses Clarke’s forehead before exiting the tent. Clarke takes a seat at the table and motions for Abby to do the same.

“Ok mom, let’s talk.”

____________________

 

Leksa storms towards their tent knowing full well that Abi is inside with Klark. Onya is following not far behind.  Villagers and warriors do their best to quickly jump out of their way.  Leksa knows Klark needs this talk but her urge to make sure that her mate is ok is winning.  She feels a hand grip her arm hard and she turns snarling at whoever dared to stop her.  Her nomon stands there unflinchingly looking at Leksa with knowing eyes.  Nora points at Onya and warns her not to take another step.

“Neither of you are going into that tent. Klark is fine.  She needs this time with Abi and she doesn’t need both of you going all dominant and storming in there.”

Leksa snarls “Did you talk to Abi?”

“Sha I did. She’s not here to harm Klark.  She misses her and wants to be a part of her life again.”

Onya says nothing as she starts walking towards the tree closest to their tent.

“Onya hod op (stop)!” Nora yells while pointing at the Alpha again.

Onya turns and snarls “I do not trust her.”

“I’m not sure I do either but I trust Klark. She requested that I take you two to the training ground, so that is what I’m going to do.  Abi just cured two Reapers for us as well.  Like I said, I’m not sure I trust her but it is something.”

Onya begins to follow but Leksa snarls when Nora pulls on her arm.

“Leksa, my daughter, beja. We need to let them speak.  We will not go far.”

Leksa orders Jael to stay close to the tent and to come find them if Klark needs anything. She doesn’t like the idea of leaving but she follows her nomon anyway.  The entire walk she keeps repeating “Klark will be ok.”

____________________

 

Clarke pushes the basket of fruits and nuts in her mother’s direction. “I got us something to eat if you want.”

Abby smiles appreciatively and grabs a handful of berries. Clarke notices her mother shift a few times in her chair.  It’s never comfortable for one Alpha to be in another’s territory.  But unlike with Callie, Clarke isn’t about to suggest they take their conversation somewhere else.

“Why did you have him killed mom? How could you have your own mate killed?  I don’t understand it.”

Abby looks at Clarke sadly “I didn’t know that was what was going to happen. I went to Thelonious thinking he would just talk to Jake.”

“Don’t say you didn’t know! Jaha was a power hungry ass.  He eliminated anyone and everyone that threatened his position.”

“I hoped he would push all of that aside and talk to Jake as a friend.”

Clarke scoffs “Well we all know how that worked out.”

“Clarke I’m so sorry. I made the wrong choice.  My position on the Council became everything to me.  At first I thought I was making a difference but really it was just a battle of Alphas.  Who could get the most influence over the others.”

“What about me? I’m an Omega mom.  Your own daughter.  How could you stand by and do nothing while Omegas were treated like dirt?”

“I have a lot of regrets. I tried to shield you from it.  I made the wrong choice again.  I should have done more.”

Clarke snarls “Do you know how many Omegas suffered under the Council’s rule? Do you!  Do you know how many suffered because of Jaha?  You should have done more is an understatement.”

“I’m the new Chancellor Clarke. I am going to make things better.  I know it doesn’t change the past but it will change the future.”

“How? How are you changing things?”

Abby scoots her chair closer to Clarke. She fights back tears when she notices her daughter’s whole body tense.

Abby clears her throat “It’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve had a conversation with Marcus.  We want to keep the Council but we realize it can’t be like the old one.  I’m planning on asking Callie to join when I talk to her today.  I’ve already asked Bellamy and Octavia.  I was hoping to ask Raven as well.”

“What did Bellamy and Octavia say? There is no way Bellamy will give up leading the hundred.”

“We aren’t asking him to. He will still lead the hundred.  We won’t interfere with that.  They told us they wanted to wait to hear your answer first.”

Clarke looks at her mother curiously “My answer? My answer to what?”

“Well we know this is your home and these are your people, but we were hoping you would join the Council as well.”

“Me? Will you actually listen to me?”

“Of course Clarke. You have been on the ground longer than any of us.  You know the politics and how things work.  You know all the Clans and their leaders.  We could really use your guidance and expertise.  Plus you know what it’s like to be an Omega.  You can tell us how to help make our remaining Omegas’ lives better.  The Omegas at the Ark look to you Clarke.  They see how the Commander and General treat you every time you visit.  They want that.”

Clarke looks in her mother’s eyes and sees the sincerity. “I need to talk to Lexa and Anya, but for now my answer is yes.  Yes I will be on the Council.”

“Thank you Clarke.”

“I will make sure Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven join as well.”

Abby smiles “We are going to change things Clarke.”

“Mom if I find out you don’t really want to change and this is all just to avoid war with Lexa, I will kill you myself.”

“I promise you Clarke that is not what this is about. I know you don’t trust me and my promises mean nothing, but I plan I working every day to change that.  I hope one day I will earn your trust back.  If I’m really lucky, maybe your forgiveness as well.”

“I’ve missed you mom. I really have.  There are some things though…I just need time.  There are some things I can forgive and some things I’m not sure I will ever be able to.”

Abby nods “I understand. I won’t pressure you.  I would just like to be able to talk to you.  I would like to get to know you again.”

“I’m willing to try mom.”

“So tell me about the Commander and General. Are they really as scary as they seem?”

Clarke laughs “They will probably kill me for telling you this, but no they aren’t. They can both be intense in their own ways but they are also very sweet.  I’m well taken care of.”

“I’m glad you have them and I’m glad you are happy. I think your father would have loved them.”

“Do you think so?”

“I know so. He always said you would find some strong Alpha one day and have that Alpha wrapped around your finger.  You managed to do that with not just one but two.  He would be very proud.”

Clarke wipes a few tears from her eyes “I miss him.”

“I do too honey” Abby agrees sadly. “Nora is a strong woman but I can tell she cares for you.  She has been there for you and I can’t thank her enough for that.  I’m jealous but thankful at the same time.”

“Our first meeting was extremely awkward. Maybe I will tell you about it sometime.  I think it would give you a good laugh.”

“That bad?”

“Something I wish to never repeat.”

Abby laughs “Well I would like to hear that story sometime. You have thrived on the ground Clarke.  I am very proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“You look beautiful Clarke. May I?” Abby jesters towards Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke nods and moves her chair closer. Very gently Abby places her hand on Clarke’s stomach.  Tears run down the Alpha’s cheeks as she runs her hand over the baby bump.

“I’m sorry I’ve just wanted to do this since I first saw you.”

“It’s ok.”

Abby wipes her tears and sits back in her chair. “I have something for you.”  She pulls a small book out of her coat pocket.  “It’s your father’s journal.  It’s just the first one.  I have the rest back at Camp Jaha.  I will bring them to you if you would like.  He always wanted you to have them.  He writes a lot about you.  There are some letters to you in them as well.”

Clarke takes the book and hugs her mother. When they separate she takes the books and sets in back in the sleeping quarters for safe keeping.  She just walking back towards her mother and wiping her remaining tears when Lexa and Anya enter the tent.  Lexa lets out a fierce roar upon seeing Clarke.  The Alpha grabs Abby by her hair, forces her to her knees, and holds a knife to her throat.  Guards come rushing into the tent but Anya pulls her own knife and orders them out.  The guards reluctantly exit the tent.  Clarke quickly rushes over to Lexa and touches the Alpha’s arm.

“Lexa please let her go.”

“She has upset you.”

“I’m fine Lexa. Please just let her go.”

Lexa roars “Then why were you crying?”

“She gave me one of my father’s journals. I just made me think of him, that’s all.  She didn’t hurt me Lexa I swear.”

Lexa snarls and presses the blade harder against Abby’s neck. Abby whimpers and fights against the urge to lash out at the stronger Alpha.

Clarke runs her fingers along Lexa’s jaw “Hey look at me. Lexa please look at me.”

Lexa grips the knife tighter but slowly turns her head towards Clarke.

“Thank you Lexa. Now I just need you to put the knife down for me.  I’m unharmed and our child is unharmed.  Anya has already put her knife away.  I just need you to do the same.  Can you do that for me?”

Clarke moves her hand to clasps the back of Lexa’s neck and leans in resting their foreheads together. Anya slowly approaches from behind and wraps her arms around Lexa’s middle.  Slowly Lexa pulls the knife away from Abby’s throat and lets go of her hair.  Clarke turns and helps her mother to her feet while Anya pulls Lexa a couple steps back.  The Omega escorts her mother out of the tent.

“Are you alright?”

Abby nods “I think my scalp might be sore for a few days but I am ok.”

“They thought…”

“You don’t need to explain Clarke. They are protective of you and as your mates they should be.”

“Do you still want to talk to Callie? I can have Jael escort you if you would like.  I would but I need to go back in and check on Lexa.”

Abby nods “Yes please, that would be great Clarke.”

Clarke motions for Jael and tells her to take her mother to Callie. Abby begins to follow the guard but stops.

“Will I see you again soon?”

Clarke nods “We will see each other soon.”

Abby smiles and continues to follow Jael. Clarke turns back into the tent finds Lexa pacing as Anya watches from a chair.  Both Alphas rush towards her when she enters and sweep her up into their arms.  She assures them again that she is fine and begins telling them everything that happened with her mother.

____________________

 

Abby is escorted to the TonDC war room where she finds Callie at one of the tables cleaning her gun. Callie stands as soon as she sees her and thanks Jael.  Jael makes her exit and Abby hugs her friend.

“I thought I lost you Callie.”

Callie laughs “You should know I’m not that easy to kill.”

Callie moves to the corner of the room and grabs the pitcher resting there. She pours two glasses and returns to the table to hand one to Abby.  Abby takes a sip and immediately laughs.

“Moonshine?”

Callie smiles “From what I hear discussions can get pretty heated in this room. I suppose a little moonshine helps.”

“Maybe we should start having some made for our Council meetings.”

“It would definitely make those more interesting.”

“I just came from talking to Clarke. God Callie she’s so grown up.”

“Did she punch you in the throat? With all that redness it sure as hell looks like it.”

Abby laughs “No that is curtesy of the Commander. I gave Clarke one of Jake’s journals.  It brought tears to her eyes.  Of course her mates walked in exactly at that time.  Let’s just say it didn’t go over too well.”

“How did your talk with her go?”

“I think it went well. There was anger and some tears but we are trying to move forward.  I asked her to join the Council.”

Callie gives Abby a shocked look “The Council? What did she say?”

“She said yes. Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven will be joining as well.  I would like it if you did as well.  I know you hate politics but it’s not going to be like the Ark.  Things are going to be different.”

“Are things really going to be different or are you just trying to prevent an army of Grounders from knocking on your door?”

Abby smiles “Clarke virtually asked exactly what you just did. Sometimes you two are so alike.  Things really are going to be different Callie.  Living like we did was wrong.  I will not continue that cycle.”

“I just have to say this Abs. I love Clarke will all my heart.  She is like the daughter I never had.  The Ark guards are the only army you have and they are loyal to me.  If you ever betray Clarke again I will not hesitate to turn the guards against you.  You are my best friend Abs and I love you but I won’t let you hurt her.  I’ve thought long and hard about this and it wasn’t an easy decision, but if the Commander decides to march on Camp Jaha I won’t stand in her way.  Instead I will help her in any way I can.  Do you understand?”

Abby nods “I understand.”

“From what it sounds like it won’t come to that. I just needed you to know.”

“I understand. There is one important thing I need you to do for me Callie.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know everything that is going on in Mount Weather and I’m not sure I want to know. After dealing with those two Reapers I know it is nothing good.  I need you to use your skills and the guards to help the Commander take Mount Weather.  Don’t just get our kids out of there; get all of the Grounders out as well.  That is all I ask.”

Callie nods and raises her glass to her friend “I can do that.”

Abby and Callie talk well into the night. Catching up and exchanging ideas for how to improve Camp Jaha.  Abby is determined to begin something new and something better.  To give the Arkers a fresh start. 


	17. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

“Widen your stance just a little more.”

Five year old Kya nods listening to Leksa’s instructions.

“Good.  Now don’t grip your sword too tight, stay light on your feet, and attack me.”

Kya bounces on the balls of her feet a few times before she rushes towards the Alpha.  Leksa smiles as she blocks every attack.  Kya’s skill is impressive for her age.  Leksa stops the sparring session and takes a step back.

“You are a natural Kya.  Let’s go again.  This time don’t hold back.”

Everything is going well in the session until Kya slides under Leksa’s legs and pops up behind her back ready to attack.  Leksa quickly counters the attack which sends Kya down in a heap.  The young Alpha laughs as she picks herself up off the ground, dusting herself off as she stands.  Leksa is instantly relieved her daughter is not injured.  Unfortunately that relief doesn’t last long as Kya picks up her head and Leksa sees the trail of blood running down the left side of her face.  A small cut had opened up just over the young Alpha’s left brow.

Leksa sighs “Skrish (shit) your mother is going to end my fight when she sees that.”

“It’s my first battle scar.”

“Sha your first battle scar and my last day on this earth.  Come on lets go get that cleaned up.  Let’s hope the Gods are merciful and allow us to find Naikou before we find your mother.”

Leksa pulls a piece of cloth from the pocket of her pants and holds it to Kya’s cut.  She leads the young Alpha from the training grounds and through TonDC towards the healers’ tent.  They run into Reivon along the way.

“What happened to you mini Commander?”

Kya smiles “My first battle scar.”

“Yes it is” Reivon laughs before looking to Leksa “Clarke is so going to kill you.”

“Maybe she won’t think it is too bad.”

“Ha yeah nice try, she’s totally going to skin you alive.  It was nice knowing you Commander.”

Reivon laughs and walks off humming the funeral march as she goes.  Leksa sighs and continues on leading Kya towards the healers’ tent.  They aren’t far from the tent when they spot Onya.  As soon as Onya sees them her eyes go wide and she rushes to them.  Onya kisses the young Alpha’s forehead and ruffles her braids.

“You know Klark specifically told you this morning to return Kya in the same condition you took her out in?”

“It was an accident.  You have to help me hide this from Klark.”

Onya laughs “That is not going to happen.  You are on your own.”

Leksa huffs “Some mate you are.”

“Sha I’m the smart mate that knows not to get on our beautiful Omega’s bad side.”

“It is just a small cut.  She can’t get that angry.  Can she?”

“Leksa there is blood all down the side of our daughter’s face and down the front of her shirt.  The cut may be small but she looks like she just went to war with the Azgeda.  Klark is going to be angry.  Death by a thousand cuts would be a mercy compared to what she is going to do to you.”

Leksa groans “My fight is about to be over isn’t it?”

“Perhaps you will get lucky and she will make you sleep on the floor, which will be a vacation for me.  I’ll finally be able to sleep without you stealing all the furs.”

“I do not steal all the furs!  I would rather have my fight be over than sleep on the floor.  Where is Klark?  Is she in the healers’ tent?”

“Sha she is.”

“Is Naikou in there as well?”

Onya nods “Sha he is.”

“Go in there and convince him to come out here?”

“And have Klark end my fight too when she finds out?  Not a chance.”  Onya kneels down and cups their daughters chin “I hope you are ready to be Heda because your nontu is about to lose her spirit.”

Leksa growls and places her hand on Kya’s shoulder “Don’t tell her that!  Come on Kya lets go face your mother.”

“Good luck Leksa.  Ai hod yu in (I love you).  I will cherish every moment we spent together” Onya calls after them.

Leksa growls in Onya’s direction before taking a deep breath and leading Kya into the healers’ tent.  Klark rushes towards the Alphas the instant she sees them.  The Omega kneels down in front of their daughter and quickly checks her over for injuries.

“Oh baby what happened to you?”

Kya smiles “You should have seen it mama.  We were sparring and I slid right under nontu’s legs.  I thought I had her.  She was so awesome though mama.  She blocked it and I got this.  It’s my first battle scar.”

Klark stands and narrows her eyes at Leksa “Come on baby lets go get you cleaned up.”

Naikou hands gauze and supplies off to Klark before lifting Kya up on to one of the examination tables.  He smiles at the young Alpha and begins cleaning up the dirt and blood off her face.  Once clean, Klark stitched up Kya’s cut and finished it off with a small piece of gauze to keep the sutures clean.

Klark kisses Kya’s forehead “Alright baby we are all done.  Keep those sutures as clean as you can and no swimming.  Go find your nomon and she will take you to get a clean shirt ok?”

Kya nods and Klark gives her a hug.  Naikou helps the young Alpha off the table and she scampers out of the tent.  He grabs the soiled medical supplies and makes himself scarce in the back of the tent.  Klark turns to Leksa with her arms crossed.  Leksa takes a step towards the Omega trying to look as innocent as possible.

“You look beautiful today ai hodnes.”

Klark huffs “Flattery is not going to get you anywhere in this situation.  What the hell happened?”

“I was an accident Klark I swear.  She surprised me by going through my legs.  I had to act fast to counter her attack and she went down.”

Klark growls and takes an advancing step towards Leksa.  The Alpha raises her chin and tries to show no fear as she takes a retreating step backwards.  They trade steps back and forth until Leksa bumps into the table behind her.  Quickly the Alpha grips the table to steady herself.  Klark keeps advancing until their bodies are barely a couple of inches apart.

“I thought I made it clear this morning that you were to bring her home unharmed.  You could have taken her eye out!”

Leksa scoffs “I wouldn’t have taken her eye out.”  Klark glares hard at the Alpha.  Leksa bites her lip and slowly wraps her arms around the Omega and peppers kisses down her jaw.  “I’m sorry.  I’m very very sorry.”

Klark places one of her hands on Leksa’s chest and gently pushes the Alpha back into the table “You’re sleeping on the floor for the next month.”

“But Klark…”

“Argue and I’m going to make it two.”

Leksa quickly shakes her head “A month is completely fair.”

“You’re lucky I love you and want your spirit to stay right where it is or our daughter would be Heda by tomorrow morning.”

“Sha Klark I’m sorry.”

“I have more work to do here.  I need you to pick up the twins from Callie.  Try not to give them battle scars too on the way home.”

“Sha ai hodnes.”

____________________

 

It is three weeks into Leksa’s punishment and she is struggling.  It’s the middle of the night and she is wide awake once again.  Her back is aching and she is freezing.  She pulls the furs tighter around her but it does nothing to help.  Leksa tries to focus on Onya’s soft purrs coming from the bed above her hoping they would lull her to sleep.  Unfortunately it doesn’t work and Leksa finally gives up.  She stands from her bed on the floor and goes to check on the kids.

The twins are sleeping peacefully in their beds.  She kisses both of their foreheads before going to check on Kya.  Leksa lightly runs her fingers over Kya’s bandage and down her face.  The young Alpha stirs in her sleep.

“What’s wrong nontu?  Is everything ok?”

Leksa nods “Sha yongon (child) everything is fine.  I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Do you want to sleep here?”

Leksa smiles “Mochof yongon but I am alright.”

“Just go apologize again nontu.  Mama will forgive you.”

Leksa kisses Kya’s forehead “Go back to sleep yongon.  I will see you in the morning.”

Leksa waits to hear Kya’s soft purrs before she heads back into the sleeping quarters.  She walks softly to her side of the bed.  Slowly she kneels down next to the bed and takes one of Klark’s hands into hers.  Leksa brings the Omega’s hand to her lips and places a gentle kiss.

“Klark beja (please).”

The Omega stirs and opens her eyes “Lexa?”

“Klark beja, I’m sorry.  Let me come to bed.”

Both of them are silent for a while.  Leksa kisses Klark’s hand every so often and runs her fingers over Klark’s face.  Finally the Omega sighs.

“I don’t like seeing Kya hurt like that Lexa.  She’s too young.  It scared me seeing her all bloody like that.”

“I’m sorry ai hodnes.  Kya is strong and an excellent fighter.  She will come home with injuries as she learns but you have to know I would die before I would ever let her get injured too seriously.”

Klark nods and lifts the furs for Leksa to slide in.  Leksa purrs with happiness as she climbs into their bed.  She cuddles into Klark and Onya and gathers as much of the furs as she can.  Onya lets out a grunt of unhappiness as the chilly air hits her skin.  The Alpha cracks open one eye and smiles at the sight of their mate back in bed with them again.  Leksa smiles in return and for the first time in three weeks she sleeps peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years everyone!!! Hope you are enjoying the holidays. Just wanted to thank everyone for all the comment, kudos, etc that you have given my writing so far. It means a lot. Love interacting with all of you.
> 
> I'm going to be taking a short break. Spend some time with family and friends. I will resume posting on January 4th. Thank you again for all of your support. See you again in the new year.


	18. Secret Revealed [Main Story Part 8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy holidays and a happy new year. Every year I seem to forget how insane my family is. Not exactly sure how I do but the holidays do a great job of reminding me :).
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> **Trigger Warning: Mention of non consensual sex during heat. Is not graphic or described in any way. Is mentioned though.**

Lexa and Anya are very supportive of Clarke’s decision to join the Council as a temporary member, anything to help the Arkers and alliance move forward.  When the first meeting comes, they accompany her to Camp Jaha.  The meeting lasted most of the day and only breaks for lunch.  Clarke is relieved when she finds her mates sitting off in a corner and had not murdered anyone, though Anya looked like she was actively plotting several deaths.  She ate lunch with them and assured them she was alright before heading back into the meeting room.

It is late afternoon when the first meeting finally adjourns.  Clarke exits the room and finds her mates waiting just outside the door.

Anya kisses Clarke’s forehead “There is a storm coming in fast.  We must leave.”

Abby clears her throat from behind Clarke “You can stay here for the night if you wish.  We have extra rooms.”

Clarke looks at her mates and knows they are uncomfortable with the idea.  “Mom that’s ok.”

“I know it’s not the ideal situation for you, but it is better than trying to rush back to beat the storm.  You will have your own room and will not be disturbed.  Your guards can stay wherever you want them.  It is only for a night.”

Lexa nods “We thank you for the offer Chancellor.  We accept for tonight.”

Abby smiles “Great, I will show you to your room.”

Abby leads them to the housing wing and point to one of the doors.  Clarke thanks her mother who nods and leaves them to get settled.  Lexa gives their guards instructions before following Clarke through the door to their room.  Clarke sits on the bed and watches as her mates look around curiously.  Anya points to one of the screens mounted on the wall.

“It’s a television.”

Both Anya and Lexa raise a brow and Clarke laughs at how adorable they look.  “I’ll show you how it works later.”

The Alphas nod and continue looking through the room.  Randomly they would pick up or point to objects and Clarke would explain what they were.  One of their guards retrieves their packs from the horses and brings them to the room.  As soon as they are settled they head out to get dinner.

Their remaining guards have managed to commandeer a corner inside the Ark fence.  They have rabbits roasting over a fire waiting for them.  Clarke takes a seat between her Alphas and accepts one of the bowls a guard hands to her.  She smiles and nods her thanks and he smiles back.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s temple “We should not stay out here too long.  The wind is picking up.  The storm is not far.”

Clarke finishes her bowl in no time and Anya hands her hers.  Lexa and a couple guards extend theirs in her direction as well.  Clarke waves off the guards and shakes her head at her Alphas.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t get to snack today like I normally do.  I’ll be ok.”

The Alphas hand their bowls to Clarke again and tell her to eat.  Anya puts her arm around Clarke and kisses her neck.

“Eat, we will be fine.  You are more important.”

Just before Clarke finishes her final bowl Lexa speaks up.  “We are being watched.”  Clarke looks up in alarm but Lexa purrs and calms her fears.  “Don’t worry ai hodnes it is more curiosity than threatening.” 

Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, and Callie join them around the fire for a little bit until the first signs of rain begin to fall.  Clarke leads her mates back to their room for the night.  They are just getting settled in bed when there is a knock on the door.

“Chit (what)?” Lexa calls out.

“My apologies Heda but the Chancellor has something for the Skaiprisa.”

Clarke opens the door and greats her mother.  Abby hands her a small device and smiles.

“Sorry to disturb you but I thought I would bring you this.  I know it was always your favorite.  Have a good night Clarke.”

Clarke thanks her mother and closes the door.  Her Alphas give her a curious look as she plugs the small device into the TV.

Clarke smiles “We are going to watch a movie.”

The Alphas smile and tell her they have only read about such things and have never actually seen one.  Clarke climbs into bed between them and they watch 101 Dalmatians.  The look on her Alphas’ faces has her smiling all night.

____

It is early morning when they wake and get ready to leave for home.  Clarke exits the room and sees a male Ark Omega leaning against the wall with his head down and eyes to the floor.  She looks to the guards and they tell her he has been standing there for about an hour.  Lexa and Anya motion that they will wait at the end of the hall as Clarke approaches the Omega.

Clarke smiles “I’m sorry I don’t know your name.”

“Jonathan”

“Hi Jonathan it’s nice to meet you.  You could have had the guards wake me.  You didn’t need to stand out here for so long.”

“I did not want to disturb you Princess.  I did not mind waiting.”

“Please call me Clarke.  What can I do for you Jonathan?”

The Omega raises his eyes a little before quickly dropping them to the floor again.  “We heard you are on the Council now.  Is that true?”

“Yes it is.  I’m going to make sure things are better around here.  No one is going to live like we had to in space.”

“Thank you Princess.”

Jonathan looks down at Lexa and Anya and then turns back to Clarke.  He bites his lip and runs his hands together.  Clarke places her hand on his shoulder and he flinches.  She looks at him apologetically.

“Do you want me to ask them to leave?

He quickly shakes his head “No Princess.”

“You can call me Clarke, it’s ok.  You can ask me or tell me anything you want.  We can talk for as long as you need.”

“They have never hurt you have they, when you have gone into heat?”

“No they have never done anything to hurt me.  Has someone hurt you?”

Jonathan shakes his head “No not me but a couple of the others have been.  Three of the girls were attacked by Alphas while in heat.  Two of them were Council members.  We have heard of others as well but they didn’t make it to the ground.  The Council did nothing.  They blame us and allow the Alphas to live.”

“Has anyone gone into heat since coming to the ground?”

“No Princess but it won’t be long until a few do.”

“Have you seen any of the Alphas that attacked Omegas?”

He shakes his head “No we haven’t seen any of them.  We don’t think they made it down here.”

Clarke nods “Ok, tell the others I’m going to find a safe place for them.  I’m going to deal with this.  You don’t have to worry about your safety anymore.”

Jonathan thanks her and leaves down the hallway.  When he is no longer in sight, Clarke blows out a shaky breath.  She steels her face and storms towards her mother’s room.  The Ark guards do nothing to stop her as she storms through her mother’s door followed by Lexa and Anya.  Abby turns from her desk alarmed by their entrance.

“Clarke what’s wrong?”

Clarke snarls “Did you know?”

“What are you talking about baby?  Did I know what?”

“About some of the unmated Omegas being attacked while they were in heat.  Please tell me you didn’t know.”

“Clarke I…”

“Tell me you didn’t know!  Tell me you did nothing because you didn’t know.”

Abby slowly takes a step closer to Clarke but stops when Lexa and Anya release warning growls.

“I’m sorry Clarke I did know.  I tried to do something.  I swear I did.  Marcus and I pushed for the Alphas to be floated but Jaha wouldn’t have it.”

“Two of the attackers were Council members.  Are any of them or the other Alphas on the ground?”

Abby shakes her head “No they aren’t.  If they were I would have killed them already.”

“How could you let them get away with it?  You were on the Council!  How could you let those Omegas live in fear knowing their attack or attackers were out there free?”

“Clarke I…”

“There is no excuse!”

“They threatened you!”

“What?”

Abby sighs and takes a slow step forward “Some of the Council members threatened you.  The warned me if I didn’t let it go that you would be next.  So I dropped it and begged Marcus to as well.  To me, your safety came first.”

Lexa steps forward “I suspect some of your unmated Omegas do not feel safe here.  I am going to offer them a safe place in TonDC.  If they choose to leave, will you let them go or do I need to bring an army?”

Abby shakes her head “That won’t be necessary.  They will be free to leave.”

Clarke turns to leave and Abby calls out to her.

“Clarke please…”

Clarke doesn’t bother turning around “I need to leave and cool off before I say or do something I can’t take back.  I will see you next week.”

Clarke leaves the Ark with the Alphas following close behind her.  Lexa finds Octavia and pulls her aside.

“Okteivia we are about to leave but I need you to take Linkon and ride ahead.  Find Indra and tell her to assemble an army of Betas and only Betas.  I will give them further instruction when I arrive.”

Octavia bows her head “Yes Heda” and races to get Lincoln. 

Clarke talks to Jonathan one more time before mounting her horse and leaving Camp Jaha.  She is silent most of the ride home and her mates keep looking at her concerned.  When they arrive Clarke heads to the Commander’s tent while Lexa and Anya give the army of Betas their orders.

Clarke is leaning over some maps when Lexa and Anya enter the tent.  Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder but quickly retracts it when the Omega jumps.

“I’m sorry ai hodnes I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

Both Lexa and Anya slowly extend their hands “Can we touch you?”

Clarke nods “Yes of course.  You don’t need to ask.”

The Alphas pull Clarke into their arms and begin purring.  The tension slowly leaves Clarke’s body and she starts to relax.

Anya kisses the Omega’s temple “Are you alright ai prisa?”

“I’m ok.  What Jonathan told me brought up some bad memories.”

Lexa growls lowly “Did someone hurt you on the Ark?”

“No, no one hurt me.  When I was locked up I went into heat a few times.  I remember the Alphas banging on the door to their cells.  They were trying to get out and get to me.  It happened with the other Omegas locked up as well.  The noise scared me.  Part of me craved for them to get to me but mostly I was just scared.”

Anya hugs Clarke tighter “We would never hurt you and we would never let anyone touch you against your will.”

“I know you wouldn’t.  I knew it was bad on the Ark but I didn’t know it was that bad.  I can’t believe those Alphas got away with it.”

Lexa snarls “No Alpha should be allowed to get away with it.  Don’t worry ai hodnes they are punished here, a punishment worse than death.  Any Alpha that forces themselves on to someone is castrated and locked up in a special prison for the rest of their lives.  Most go insane.”

“Thank you for giving the Ark Omegas a safe place.”

“Anything for you ai hodnes.”

Lexa and Anya kiss down Clarke’s jaw and neck as they slowly begin to undress her.  When Clarke is completely naked, Lexa lifts her up and carries her over to the throne.    Clarke looks at Lexa in shock as she gently sets her down on the throne and drops to her knees in front of her.  Lexa lifts one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder and kisses down the inside of her thigh.  The Omega moans and bucks her hips.  Lexa gives Clarke’s center one broad lick before sucking on her clit.  She purrs and the vibrations send a jolt through Clarke’s core.  The Omega grips Lexa’s hair hard when she thrusts her tongue inside and uses her thumb to circle Clarke’s clit.  Clarke throws her head back as her orgasm hits.  Lexa slows her thrust and her thumb to helping her ride out her high.  When Clarke’s body finally stops spasming, Lexa gently cleans her up and places one last kiss on her thigh before standing. 

Anya trails kisses down the center of Clarke’s chest and over her baby bump.  She drops to her knees before the Omega and lifts one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder.  She nips at Clarke’s thigh working her way towards the Omega’s center.  Anya nips at Clarke’s sensitive clit almost sending her over the edge again.  The Alpha goes back and forth thrusting her tongue into Clarke and running it over her clit.  It’s not long before Clarke’s second orgasm hits.  Spasms surge through the Omegas body.  She slumps down the throne when they finally end.

Anya lifts Clarke into her arms and carries her to their bed.  Clarke settles in under the covers and waits for her mates to strip and join her.  It doesn’t take long before she is wrapped in their arms again.  Tears begin to fall down Clarke’s face.  The Alphas purr and gently wipe them away.

“Thank you for finding me and giving me a home.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s lips “No ai hodnes, thank you for falling from the sky and finding us.”


	19. Ice Nation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested a long time ago. I believe by Wolfmadmax and [chickenhj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenhj/profile). I'm sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke sighs as she lies on the bed staring at the tent ceiling.  She is one hundred percent bored out of her mind and going stir crazy.  It has been over a month since she was taken by the Ice Nation and she is almost fully healed.  All of her stitches have been taken out and her broken ribs are nothing more than a dull ache.  So Clarke is beyond frustrated that her Alphas won’t let her leave the tent.  Not being able to have sex for the past month has only added to that frustration.

**Flashback to this morning**

_Clarke is lounging on the bed with Anya watching Lexa get ready for the day.  Anya is purring as Clarke scratches her nails lightly up and down the Alpha’s bare abs.  While Anya was distracted she slowly slipped her hand down into the Alpha’s loose sleep shorts.  The Alpha moaned and bucked her hips before remembering herself.  With a snarl she pulled Clarke’s hand out of her shorts._

_“No”_

_Clarke sighs “You’ve got to be kidding me.  I’m almost healed.”_

_Lexa growls “Yes almost.  Almost doesn’t not mean fully healed Klark.”_

_“Have you forgotten I’m a healer?  I think I am the most qualified to judge how well I’m doing.”_

_Anya kisses Clarke’s forehead before standing from the bed.  “Your ribs are still sore.  We will not do anything that may injure you further.”_

_“Can I at least leave the tent today?”_

_Lexa shakes her head “No.  The cooks will bring you all your meals as usual.  We will come to check on you later.”_

_Clarke huffs and rolls over to face away from them.  They wish her a good day and she grunts in response._

**Present**

It has been just over an hour since the Alphas left.  Clarke stands from the bed and makes her way out to the dining table.  She sits down with a huff and begins picking at a bowl of grapes.  A second later Jael enters the tent.

“Is there anything you need Skaiprisa?”

“Yes to leave this tent.”

Jael smiles “You know that is not permitted.”

Clarke sighs “Don’t remind me.”

“Why don’t we play some chess?  I’m getting better.  Maybe this time I will beat you Skaiprisa.”

“You wish.”

Clarke sets up the board and pieces Gustus carved for her.  She wins three games straight before they stop for lunch.  Jael lasted longer than usual in the third game but Clarke still beat her.  They are in the middle of eating when Naya enters the tent.  Clarke quickly rushes to hug the hunter.

“How are you feeling Naya?”

“Good Skaiprisa.  Naikou finally let me go today.”

Clarke smiles and hugs her friend again.  Suddenly she gets an idea.

“Hey Jael I’m in the mood for some dessert.  Can you go get me some honey cakes?”

Jael nods “Of course.  How many?”

“Twelve”

Jael looks skeptical at the number but leaves the tent to follow Clarke’s orders anyway.

Naya smiles “I have seen you eat food Skairprisa, you are very talented.  However even I do not believe you can manage twelve honey cakes.”

“They are not for me Naya.  You gave me an idea.”

“An idea?”

“Yes and I need your help.  Will you go to Nyko for me and tell him I need to see him?”

Naya nods and exits the tent.  Shortly after Jael arrives with the honey cakes.  Clarke thanks her and then dismisses her saying she wants to be alone.  Nyko walks into the tent ten minutes later looking worried.

“Skaiprisa are you alright?  Did something happen?”

Clarke smiles “I’m fine Nyko.  I actually have a proposition for you.”

“A…?”

“It means an offer.”  Clarke goes to the table and grabs the basket of cakes.  “All of these can be yours.  I just need you to do one thing for me.  Tell Lexa and Anya that I am fully healed.”

“Skaiprisa I’m not sure…”

“Nyko you know just as well as I do that I’m fine.  My ribs are the only thing left and they are nothing more than a dull ache.  I need fresh air and sunshine Nyko.  I can’t be stuck in here any longer.  I’m about to pull out all my hair.”

Nyko looks completely alarmed by her last statement.

“Relax Nyko it’s just a saying.  I’m not really going to pull it all out.”

Nyko’s shoulder slump in relief “Alright Skaiprisa I will see what I can do.  I was not supposed to check on you for another few days.  What should I tell them?”

“Tell them you had some free time so you came sooner.” 

Nyko nods and accepts the basket from Clarke.  He looks sheepish as he grabs one of the cakes and shoves it in his mouth.  Clarke laughs and ushers him out of the tent.  The faster he tells them the faster she can escape.

About a half hour later Anya comes storming into the tent.  The Alpha sees Clarke and snarls quietly.

“Did you really think that would work?”

Clarke tries to look as innocent as possible as she looks up from her book.  “What?”

“Bribing Naikou, did you really think that would work?”

“Anya I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Anya growls “So you have no idea why Naikou came to us claiming you are fully healed?  You weren’t this morning but somehow a few hours later you are.  I suppose you have no idea how he got a basket of honey cakes either?”

“I can’t leave the tent.  How could I possibly get him honey cakes?”

“So if I go ask our bakers if they have seen Jael’s face today, they will say no?”

Clarke shrugs “Maybe she got hungry and got some for herself.  Or maybe she has a crush on Nyko and gave them to him.  She is single you know.”

“Klark!”

“Ok fine I bribed Nyko but Anya I need to get out of here.  I’m going crazy.  Just for a short walk.  Or I can just sit outside.  I can’t get hurt just sitting.”

“Klark you are still healing and we need to know you are safe.  Inside the tent surrounded by guards is where you need to be.”

Anya steps towards Clarke and runs her fingers along her jaw.  She leans in for a kiss but Clarke turns her face at the last minute.  Anya sighs and kisses Clarke’s cheek.

“We will be back later.  Maybe we can sit outside for a little while after dinner.  Until then be good and tell Jael if you need anything.”

Clarke huffs and heads back into the sleeping quarters.  A minute later she hears Anya leave the tent.  Anger bubbles in her chest and she knows she must come up with a new plan.  There is not a chance she is staying in the tent for the rest of the day.  She could make a run for it past the guards but she wouldn’t make it far.  With her luck one of them would tackle her and then Lexa would kill him or her.  That is something she did not want.  There had to be another way to get out undetected.  Suddenly Clarke got an idea.  The walls of the tents were held down by stakes to keep the wind from blowing them up and letting the cold air in, also to make it harder for any intruders to enter.  Maybe she could pry up a few of the stakes along the back wall and crawl her way out.  She got on her hands and knees and worked her fingers under the fabric wall.  After what felt like forever, Clarke finally pried up enough stakes to allow her body to crawl underneath.  She filled a small sack with some fruits and bread before she set about leaving the tent.  Slowly and quietly she crawled her way under the wall of the tent.  When she was all the way out she grabbed her sack of food and stood up only to come face to face with Indra.  Clarke let out a small gasp of shock and almost fell backwards.

“What are you doing Skai girl?”

Clarke stiffens waiting for the guards to come running to the back of the tent.  She blows out a breath of relief when after a minute nothing happens.  Indra gives her an impatient look growing tired of waiting for her answer.

“Shhh Indra I don’t want the guards to hear.”

Indra rolls her eyes and then looks down at the sack in Clarke’s hand.  “Are you running away?”

“What no I just need some fresh air for a few hours.  I can’t stand being stuck in there any longer.”

Indra looks her over from head to toe before shaking her head and giving her an amused look.

“Please Indra don’t turn me in.”

“If anyone asks I did not see you Skai girl.”

Clarke smiles and pulls Indra into a hug “Thank you thank you thank you.”

Indra growls “Keep hugging me and I may change my mind.”

Quickly Clarke releases her “Right sorry.  Thank you Indra.”

Clarke makes her way into the woods heading towards the river.  It takes her a little longer than normal to reach her destination after being forced to dodge a couple of returning hunting parties.  She settles along the shore of the river and takes a deep breath of the fresh air.  Clarke smiles and toes some of the pebbles under her feet.  She spends the afternoon listening to the birds and watching the wildlife.  She’s just finishing the fruit she brought with her and getting ready to head home when she hears snarls coming from behind her.  Clarke turns and sees Lexa’s and Anya’s dark eyes staring back at her.

Lexa takes a slow and menacing step forward “What were you thinking?”

Clarke huffs “I’m not going to apologize.”

Lexa snarls louder and takes another step closer.  Clarke holds the Alpha’s gaze and does everything in her power to fight her overwhelming urge to show her throat.  Anya circles around Clarke’s back effectively trapping her between the two Alphas.  Clarke growls and the Alphas snarl in return.

“I’m not going to apologize.  I couldn’t stand being a prisoner in that tent any longer.”

Anya growls “Do you understand what could have happened?”

“What?  Please tell me.  Both of you know I’m perfectly fine to be walking around.  There is no reason for me to be cooped up in that tent any longer.”

“You are not fully healed.”

“No that is just an excuse you two keep using.  Do you want to tell me what is really going on?”

Lexa and Anya look at Clarke and their eyes get softer but they say nothing.

“Is this because of the Ice Nation?  I know it scared you when they took me.  I’m fine though.  Nia and those loyal to her are gone.  New leadership has taken over.  They are now and ally and will not come after me again.”

Lexa sighs “It is safer for you to stay in the tent.”

“You can’t keep me locked away in the tent forever.”

“Maybe you should stay in Polis” Anya says.

“You’re not sending me away either.  I’m not going to run off and hide.  I belong by your side.”

The Alphas slowly make their way towards Clarke.  Anya presses herself against Clarke’s back and Lexa presses herself against Clarke’s front.

Lexa lets out a small whine “We almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t.  I’m still here with you.  You can’t lock me away.  That isn’t the solution.”

Anya purrs “You do not have to stay in the tent anymore ai prisa.  You must at least take Jael everywhere with you though.  No more going off on your own.  The Azgeda may not be a threat anymore but the Maunon still are.”

Clarke nods in agreement.  “Can we stay out her a little longer?  I don’t feel like going home just yet.”

“Of course ai hodnes.”

The Alphas settle on the shore with Clarke and cuddle in close.

“Does this mean I’m no longer cut off from sex?  I will bride Nyko with more honey cakes if I need to.”

Anya laughs “Why don’t we take things slow and see how you feel.  If you have no pain we will take things further.”

Clarke smiles “I can handle that.”  With a purr she cuddles in impossibly closer to her Alphas feeling the best she has in a month.


	20. Anger and Best Friends [Main Story Part 9]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [darkbluemint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/profile) for giving me the idea for the little part about Nora in here.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Onya is looking over the maps of Maun-de (Mount Weather) while thinking about yesterday.  Any Ark Omegas that wanted to leave arrived in TonDC this morning.  Klark had greeted them and then left to be alone for a little while.  Onya sighs as she flips to another map.

“What troubles you?” Leksa asks from her throne.

“Do we really want an alliance with these Arkkru Leksa?”

“They are Klark’s people.  We have to try.”

Onya snarls “Klark is one of us.”

Leksa stands from her throne and walks towards the table.  “She is one of us and she always will be.  However, we have never asked her to forget where she came from.  We never will.”

“The more we get to know them, the more we despise them.”

“What would you have me do Onya?  You are my General.  Tell me!”

“Get rid of them Leksa.  After what we learned yesterday we should be done with them once and for all.”

“And what of Klark?  You think our army slaughtering her old people will have no effect on her?”

“You would do it if Klark asked.”

Leksa nods “I would, but she has not asked.  Therefore we owe it to her that we try.  I dislike them just as much as you Onya.  There are innocents there though.  The Chancellor seems to be trying, so I will try as well.”  Leksa runs her hand over Onya’s back.  “Our war with the Maunon will begin soon.  Do you really wish to fight two wars at once?  You have tolerated the Arkkru until now.  What has changed?”

“Last night changed me.  When Klark jumped…” Onya growls and grips the table in front of her.  “When you touched Klark and she jumped, I wanted to slaughter all of them myself.  Our Omega is strong.  Sometimes I believe she is stronger than us, but yesterday shook her.  I don’t want that happening again and I doubt that was the last horrible secret that will be revealed.”

“I doubt it will be as well.  We will deal with them as they come.  For now our army focuses on the Maunon.”

“Look at you being the rational one for once.”

“Don’t let my calm fool you.  Inside I am planning each and every one of their deaths.”

Onya laughs and finally relaxes her grip on the table.  “Do you think Klark is alright?”

“She seemed better this morning.  I think she just needs time to think about some things.  If she needs us, she will find us.”

“Have you told Nora yet?  She’s going to wonder why Ark Omegas are roaming around TonDC.”

Leksa sighs “I have not.  I’m avoiding the subject.  She will be angry and I fear she will gather the army and march on the Arkkru.  The warriors fear her more than they do me.  They will follow if she orders them to.”

“You know she is going to find out.”

“Sha and Gods help the Arkkru when she does.”

Onya lets out a small laughs and pushes the maps aside.  She closes her eyes and rolls her tense neck and shoulders.  Leksa steps up behind the Alpha and wraps her arms around her waist.  She kisses the back of Onya’s neck while one hand slides down to unbutton and unzip Onya’s pants.  Leksa slides the pants off her hips and gently grips her cock.  She smiles and nips at Onya’s neck when it twitches in her hand.

“What are you doing?”

Leksa continues stroking her mate’s cock “What, I need and excuse to want to touch you now?”

“No, never Heda.”

Leksa growls at the name and nips harder at Onya’s neck.  The Alpha turns her head and pulls Leksa into a bruising kiss.  Onya groans when Leksa nips at her bottom lip and pulls at it with her teeth.  Leksa keeps the pace of her hand slow causing Onya to snarl.

“Why…why must you tease me?”

Leksa licks a line up Onya’s neck and tugs on her ear.  She slows her pace even more and laughs when Onya snarls louder.

“I’m simply enjoying you.”

Onya moans “Well enjoy me a little faster.”

Leksa stops her hand and Onya bucks her hips trying to get some friction.  A growl rumbles in Leksa’s chest as she tugs on Onya’s ear again before whispering into it.

“You know you could always fight me for dominance Onya.  You win and I will go as fast as you want.”

Leksa grinds her own straining erection into Onya’s backside but does not move her hand.  Onya snarls and attempts to spin around but Leksa uses her hips and her arm around her waist to keep her in place.  Leksa strokes Onya’s cock a few times and nips and her neck.

“Is that all you’ve got?  Klark could put up more of a fight than that.”

Onya bucks her hips into Leksa’s hand while raising one of her own hands to dig her nails into the back of the Alpha’s neck.  Leksa growls as she sinks her teeth into Onya’s neck.  The Alpha whimpers and bucks her hips again.  Leksa slowly releases Onya’s neck and sooths the bite with her tongue.  She gives Onya’s cock a gentle squeeze before she picks up her pace.  She keeps up the pace until Onya lets out a long strangled moan and cums into her hand.  Leksa allows Onya to slump forward into the table as she smiles and grabs a rag to clean her hand.

Onya does up her pants and growls “Shof op.”

Leksa laughs “I didn’t say anything.”

“Your stupid smirk says it all.  I just couldn’t think with your hand around my cock.  I will get you one of these times you arrogant little shit.”

“Keep telling yourself that Onya.  At this point I think Klark has a better chance.”

“Jok yu (fuck you)” Onya says as she drops to her knees in front of Leksa.

Leksa laughs and threads her fingers through Onya’s hair.  She smirks and tightens her grip a second later when Onya wraps her lips around her cock.

____________________

 

Clarke looks up from her drawing when she hears a twig snap not far from where she is sitting against a tree.  Wells curses the broken twig under his feet and looks at her apologetically.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Clarke smiles and pats the ground next to her “That’s ok.  Come sit with me.”

Wells takes a seat and leans back against the broad tree.  “I’m surprised to see you out here alone.”

Clarke points to the sky and Wells looks up.  Five Trikru guards are standing perched on branches above their heads.

“Oh well that makes more sense.  Does it ever annoy you, never truly being alone?”

“It used to but not anymore.  I find comfort in their presence now.  There are a lot of bad things in these woods.  They’ve probably stopped me from dying about ten times just while I’ve been sitting here.”

“Fifteen” a gruff voice calls from above.

“Thank you Gage!”

“No problem Skaiprisa.”

Clarke smiles and shakes her head.  “So where have you been?  You disappeared on me.”

“In the village that Finn and Murphy attacked.  I’ve been there with some of the hundred.  They needed some help around the village after what happened.  A group of us volunteered.”

“That’s really great Wells.”

“My father wasn’t a great guy.  Everyone knows that.  If I die tomorrow, I don’t want that to be the legacy the Jaha name leaves behind.  I want to do better and be better.”

“Wells you don’t have to prove yourself to anyone.  Everyone knows you are not your father?”

“Do they?  You had no trouble believing that I betrayed you.  I have no doubt others would believe it if someone told them I’m just as evil as my father.”

“Wells I’m sorry…”

Wells shakes his head “You don’t have to apologize.  I didn’t say that to dig at you.  I didn’t mean it like that.  I just want to be better.  I need to be better.  Plus I like it here.  I want to fit in and I want to help.”

“You are better Wells and you always have been.”

Wells smiles “So what has you out here pretending to be alone.”

“I just needed to clear my head for a bit.  Every time I think secrets involving the Ark can’t get worse, they always do.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Oh just Omegas being attacked on the Ark while in heat.  The Council members knew and did nothing about it.  Actually a couple of the Council members were the attackers.”

“Jesus really?  Clarke I didn’t know.”

“Hey it’s ok Wells.  I know you didn’t.”

Wells shakes his head “That’s not ok.  That’s something that is never ok.”

“I know.  The Omegas are safe for now.  Lexa offered to take any in that wanted it.  I’ve taken a temporary seat on the Council to try and help fix things.”

“You’re on the Council?  That’s great Clarke.”

Clarke shrugs “Yeah I guess so.”

“You have doubts?”

“I just know how the Ark is and how set they are in their ways.  My mother makes it sound like change can come easy but I know better.  I’m not getting my hopes up.”

“What do your mates say?”

“They are keeping a close eye on things and trusting my judgement for now.  The Arkers do something to impress and then always manage to screw that up somehow.  It’s like one step forward and two steps back every time.”

“I’m afraid it’s always going to be like that with them.”

“Incoming Skaiprisa” Jael calls from above.

Raven breaks through the trees less than a minute later.  “Alright nerd boy times up.  It’s time for some girl talk.  Bellamy is looking for you anyways.”

Wells stands and Raven quickly takes his place against the tree.  “I’ll see you later Clarke.  We have a bunch of chess games to catch up on.”

“I will beat you this time.”

“Keep dreaming Clarke.”  Wells waves goodbye and heads off towards TonDC.

Clarke links her arm with Raven and smiles “Hi Raven.  How are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?  Yesterday went to hell fast.”

Clarke sighs “I’d rather not talk about it anymore.”

“Fair enough.  Let’s talk about you instead.  We haven’t had a chance to do that.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Ok so you have two smoking hot Alphas that worship the ground you walk on, but there is one question I’ve been dying to ask.”

“And that is?”

Raven smirks “How is the sex?”

“Oh my god Raven.”

“It’s a simple question.  From horrible to earth shattering, how is it?”

“Seriously Raven?”

“Come on Griff just answer the question.”

Clarke sighs “Ok ok.  If you must know, it’s earth shattering.”

“Ha I knew it!  Now is that like a Grounder thing or are you just one of those lucky bitches that found some talented ones?”

Clarke laughs “Well I haven’t slept with all of them so I can’t tell you for sure, but the Trikru think it’s important to please their partners.”

“I wouldn’t mind sleeping with them all.  You know all in the name of science.”

“You do whatever you need to do Raven.  I have no doubt you would find a lot of volunteers.”

“I’ll volunteer” Jael calls from above.  Gage and the other guards nod in agreement.

Raven jumps and looks up “Fuck how long have they been there?”

Clarke laughs “This whole time.  You didn’t really think I was out here alone did you?”

“I thought it was weird but I didn’t know.  You can be sneaky.  I thought you did a jail break or something.”

“Anyways back to you sleeping your way through the Clans.”

“Or you could do your best friend duty and hook me up.  Know any clan leaders that are single?  Or hey even better, do your mates have any brothers or sisters?”

Clarke laughs “Raven you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

“Is that a yes?  I mean I saved your life and all.  The least you can do is help me get laid.”

Clarke smiles and pulls Raven closer.  Without even trying her best friend made the plaguing troubles of the Ark fade away.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, yes I will help you.”

Raven pumps her fist into the air “Yes!  Hit me Princess.  What do you have for me?”

Clarke smiles and begins listing some options.  A bonding day with Raven is exactly what she needed.


	21. Assassination Attempt [Main Story Part 10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke and Raven are riding with a convoy of guards back towards TonDC.  The second Council meeting went better than the first.  They only met for a couple of hours this time, enough to work through some pressing issues and then break for the day.  Clarke stayed behind for a little bit to update her mother and Kane on the Ark Omegas before heading back towards home.

“Why do you always get the pretty horse?”

“Seriously Raven?”

“What?  He’s pure white and very pretty.  I’m jealous.”

Clarke smiles “He was a gift from Anya.”

“You see this is why you need to hook me up Princess.  I want someone to give me pretty horses, badass knives, and cool shit like that.”

“Ha I’m working on it Raven.”

Jael moves her horse closer to Clarke’s “Skaiprisa there is something up ahead.”

Not too far from them a body lies motionless in the middle of the trail.  Clarke halts the group and dismounts her horse.  The guards and Raven do the same.  Clarke slowly approaches the body as the guards draw their swords and form a circle around her.  Jael slowly rolls the body over upon reaching it and discovers a dead Reaper.

Clarke looks to Jael “What is a dead Reaper doing out here?”

Raven steps up to take a look “Do you have more guards in the trees?  Maybe one of them killed him before we got here.”

Jael shakes her head “No it’s just us.  Besides none of our people would leave a Reaper out here to rot.  We always take them with us to be burned.”  Jael turns to Gage “Something is not right.  Let’s get the Skaiprisa home.”

Clarke turns to head back to her horse when suddenly pain explodes in her head.  She hits the ground with a thud and Jael’s body is quickly covering her own.  Blood is pouring down the side of Clarke’s face.  She feels dizzy and her vision begins to blur.

“Stay with me Skaiprisa.  Gage flank the snipers and disable them.  We need to get the Skaiprisa to TonDC.  Stay with me Skaiprisa.”

Clarke loses consciousness and her body goes limp.  The guards kill one sniper and knock the other unconscious for the Commander to deal with.  As soon as it’s done, Jael lifts Clarke into her arms and runs to the nearest horse.  She takes off for TonDC with Raven and the rest of the guards on her heels.

____________________

 

**Day 1**

Leksa and Onya are in the war room with Indra when Gage comes rushing in.

“I’m sorry Heda but the Skaiprisa has been injured.”

Leksa and Onya rush out of the war room doors and into the center of TonDC.  They see Jael carrying a blood covered Klark towards the healing tent.  Leksa rushes forward and pulls Klark into her arms.  Onya grabs Jael by the throat and snarls.

“What happened?”

“A Maunon sniper shot at the Skaiprisa.  The bullet grazed her head.  We brought one Maunon back as prisoner.”

Onya shoves Jael away and rushes to Klark lying in Leksa’s arms.  She runs her fingers through Klark’s blood soaked hair and looks at Leksa worriedly.  A crowd begins to gather in the center of TonDC and the guards spread out to help control it.  Naikou and Reivon exit the healers’ tent with piles of bandages in their arms.  They make their way towards Klark until the snarling Alphas stop them in their tracks.  Naikou hands his bandages to Reivon and holds up his hands in the Alphas direction.

“Beja Heda and General, I mean no harm.  I just want to help the Skaiprisa.”

Leksa and Onya continue to release warning growls as they shield Klark’s limp body.  Naikou lowers his eyes and exposes his throat while he continues to slowly approach.

“I know your instincts are to protect her, but I just want to help.  I can help Heda.  Beja, just bring her into the healing tent and I can help.”

Reivon inches her way forward “Commander and General please let Nyko help Clarke.  He needs to look at her head and patch her up.  Then she is all yours.”

Leksa gives Naikou a small nod and hugs Klark closer.  Slowly she makes her way to the healing tent with Onya leading the way.  Gently she sets Klark on one of the beds before pulling her knife from her waist.

Leksa growls at Naikou “Hurt her further and I will slit your throat.”

Naikou wets a cloth and starts clearing the crusted blood around the side of Klark’s head.  Fresh blood starts oozing out of the wound.  Onya bares her teeth and snarls at the sight.  Leksa growls dangerously and grips her knife tighter.

“The bleeding is normal.”  Naikou hands a clean bandage to Onya and instructs her to hold it to the wound.  “When the bleeding stops again I will stitch the Skaiprisa’s wound.”

As soon as the bleeding stops, Naikou carefully disinfects and stitches Klark’s head wound.  As soon as he is done Reivon gently cleans the blood from Klark’s hair and face.  The Omega is pale but her breathing is steady.  Naikou gives the Alphas permission to take Klark to their tent.  Leksa puts away her knife and gently lifts Klark in to her arms.

The Alphas change Klark’s clothes when they get to their tent.  Leksa orders guards to surround the tent and to only let their most trusted in.  Gostos sets himself up at the table just inside the tent, ready to guard the Alphas and injured Omega with his life.  Onya pulls back the furs and Leksa gently lays Klark down in the center of their bed.  They tuck the Omega in before changing out of their bloody clothes.  Onya slides in next to Klark and wraps one arm protectively around their unborn child while Leksa props herself up against the headboard on the other side.  Indra enters a short time later and the Alphas growl warning her not to get too close.

“Heda, General, the prisoner has been secured.  We wait for your orders about what to do with him.  Reivon kom Skaikru warns he will eventually run out of oxygen and his skin will burn.  She believes she can prolong it a little with parts from the Ark.  I’ve given her warriors to escort her there.  She plans to speak with the Chancellor as well.  I assume we will be graced with the Chancellor’s presence soon.”

Leksa nods “You’ve done well Indra.  I need you to interrogate the Maunon for me.  I will not leave Klark’s side.  Get what you can from him and then end his fight.  Let me know as soon as it’s done.”

Indra bows “Sha Heda” and leaves the tent.  Jael enters right afterwards with a pile of furs in her arms.  She slowly sets them down on the end of the bed.

Leksa growls “Tell me what happened.”

“We were stopped by a dead Reaper in the middle of the trail.  We could feel something was wrong so we rushed to get the Skaiprisa out of there.  When she turned the bullet grazed her head.  I covered the Skaiprisa while the snipers were dealt with.  I’m sorry Heda.”

“I put you in charge of Klark’s protection because you are a strong warrior and Klark trusts you.  Mochof for returning Klark to us but it should be you injured and not her.  If she dies I will remove your head as payment.”

“Of course Heda.”

“Leave us.”

Leksa gathers the extra furs and drapes them over her mates.  “Does Klark feel warm enough?”

Onya nods “Sha she does.  We need to kill them all Leksa.  They can go after us but Klark is off limits.  They need to suffer for this.”

“They will Onya, they will.”

Belomi steps into the tent and Leksa can feel the anger coming off him in waves.  Onya quickly sits up and shields Klark.

“Send me into the mountain.  We aren’t going to be able to finish this war if the acid fog is still functioning.  Lincoln already said he would help me.  Give me one more of your warriors to pose as a Reaper with Lincoln.  I will get inside and disable the fog.”

Leksa sighs “How do you plan to shut it down without any knowledge of how it works?”

“Raven picked up a signal coming from inside the mountain.  I’m guessing it’s from our friends Monty and Jasper.  I’m going to use it to communicate with Raven while inside.  She is going to walk me through how to shut it down.  Then you can march the army and we can get revenge for Clarke.”

“How will I know when to march?”

“I will send some sort of signal.  A flare of some sort or whatever I can find.”

Leksa stays silent while she thinks it over, wanting to make the right decision.  She looks to Onya who gives her a subtle nod.

“Go Belomi kom Skaikru.  Tell Linkon to pick any warrior he wants to aid him.”

Belomi nods “Thank you Commander.  May we meet again.”

“May we meet again Belomi.”

____________________

 

That night the Alphas are still sitting protectively around Klark when Nora steps in.  She sets a tray of food and a pitcher of water on the dresser.

“I brought you food.  Gostos says you haven’t eaten all day.”

Leksa and Onya say nothing and simply watch her from their place on the bed.

“The Chancellor is outside.  She would like permission to enter.”

Leksa gives a small nod and Nora turns to retrieve the Alpha.  A minute later Abi enters carrying a medical bag and some type of device in her hand.  The Alphas snarl as Abi approaches the bed.

Abi holds up her hands “I’m not here to hurt her.  I just want to check her over.”

Leksa and Onya release low warning growls but scoot over a little to give Abi room.  The Chancellor kneels on the bed and sets her medical equipment down.  She removes Klark’s bandage and checks over the wound.

Leksa growls “Why hasn’t she woken up yet?”

“Her body is in a sort of shock.  It has shut down to heal and restart.  The wound looks good and I don’t see any early signs of infection.  She will probably only have a little scar.  Her heartrate and body temperature seem to be fine as well.”

“When will she open her eyes?”

“I can’t say for sure.  I could be five minutes from now or a week from now.  At this point it’s up to her.”

The Chancellor pulls down the furs and begins to lift Klark’s shirt.  Leksa and Onya snarl and grip the Alpha’s arm.  Abi gasps as their nails dig into her skin and the bones in her arm protest under their grips.

“Please I just want to check on the health of the baby.  I won’t hurt either of them.  I have a portable ultrasound with me.  I can check the baby’s heartrate.  You will even be able to see your child.”

Slowly Leksa and Onya loosen their grip and Abi grabs the ultrasound.  The Alphas watch her very closely as she uses the machine.  The baby’s steady heartbeat comes through and Abi smiles.

“Your baby is fine.  I don’t see any signs of damage or distress.”

Onya points to the small screen “That is our baby?”

Abi nods “That is your strong healthy baby.”

Leksa and Onya run their fingers over the screen in awe.  They nod to Abi in appreciation and she smiles in return.  After giving them one last look, Abi packs up her stuff, confident Klark and the baby will be alright.  Leksa tells the Chancellor to find Nora and she will find a tent for her to stay in.  Abi thanks them and leaves the tent.

Leksa kisses Klark’s forehead “Beja wake up ai hodnes.  Show us those beautiful eyes.”

Unfortunately Klark’s eyes stay closed the rest of the night.

____________________

 

**Day 2**

Nora enters the tent the next morning noting the Alphas have barely moved an inch.  The tray of food has been left uneaten and untouched on the dresser.

“You two need to eat.  Did you get any sleep last night?  It’s not going to help Klark if you are completely rundown when she wakes.”

Leksa snarls “We will eat and sleep when she opens her eyes.”

“Onya talk some sense into her.  You need your strength and you need rest.”

Leksa roars as she stands from the bed “Get out!!”

Nora’s eyes flash and she bares her teeth “Leksa calm down.  I’m simply trying to help.”

“Our mate and child are lying in that bed injured and there is nothing we can do.  We are not the concern.  They are!  So unless you can make Klark open her eyes, you are not needed here.”

“Leksa, ai yongon (my child), I know you are hurt and scared and in proactive mode.  Klark is going to be ok though.  She needs rest and will wake when she is ready.  I have no doubt she will be very angry with me if she wakes and finds out I didn’t try to take care of you as well.”

Leksa growls but Onya stands from the bed and calms her.  “Mochof Nora for the food, we just can’t stomach anything right now.  We will try a little later.”

Nora nods and gives Klark one last look before exiting.  Leksa calls for Gostos as soon as her mother leaves the tent.

Gostos bows “Heda.”

“No one enters this tent anymore except for Indra.  Is that understood?”

“Sha Heda.”

“Leave us.”

____________________

 

It is late afternoon when Indra enters the tent.  She keeps a good distance from the bed knowing the Alphas protective instincts rise with every minute Klark isn’t awake.  She doesn’t wish to provoke them any further.

“Do you have an update Indra?”

“Sha Heda.  The Maunon’s name was Emerson.  He was the one that pulled the trigger.”  Indra hands a picture to Leksa.  In the picture Klark and Onya are circled in red ink, Leksa is circled in black.  “We found this on him.  The plan was to kill the Skaiprisa and then the General.  They would leave you alive to suffer the loss and hopefully take your own life.  If not they would send another sniper to finish you off.”

Lexa snarls and Indra waits.  After a deep breath Leksa nods her head “Continue Indra.”

“He told us the mountain still has active missiles.  They haven’t used one in a long time but I fear they will when they see us coming.  He didn’t give up much on their security but his face gave a lot away when Reivon mentioned bombing the dam.”

“What of the Skaikru inside?”

“He said they used to be free to walk around until the Skaiprisa made her escape with Onya.  Since then they have rounded them up and keep them in cages, much like they do with our own people.  He said they believe the Skaikru are somehow a cure for them.  It doesn’t sound like they have figured out how but they are trying.  That is good for us.  It means they still need all of them alive.”

Leksa nods “Mochof Indra, you have done your job well.  What is the fate of this Maunon Emerson?”

“Dead Heda.  We made a small hole in his suit and his skin burned.  It was slow.  I came here as soon as he took his last breath.”

“Mochof Indra.  I sent Belomi inside the mountain.  Has there been any word from him?”

“That is my other set of news.  He just radioed in.  He made it inside as is posing as a guard.  A Maunon girl is helping him.”

“Helping him?  That I did not see.  Give me any updates that come in from him.  I need you to contact all the clan leaders.  I want them here in TonDC with their armies.  Send the hunters out to prepare a feast for their arrival.  Get our army together as well.  We must start preparing to storm the mountain as soon as that acid fog is down.”

“Sha Heda.”  Indra looks to the untouched food piling up on the dresser “Is there anything else you require Heda?”

Leksa shakes her head “No that will be all Indra, mochof.”

Indra leaves and Onya turns to Leksa “At least he got inside.  This is good Leksa.  He will destroy the fog and we will bring the mountain to its knees.  Blood will have blood.”

____________________

 

**Day 3**

Leksa and Onya listen as TonDC wakes up around them.  They have kept their vigil at Klark’s side and they know their people are beginning to worry.  Everyone just wants the Omega to wake up and let them know she is alright.  Leksa cracks her bones and stretches her sore muscles.  Suddenly Onya jumps at looks to Leksa wide eyed.

“What’s wrong?”

“She squeezed my hand.  Leksa she squeezed my hand.”

Leksa grabs Klark’s other hand and waits.  A minute later Klark’s fingers move and curl gently squeezing their hands.  The Alphas smile and place their foreheads against Klark’s temples.

“Wake up ai hodnes.  You are safe and we are here with you.”

“Open your eyes ai prisa.  Let us see that beautiful blue.”

Klark’s fingers squeeze their hands a few more times as they continue talking to her.  Finally her eyes flutter and her face twitches.  Slowly the Alphas see the blue eyes they have missed.  Klark tries to talk but her scratchy throat stops her.  Onya rushes to pour a fresh cup of cool water and holds it to Klark’s lips.  The Omega gulps greedily until the burning dies down.

“Ugh what happened?  Why is my head pounding?”

Onya runs her fingers down Klark’s jaw “You were shot by the Maunon and the bullet grazed your head.”

“Is our baby ok?  Please tell me our baby is ok.  Shit is Raven alright?  She was right next to me.  What about my guards?  What about Jael?”

“Calm down ai hodnes, they are all fine.  You gave us quite a scare.  How do you feel?”

Klark groans and tries to sit up.  The Alphas quickly move to aid her.  They help her until she is resting comfortable against the headboard.

“I feel alright other than a pounding headache.  I am a bit hungry.”

Leksa laughs and moves to the dresser to grab some food from the fresh tray.  She hands the food to Klark and the Omega smiles appreciatively.

“How long have I been out?”

“This is day three ai prisa.”

“Three days!  I guess that explains why you two look so tired.”

Leksa smiles “We were not going to leave your side hodnes.  Other than food, tell us what you need.”

Klark sighs “A bath would be nice.  Maybe something for the pain as well.”

“Consider it done hodnes.”

“What about the Mountain Men?  What do we do next?”

Onya smiles “Do not worry about that now prisa.  Rest today.  We can talk about it tomorrow.  The clan leaders are on their way here.”

Klark nods “Jus drein jus daun.”

“Sha ai hodnes, jus drein jus daun.  This will not go unpunished.  Blood will have blood.”


	22. Clexanya Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke’s wakes surround by dim early morning sunlight and warmth.  A content purr rumbles in her chest as her eyes flutter open.  A cadence of soft purrs answers her own before dying down again into silence.  Clarke takes a look around at her mates and children surrounding her in bed.  Ellie’s little body is on top of Clarke with her head tucked under Clarke’s chin.  Jacob’s head is resting on Clarke’s stomach with one of his legs thrown over hers.  Kya’s head is on Clarke’s left shoulder.  Anya completes the left side cuddled up close to Kya with her arm thrown over all of them.  Maddox’s head is rest on Clarke’s right shoulder.  Lexa is cuddled in close to Maddox’s other side.  Clarke can’t help but smile at the pile of bodies, or what she likes to call the kitten pile.  This is what a typical morning looks like after a night of storms.

Ellie is usually the first one to crawl into their bed after the first crack of thunder.  Her three Alpha siblings are never too far behind.  Thunderstorms have always scared Ellie.  The other children don’t seem to mind them so much.  Jacob actually enjoys watching the flashes of lighting light up the sky.  But like how Raven likes to describe it, the Clexanya pack always sticks together.  When the littlest one is scared, they all come together to make her feel safe.

Clarke looks over her family again and smiles.  Lexa always looks so peaceful and young while she sleeps.  Like the weight and responsibility of their people no longer rests on her shoulders.  When it came to Lexa, Clarke was a little nervous when she found out she was pregnant for the first time.  Not that she thought Lexa would ever harm their kids in any way.  No, Clarke knew that wasn’t even a possibility.  Lexa could be intense though.  People lower their eyes and subtly show their throats anytime she walks into a room.  She is feared on the battlefield and in any sort of combat.  Her stoic face and fierce eyes could bring people to their knees.  Clarke’s concern quickly faded however.  Lexa spent night after night talking to Kya while still in the womb.  She repeated it with their other children as well.  She would kiss Clarke’s belly and say she couldn’t wait to meet them.  The look in Lexa’s eyes when she held each baby for the first time was the most beautiful thing Clarke has ever seen.  Clarke thought for sure Lexa’s Alpha dominance and fierce protective instincts would result in her being the disciplinarian in the family, perhaps the stricter one of them all.  However, it was quickly discovered that the Alpha was completely incapable of telling their children no.  Unfortunately it has resulted in the family owning more horses than they really need, an impressive weapons collection that could last them hundreds of years, an abundance of toys around the house, and at one point a pack of wolf pups running around the backyard.  Clarke smiles remembering every sheepish grin on Lexa’s face when she brought the kids home carrying something new.

Clarke can’t help but release a little laugh as she looks over Anya’s face.  The Alpha’s face is just as serious when she sleeps as it is when she is awake.  Anya has always been amusing to Clarke.  How she is in public compared to how she is at home are two completely different things.  In public she is the scary General who everyone gives a wide berth.  Most people describe Anya as looking like a combination of bored and pissed off with a hint of she might murder someone at any second.  Clarke knows better though.  In private Anya keeps her sarcasm but becomes more relaxed and playful.  She has a great sense of humor and loves nothing more than to get Lexa going.  Anya is always gentle and Clarke learns very early that in only takes a belly rub for the Alpha to melt in her hands.  Clarke knew from the start exactly what type of parent Anya would be.  The laidback parent that gets into just as much trouble as the kids do.  Anya is always wrestling with the kids, egging on every competition, and aiding in every prank.  It still shocks Clarke to this day that Polis and TonDC are still standing and not a pile of rubble by now, especially when Anya and the kids decide to team up with auntie Raven.  Clarke laughs thinking about the odd friendship Anya and Raven have formed over the years.  They tease each other endlessly and throw insults back and forth whenever they can.  Anya often threatens to skin Raven alive while Raven threatens to blow her to pieces.  You will never get them to admit them to like each other even though they hang out almost every single day.  The absurdity of it will always amuse Clarke.

Clarke looks over Kya and smiles at how much she is like Lexa.  It didn’t take long for the Alpha to get the nickname Strik Heda or Little Commander.  She walks around with the same stoic look and her head held high.  She has the same fierce green eyes that make others want to submit.  The passion and protective instincts run deep in Kya as well.  Clarke and Ellie being the two things she is the most protective of.  Just like Lexa, she is quick to snarl and pull a knife on any perceived threat.  Kya has also managed to inherit Lexa’s swagger.  It doesn’t even shock Clarke anymore when she finds Kya surrounded by girls.  Clarke just rolls her eyes while Lexa and Anya puff out their chests with pride.  Kya is destined to be the next Commander.  At subject that worries Clarke just as much as it makes her happy.  She knows the amount of reasonability and pressure that will be placed on the Alpha’s shoulders, not to mention the danger.  It is not a life Clarke wishes for her child.  At the same time it brings relief to Clarke knowing that when Lexa is gone the crown could not be passed on to better hands.  Kya was born for this just like Lexa was.  Their people will be left with another excellent leader.  Lexa often says Kya will be a better Commander than she ever was.  They are hard shoes to fill but if anyone can do it, Kya can.

Clarke looks over Jacob and laughs at his serious expression while he sleeps.  He is a mini Anya in every way.  He is the first born twin, something he will never let Maddox live down.  The twins were by far Clarke’s most painful birth.  Anya often jokes it was because the Alphas were wrestling in Clarke’s womb, fighting each other to be the first one out.  Anya being Jacob’s biological sire loves to rub it in Lexa’s face that he won.  Jacob carries the same bored/pissed off expression, sending kids of all ages running the other way.  Just like with Lexa and Anya, Jacob loves to get Kya going.  Clarke has lost count of how many fights she’s had to break up between them.  It’s never anything too serious but enough to have the Alphas growling, snarling, and grappling on the floor.  Jacob often finds himself stuck in Kya’s headlock while she messes up his perfectly styled blonde hair.  Clarke is forced to send the two Alphas to the training grounds just as often as she sends Lexa and Anya.  There is even a competition between the siblings when it comes to girls.  Jacob and Kya and always competing to see whom can have the most girls around them.  But for as much as the two fight and bicker, they team up just as much.  Clarke sighs remembering the time they hung a young Alpha boy upside down from a tree because he accidently pushed Ellie into the mud.  By the time Clarke got home the boy was crying, begging, and promising he would never do it again.  To this day the boy runs the other way whenever he sees Jacob or Kya.  It amuses Jacob to no end when it comes to the amount of fear he causes.  Clarke has no doubt he will be one of Kya’s most trusted Generals one day.

Clarke looks over Maddox’s soft innocent sleeping face.  He is the quietest of all the siblings.  At first Clarke was worried about how little he talked.  They were always careful to never pressure him into saying something.  It is just his personality to be quieter and more laidback.  He is still a strong Alpha and skilled fighter.  Raven has lovingly nicknamed him The Ninja.  He has a talent for moving silently and has given family and friends heart attacks more than once.  Maddox wields two katanas like they are an extension of his body and throws knives with deadly accuracy.  Raven swears he is going to be an assassin someday but Clarke hopes he won’t need to be.  Maddox also has a thing for heights.  Clarke always knows where she can find him.  He’s either high up in the trees over TonDC or perched on the highest rooftop in Polis.  He loves the quiet, fresh air, and being able to see everything around him.  Maddox is also very sweet and has a huge heart.  He often returns home at the end of the day with fresh flowers for Clarke or a gift for Ellie.  Out of all the siblings, Maddox is the one that spends the most time working in the healing center with Clarke.  He’s always eager to learn and she loves teaching him.  Clarke smiles and gently kisses Maddox’s forehead.  She has no doubt he is going to make some girl or boy, or maybe both, very happy someday.

Clarke’s smile grows as she hugs Ellie tighter.  Lexa and Anya were completely smitten as soon as they smelled Omega and saw those blue/grey eyes.  They wouldn’t let anyone else touch her after she was born, neither Abby nor the rest of the healers.  They cleaned her off themselves and wrapped her in furs to keep her warm.  Clarke was finally able to reason with them to let the healers check baby Ellie over and make sure everything was ok.  Of course the Alphas snarled and growled the entire time.  They hovered protectively around her crib day and night.  It took forever for Clarke to finally convince them that it wasn’t necessary.  When she did, any little noise Ellie made had the Alphas rushing back to her side.  Not much has changed since Ellie was born.  She still has Lexa and Anya wrapped around her little fingers.  Clarke laughs thinking about the adjustment the Alphas had to make.  Lexa and Anya were in their comfort zone with the other siblings, all Alphas wanting to learn about fighting and wrestling.  They were interested in weapons, armor, and stories about battles.  Suddenly this blonde haired blue eyed Omega comes along and is as girly as can be.  The Alphas found themselves buying dresses instead of armor, dolls and tea sets instead of weapons, and reading stories about princesses instead of warriors.  It always warms Clarke’s heart to watch her mates with Ellie.  No one could dispute the amount of love and devotion showing in their eyes.  Ellie also has her siblings wrapped around her finger.  They are fiercely loyal and protective of her.  Clarke dreads the day Ellie tries to bring someone home.  She dreads Ellie’s first heat even more.  There are going to be more than a few Alphas that lose their lives.  Ellie may be an Omega and girly but she takes after Clarke when it comes to strength.  Her growl and Commander stare rival that of Lexa’s.  She has quite the talent for making the Alphas in the house lower their eyes in submission.  Clarke swears she’s never seen a group of Alphas submit so quickly.

Clarke is pulled out of her thoughts when Ellie growls and kicks in her sleep, nailing Jacob right in the jaw.  Jacob wakes with a start, startling Maddox and Kya out of their sleep as well.  Maddox rolls over knocking foreheads with Lexa causing her to roll on her back holding her head in pain.  Kya jumps elbowing Anya in the ribs causing her to groan and roll to her other side.

Kya knees Jacob in the back “Nice going branwada.”

Jacob growls “Ellie started it.  She kicked me in the jaw.”

“Yeah sure blame our little sister dumbass.”

Clarke quickly checks over Maddox and Lexa while trying not to jostle a still sleeping Ellie too much.  Lexa groans and says she’s alright and Maddox says the same.  Kya knees Jacob in the back again and he snarls in return.

Anya groans “It’s too early.  Make them stop.”

Clarke ignores her, still checking over Lexa and Maddox for any damage.  Kya delivers another swift knee to Jacobs back and he delivers an elbow to her thigh in return.  Kya bares her teeth and snarls while pulling his hair.  Anya finally rolls back over and snarls at them.

“If you both don’t stop I’m going to throw you off that balcony over there.”

“He started it.”

“I’m sorry ok.  Ellie kicked me in the jaw.”

Kya delivers one last knee to his back “Whatever branwada.”

Lexa groans “I swear Klark I’m ok.  I’ve got a hard head.  I’ll be fine.”

“Mama I’m fine.  We didn’t hit that hard.”

Clarke sighs “Lexa I keep telling you we need a bigger bed.”

“We ordered a bigger bed ai hodnes.  The builders are working on it.”

“Can’t you growl and make them work faster?”

“You always yell at me when I do that!”

Clarke sighs “Yeah well I won’t this time.”

Suddenly Ellie whimpers in her sleep causing everyone to freeze and go silent.  All the Alphas gently place a hand on the little Omega’s back while looking at Clarke worriedly.

Clarke smiles “It’s ok, she’s just dreaming.”

Ellie whimpers and does a little kick again.  Clarke presses her lips against Ellie’s forehead and starts purring.  The Alphas leave their hands on the little Omega’s back and begin purring as well.  After a few minutes Ellie echoes their purrs and nuzzles her face into Clarke’s neck.  The Alphas gently remove their hands and quiet their purrs.  Jacob settles his head back on Clarke’s stomach while Kya and Maddox settle their heads back on her shoulders.  Lexa and Anya cuddle in close again and throw their arms over everyone.    Clarke watches them all settle back into sleep again like the last few minutes never happened.  

Clarke smiles as the Alphas cuddle in close making sure the Omegas are safe and warm.  Sometimes she still can’t believe this is her family, this is her pack.  She wishes her father was here to see it.  He would love every single second of this.  Lexa and Anya say he is up in the stars watching over them, probably laughing at their craziness with Lexa’s father and Anya’s parents.  Clarke hopes it is true.  She feels her eyes get heavy as the warmth envelopes her again.  Clarke releases another content purr as she lets sleep take over her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY premier day has arrived!! So excited. Let's do this :).


	23. Kom Wor! [Main Story Part 11]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke is leaving the healing tent after her checkup with Nyko when she notices Jonathan sitting around one of the fires.  She touches the Omega’s shoulder and takes a seat next to him.

“Relieved to see you up and moving Princess.  We were all worried when we got the news.”

Clarke smiles “One of these days I’m going to get you to call me Clarke.”

Jonathan shakes his head “It is disrespectful for me to call you by your name.”

“I hope to someday convince you that it’s not.  How do you like TonDC so far?”

“Everyone has been nice and very welcoming.  An Alpha cook brought us food the other night.  His face turned worried when none of us starting eating.  He was afraid we didn’t like it and promised to cook us something else.  Truthfully we were all waiting for him to eat first.  When he realized he looked very sad.  None of us have ever eaten before an Alpha or Beta before.”

“Oh Jonathan you don’t have to wait to eat here.  Make sure everyone knows that.  When you are hungry, you eat.  You don’t have to wait.”

Jonathan nods “We are learning.  It will take time for us to adjust but we will get there.”

“What about the tents you are staying in?  Are they comfortable and warm enough?”

“Yes they are thank you.  We have been provided with plenty of furs and extra clothes.  Thank you Princess.  Your people have shown us nothing but respect and kindness.”

“Good I’m glad.  If you don’t mind me asking, why are you out here alone?  Where are the others?”

“Most are still too nervous to wander too far from the tents.  I thought I would draw from your strength and walk around the village.  Show them that is it alright and safe.”

Clarke squeezes the Omega’s shoulder “That strength is all you Jonathan.  I noticed it the moment I met you.”

Jonathan smiles bashfully “Thank you, you are too kind Princess.”

“I wanted to let you know there will be a flood of strong Alphas coming to the village.  Clan leaders and their Generals are coming to march on Mount Weather.  You are all still completely safe.  I just wanted to let you know so you aren’t taken by surprise.  There will be a big feast that everyone is more than welcome to attend.  If anyone is still too nervous I will make sure food is brought to them.”

“Thank you Princess, I will let everyone know.”

Clarke stands “Unfortunately I have to go.  I hope to see you tomorrow night Jonathan.”

Jonathan smiles “I will be there Princess.”

____________________

 

Clarke walks into the war room and finds Lexa and Anya looking over maps.  The guards positioned around the room nod their respect and Clarke smiles in return.

“How are the plans coming along?”

Lexa turns around “After the feast we will move the army just out of range of the acid fog.  We will wait there for Belomi’s signal.”

“That’s good.  Nyko and I are prepared to treat the injured.  My mom sent over extra medical supplies.  We will have more than enough.”

Lexa and Anya share a look before turning back to Clarke.  Lexa steps forward and cups the Omega’s jaw in her hand.

“Ai hodnes we already called for healers to come to TonDC to help Naikou.  We are sending you to Polis.”

“What?  No absolutely not.”

“Hodnes you know we would do anything for you and give you anything you ask.  Some of our people like to mock who the real Heda is.  We allow it because we wouldn’t have it any other way.  But this is not something we will compromise on.  We need you safe behind the Polis walls and out of range of any missiles until this is all over.”

Clarke shakes her head “They haven’t used missiles since before you were born.  I will go to Camp Jaha.  It is close enough to still aid the injured but out of range for any missiles.”

“If we fall the Maunon will come for you.  The Ark won’t be able to protect you.  It has already been decided, you are going to Polis the morning after the feast.”

Clarke turns to Anya “You agree with this?”

Anya nods “I do yes.  You are our mate and carrying our child.  Behind the Polis walls is where you need to be until the mountain has fallen.”

Lexa sighs “Klark this is not something we are going to change our minds about.  You refused to stay in Polis after the Azgeda captured you and we allowed it.  Then came the assassination attempt, and still we allowed you to stay by our sides.  We are not taking the risk this time.  If we fall, you are carrying the next Heda.  We cannot allow you to fall into enemy hands.”

Clarke bats Lexa’s hand away and takes a step back “No I’m not going.  We agreed from the beginning of this relationship that I would always be by your side.  I know carrying our child means I can’t go to the battlefield, but I will not run and hide in Polis either.  I will not be that far away from you.  I refuse.”

Clarke turns to leave but Lexa grabs her arm and spins her back around.

“Klark it will be hard for us to watch and we will have to control ourselves from killing them, but the guards will take you to Polis by force if they need to.”

Clarke rips her arm out of Lexa’s grasp.  She shoves the Alpha as hard as she can causing Lexa to stumble into the table behind her.

“Screw you Lexa.”  Clarke turns to Anya “Screw both of you.”

Clarke turns to leave but the guards look like they are about to make a move to stop her.  Lexa lets out a vicious snarl “Touch her and you die.”

The guards lower their heads and back down.  Clarke storms past them and out of the war room.  She frantically walks through TonDC until she finds the person she is looking for.

“Callie I need a huge favor from you.”

Callie takes in Clarke’s appearance and looks worried “Clarke is everything ok?  What happened?”

“I’m fine.  I just need a favor.”

“Ok.  What do you need?”

“I need…I was wondering if you could tell your Ark guards to follow my orders.  If I give them an order, I need to know they will listen.”

“Clarke I can’t…”

Clarke sighs “Callie please.”

Callie smiles and wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulders “You misunderstand.  I can’t tell them because I already did.  They already know to follow any orders you give them.”

Clarke blows out a breath of relief “Thank you.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“I just need to do something.”

Callie nods “Just be careful Clarke.  I’m here if you need me.”

Clarke nods and pulls Callie into a hug “Thank you.”  She nods to the Alpha one more time before she heads off to begin making her plans.

____________________

 

Nora enters the Heda’s tent and finds Leksa sitting on her throne with her head in her hands.  She walks over and kneels in front of her daughter before gently raising Leksa’s chin to look into her eyes.

“Tell me what’s troubling you.”

Leksa blows out a shaky breath and takes Nora’s hands into her own.  “I’m sorry for how I acted before.  You were just trying to help.  I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did.”

“You do not have to apologize Leksa.  When our mate or mates are injured, every instinct in our body screams to protect them.  Klark being pregnant only added to that.  You were scared and in protection mode.  I understand and you have nothing to apologize for.”  Leksa looks unsure so Nora smiles to help ease her.  “Let’s talk about Klark.  Is there a reason she is walking around looking so angry?”

“We are sending her to Polis to keep her safe.  I want you to go with her.”

“I can do that.”

Leksa sighs “We betrayed her and I’m sure she will never forgive us for it.  From the beginning we promised we would never hide anything from her and she would always be by our side.  We are betraying that by sending her away and she hates us for it.”

“Leksa, Klark could never hate you and Onya.  She might be angry but she doesn’t hate you and she will forgive you.  I have to say I’m a little surprised you are sending her there, but I understand the reason behind it.”

“We instructed the guards to take her by force if they have to.”

Nora laughs “Those guards are going to be pretty injured by the time we reach Polis.  You might want to send a warning to the healers ahead of time.”

Leksa smiles and laughs “Try not to let her kill any of them.  Good guards aren’t easy to find.”

“I will do my best.  What about the Arkkru Omegas?  They have been walking around TonDC like spooked rabbits.  I have a feeling I will not like the reason they are suddenly under your protection.”

“Klark found out some of the Omegas were attacked by Alphas while in heat.  The Arkkru Council knew about it and did nothing.”

“Klark?”

“We asked her about it.  She says she was never harmed.  The Chancellor claims that she tried to have the Alphas punished.  Supposedly Kane did as well.  They stopped when the Council threatened to harm Klark.”

Nora snarls “Do you believe her?”

“Onya and I are unsure at the moment.  We will get the whole truth one way or another.”

“What of those disgusting Alphas?”

“Supposedly all dead.  The Chancellor claims they never made it to the ground.  Again we are unsure of how much of that we believe.  The Omegas know their attackers faces.  If they identify any of them we will deal with them ourselves, with or without the Chancellors permission.”

Nora growls “I would like to have a talk with the Chancellor.”

“I had a feeling you would.  Can you contain your anger long enough to wait until after the mountain?”

“Sha I can.”

“Beja nomon take care of Klark.  If we fall, you know what to do.”

“I do but don’t think like that.  Your fight is not over.”

____________________

 

Leksa watches over the feast from her throne on the dais.  The armies are prepared to march in the morning and wait for Belomi’s signal.  For now they feast.  “Leksa” the Floukru (Boat Clan) leader nods as she takes a seat next to the Alpha on the dais.  Luna has always been a good friend and the one clan leader Leksa trusts the most.

“How are you enjoying the feast Luna?”

“You know me Leksa, I love anything with pretty women and wine.”

Leksa laughs and raises her cup to the leader.  Luna subtly motions towards where Klark is chatting with Rhiannon, Queen of the Azgeda.

“They seem to be getting along after everything that happened.”

Leksa growls but doesn’t offer a response.  Klark has barely talked to her and Onya since they told her about Polis.  She knows it is for the best but she misses being close to their Omega.

“What?  Is there a problem with their relationship?”

“Rhiannon is young and arrogant.  She would love nothing more than to bed Klark.  The mating bites and child in Klark’s belly would do nothing to deter her.”

Luna laughs “First neither of us can call her young.  She is only two summers younger than us and you are just as arrogant as she is.  Second you know Klark would never stray.  If Rhiannon’s adoration keeps her from leaving the Coalition, I say let it go.”

“I have a feeling she is only in the Coalition for Klark and not me anyway.”

“Can you blame her?  You did kill her mother slowly and painfully.”

Leksa scoffs “She hated Nia just as much as I did.”

“This is true.”

“I need you to do something for me.  We are sending Klark to Polis until the mountain has fallen.  We want her secure behind the walls.  If Onya and I fall in battle, Klark will rule until our child is old enough.  I need you to be there for her.”

Luna frowns “Does Klark know you are sending her away?”

“Sha and she’s not happy about it.  However it needs to be done.”

“You have my word Leksa.  Do not worry about falling in battle.  Your fight is far from over my friend.”

Leksa nods “I pray to the Gods you are right.”

“Klark is truly remarkable.  She is strong and the people love her.  She has even managed to warm the icy hearts of the Azgeda.”

“What is your point?  Or are you simply just telling me what I already know?”

Luna smiles “Always so testy.  My point is you are lucky her pod landed in your area and not mine.  She would be warming my furs instead of yours.”

Leksa snarls “Careful Luna.”

Luna laughs as she stands “You are too serious my friend.  Relax and enjoy the night.  All of our troubles will still be here tomorrow.”

Leksa stands from her throne and raises her cup causing everyone to go silent and face her.  “The Maunon have kidnapped, killed, and turned us into monsters for too long.  Tomorrow we begin the first step to our new future.  A future free from terror.  A future free from the Maunon.  Tomorrow we march and the mountain will fall.  Tonight we feast.  Tomorrow kom wor!  Jus drein jus daun.”

The people throw their fists in the air and echo the chant.  Leksa raises her cup one last time before taking a sip.  The people cheer and take sips from their own cups before going back to the feast.  Leksa steps down from the dais and goes about talking to all the clan leaders.  A couple hours later she finds Onya and they decide to retire for the night.  They look for Klark until Gostos tells them she is already in their tent.  The Alphas enter the tent just as Klark is setting a kettle down on the table.

Klark turns to them “I’m going to bed.  I made tea.  I thought you might like some.”

The Alphas nod their appreciation and move to pour themselves a cup.  Klark turns to head towards the living quarters but Leksa gently stops her.

“We just want to protect you Klark.”

Clarke nods “I know.”  The Omega gently kisses their lips before heading off to bed.

As soon as they hear Klark settle for the night, Onya turns to Leksa.  “Are you sure about this?”

Leksa growls “You are questioning me now?  You agreed when we talked about this.”

“And I still agree.  I just want to make sure we are going the right thing.  Are we really going to be able to focus with her being so far away from us?”

Leksa sighs “We are going to have to Onya.  It is the only way we can insure that she will be safe and our child will be safe.”

The Alphas drink their tea and change their clothes before climbing into bed.  They kiss their sleeping Omega’s forehead and cuddle in close to her.  Leksa starts to feel her eyes and body become heavy.  She tries to adjust her body a little but her heavy muscles won’t allow it.  She looks over to Onya and finds her already passed out.  Alarms sound in Leksa head.  Onya is always the last to fall asleep.  Something is wrong but the urge to sleep becomes too much.  Leksa closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

____________________

 

It is early morning and still dark out when Clarke extracts herself from bed.  She gets dressed and walks out into the main part of the tent.  She dumps out the kettle with the special herbs from the night before.  Clarke knows the Alphas are going to be very angry when they figure out what she did.  She can’t think about it now though.  She needs to keep moving forward with her plan.  She takes a deep breath and exits the tent.  The guards out front turn and look at her questioningly.

“I’m not feeling very well.  I think its nerves.  I just need some fresh air.”

Clarke starts walking towards the woods and one of the guards follows.  She turns to him “I’m not going to be long.  You don’t need to follow.”

The guard gives a small smile “Skaiprisa you know Heda would have our heads if we let you go alone.”

Clarke nods and continues walking into the woods.  She walks a while more and stops at the agreed upon location.  She takes a deep breath and waits.  Not long after, Ark guards come into view as they make their approach towards them.  Clarke notices her guard turn and look at her for answers, but she ignores him.  When the Ark guards get close enough he pulls his sword.  The Ark guards raise their guns and surround them.

Clarke turns to Captain Miller “You’re late.”

“Sorry Princess, we ran into a scouting team on the way here.  We had to go the long way to avoid them.”

The Trikru guard turns to Clarke “Skaiprisa?”

Clarke sighs “I’m sorry.  Don’t fight and they won’t hurt you.  I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

The Ark guards disarm the Trikru guard and tie him to one of the trees.  When they are done, Clarke walks over to him and looks at him apologetically.  She grabs a knife from Captain Miller and places it in the Trikru guard’s palm.

“I’m leaving you here because I know you can get yourself out of this and get back to TonDC.  By that time I will be at the Ark.  I’m sorry you got dragged into this.  I’m very sorry.”

Clarke turns to Captain Miller “Let’s go.”

He nods and gives the signal for the Ark guards to move.  They surround Clarke and head towards Camp Jaha.

____________________

 

Leksa wakes with a start.  She sits up in bed and sees Onya rushing to get dressed.  Onya notices and stops for a brief second.

“Finally you are up.  Klark is gone.”

Leksa jumps from the bed and begins getting dressed.  “I think we were drugged.”

“Klark must have put something in the tea.  I talked to the guards, she left early this morning.  She went to the Ark.”

“We need to get to the Ark.”

Onya nods “The guards already have our horses ready.    Indra is going to march the army towards the mountain.  I told her we would ride and catch up.”

Leksa nods and finishes getting dressed.  The Alphas exit the tent as soon as they are done and jump on their awaiting horses.  A group of guards do the same and they rush off towards Camp Jaha.

When they arrive, most of the Ark guards are outside the fence waiting to march with Kali and the rest of the Grounder army.  A couple of Ark guards are standing just inside the fence.  Leksa and Onya dismount quickly and hand the reins off before storming towards the front gate.

Leksa snarls “Open the gate.”

The three Ark guards inside look at each other before one steps forward.  “I’m sorry Commander, we can’t do that.”

Onya roars “Open the gate!”

Klark exits the Ark and makes her way to the front gate.  “They can’t open the gate.  I gave them orders not to.”

“Klark open the gate.  Your guards are waiting to take you to Polis.”

Klark shakes her head “I told you I’m not going to Polis.  I may not be able to be on the battlefield, but I’m not going to run and hide either.”

Leksa growls “Open the gate Klark or I will have warriors tear it down.”

“No Lexa you won’t.  You know the fence is electrified.  It would cost the lives of some warriors unnecessarily.  It would also waste time you can’t afford to waste.”

“Klark…”

“No!  March your army Lexa.  March them and destroy the mountain.  I will aid from here.  March them and I will see you both when you get back.  Ai hod yu in.”

Leksa turns to one of the Ark guards “If anything happens to her, I will burn this entire place to the ground.”

The Ark guard gulps and nods. Leksa and Onya release loud booming roars of frustration as they turn back to their horses.  They mount their horses and narrow their eyes at the Ark.  With one last snarl they head off towards their awaiting army, the Trikru guards and Ark guards following behind them.

____________________

 

Clarke feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to find Wells.  He smiles and gently squeezes her shoulder “Are you ok?”

Clarke nods “I’m ok.  I’ve never seen them so angry.”

“You expected that though right?”

“Yeah I did.  Still didn’t prepare me to actually see it.”

Wells nods in understanding.

Clarke sighs “Come on, let’s finish getting medical ready.  I don’t know how many injured we will have.  We need to be prepared for anything.”

Wells nods before following Clarke back into the Ark.


	24. Battle [Main Story Part 12]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I know I didn't answer all the comments for last chapter like I normally do. I just wanted to explain really quick. There were some pretty amazing debates/conversations that broke out. People taking sides and explains why they chose the side they did. I didn't want to interfere with that. They were amazing and didn't need my input. Just wanted to let you know I didn't ignore them. I read and enjoyed every word.
> 
> On with the show. I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke takes in a deep breath of fresh air as she watches over Camp Jaha.  One of the guards pointed out this spot to her.  After spending hours getting medical ready with Wells and Jackson, she decided to climb up to the vantage point to have some alone time.  Clarke isn’t sure how much time has passed when she hears someone climbing up the ladder.  Nora makes her way on to the platform and takes a seat next to the Omega.

“One of the guards told me I would find you up here.”

Clarke gives a small smile “Are you here to drag me to Polis?”

Nora laughs “Unlike your mates, I’m not foolish enough to try.”

“I couldn’t go.  I need to be here for my people.  I can’t be that far away.”

“And if something goes wrong?  The mountain will come for you.”

“I have a plan in place nomon.  I need you to trust me on that.”

“I trust you Klark.  That will never change.”

Clarke nods “Thank you for coming here nomon.  You didn’t have to.”

“I love you Klark and I promised Leksa I would watch over you.  There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

Clarke shuffles closer to Nora and rests her head on her shoulder.  Nora purrs and kisses the top of Clarke’s head.  They sit in silence for a while watching the activity of Camp Jaha below them, enjoying the calm before the storm.

“Do you think they will forgive me for what I’ve done?”

“Before this they were worried you would not forgive them.  I believe you are even now.”

They sit in silence again until Nora breaks it.  “You drugged them.”

Clarke nods “I got the sleeping aid from Nyko that Lexa usually drinks after a battle.  I added a little more than the normal dose and mixed it with other herbs to hide the taste.  I tried to think of another option but none came to me.  Anya would have woken up the second I moved.  Even if I did get out, It wouldn’t have taken Lexa long to realize I was gone.  We never would have made it to Camp Jaha before she caught us.  I thought about going to Polis and having the Ark guards ambush us on the way.  I couldn’t take that risk.  Trikru guards and Ark guards would have fought and lives would have been lost.  I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I speak true when I say you don’t have to justify your reasoning to me, so you don’t have to answer this if you do not wish to.  Why is it so important for you to be here?”

“These are my people and my friends.  Bellamy is the Skaikru leader but they look to me as well.  I am the Heda’s mate.  The Trikru look to me.  I’m not going to go hide in some castle far away while my people fight.  I agreed to stay out of the action because I’m pregnant but I can still help.  I will stay and aid as much as I can.  If it looks like the war is lost, I will go to Polis.  Some people helped me put a plan in place to get me there unharmed.  Until that happens, I’m staying here.”

Nora nods “Tell me the other reason you need to be here.”

“I can’t hide anything from you can I?  I know what happens when someone loses their mate.  I saw it with my mother.  I know the pain will hit me.  I know there will be an instant hole in my heart.  I don’t want to be in Polis if that happens.  I wouldn’t get here in time to see one or both of them burned.  I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye.”  Clarke blows out a shaky breath and wipes away a few escaped tears.  “I had a nightmare the other night.  Lexa died and Anya was standing by the pyre all alone.  I wasn’t there for Anya mourning our mate because I was too busy wasting time trying to travel back from Polis.”

Nora kisses Clarke’s forehead and pulls her in closer.

Clarke lifts her head “Do you mind if I ask you something personal?”

“Go ahead.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.  I was just wondering what it is like without your mate?”

“It is not easy.  It is a struggle I must endure every day.  I find nights to be the worst.  During the day I can distract myself with different things.  There is always something to do and people to interact with.  At night I am alone with my thoughts.  My furs are cold instead of surrounded by his warmth.  I sleep as much as I can and wait for morning to come.”

“I’m sorry nomon.  I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories for you.”

Nora smiles “You do not need to apologize.  I do not mind speaking about it.”

“How do you keep going on?”

“That is another struggle.  I didn’t want to but I knew I needed to.  At first it was for Leksa.  I did not want her to lose both of us and be left alone.  Then she mated with Onya and I wanted to be there for both of them.  Then they mated with you and I wanted to be there for all three of you.  Now you are with child.  I want to see that child grow.  It is not easy, but I keep finding more reasons to keep my fight going.”

“You are amazing and strong nomon.  I’m honored to have you in my life.”

Nora smiles “They are going to be fine Klark.  They will take down the mountain and return to us.  For now we wait and do what we can.”

“I pray you are right nomon.”

After a while Clarke and Nora leave the platform to finish preparing the Ark.  One of the Ark guards meets them at the bottom of the ladder.

“Sorry to disturb you Princess but there is movement in the woods.  There is a man approaching the camp as well.  He looks like a Grounder.  What are your orders?”

“Do not engage until I see what’s going on.”

Clarke follows the guard to the front gate and sees a familiar face approaching.  She orders the guards to stand down.  They ask her if they should open the gate but she shakes her head no.  The approaching Grounder stops short of the front gate and looks at no one but Clarke.  He lifts his fist and places it over his heart before giving her a small nod.  Clarke nods her understanding and he turns to head back to the woods.

Clarke turns to the Ark guard in charge “Tell your men to ignore the movement in the woods.  They are for me.  They are not a threat.  If they leave the woods and approach the Ark it is for a reason.  Make sure you men do not fire on them.  Is that understood?”

“Yes Princess.”

Clarke nods and starts to head back towards medical.  Nora gently grabs her arm and gives her a questioning look.

“Who was that?  I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him before.”

“His name is Roan.”

“Part of your plan?”

“Yes”

Nora nods and lets Clarke go.  The Omega heads back to medical hoping her plan won’t need to be executed.

____________________

 

“We’ve got another one Clarke!” Wells yells as he helps a young girl into medical.

Clarke looks over to see Wells helping Tris on to one of the beds.  She stops suturing a warrior and motions for Jackson to take over.  She rushes to Tris’s side and begins looking over her injuries.  The young Second has a deep cut on her side and a shallow cut on her leg.

“Tris do you have any more injuries besides these two?”

Tris shakes her head “No just those Skaiprisa.”

Clarke cleans, sutures, and bandages the cuts.  The whole time Tris stares at the ceiling and says nothing.

“You’re going to be fine.  Try to rest and not pull your sutures.”

“She’s going to be so angry with me Skaiprisa.  I failed her.  I should have been able to stay by her side.  With my injuries I couldn’t keep up.  She sent me here.  I should have been able to push through it.”

Clarke runs her fingers through Tris’s hair “Anya isn’t going to be angry with you Tris.  She’s going to be proud.  You were brave and fought well.  Anya might not say it, but she is always proud of you.”

Tris gives Clarke a sad nod before she relaxes into the bed.  Clarke gives her something for the pain and moves on to the next patient.  All day there has been a steady stream of gunshot wounds and knife injuries.  Luckily there haven’t been many casualties showing up at Camp Jaha.  Clarke isn’t sure about TonDC.  From what the warriors have said, Clarke knows they were at least able to get the door open.  Warriors haven’t been able to give her many updates since. 

Clarke quickly rushes over to help another warrior that just came in with what looks like a bullet wound to the shoulder.  She works for another couple of hours before Nora comes through the door with a smile on her face.

“The army is marching this way Klark.  The Skaikru are with them.  The mountain has fallen.”

Clarke pulls Nora into a hug before turning to Jackson.  He smiles and tells her to go and he will finish up with the last two patients.  Clarke follows Nora out of the Ark and watches as the army approaches the camp.  Her smile grows as she notices Lexa, Anya, and Callie leading the way.  Clarke orders the guards to open the gate and help any injured into medical.  Lincoln and Octavia walk through the fence and smile at her.  Jasper and Monty rush in behind them and pull Clarke into a hug.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you guys escape with me.”

Jasper smiles “It’s ok Clarke.  We knew you wouldn’t leave us in there.  We knew you would send help.”

“How are the hundred?  Did everyone get out?”

Monty gives Clarke a sad look and shakes his head.  “Fox didn’t make it.  Everyone else seems to be ok.”

Clarke nods “You two go rest up and get a drink.  You deserve it.  I’ll see you soon.”

Monty walks away but Jasper stays.  “There is this girl, she’s from the mountain, but she helped Bellamy inside.  She actually helped all of us.  Her name is Maya.  I know you’ve been through a lot with the Mountain Men and they have hurt your people, but she’s not like the rest of them.  Clarke I just ask that you keep an open mind, please.  I know you are not going to trust her right away but give her a chance.”

“For you, I’ll try Jasper.”

Jasper smiles and nods before he follows after Monty.  Bellamy and Wick walk through the gate next helping a limping Raven.  Clarke rushes over to check on her best friend.

Raven smiles “Hey Princess.  Did you miss me?”

“Raven are you alright?  Where are you injured?”

“I’m fine.  Nothing a Band-Aid and a strong drink won’t fix.  Stupid mountain freaks tried to drill into me.  Your Commander over there swooped in like Batman and saved the day.  Or is it like Superman?  I don’t know.  Anyways she saved the day.”

Clarke laughs and pulls Raven into a hug.  She instructs Wick to take Raven into medical to get looked at.

“I’m glad to see you Bellamy.”

“I’m glad to see you too Princess.”

“Are the Mountain Men really gone?”

Bellamy nods “I’ll let your mates tell you most of the story, but yeah they are.  They won’t hurt anyone ever again.”

Out of the corner of her eye Clarke sees her mother being brought in on a stretcher.  She turns to Bellamy who nods and tells her to go.  Kane explains that they were captured and the Mountain Men started drilling into them.  Her mother assures her that she will be fine.  She just needs antibiotics and to stay off of her feet for a little bit.  Clarke nods and moves so they can carry her mother to medical.

Clarke tentatively makes her way over to her mates.  Nora walks off when she sees her coming.  The Alphas are covered in blood but relief washes over Clarke when she doesn’t see any obvious injuries on them.  She stops short of getting to close to them, not sure how angry they still are at her.

“How is Tris?” Anya asks.

“She’s going to be fine.  She’s worried she failed you and that you will be angry with her.”

“She fought well.  I’ll make sure I talk with her.”

Clarke nods “I’m glad to see you’re both ok.”

Callie and a handful of Ark guards walk towards them escorting a girl in a containment suit.  Callie steps forward and rest her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“I’m guessing Jasper told you about Maya.  Your mates said you should be the one to decide her fate.”

Clarke looks over to Maya before turning back to Callie.  “Can she even survive out here?”

“Raven and Wick say they have already built a containment area.  They think it will work.  We are taking her there now.  It will give Abby time to figure out a more permanent solution.”

Clarke nods “Take her there.  Do not leave her unguarded until we know she can be trusted.”

Callie nods and motions for the guards to take Maya into the Ark.  She gives Clarke’s shoulder one last squeeze before following them.

Lexa looks around the open field surrounding Camp Jaha.  “We are going to make camp here outside the fence for the rest of today and tonight.  We will return to TonDC tomorrow.  Go back to medical and help any injured if you can.  Come find our tent when you are finished.”

Clarke gives them a sad nod and walks back through the gate.  Halfway to Ark she stops to look back at her mates.  Her eyes begin to water when she turns and finds them already gone.

____________________

 

The sun is starting to set when Clarke finally makes her way to the Commander’s tent.  Inside she finds her mates in fresh clothes and free of blood and war paint.  They have a few bumps and bruises but nothing too serious. 

“Tell me about the mountain.”

Anya lifts her head “Your friend Reivon destroyed the dam and shut down the power.  We were able to get the door open and storm the mountain.  Okteivia and Indra freed our people from the cages.  The badly injured were led out of the tunnels.  The rest stayed to fight.  Indra reported that not all of the Skaikru were in the cages.  Monti kom Skaikru took us to the mountain’s control room.  It was filled with things like that television you showed us at the Ark.  We found some of the Skaikru and Arkkru being held captive.  Belomi warned their leaders to let them go and surrender.  They chose to threaten us instead.  With the help of Monti, we let the outside air into the mountain.  Belomi and Leksa pulled the lever.”

Clarke nods “Blood has had blood.”

Lexa clears her throat “The pyres are being built in TonDC now.  We will burn and honor the dead tomorrow.  I gave permission to Belomi and the Skaikru to return to the mountain and take what they want.  I don’t trust the Arkkru enough to give them the same offer.  When the Skaikru are done the mountain will be sealed and destroyed.”

Clarke nods “That’s good.  I’m sure Raven will find a bunch of new toys to play with.”

“We talked to Belomi as we made our way back.  We offered the Skaikru to become the 13th clan.  It will soon be made official in Polis.  The Skaikru will be given the land surrounding their Dropship.  They will be able to build and grow.  They will also be able to trade with any clan and travel to any lands in the Coalition.”

“What about the Arkers?”

“We will keep our alliance with them.  I have no desire to give them the same offer at this time.  Kali and the Omegas are the only Arkkru that will be allowed to do as they please like the Skaikru.”

Clarke nods “Thank you Lexa.  You didn’t have to make that offer.  Thank you.” 

Lexa nods as she starts twirling her knife.  Tension and silence fills the room.  Clarke swears she can feel the electricity crackling through the air, ready to explode.

“I won’t apologize for going to Ark.  I will apologize for drugging you.  That is not how I wanted it to happen.  However I knew you wouldn’t listen to reason even though I had a plan.”

Lexa scoffs “You defied our wishes and ran to the Ark.  You put yourself and our child at risk.  But oh it’s ok because you had a plan.”

Clarke growls “Do not mock me Lexa.  I might not be some fierce warrior like you and Anya but I know what I’m doing.  I made a plan to get me safely to Polis if anything went wrong.”

“Those Ark guards never would have been able to get you to Polis.  They are too weak.”

“I never said the plan involved Ark guards.”

Lexa’s eyes darken “Are you telling me there are warriors out there that have defied their Heda?  Tell me who they are Klark?”

Clarke stays silent.  Lexa grows impatient and slams her knife into the table.

“WHO?!”

Clarke doesn’t flinch and continues to stay silent.

Lexa scoffs “You have been speaking true since you walked into this tent.  Why stop now?”

“I will if you are done throwing a tantrum and we can go back to talking about this calmly.”

“Please continue” Lexa mocks.

Clarke does her best to refrain from rolling her eyes.  “The Azgeda.  Rhiannon gave me a hundred of her most ruthless warriors.  She told them to follow my every command and get me to Polis if a missile hit TonDC, if you failed to get inside the mountain, or if you fell in battle.  She warned them if they didn’t follow my orders or if anything happened to me, they would suffer a fate worse than death.  I was also given five of her best assassins to do with as I pleased.  A bounty hunter named Roan was given to me as well.  He is loyal to Rhiannon and she often uses him when she needs someone found.  She made him swear his allegiance to me.  He knows all the backroads and safe houses from here to Polis.  Roan was tasked with getting me to Polis staying off the main roads and avoiding detection.”

“That is what you were talking about with Rhiannon at the feast.  I thought the Azgeda army suddenly looked lighter.  A hundred and six of them were at your disposal.  Tell me, what did Rhiannon get in return?”

Clarke snarls “Be careful what you are implying Lexa.”

“I wasn’t implying anything.”

“Yes you were.  I didn’t fuck her and I didn’t offer to fuck her.  I would never be unfaithful to you two.  Do not insult me by implying that I would.”

“That is not what I was implying Klark.”

Clarke laughs humorlessly “Oh come on Lexa.  You’ve been speaking true up until this point.  Why stop now?”

“That is not what I was implying!” Lexa roars.

Clarke takes a deep breath and backs away before the conversation gets out of hand.  She glances towards Anya who has stayed silent throughout the whole thing.  The Alpha is sitting in her chair with a furrowed brow watching and listening to her mates battle.

Clarke sighs and turns back towards Lexa “If you must know it was reparations for what her mother did to me.”

Lexa stays silent as she pulls her knife from the table and begins twirling it again.

“It was a good plan Lexa.  I wouldn’t have gone to the Ark if I didn’t have a backup plan.  If I just had me to worry about I wouldn’t have cared.  It’s not just me though.  I put the plan in place to insure my safety and our child’s safety.”

The room stays silent and the tensions remain high.  Clarke stands her ground refusing to back down.  Finally Anya speaks.

“Maybe you should consider making Klark your General.  She has proven herself to be better at planning than I am.”

Anya smirks and some of the tension leaves the room.  Lexa remains stoic as she continues to twirl her knife but Clarke doesn’t expect anything less.  It doesn’t look like Lexa is going to break anytime soon so Clarke excuses herself to go check on her friends one last time.  She stays out of the tent for a couple hours, giving the Alpha time to calm down.

It is dark when Clarke enters the Commander’s tent again.  Both Alphas haven’t moved far from where she left them.  She steps further into the tent and eyes her mates.

“What do we do now?”

Anya looks at Clarke “What’s done is done.  Now we move forward.”

Clarke gives them a nod not sure what she should do now.  Do they want her to stay?  Do they want her to go?  Neither one of the Alphas speak so Clarke decides to choose for them.  She moves to exit the tent when Lexa grabs her and spins her back around.  The Alpha pulls her into a bruising kiss.  Clarke feels Lexa’s fingers thread through her hair and give it a small tug.  Gently the Omega’s head is forced back to expose her throat.

Lexa growls and nips at Clarke’s neck “Do you know how incredibly infuriating you are?”

“I have no idea Heda.  Why don’t you tell me.”

Lexa snarls as she releases Clarke’s hair and pulls her into another bruising kiss.  Clarke pulls away when oxygen becomes an issue only to be pulled into a kiss by Anya as Lexa nips at her neck.  They slowly undress the Omega, leaving her in only her underwear and chest binding.  Lexa lifts Clarke into her arms and carries her to their sleeping quarters.

Anya pulls a wide strip of silk out of one of the chests by the bed.  Leksa lays Clarke down on to the bed and raises the Omega’s arms above her head.  Anya walks over to the bed and uses the silk to tie Clarke’s wrists together and to the headboard.

Clarke smirks as she pulls at the ties a little bit “What is this?”

Lexa growls and nips at Clarke’s lips “Your punishment.”

The Alphas stand from the bed and begin undressing.  They kiss and take their time with each other.  Anya moves to stand at the end of the bed facing Clarke.  Lexa steps up behind the Alpha and wraps one hand around Anya’s cock while the other kneads her breasts.  Clarke moans and squirms a little trying to get some friction as wetness runs down her inner thighs.  Lexa nips at Anya’s shoulder and motions towards the bed.  Anya climbs on to the bed and lies on her stomach.  Lexa kisses and bites her way up the Alphas spine.  She straddles the other Alphas backside before reaching over and running her fingers through Clarke’s slick folds.  Clarke moans and bucks her hips.  Lexa circles Clarke’s clit a couple times before moving down to gather more wetness.  The Omega whimpers as Lexa smirks and pulls her fingers away.  The Alpha runs her slick fingers up and down her cock to lubricate it.  She slides her left arm under Anya’s lower belly to raise her hips up a little while her right hand guides her cock into her mate.  Anya moans and growls as she grips the furs below her.  Clarke whimpers again and pulls at her restraints.    Lexa begins thrusting at a slow pace wanting to drag this out for as long as possible.  Clarke pulls harder at the silk tie but it will not budge.

“Careful ai hodnes.  Don’t hurt yourself.”

Clarke clit throbs painfully.  She rubs her thighs together again but it doesn’t help.  Both Alphas smirk at her struggle.

Clarke whimpers “Please let me touch you.”

Lexa shakes her head and goes back to focusing on Anya.  She bites into the Alpha’s shoulder and picks up her pace a little.  Anya moans as she arches up into her.  Clarke can only watch as Lexa alternates her pace between fast and slow.  Her thrusts eventually start to get sloppy and Clarke knows she’s close.  Lexa grunts and thrust in as far as she can.  Clarke watches pleasure wash over her Alphas’ faces.  When Lexa finishes she kisses and nips along Anya’s shoulders.

Anya whines “Leksa I can’t hold out much longer.”

Lexa gently pulls out and allows Anya to flip over to her back.  She vigorously strokes Anya’s cock until spurt after spurt releases on to Anya’s stomach.  As soon as Anya’s done, Lexa stands from the bed and grabs a warm cloth.  She cleans off the Alpha’s stomach before cleaning herself off.  Clarke pulls at the silk until Anya reaches over and sets her free.

Clarke waits for one of her Alphas to help her out.  Instead Lexa and Anya share a kiss before they climb under the furs and close their eyes.

Clarke growls “Are you two seriously not going to help me?”

Anya smiles “It’s called punishment for a reason Klark.”

“We are not stopping you from releasing Klark.  We’re just not going to help.”

Clarke sighs “I hate both of you.”

Lexa smirks “Untrue.”

Clarke growls as she slides her fingers into her underwear.  She slides her fingers through her folds and over her clit.  She tries to concentrate but her body is too wound up.  One touch from her Alphas would send her over the edge but they refuse.  Clarke tries to move her hand and wrap it around Anya’s cock, but the Alpha catches her and bats her hand away.

“Nice try prisa.”

Clarke releases a frustrated growl.  She goes back to trying to get herself off.  It takes a while but she is finally able to succeed a small orgasm.  It’s not as satisfying as she hoped but it will hold her for a little bit.

“How long is this punishment going to last?”

“As long as we want it to.”

Clarke sighs and settles back into the furs.  She shifts uncomfortably as her clit begins to throb again.  The Alphas give her a wicked grin as they notice her renewed struggle.

“Tonight is going to be a long night.”

The Alphas laugh and snuggle into each other “Goodnight Klark.”

Clarke growls and slides her fingers into her underwear again.

____________________

 

The bed shifts waking Clarke out of her slumber.  She watches Lexa put on some clothes and head out into the main area of the tent.  Clarke extracts herself from Anya’s arms and follows her.  She finds Lexa sitting in a chair twirling her knife.

“Can’t sleep?”

Lexa shakes her head.

“I can make you some tea?”

Lexa looks at Clarke with a raised brow.  Clarke bites her lip as soon as she realizes what she just said.

“Sorry.  Set myself up for that one.”

Lexa smiles “I’ll stick with wine.”

“Right, of course.” 

Clarke pours a cup of wine and hands it to the Alpha before taking a seat next to her.  Lexa stops twirling her knife and sets it down.  She reaches over and takes Clarke’s hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“When you were in the mountain, did you remember a man named Cage?”

Clarke thinks back “Dante’s son.”

“Sha, he was in control by the time we stormed in.  He executed a coup against his father and took over as leader.”

“What about him?”

“I know he’s dead, but he said some things to me.  It put me on edge and I haven’t been able to calm down since.  I know it will pass.  It will simply take time.”

“What did he say?”

“He talked about you.  Once he killed us he would take you for himself.  You would be his and he would break you until you submitted.  I couldn’t stop the pictures in my head.  The more I pictured it the angrier I got.  It will pass.”

“He’s gone and I’m here with you.  I’m safe.”

Lexa nods and kisses Clarke’s lips.  Anya walks out into the main area wrapped in furs and looking completely unimpressed. 

“You know we have a warm comfy bed in there.  Instead you two branwadas are sitting out here.”

“Lexa can’t sleep.”

“Klark offered to make tea.”

Anya laughs “I’ll stick with wine.”

Lexa smiles “I passed along the same sentiment.”

Clarke rolls her eyes “Ok I get it.  No tea for a while.”

Anya pours herself some wine before taking a seat on the floor between Lexa’s legs.  She sighs as she leans her head back into the Alpha’s lap.  “Why can’t you sleep?”

Lexa sets her cup on the table and runs her now free hand through Anya’s hair “Cage.”

Anya nods in understanding.  She heard every sick word that animal had said about Clarke.  She notices the tension in Lexa’s muscles and decides to try and lighten the mood again.

“Hey prisa, now that you are an expert at planning I need you to help me with something.  The leader of the Black River Clan has this amazing horse.  It’s one of a kind and I’m jealous.  Come up with a plan to help me steal it.  Maybe your new friend Roan can help me get in and out undetected.”

Clarke huffs “I’m not helping you steal a horse Anya.”

“Why not?  It will be fun.”

“God I’m not going to ever live this down am I?”

Lexa smiles “Not anytime soon ai hodnes.”

Clarke smiles at her mates.  A lot has happened in the past few days but she has a feeling they are going to be fine.  The mountain has fallen and luckily their relationship didn’t fall with it.  Like Anya said, what’s done is done.  Time to move forward.  Tomorrow is a new day.


	25. Celebrations [Main Story Part 13]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

The trek back to TonDC takes a little longer than normal with all the injured.  Some of the injured had to be left at the Ark because they were unfit to travel.  Abby and Jackson promise to get them healed and returned home as soon as possible.

Lexa and Anya return to the Commander’s tent in TonDC and immediately get ready for a clan meeting.  Having too many strong Alphas in one place for too long is never a good idea.  Conflicts are bound to break out.  The faster the meeting takes place, the faster the clan leaders can return home.

Clarke walks into the tent and finds the Alphas shirtless and talking about the upcoming meeting.  She licks her lips and lets her eyes roam over their strong muscled backs.  The Alphas continue talking, not yet acknowledging her presence.  Clarke walks over to them, places her hands on their shoulders, and spins them around to face her.  She slowly rakes her nails down their abs, the muscles twitching under her fingertips.

“What are you doing hodnes?”

“Well I realized I never got to properly say I’m sorry.”

Anya smirks “Oh really?  Is that what you’re about to do now?”

“Yes if you will let me.”

Lexa smiles “We have a meeting to get to.”

“Don’t worry, I will make sure you still get to your meeting on time.”

Clarke runs her nails up and down their abs one more time causing the Alphas to growl.  She notices the bulge already forming in their pants as she unbuttons them.  The Alphas’ heads fall back as Clarke slips her hands into their pants and strokes their erections.  After a few strokes the Omega moves her hands away and the Alphas snarl.  Clarke simply smiles as she goes about working their pants off their hips.  When she gets their pants down far enough, she drops to her knees in front of them.  Clarke begins stroking Anya again while her mouth takes care of Lexa.  After a little bit Clarke switches, using her mouth on Anya and her hand on Lexa.  The Omega went back and forth until the Alphas were on the edge of releasing.

Slowly Clarke stands up and wipes her mouth as she backs away.  Lexa and Anya growl in protest as they try and reach out and pull her back to them.

Anya groans “Don’t stop prisa.  Why did you stop?”

Clarke steps closer to them again and lightly runs her fingers over their defined ab muscles.  An evil grin forms on her face.  “Don’t ever tell me you’re going to force me to go somewhere against my will again or…” Clarke gestures to her body “you are never going to touch this again.”  The Omega backs away again before gesturing to their throbbing erections “I think you two can take care of yourselves from here.”

Lexa growls “You are starting a war hodnes.  A war you will not win.”

“We will see about that.  Enjoy your meeting you two” Clarke laughs and saunters out of the tent.

Anya punches Lexa in the shoulder “This is all your fault.  You are the one that came up with that stupid punishment for her.  Now we are getting punished in return.”

“It’s two against one Onya.  We will win.”

Anya laughs “You really are a branwada if you believe that.  Now get me off so we can go to this stupid meeting.”

____________________

 

It is the night after all the clans left TonDC to head back home and the Trikru celebration is in full swing.  Music is playing, drinks are flowing, and there is more than enough food to overstuff everyone’s bellies.  Raven spots Clarke with her two mates laughing and talking around one of the fires.  She grabs two cups of clear liquid and heads their way.  As soon as she reaches the trio, she hands the cups to the Commander and General.  They look at the cups suspiciously and then at her for answers.

“It’s a gift from the 100 to you.  We like to call it rocket fuel.  Jasper and Monty made plenty of it.  So don’t be afraid to keep refilling your cups all night.”

“Why doesn’t Klark get a cup?” The Commander asks.

“Because you knocked her up.”

The Commander snarls “We’ve never hit Klark.”

“What?  No knocked her up not knocked her out.  Clarke can you help me out here?”

Clarke smiles as she runs her hand up and down the Commander’s back “Knocked up is Raven’s loving way of saying I’m pregnant.  That’s why I can’t drink that.”

The Alphas nod and take a sip of their drinks.  Raven smiles when they cough a little and wince as the liquid burns down their throats.

“Ha that’s the spirit.  Now the party has officially started.  Enjoy you two and remember there is plenty to go around.  So keep those cups filled.”

Raven winks at Clarke before walking off and grabbing a cup for herself.  A couple of hours later, Raven finds the Commander swaying a little as she sits alone watching over the celebrations.  Her smile grows as she looks around and doesn’t find the General and Clarke anywhere in sight.  Raven grabs a full jar of rocket fuel and practically skips over to the Commander.  She takes a seat next to her and holds up the jar.

“Refill your cup?”

“Sha beja, mochof Reivon (Yes please, thank you Raven).”

“Yeah I don’t know what any of that means but I’m guess that was a yes.” Raven says as she refills the Commander’s cup.

“My apologies Reivon.  This drink seems to have made me forget you do not speak our language.”

“That’s ok Commander.  That’s when you know you’re drinking good stuff.”

The Commander nods “It is quite good.  Please call me Leksa.”

“Ha really?  Ok.  Well Lexa, where did the General and my best friend run off to?”

“Klark went to eat with some of the Omegas and Okteivia challenged Onya to some sort of contest.”

Raven smiles “Perfect, that means I have you liquored up and all to myself.  Time to spill the beans Lexa.”

Lexa pats the pockets of her pants and then the pockets of her jacket “I’m sorry Reivon, I don’t seem to have any beans.  Was I supposed to?”

“You Grounders are always so literal.  It means it’s time for you to gossip.  Tell me all your secrets.”

“Am I being interrogated?”

“Sure, but only about Clarke and Anya.”

“Oh” Lexa nods and then gets a huge smile on her face “They are very pretty.”

Raven gets a wicked grin on her face “Yes they are, now tell me more.”

____________________

 

Clarke smiles as she accepts a bowl of fruit from Jonathan.  She scoops some of the delicious contents on to her plate before she passes it on.  She is happy and relieved that all the Ark Omegas ventured away from their tents to join the party.  Like Jonathan said, they are slowly adapting to their new world.  Clarke enjoys getting to sit and talk with the Omegas.  She didn’t know any of them on the Ark, but she is determined to get to know them now.

Clarke notices Jael standing not too far away from their table, trying to not draw attention to herself.  Jael’s eyes keep looking over one of the Omegas.  Her name is Emily.  She’s two years older than Clarke.  She’s quiet and usually keeps her head down, but Clarke knows that will change as she becomes more comfortable.  Clarke smiles and motions for Jael to come over to the table.

“Skaiprisa are you ok?”

“I’m fine Jael.  Sit with us.”

Jael nods as she takes a seat next to Clarke and across from Emily.  The Omega drops her eyes but gives her a small smile.  Jael blushes and smiles back.  Alpha pheromones pour out of Jael and into the air surrounding the table.  A few of the Omegas along with Emily stiffen when it hits them.

Jael quickly stands “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to do that.  I should just leave.”

Clarke reaches up and pulls Jael back down into her seat.  She turns to whisper in Jael’s ear “Relax its ok.  Where is the fearless Alpha guard I know?”

Jael bites her lip “I don’t know what’s happening to me.  I didn’t mean to do that.  I scared them.  I scared her.”

“First take a deep breath.  You look like you’re about to pass out.”  Clarke smiles when Jael nods and follows her instructions.  “Good.  Now relax.  She’s a little skittish so you have to stay calm.  Just talk to her.”

Clarke pulls away and turns to talk to the other Omegas at the table.  Jael starts up a conversation with Emily.  As the night goes on, Clarke notices the Omega relax more and more.  Jael relaxes a bit too, looking less and less like a nervous mess.  Jonathan nudges Clarke’s shoulder and points behind her.  Clarke turns and sees Lexa stumbling towards their table.  She laughs and shakes her head as she stands.

“Looks like Heda needs some help.”

Clarke says goodnight to the Omegas and gives Jael some last words of encouragement before heading off towards Lexa.  She places one of Lexa’s arms around her shoulder and starts helping her towards their tent.  The celebration is still buzzing around them.    Clarke smiles as they pass a few passed out Trikru around the fires after indulging in too much drink.  She smiles even wider when she notices Raven getting cozy with two Trikru warriors. 

Lexa turns and nips at Clarke’s ear “You are very beautiful.”

Clarke kisses the Alpha’s lips “Thank you.  Come on stud we are almost there.”

Suddenly Lexa trips over a stick and growls.  Clarke wraps her arms around the intoxicated Alpha to steady her and keep her from falling.

“Did you just trip?”

“I’m the Commander of the twelve clans.  I do not trip.  That stick just challenged me.  It must die by a thousand cuts.”

Clarke laughs “I will have Jael detain the stick.  We can cut it to pieces tomorrow.”

“Mochof hodnes, that would be much appreciated.”

Clarke manages to get Lexa into the tent and deposited on to their bed without further incident.  She helps Lexa out of her jacket and shirt, leaving the Alpha in just her chest binding.  She unlaces her boots and guides them off her feet.  Lexa flops back on to the bed and moans at the softness of the furs.  Clarke laughs and begins unbuttoning the Alpha’s pants.

“Why am I the only one getting naked?”

Clarke pulls the pants down and off the Alpha “You are not getting naked.  I’m just getting you ready for bed.”

Lexa pouts “What if I want to get naked?”

“Do you?  You can sleep naked if you want.”

Lexa winks “I want to get naked with you.”

“Smooth Heda.”  Clarke pulls back the furs “Come on, get into bed before you pass out on me.”

Lexa closes her eyes and sighs as she settles under the furs.  Clarke kisses the Alpha’s forehead and tucks her in.

“Where is Onya?  We need to find her.”

“I’m about to go find her.”

“ONYA!!  ONYA!!”

Clarke quickly places her hand over Lexa’s mouth and shushes her.  “Stop yelling.  I’m going to go find her.”

Lexa nips at Clarke’s hand.  The Omega smiles and pulls her hand away.

“Go to sleep.  I will go find Anya and get her in here.”

Lexa nods as she snuggles down into the furs “Hurry, I don’t like sleeping alone.”

Clarke makes her way out of the tent and begins searching for her other mate.  She stops when she hears a bunch of swearing coming from the knife throwing pit.  She finds Octavia and Anya drunkenly throwing knives at one of the targets.

Anya hits the outside of one of the targets.  The Alpha throws her hands in the air causing her drink to slosh around.  “Ha I hit it.”

Octavia huffs “That’s not even the target we’re throwing at!”  Octavia points to a target “We are aiming at that one.  You hit the target two rows down!”

“Shof op branwada.  At least I hit a target.”

Clarke smiles as she steps closer to her arguing mate and friend.  When they spot her they smile and rush to greet her.

“Clarke tell your mate to stop cheating.”

“Klark tell your branwada friend that I’m not cheating.  I’m just better than her.”

Clarke laughs “You two are ridiculous.  Octavia I think Lincoln is looking for you.”

“Oh thanks Clarke.”  Octavia sticks her tongue out at Anya before the stumbles off to find her mate.

Anya turns to Clarke and begins to speak but the Omega cuts her off “No you can’t kill her.”

Anya whines “You never let me kill anyone.”

Clarke laughs “Come on drunky.  Let’s get you home.”

Clarke puts her arm around Anya’s waist and helps guide her like she did with Lexa.  She gets the Alpha to their tent without any trouble.  They enter the living quarters and find Lexa wide awake.

“What took you so long?”

“I wasn’t gone for that long Lexa.”

“You’ve been gone for days Klark.  Days!”

Clarke laughs as she guides Anya to sit on the bed “I’ve been gone for five minutes Lexa.  Stop being dramatic.”

The Omega helps Anya strip just like she did with Lexa.  Anya smirks when Clarke gets to her pants “Are we going to have sex now?”

Lexa smiles “Yay sex!  Wait Klark is being punished.  We are at war Onya.  We can’t give in.”

Clarke shakes her head “You know I’m standing right here and can hear you right?  Anyways, no sex tonight.  We are getting ready for bed so you two can sleep off all that rocket fuel.”

Clarke helps Anya get under the furs.  She goes to head out into the main area when the Alphas yell at her to come back.  She promises them she will be back in a second.  A minute later she returns with two cups of water.  She hands it to the Alphas who share a look before they begin to gulp it greedily.

Lexa finishes first and slams her cup down on the table beside the bed “I win!”

Anya finishes a second later “Cheater.”

Clarke shakes her head as she grabs the now empty cups and returns them to the table in the main area.  She strips out of her own clothes as her Alphas watch with lustful eyes.  Afterwards she crawls to her place between them in bed. 

“Goodnight my big bad Alphas.”

The Alphas cuddle into her as close as they can get.  It doesn’t take long for Lexa to pass out.  Clarke turns to a still awake Anya and gently kisses her lips.

“Go to sleep.”

“Ai hod yu in Klark.  You are good for us.”

“I love you too Anya.”

“Your friend Reivon taught me a response to that but I can’t remember what it is.”

“You can ask her tomorrow.  Go to sleep.”

Anya closes her eyes and Clarke does the same.  The Omega is almost asleep when she feels Anya nip at her jaw.  Slowly she opens her eyes and finds the Alpha staring back at her.

“What’s wrong?”

Anya smiles “I remember what the response is.”

Clarke sighs “Ok what it is?”

“No you’re not doing it right.  You have to say you love me again first.”

“Why?  Can’t you just tell me?”

Anya whines “Klarkkkkk.”

“Ok ok.  If I say it, then will you go to sleep?”

Anya smiles and nods.

“I love you too Anya.”

Anya’s smile grows “Of course you do, I’m awesome.”

Clarke laughs and kisses Anya’s lips “Yes you are.  Now go to sleep.”

The Alpha lays her head back down and closes her eyes.  Clarke is almost asleep when she again feels Anya nip at her jaw.  This time Clarke is the one to whine.

“Anyaaaa.  What is it this time?”

Anya bites her lip and looks sheepish as she asks “What does awesome mean?”

“It basically means people are awed by you.”

Anya nods “Oh ok.  Tomorrow you have to tell Leksa I’m awesome and she’s not.”

“I will if you go to sleep.”

Anya smiles and cuddles back into Clarke.  Finally without interruption, the Omega is able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next Raven has some fun and meets someone new. Clarke giving birth after that. I know they have both been requested a lot lately. I promise they are coming up haha.


	26. Welcome to Polis Part One [Main Story Part 14]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful Valentine's Day :).
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

As quietly as she can, Clarke finishes putting on her clothes without disturbing her sleeping Alphas.  She knows after last night they are going to wake up needing food and lots of water.  Her goal for this morning is to have that ready for them before they wake.  Clarke exits the tent, the guards nodding and wishing her a good morning as she goes.  She weaves her way through the tents until she sees Raven standing in front of one of them.  Quickly Clarke hides behind cover before her best friend spots her.  She watches Raven yawn and stretch.  A half-dressed male Alpha and female Beta step out of the tent behind her.  They both kiss Raven before she thanks them and says goodbye.  As soon as the warriors go back into their tent, Clarke comes out of hiding and follows her best friend.  Raven isn’t walking very fast so it doesn’t take long for Clarke to catch up to her.

“I see someone found some companionship last night.”

Raven jumps “Damn Princess you scared the hell out of me.  Were you spying on me?”

“I came around one of the tents and saw you standing there.  I decided to wait and see what happens.  Looks like you had a good night.”

“Well you were right about the Trikru wanting to please their partners.  Fuck my legs still feel like jelly.”

Clarke laughs “Does that mean you’re going to be walking funny all day?”

“Shut up Griff.  Wait am I really walking funny?  Seriously there are muscles in my body that are sore that I didn’t even know existed.  I’ve never had so many orgasms in my life.”

“Your walk is fine.  I’m glad you had a good night Raven.  You deserve it after everything.  So, any lasting connection there?”

“Nah, they are amazing but it was just a one night thing.  What about you Princess?  Did you have a mind blowing night as well?”

Clarke shakes her head “No Lexa and Anya were plastered.  Besides we are still at war.  There is no way I’m letting them win.”

“Oh trust me you will win.”

“How do you know?”

“Your Commander has some loose lips when she is drunk.  It’s quite amusing actually.  I have blackmail material for ages.”

“What did she say and what does it have to do with me winning?”

“I’m not going to tell you everything she said.  I’m not giving away my blackmail material that freely, even if you are my best friend.  I know you are going to win because of the way she talks about you.  Lexa and Anya love being together and it’s amazing when they are.  They CRAVE you though.  You are like a drug to them.  You are their weakness and their strength.  You will win Princess.”

Clarke stops walking and looks at Raven will a smile.  Raven rolls her eyes “Yes I know you’re all so cute and in love.  Bask in your awesomeness another time Princess.  I’m starving.”

Clarke laughs and drags Raven to the cooking tent.  There are divine smells coming from the tent as the cooks work hard to make food for everyone.  Raven breaks off to go sit with Bellamy and Harper.  Clarke gathers bacon, eggs, bread, and a pitcher of water for her Alphas.  Jael spots her and graciously offers to help her carrying it all back to the Commander’s tent.

Clarke sets everything down on the table and thanks Jael.  Jael smiles and makes her way back out of the tent.  A groan filter through the partition around the sleeping quarters and Clarke decides to investigate.  She finds the Alphas sprawled out on the bed, furs bunched around their waists, and their arms thrown over their eyes.  She crawls on to the bed and places kisses on their bare stomachs.

Anya groans “We’re dying.”

“You’re not dying.  It’s just a hangover.”

Lexa peeks one eye out from under her arm “What is a hangover?  It sounds fatal Klark.”

Clarke laughs “It’s not fatal.  Your fight won’t be ending anytime soon.  You just need lots of water and some food, both of which are on the table waiting for you.”

The Alphas groan again and make no effort to move.  Clarke smirks as she slides her hands under the furs and up their legs.  She runs her fingers over their hips and gently palms their cocks over their loose sleep shorts.  She smiles as she feels their cocks begin to harden under her hand.  The Alphas moan and buck their hips.  Finally they drop their arms and gaze at her with lustful eyes.

Clarke pulls her hands from the furs and stands from the bed “Good you are finally up.  Food and water are waiting.  Let’s go.”

Clarke leaves the sleeping quarters and heads out into the main room.  She pours two cups of water and takes a seat at the table.  Swearing and groaning can be heard coming from the behind the partition as the Alphas get ready.  Lexa and Anya walk out barefoot in black jeans and fitted t-shirts.  Clarke laughs when she notices their pants are undone.

“Are your pants feeling a little tight?”

Lexa huffs as she sits down in one of the chairs “You are evil.”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

Clarke fills the Alphas’ plates with food and keeps refilling their cups with water.  She fills her own plate and enjoys breakfast with her mates.

“Are will still leaving for Polis tomorrow?”

Anya nods “I’m going to go check on travel preparations after this.  Do you know which Skaikru members besides Belomi are coming along?”

“Just Raven and Octavia this time.  The rest are going to stay behind to work on expanding the Dropship.”

Lexa sets her water down “I’m sending some of our best builders to the Skaikru camp.  They will aid them in the expansion.”

“When will the trip back to Mount Weather take place?”

“When we return from Polis.  I ordered the bodies to be taken out and burned.  I do not wish for the Skaikru to have to step over them as they look for useful materials.”

“Do you think there will be any issues in Polis with making the Skaikru the 13th clan?”

Lexa shakes her head “No I am not worried about that.  The Skaikru are well liked throughout the Coalition.  Belomi has been accepted as a good leader.  I’m more worried about negotiating a treaty with the Arkkru.  I expect that to be a fight.”

Anya nods in agreement “There are too many things in the Arkkru’s past that the Coalition does not like.  We suspect more than a few will argue that it is not worth it to try and maintain a treaty with them.”

“What do we do?  Will they be attacked if some of the clans refuse to go along with the treaty?”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand “They will not be attacked hodnes I swear.  I gave you my word that I would keep the alliance with them.  However I will not force the other clans to do the same.  Belomi says the Skaikru will agree to the treaty.  Luna and the Floukru will as well.  For those who refuse, the Arkkru will not be allowed on their lands.  Stepping on their lands would be considered an act of war.”

“This should be an interesting trip to Polis.”

Anya smiles “It will be one of our more eventful ones.”

They finish their breakfast and finish getting ready for the day.  Anya is about to leave when Clarke gently grabs her wrist to stop her.  She kisses Anya’s lips and tells her she has to do something before the Alpha leaves.  Clarke walks over to Lexa and wraps her arms around her neck.

“I have something very important to tell you and it’s not going to be easy for you to hear.”

Lexa looks to Anya before shifting her eyes back to Clarke “What is it?”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this but, Anya is awesome and you’re not.”

Anya bursts out laughing and Clarke smiles.  Lexa looks completely confused as she looks back and forth at them.  Anya walks over and kisses both of their lips and says she will meet back up with them soon.  She continues to laugh as she exits the tent.  Clarke drops her arms from around Lexa’s neck and picks up her jacket.

Lexa growls “Explain.”

Clarke smiles “It’s nothing love.  Come I have something to show you.”

Clarke leads Lexa through TonDC until they reach the prison cells.  Lexa looks unsure as they step inside.  Clarke takes her to one of the cells and stops.  The Alpha looks in the empty cell and looks back at Clarke looking completely confused.

“I don’t understand.  What am I looking at hodnes?”

“Your prisoner.”

Lexa looks back to the cell “There is no one in there.  There is just a random stick on the ground.”

“Exactly, the stick is your prisoner.”

“I have a feeling this has something to do with the state I was in last night.”

Clarke smiles “Yes it does.  You tripped over that stick on the way to our tent last night.  You said the stick challenged you and must die by a thousand cuts.  I told you I would make Jael detain it and we would cut it apart today.  So here we are.  Your prisoner awaits its fate.”

Lexa rubs the back of her neck, her cheeks red with embarrassment.  “I believe the stick has learned its lesson.  We can let it free with a warning this time.”

Clarke turns to Jael when the guard enters the prison “Breik em au.”

Jael opens the cell and grabs the stick.  Lexa grabs Jael’s arm and growls “Speak of this to anyone and you will lose your tongue.”

Jael smiles and nods “Sha Heda” before she leaves with the stick in hand.

Lexa sighs “Are there any more embarrassing things I need to be made aware of?”

“I don’t think so.  Though you did have a nice long conversation with Raven while you were drunk.  I’m not sure what she has on you now.  No you are not killing my best friend so don’t even ask.”

“You are going to have to let us kill someone one of these days Klark.”

“Yes I am but today is not that day.  Come on let’s go make sure Bellamy and Raven are ready for Polis.”

____________________

 

The ride to Polis goes more smoothly than Clarke imagined it would.  Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia did well for not being used to riding horses for so long.  As soon as they get through the gates they break off into groups.  Lincoln and Octavia head to Lincoln’s place with a promise they will see everyone at dinner.  Lexa and Anya head to the Commander’s house to get settled.  Clarke tells Bellamy and Raven that she has a surprise for them.  She walks them through Polis until they reach a small two story building not too far from the Commander’s house.

“So I sent word to have this ready for you two before we got here.  There are two apartments inside with the exact same floor plans.  One is upstairs and the other is downstairs.  You will be living together but having your own places at the same time.  It’s not just for this trip either.  They are yours.  You can move all your stuff in and can stay here whenever you want.”

Bellamy smiles “You didn’t have to do this Princess.  Thank you.”

Raven hugs Clarke “This is really ours?”

“It really is.  You can do with it whatever you want, except blowing it up.”

Bellamy laughs “Yes Raven no bombs allowed inside.”

“No promises.  I get the upstairs apartment.  I don’t want to have to hear your loud sex noises while you’re in bed with Ech…” Raven stops herself when Bellamy shoots her a glare.  “You know while you’re in bed with someone you bring back here.”   

Clarke eyes the two suspiciously and Bellamy coughs “Right well speaking of that, I’m going to go find someone.  Raven let me know if you need help moving anything into our home.  If not I will see you two at dinner.  Umm yeah…bye.”

Bellamy walks off and fast as he can.  Clarke turns to Raven with her arms crossed.

“He has someone doesn’t he?”

“What him?  Nope, nobody at all.”

“Raven I know when you’re lying.  Why didn’t he tell me?”

Raven sighs “He doesn’t want you to scare her off.”

“How the hell would I scare her off?”

“There are stories about you…”

“Stories?  What stories?”

Raven groans “Ok, this is another one of the things your Commander let slip while she was intoxicated.  Supposedly there are stories about you throughout the clans.  You are sort of a legend.  The mighty Omega with the roar of an Alpha.  They even have a name for you.  Let’s see the…the Ridiyoheda.”

“The True Commander.”

Raven nods “Yep that’s it.  Bellamy is serious about this girl.  It’s bad enough the girl has to deal with the tiny spitfire that is Octavia.  He doesn’t want her to have to deal with the True Commander as well.  At least not yet.”

“Fine I won’t say anything.  But if she hurts him there will be nowhere she can hide from the Ridiyoheda.”

Raven laughs “Deal.  I’ll even help you blow her up.”

“I’ll let you get started on moving in.  Want to meet for lunch?”

“Sure thing Princess.  Meet me back here when you are ready.”

____________________

 

Clarke makes her way to the Commander’s house and up into their bedroom.  She opens the door and is immediately hit with a wall of Alpha pheromones.  She finds Lexa and Anya completely naked making out on the bed.  Clarke shuts the door behind her and tries to hide how the waves of pheromones are affecting her.  The Alphas stand from the bed and stalk Clarke like she is their prey.  They pin Clarke against the door and move their bodies in close.  Anya pulls Clarke into a kiss while Lexa kisses and bites down Clarke’s neck.  Lexa unbuttons the Omega’s pants and slips her hand inside.  Clarke moans when Lexa’s fingers slide through her slick heat.  Just as soon as the Alpha’s fingers are there, they are gone.  Clarke breaks her kiss with Anya and turns to Lexa.  She watches the Alpha bring her wet fingers to her mouth and suck on them.  Clarke growls as the Alphas back away from her and back towards the bed.

“Who is winning now hodnes?”

“You might have won this battle but I will still win the war.”

Anya smirks “We will see prisa.”

Lexa laughs as she throws Anya on to the bed and climbs on top of her.  Clarke growls and tries to ignore her pulsing clit.  Anya pulls Lexa into a kiss and moves her hand to stroke the Alpha’s cock.  When Clarke moans, Lexa turns her head in her direction and smiles.

“You are more than welcome to stay and watch hodnes.”

Clarke growls and pulls off her clothes.  She climbs on to the bed next to her mates.

“Do we have to tie you up again or are you going to be good?” Anya laughs.

Clarke huffs and gestures for them to continue.  She slides her hand down her body and watches her mates.

____________________

 

“God Princess I’m starving.  What the hell took you so long?  Lunch was like an hour ago.”

“Sorry Raven.  I’m really sorry.  I got distracted with something.”

“You getting it on with your Alphas is not a good enough excuse for why my stomach is protesting right now.”

“I’m sorry.  Let’s go eat and shop for your new home.”

Clarke and Raven walk through the market stopping at vendors to eat as they go.  They pick up new furs and candles for Raven along the way.  Clarke pulls Raven into one of the buildings saying she needs to pick something up.  She promises her best friend that she will be quick.  Weapons of all kinds line the walls and there is an older gentleman at the counter.

He smiles at Clarke “Heya Skaiprisa welcome home.  He’s in the back.  Go on through.”

Clarke walks to the back of the building with Raven following right behind her.  She opens one door and a wave of heat hits them.  Inside is a young male Alpha with dark skin and the perfect amount of muscles.  As soon as they enter the room his head lifts from the sword he’s working on.  The Alpha smiles and carefully sets his work down.  He quickly crosses the room and sweeps Clarke up into a hug.

“Hi Jonas.”

Jonas spins Clarke before he sets her back down on her feet.  “Heya Klark.  Welcome home.”

Raven stares in awe at the beautiful man that stands before her.  Clarke notices the look on her friends face and smiles.

“Jonas meet my best friend Raven.  Raven meet Jonas.”

Jonas gives Raven a big bright smile and holds out his hand.  She smiles back and shakes his hand.  Raven gazes into his eyes, too mesmerized to look away.  Finally Clarke clears her throat breaking her best friend out of her spell.  Reluctantly Raven drops his hand and takes a step back.

Jonas looks down at his sweaty form “Sorry for my appearance.  Working back here with the fire pit can get hot.”

Raven smiles “Don’t apologize.  You look great.  I mean…”

Jonas’s smile grows and Clarke laughs.  Raven scratches the back of her neck “So I see you make weapons.  Do you make them for everyone?”

“No I am Heda’s personal weapon maker.”

Raven turns to Clarke “Really?”

Clarke nods “Yep.  He also makes them for me, Anya, and our personal guards.  That’s it though.  His uncle is the man out you saw front.  He is the one that makes weapons for everyone else.”

“How did you get this job?”

“My uncle was sick and I offered to run the shop.  Heda came in wanting a new sword.  She didn’t find any on the wall she liked so I offered to make her one.  I have been her personal weapons maker ever since.”

“Wow that’s amazing.”

Clarke nods “Jonas is very talented.”

“I finished the request you made Klark.  I’m guessing you have come to collect it.”

Clarke nods and Jonas moves to the back corner of the shop.  He opens a small closet and pulls out a sword.  He walks back over to the pair and hands it to Clarke.  The sword is absolutely stunning.  The deadly sharp blade is silver with a gold pattern worked into it.  The handle is black with a gold Trikru symbol on one side and a gold Heda symbol on the other.  Clarke and Raven look over the sword in awe.

Clarke smiles “Jonas this is beautiful.  More than I ever imagined.  It’s perfect.  Thank you.”

“It is my honor Klark.”

“What is it for?” Raven asks.

“The anniversary of Lexa forming the Coalition is coming up.  This is going to be a gift from me and Anya.  Seriously Jonas this is amazing.”

Raven nods “It really is beautiful.”

“Do you carry any weapons Reivon?”

Raven shakes her head “I’m good with fixing things, building things, and blowing things up.  Not so much with knives and swords.”

Jonas smiles “I could teach you if you want?”

“I would like that.”

“Let’s go finish shopping Raven.  Thanks again Jonas.  I will be back for more.”

“I eagerly await your next project Klark.  It was an honor to meet you Reivon.  I hope we see each other again soon.”

Raven refuses to break eye contact with Jonas until the last second and she almost trips out the door behind Clarke.  Clarke laughs as she steadies her best friend and pulls her out of the shop.  Raven takes a deep breath to help clear the fog in her head as they step out into the street.

“Holy fuck Clarke, he is stunning.”

Clarke laughs “I thought you would say that.  I told you I would see what I could do.  I delivered didn’t I?  He is only part of my plan though.”

“You more than delivered.  What do you mean only part of your plan?”

“I can’t give away all my secrets now can I?  Come on lets finish shopping, than we can talk more before we have to head to dinner.”

“Whatever you say Princess.”


	27. Welcome To Polis Part Two [Main Story Part 15]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Rhiannon enters the throne room with a cocky grin on her face “I thought I was summoned by Heda.  Was that a lie or is she just waiting to make an entrance?”

Onya turns to face the Azgeda Queen “It’s just me.  I am the one that summoned you.”

“Ah I see.  Did Heda finally let you off your leash?”

Onya snarls and closes the distance between them “Watch your tongue Rhiannon.  My patience only lasts so long.”

“Why am I here Onya?”

“What do you want with Klark?”

Rhiannon laughs “Is this about the warriors I gave her?  Are you still mad that she went to me because she couldn’t go to you?”

“Just answer the question Rhiannon.”

“I don’t want anything from Klark.  I did not wish to see her harmed.  I gave her a force that would get her to Polis safely.  Klark is remarkable.  Sadly I know I cannot have her but that doesn’t mean I will stop caring.”

Onya snarls “No you cannot have her because she belongs to me and she belongs to Leksa.  Do not forget that.”

Rhiannon laughs causing Onya to snarl louder.  “Why are you laughing?”

“Because she doesn’t belong to you, you belong to her.  Everyone knows it.  The people don’t call her Ridiyoheda for nothing.  You and Heda can put on whatever masks you want to in front of the Coalition but we all know at the end of the day you bow at your Omega’s feet.  No one says anything because we respect Klark.  I think we are all a little jealous it is you who gets to do it and not us.”

Rhiannon back away and heads for the door.  Before she reaches it she turns to face Onya again.  “Don’t ever hurt her.  If you do I will bring the full force of the Azgeda army to your doorstep.  This is the only warning I will give you.”

“It is not wise to threaten me Rhiannon.”

“It may not be wise but Klark is worth whatever consequences I may suffer.”

____________________

 

Raven groans as she hits the ground with a thud.  She spreads her arms and legs as she stares up at the bright blue sky.  A figure kneels beside her and then leans over her to look in her eyes.

“Are you alright?  Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine.  I totally almost had you on that one.”

Jonas smiles “I admit you learn fast but you did not almost have me.”

“Oh come on, my ego is already bruised enough.  Don’t make it worse.”

“Fine, you almost ended my fight.”

“Thank you.  That’s all I needed to hear.”

Jonas holds out his hand “Are you going to get up?”

“Yeah see about that, umm every muscle in my body hates me right now.  I’m pretty sure I’m never going to walk again.  I think I’m just going to lie here and enjoy this beautiful sky for a bit.”

Jonas moves to Raven’s feet.  He lifts one of her lets and puts it on his shoulder before he starts massaging the muscles.  “We are in no rush.  We may stay here for as long as you wish.”

Raven moans at his ministrations “Keep doing that and I might not ever leave your side.”

“I would not be opposed to that.”

Raven can feel herself blush and quickly tries to hide it.  “So tell me more about yourself Jonas.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Are you from the Tree People?”

“No I am originally from the Ice Nation.  I grew up under Queen Nia’s harsh rule.  Before my mother died she made my uncle promise to get me out of Azgeda lands.  We escaped to Polis.”

“I’m sorry Jonas.  Do you miss it?”

“It’s alright.  The snow and ice are very beautiful.  I left a lot of friends behind when we escaped.  I used to miss it more when Queen Nia was in power.  It has gotten better since Queen Rhiannon acquired the throne.  I’ve been able to go back and visit.  I’ve been able to reconnect with friends.”

“Skrish (shit) Jonas, don’t tell me you killed one of the Skaikru already” an approaching voice calls out.  “They join the Coalition tomorrow.”

Jonas laughs “Don’t worry Ontari, she is still very much alive.”

Ontari nudges Raven’s ribs with her foot “Really because she looks dead.”

“I’m very much alive thank you very much.  I would prove it to you by punching you but my arms seem unable to work right now.”

Ontari cocks her head to the side “That is unfortunate about your arms because I would like to see you try that punch.  Maybe some other time.”

Raven huffs “Oh you can guarantee that.”

Jonas smiles “Reivon meet Ontari.  We grew up together.  Ontari meet Reivon kom Skaikru.

Ontari toes Raven’s ribs again “She’s cute.  How did you meet her?”

Raven growls “Do that one more time and you are going to lose that foot.”

“Play nice Ontari.  She is Klark’s closest friend.  The Skaiprisa introduced us.  I offered to teach her how to fight.”

Ontari sits down next to Raven and grabs her arm.

“Hey!” Raven protests.

“Oh shof op I’m trying to help.”

Ontari begins massaging Raven’s arm.  Raven’s eyes roll back and she moans.

“Fuck what is it with you Grounders having magic hands.”

Ontari chooses to ignore the statement “I can train you better than Jonas can.  He is great at making weapons but not so much when it comes to using them.”

“Don’t listen to her Reivon.  Ontari thinks that just because she can take down fifty warriors on her own that everyone else should be able to too.”

“Wow you can take down fifty warriors by yourself?”

Ontari nods “At least fifty yes.”

“Wow that’s badass.  Respect.”

Jonas sets Raven’s leg down “We should get you home and get you something to eat.  It will help your muscles recover.  We can resume training another day.”

Ontari agrees “Yes Jonas will teach you how to do something and then I will teach you the correct way to do it.”

The Alpha and Beta help Raven to her feet.  As soon as she is upright, her legs wobble and threaten to give out from under her.  Before she falls strong arms wrap around her from both sides.  Raven blushes for the second time today when Jonas and Ontari hold her close and reassure her that they have her.  Slowly and patiently they help Raven make her way home.

____________________

 

Clarke smiles to herself when she hears two distinct growls coming from behind her.  Alpha pheromones fill the air and wrap around her naked skin.  Clarke stepped fresh out of her bath knowing her mates would be home soon from their meeting with Bellamy.  She didn’t bother to put clothes on as she laid out dresses on her bed, trying to choose one for tomorrow’s ceremony.

“I’m trying to decide between the black dresses.  I was think blue before but have since decided against it.  What do you two think?”

The Alphas say nothing as they stalk towards her.  They mold their bodies close to hers and start kissing her neck.

“Maybe I should just go naked.  I think everyone would like that.”

The Alphas growl and sink their teeth into Clarke’s neck.  Clarke closes her eyes and moans.

Lexa releases her hold on Clarke’s neck and soothes the bite with her tongue.  “If you did we would have to kill everyone there.”

Clarke chuckles “Well we can’t have that can we.”  She gives Anya a soft growl and the Alpha releases her hold on Clarke’s neck.  She steps away from the Alphas and picks up the two black dresses.  “You never answered me.  Which one?”

Lexa and Anya both point to the dress that shows less of Clarke’s cleavage and legs.  The Omega smiles as she puts that exact dress back in the closet and hangs the other one up to wear tomorrow.

Anya rolls her eyes “You love challenging us don’t you?”

Clarke smirks “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You are nothing but trouble hodnes.”

Clarke saunters back to the Alphas.  She runs her hands up their thighs and cups their erections through their jeans.  “You can end this war right now.  I know how much you want me.  I can feel how much you want me.  You just have to give in and give me what I want.”

Anya moans “What is it that you want?”

“I want you to show me your throats.  Beg for me to allow you inside of me.  Beg for me to allow you to cum inside me.  When you do, you can take me as many times as you want.”

Lexa growls “Not going to happen.  You will show us your throat and beg for us to take you.  We will win this war.”

Clarke smiles and backs away “We will see about that.”

____________________

 

Raven paces the bedroom of her apartment making the two occupants sitting on her bed dizzy.

“What am I supposed to wear today?  Is it like a formal thing or…?  What the hell do you wear to a welcome to the coalition ceremony?  Like seriously.  Am I supposed to be like a Grounder or just wear normal Sky People clothes?  I’m not even sure I can pull off Grounder.  I will look ridiculous.  I’m not like the Princess and O.  It fits them.”

Ontari turns her head to Jonas and whispers “Why are all the Skaikru so strange?”

Raven stops her pacing and glares “I heard that!”

Jonas jumps up “Well I have stuff to check on at the shop.  Ontari will help you pick something out.”

Ontari glares hard at Jonas but he simply laughs.  He kisses the top and Raven’s head before he even realizes what he is doing.  Quickly he steps back and exits as fast as he can.

Raven sighs “Umm yeah…I guess it’s just you and me.”

“Sit down.  I’m sick of you making me dizzy.  You worry too much about today.  Your leader Belomi bows before Heda and then it is done.  We eat, drink, and celebrate.  What you wear will not matter.”

“Right sorry.  I just don’t want to screw this up for my best friend.”

“You will be fine.”

Raven sits on the bed next to Ontari “Will you be there?”

“Yes I will be required to stand by my Queen.”

“Oh right.”

Raven takes her time looking over Ontari’s face.  Something about the girl intrigues her just as much as Jonas does.  She’s only been around them for a day and a half but they already make her feel safe.  Was this the plan Clarke was talking about?  Raven makes a mental note to talk to Clarke as soon as possible.

“Do my scars bother you?”

“What?  No they don’t bother me.  I think they are beautiful.  Why do you ask?”

“You were staring.”

“Sorry I was lost in thought.  I like them though.  Is that only an Ice Nation thing?”

Ontari nods “The Azgeda prefer scars over tattoos.”

“That’s pretty badass!”

“I don’t know what that means but from your enthusiasm I’m guessing it’s positive.”

Raven smiles “It’s a good thing.”

Ontari stands and grabs Raven’s red leather jacket from a chair in the corner “You should wear this today.”

“Thank you Ontari.”

Ontari runs her fingers lightly over Raven’s jaw “It has been nice meeting you Raven kom Skaikru.  I will see you at the ceremony today.”  Quickly Ontari snatches her hand away like she was burned and hastily leaves the apartment.

“It’s been nice meeting you too.  I’ll see you later” Raven calls after her.  With a sigh Raven flops back on her bed.  Yep she really needed to talk with Clarke again.

____________________

 

As soon as Leksa and Onya step into the bedroom, they hear giggling coming from the adjoining bathroom.  They move to the frame of the bathroom door and find three Beta female maidens surrounding a very naked Klark in the tub.  The Betas lower their heads in respect while Clarke smirks.  The Omega thanks the women and dismisses them.

Onya growls “You have never used maidens before.  Why now?”

Klark shrugs “You two have used them for years.  I thought I would give it a try.  I’m glad I did.  I think I might use them more often.”

Leksa snarls “No you won’t.  We will kill them if you try.”

“That would be very unfortunate.  They are very good with their hands.  Good thing I’m not going to let you harm them.”

Leksa moves to the tub and gently grabs Klark’s jaw “You are playing with fire ai hodnes.”

“Give me what I want and I will stop.”

Klark pulls her face from Leksa’s grasp and steps from the bath.  The Omega wraps a towel around herself and saunters from the room.

Onya wraps her arms around Leksa and rests their foreheads together “I’m aching for her Leksa.  I can’t hold out much longer.”

“I know I am too.  We can’t let Klark know though.”

“She has more control that us Leksa.  She can wait a lot longer than we can.”

“I know Onya.  This ends tonight.  One way or another.”

The Alphas stay in the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.  When they exit Klark is waiting for them in war paint and a black dress that shows more skin than they would like.  Leksa growls as her cock twitches.  Onya tries to adjust her pants as she feels them getting a bit tight. 

Klark walks over to them and nips at their lips “We better go or we are going to be late.”

The walk to the ceremony doesn’t take long.  Leksa stands regally by her throne with Klark and Onya standing behind her.  The clan leaders and ambassadors gather around the room waiting for Belomi’s arrival.  The guards pull the doors open and the Skaikru leader walks in.  Slowly he makes his way towards the throne.  He shares a smile with Klark before kneeling in front of Leksa.  After a pause the rest of the room follows.

“Hail warriors of the twelve clans.”

“Hail Commander of the Coalition” the room echoes.

“Rise” Leksa waits for every to stand.  “We welcome Skaikru to our halls in spirit of friendship and harmony.  We welcome Belomi kom Skaikru.  We are here to initiate the Skaikru into the Coalition.  To symbolize this union the leader of the Skaikru must bear our mark.”

Belomi presents his arm.  The red hot iron is pulled from the fire and placed on his skin.  The Alpha squeezes his fist but doesn’t make a sound.  The clan leaders form around Belomi and one by one clasp his arm to welcome him.  Leksa is the last to walk up to Belomi and clasp his arm.

“Welcome to the Coalition.  Now we celebrate.”

Everyone cheers and slowly begins filing out of the room.

____________________

 

Clarke lingers behind in the throne room with Bellamy.  When they are the only two left she smiles at him and hugs him close.

“Nice outfit Bell.  However I’m a little disappointed you didn’t wear a dress.”

“Well Princess you stole the one I was going to wear so I had to wear this instead.”

Clarke laughs as she links her arm with Bellamy’s and heads to join the party.

“So is the girl you’re seeing going to be here tonight?”

Bell smiles “Yeah she is.  Please don’t go all overprotective and scare her off.”

“I won’t I promise.  I’ll leave that job to Octavia.  As long as you are happy, I’m happy.”

“What do you think is going to happen tomorrow with this treaty signing?  A lot of the clans are going to protest.  They still aren’t happy with the Arkers.”

“I don’t know Bell.  We have the Trikru, Skaikru, Floukru, and Azgeda signing.  I’m not sure beyond that.”

Bellamy stops causing Clarke to stop as well.  “We need to be careful Clarke.  We know how the Arkers are.  Your mother, Kane, and Callie’s guards will be fine but we need to worry about the rest.  They won’t handle being so restricted for long.  Someone will rise up and begin to protest.  It will be a mob mentality from there.  We need to keep a close eye on them.”

“I have the same fears you do.  Lexa and Anya are aware as well.  It helps having Callie on our side.  The guards will help keep the people in line.  We will figure things out.”  Bellamy nods and Clarke smiles “Come on let’s push our concerns aside for tonight and celebrate.”

Polis is alive by the time they make it outside.  Bellamy splits off to find his girl while Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln join up with Clarke.  They eat dinner together and join in some of the dancing before Raven pulls Clarke off to the side.

“So...”

Clarke smiles “So what?”

“Cut the shit Clarke.  You know what I’m talking about.  Jonas and Ontari.”

“So you’ve met Ontari?”

“Yeah she came by the training grounds during my lessons with Jonas.  Then we all went back to my apartment.  Well more like they carried me back.”

“Well what do you think of them?”

Raven pulls Clarke to one of the benches to sit down.  “Jonas is really sweet.  He’s very different from a lot of the Alphas on the Ark.  Obviously he is handsome but there is just something about him that pulls me in.  Ontari surprised me.  She seems sort of cold and unapproachable until you spend a little time with her.  She’s witty, sarcastic, and one of the few who can banter with me.  Ontari is beautiful and something about her draws me in as well.”

“As soon as you expressed interest in getting yourself back out there I’ve wanted you to meet them.  Jonas and Ontari grew up together.  They were forced apart when Jonas left.  After Nia was killed they were able to reunite.  They’ve always had a thing but they’ve also always known something is missing.”

“You think I’m what’s missing.”

Clarke nods “I’m hoping so.  Obviously you know Jonas and Ontari never officially mated.  You might be the missing piece that brings all of you together.  Raven I know you wanted to have fun after everything that happened.  This whole thing might be too serious too fast.  You can still go out and have fun instead if you want.  I just want you to do whatever makes you happy.”

“There is just something about them Clarke.  I don’t know what it is but I want to find out.  Something is drawing me to them.  I can’t ignore it.”

“Whatever makes you happy Raven.”

Raven smiles “Yeah yeah I’ll figure it out.  Go mingle Princess.  I’m going to go find Ontari and Jonas.”

Clarke watches Raven walk off before she rejoins the celebrations.  She mingles with the ambassadors, clan leaders, and their mates.  She can feel Lexa’s and Anya’s eyes on her the entire time.   Clarke makes sure to get extra cozy with Luna.  The Floukru leader knows the game well by now and is more than happy to play along.  Clarke makes a point to touch Luna’s arm and whisper in her ear as much as possible.  She senses Lexa and Anya circling them.  Eventually Luna is called away and Rhiannon takes her place.

“They have been watching you all night Klark.  Circling you like they are on a hunt.”

Clarke smiles “Let them circle.”

Rhiannon laughs “The Omega with no fear and cannot be tamed.”

“Is that what people say about me?”

“It is a compliment I assure you.”  Rhiannon sighs “I had a talk with Onya.”

Clarke groans “Rhiannon what did you do?”

“Nothing too serious Klark.  We tussled a bit like Alphas naturally do.”

“Is that all?”

“I may have pledged my fealty to you.”

Clarke can’t help but laugh a little “I’m sure that went over well.”

“I know I can’t have you Klark.  That will not stop me from making sure you are safe.  You have my army and resources anytime you need them.”

“Mochof Rhiannon.  One day you’re going to find someone who makes your knees weak.  That someone will make you forget all about me.”

“I don’t think it is possible for me to ever forget you.”

Clarke pulls Rhiannon into a hug.  Warning growls erupt from behind them just before they are hit with a wave of Alpha pheromones.    Rhiannon tenses in Clarke’s arms and releases a growl of her own.  Clarke extracts herself from the Alpha kissing her cheek and wishing her a good night.  She turns and finds her mates’ dark eyes watching them.  She slowly makes her way towards them, coming to a stop about an arm’s length away.  The Alphas pull her in the rest of the way.  Their teeth are at her neck and their erections against her hips.

Lexa growls “Time to go home hodnes.”

“What if I want to stay?”

Anya snarls “It’s time to go home.”

Clarke thrust her hips into her mates causing them to moan.  She uses the distraction to get away and get a head start towards their home.  She smiles the whole way as she feels the Alphas stalking behind her.  She knows their control and emotions are right on the edge.  It’s exactly where she wants them to be.  Clarke stops and talks to everyone she can along the way.  The Alphas’ agitation grows every second.

They finally reach their house and with one look from the Alphas the staff makes sure to stay out of their way.  As soon as they reach the hall to their bedroom Clarke starts shedding her clothes.  The Alphas’ eyes go wide and the guards following them quickly stop and turn their backs.  Clarke opens the door to their bedroom and the Alphas follow in behind her.  As soon as the door shuts they reach for her but she dodges them.  Lexa and Anya remove their clothes as they circle her.  Clarke dodges their every attempt to grab her.  The Alphas’ pheromones fill the air and Clarke uses every ounce of control she has to keep her knees from buckling under her.

Clarke smirks “Get on the bed.”

The Alphas snarl but do what she asks of them.  Slowly Clarke makes her way to the bed.  She climbs on and straddles Anya’s hips.  The Alphas start to sit up but Clarke puts her hands on their chests and pushes them back down.  Lexa and Anya snarl and bare their teeth.  They try and sit up again and Clarke shoves them back down again.

“Give me what I want.”

The Alphas snarl louder and Clarke simply laughs.  “That works on everyone but me.  I know how much you want me.”  She strokes their throbbing cocks “I can feel how much you ache for me.  Give me what I want and I’m all yours.”

Clarke slides her wet heat up and down the underside of Anya’s cock.  The Alpha throws her head back and moans.  Clarke can see the Alpha’s resolve crumbling.  One Alpha down, one stubborn one to go.  Clarke leans over and takes Lexa’s cock into her mouth.  She bobs her head up and down a couple times before she nips at the head and pulls back.  Lexa groans and bucks her hips trying to chase her.

Clarke nips at the Alphas’ lips and jaws “Give me what I want.”

Slowly Anya turns her head to the side and exposes her throat.  Clarke looks at Lexa and stares into her dark eyes.  She holds the Alphas gaze willing herself not to lower her eyes.  She knows an Ark Alpha would never allow her to do this.  It only further proves how different the Grounders and Arkkers really are.  They hold each other’s gaze for what feels like forever.  Lexa’s eyes suddenly harden and Clarke starts to think about stopping what she is doing.  She is about to lower her eyes in submission when Lexa’s suddenly soften.  Slowly the Alpha turns her head and exposes her throat.

Clarke stares at the Alphas in shock.  All of this started as a fun game to her to get Lexa and Anya going.  Truthfully she thought she was asking the impossible of them.  She never dreamed they would actually show their throats to her.  She expected them to get worked up until they snapped, most likely ending in her getting thrown down and taken by them.  Clarke stares at their exposed throats as wide range of emotions wash over her, the strongest one being love. 

Clarke settles her body down between the Alphas and kisses their necks “I love you.”

Suddenly Clarke gasps as Lexa flips her on her side and enters her in one motion.

Lexa whines “I’m sorry Klark.  Did I hurt you?  I didn’t mean to.  I couldn’t take the aching anymore and I lost control.  I’m so sorry.”

“Lexa I’m fine.  You didn’t hurt me.  You just surprised me that’s all.”

Anya purrs and molds herself to Clarke back.  She kisses and nips at the Omega’s shoulder.  Clarke turns her head and nods her permission to the Alpha.  Slowly Anya pushes past the tight ring of muscles until she is fully inside.  The Alpha sighs in relief and relaxes into Clarke.

Clarke kisses Lexa “You can move.  I promise I’m ok.”

Lexa watches Clarke’s face very closely as she pumps her hips a few times.  Clarke knows the Alpha is watching for any signs of discomfort.  When she doesn’t find any, Lexa continues thrusting at a slow pace.  It takes a few minutes before Anya starts thrusting as well.  The Alphas pump out their pheromones on full blast trying to erase every other Alpha’s scent from Clarke’s skin.  Lexa moves her hand down and begins circling her thumb around Clarke’s clit.  Anya’s hand slides up Clarke’s side and palms her breasts.  Clarke moans as the Alphas pick up their pace.  Their lips and teeth are all over her neck and jaw.  She tilts her head back giving them as much access as she can.  The Alphas groan as Clarke’s walls flutter around them.

Lexa whines “Klark beja.”

Anya buries her face into Clarke’s neck and echoes the whine.  The Omega tries focus enough through the pleasure she’s feeling to figure out what Lexa is asking.

“Klark beja” Lexa whines again, sounding more desperate.

Clarke cups Lexa’s jaw “Lexa…Lexa open your eyes and look at me.”  As soon as Clarke sees green eyes she gives Lexa a questioning look.

“Let us…beja let us cum inside you.”

Clarke smiles suddenly remembering she told them she wanted them to beg.  The Alphas thrust get more frantic.  Clarke moans and her muscles begin to shutter and twitch.

Anya whines “Beja Klark, beja.”

Just before Clark releases she tells them they can cum.  The Alphas thrust in as far as they can and release as well.  When the Alphas are finished, they gently pull out and pull the furs half over their sweaty overheated skin.  They mold their bodies to Clarke’s and relax into her.

Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes “I thought it was impossible for you to submit to anyone.”  Clarke looks to Anya “Especially in front of another Alpha.”

Lexa gives Clarke a small smile “You’re not just anyone Klark.”

Anya purrs “You’re special prisa.  I’m used to submitting to Leksa so submitting to you was not a struggle.  I wanted to give you that honor.  For Leksa it is harder.  She can’t submit to me or anyone else without it being a challenge of her status.  You are the exception prisa.”

A tear runs down Clarke’s cheek as she pecks Lexa’s lips “Thank you.”

Lexa wipes the tear away “Ai hod yu in Klark.”

Lexa and Anya share a kiss before they cuddle into Clarke again.  The Omega purrs and pulls them in as close as she can.

Anya nips at Clarke’s shoulder “Don’t think we are done yet.  Give us five minutes and we will be ready to go again.”

Clarke chuckles “I’m ready whenever you are.”

____________________

 

Abby and Marcus stand in the Commander’s bedroom watching the sunset, waiting to hear any word on the alliance.  They arrived in Polis this morning.  One of the Commander’s guards gave them a tour of the city.  They ate dinner in the Commander’s house before being led to this room to wait.

Abby sighs “Where’s the Commander?”

“She will be here soon.”

Footsteps and guards talking can be heard in the hallway.

Marcus turns “Here we go.”

Armed guards open the door and Clarke walks in.  Abby smiles and embraces her daughter in a tentative hug.  Clarke backs away and shakes Marcus’s hand.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to greet you when you first arrived.  I’ve been in clan meetings all day.  I hope you enjoyed the city.”  The Omega pulls a piece of paper from inside her coat “Here is your treaty.  Seven clans decided to sign.”

“There are thirteen clans and only seven sighed.  What does that mean for us?” Abby asks slightly alarmed.

“Abby let her explain.”

“Don’t be alarmed mom.  For the clans that sighed, you can go on their lands and set up trading with them.  Just make sure you send word before you step a foot on any of their territories.  Don’t worry about the clans that didn’t sign.  They won’t attack you unless provoked.  They just don’t trust you enough yet.  Simply stay off their lands and there won’t be any problems.  Lexa will give you a detailed territory map before you leave.”

Marcus smiles “Thank you Clarke.  We know this wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

Clarke nods “You are welcome to stay in the city for as long as you like.  You will be under the Heda’s protection while you are here.  Maybe being here will change some of the things you think about us.”

Abby smiles and cups her daughter’s face “You already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late hour that I posted. Work has been...ugh work has been a bitch and stressing me out a bit. I'm going to try my best to keep my posting schedule over the coming weeks. Unfortunately no promises though. I do apologize. Hopefully things will slow down soon and I won't lose my mojo.
> 
> Hope the rest of you are doing well. Thank you for reading.


	28. Welcome to Polis Part Three [Main Story Part 16]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of Welcome to Polis. Next is the birth that everyone keeps asking about haha :). I will get that one up for all of you as soon as I can.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke finds her mother standing on the edge of the market.  She places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a small smile.  “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

Abby smiles “No I just got here.  This place is so beautiful Clarke.”

“It really is.”

“Do you spend most of your time in Polis?”

“We do.  It’s our main home and where Lexa is needed the most.”

They begin walking through the market.  Vendors offer them food and goods along the way.  People constantly stop Clarke welcoming her home, asking how she is, and asking about the baby.  Clarke makes sure she gives each and every one of them her time.

“The people really love you.”

Before Clarke can respond a group of children with wooden swords run up and surround her.  They pull on her jacket and hug her legs.

Clarke smiles “What are we playing?”

One boy puffs out his chest “We are battling the Mountain Men.”

“Are you winning?”

“Sha of course Skaiprisa!”

Clarke thrusts her fist in the air “Jus drein jus daun!”

“Jus drein jus daun!” The children chant as they run off.

“They start training at an early age” Abby comments.

“It is our way.  Not all of them will become warriors but they will at least know how to defend themselves.”

They make their way through the crowded streets until they reach a quiet section of the city.  Clarke finds a bench for them to sit on.

“I’m sorry Clarke.  I know that doesn’t even begin to make up for what I’ve done and how you had to live on the Ark.  I just want you to know that I am sorry.”

“I know you are mom.  I hated living on the Ark but a lot of others had it worse than me.  They are the ones you should be apologizing to.  You need to be a strong leader mom.  Use Marcus and Callie to help you.  The clans need time before they will trust you.  It won’t be a quick process.  You know how the Arkers are; they are not great with patience.  You’re restrictions won’t last forever if you do the right things.  Control the Arkers and keep them in line until it happens.”

“I’ll be strong Clarke.  You’ve set us up to live in peace and start over.  It’s our job to prove ourselves now.”

Clarke smiles “Try not to screw it up.”

Abby laughs “I’ll try not to.”

“So how are you enjoying Polis so far?”

“The city is so alive.  Marcus and I are in awe of it.  The crowd seems to be growing every day.” 

“We have a lot of guests visiting right how.  The anniversary of Lexa’s Coalition is tomorrow.  The city is overflowing with people for the celebration.”

Abby smiles “That explains all the banners and hunting parties.”

“It is our biggest celebration of the year.  You’ll enjoy it.”

“Marcus and I are leaving in a couple days but I wanted to ask you something first.  Where will you be giving birth?”

“I’ve talked about it with Lexa and Anya.  We’ve decided that TonDC will be best.  Nyko is a skilled healer and the Ark isn’t too far away if something goes wrong.”

Abby nods “Can I be there?”

“Of course mom.  This is your first grandchild.  I want you to be there.”  Clarke stands and holds out her hand to her mother “Let me give you a tour of the Commander’s house.  I’m sure you will enjoy the library.”

Abby smiles and takes Clarke’s hand.

______________________________

 

Raven is grinning like a fool as she holds a sword in her hand for the first time.  She knows Ontari is rolling her eyes at her but she is too excited to care.

“Now hold the sword like you are going to fight me.”

Raven grips her sword.  A second later there is a crash of metal on metal and her sword falls to the ground.  She yelps and shakes out her hand as a twinge of pain shoots through her wrist.

Ontari picks up the fallen sword and hands it back to Raven “You were holding it too tight.”

Raven smirks “That’s what she said.”

Jonas laughs from his seat on the sideline while Ontari gives Raven an adorable confused look.

“Don’t pretend to understand what she just said” Ontari huffs.

“I do understand it” Jonas argues.  “Klark used to teach me Skaikru jokes in her free time.  That was one of the first she taught me.”

Ontari rolls her eyes “It doesn’t even make any sense.”  She turns back to Raven “Hold the sword again like you are going to attack me.”

There is another clash of metal and Raven’s sword hits the ground.

Ontari huffs again “Too loose.”

“Alright Goldilocks why don’t you show me how to hold it just right.”

Ontari sighs choosing to ignore whatever it is Raven called her.  “I don’t understand how you Skaikru have no sword skills at all.”

“Despite what people may think it’s not like a Star Wars movie up in space.  We didn’t go around swinging lightsabers and battling the dark side.  We didn’t have much use for learning sword and knife skills.”

Ontari turns to Jonas, who shrugs looks equal confused.

Raven smiles “Not Star Wars fans?  Are you more Star Trek people?  That’s ok.  I can get down with that.”

Ontari shakes her head “You are the most confusing person I’ve ever met.”

“Don’t worry young Padawans, I have much to teach you.”

Ontari turns to Jonas exasperated “Is she even speaking English anymore?”

Raven laughs “I’m sorry I couldn’t help having a little fun.  Grounders make it so easy.  I promise to explain everything later.  For now, teach me how to use a sword before I hurt myself with this thing.”

Ontari continues on with the lesson and Jonas puts in his input when he can.  Raven understands most of the basics and leaves the ring eager to learn more.  The trio grabs lunch and finds a quiet place to eat.  When they finish eating they wander back to Raven’s apartment and collapse on her bed.

Raven groans “Please tell me we can take a nap now.  I’m warm, my belly’s full, and my muscles feel heavy.  I won’t be able to keep my eyes open much longer.”

Jonas chuckles as he pulls Raven into his side.  Ontari cuddles into his other side and throws an arm over both of them.

“Clarke told me a little about you two and…I’m interested in getting closer to both of you.  You know if you are both interested as well.  What I’m trying to say is, I would like to take you both on a date.”

“What is a date?” Ontari asks.

“We spend time together and get to know each other more.  Talk and maybe share a meal together.”

Jonas smiles “It sounds like we have been doing this date thing for a few days now.”

Raven laughs “Yeah I guess we have.  Can we maybe try other activities that don’t include me hitting the dirt every five minutes?”

Jonas and Ontari share a look before they nod and say they would like that.  Raven smiles and places a kiss on their lips.  She chuckles when she pulls back and sees their shocked faces.

“It’s just a kiss.  I’m sure we will exchange plenty more.  Try not to short circuit” Raven jokes.

Ontari huffs “She’s back to not speaking English again.”

Raven cuddles in as close as she can and closes her eyes.  She relaxes into their warmth and lets their purrs calm her.  She falls asleep feeling the safest and happiest she’s felt in a long time.

______________________________

 

Leksa growls and grips the hair in her hands harder as pleasure courses through her body.  She arches off the bed as her mates’ mouths work up and down her cock.  Onya moves to nibble on Leksa’s abs as Klark brings her closer to the edge.  With a grunt Leksa grips Klark’s hair even tighter and releases in her mouth.  Onya and Klark share a kiss as soon as Leksa is finished.  She moans and her cock twitches at the sight of her mates sharing her cum.

“Keep doing that and I will not allow you two to leave this bed today.”

Onya smirks “I think the clans would be very upset if you didn’t show.”

“They all answer to me.  I wouldn’t care if they were upset.”

Klark laughs “Nice try Lexa.  We are not going to disrespect the clans and start conflicts because you would rather have sex all day.”

Leksa grabs her mates and pins them down underneath her on the bed.  “I could make you stay in this bed with me.”

Klark and Onya sit up a little to nip at Leksa’s jaw.  They tell her they would like to see her try.  Leksa growls and playfully pushes them back down on to the bed.

“Maybe I should start being more dominating with you two.  Stop you from challenging me at every turn.  I get what I want and only what I want.”  Leksa gently bites Klark’s bottom lip “Especially with you little Omega.”

Klark and Onya share a look before they team up against Leksa.  They move quickly to get out from under her and pin her to the bed.  Before she knows it she is lying face down on the furs.  Her mates laugh and smack her ass as they get up from the bed.  Leksa groans and rolls to her back.

“I want more submissive mates!”

Onya chuckles “Well too bad.  You’re stuck with us.”

Leksa’s eyes flash and she growls.  She eyes her mates as she crouches on the bed ready to pounce.  Klark squeals and takes off running to the bathroom.  The Omega slides into the bathroom and locks the door before Onya can slide in as well.

The Alpha growls “What the hell Klark?  Let me in.  You can’t sacrifice me like this.”

“Yes I can.  Take one for the team Onya.  You can fight her off.”

Leksa snarls and springs from the bed.  She chases Onya around the room until she catches her.  She tosses the Alpha on the bed and jumps on top of her.

Onya grunts “What have you been eating lately?  My horse weighs less than you.”

“Oh shof op you love me on top of you.”

They wrestle back and forth on the bed growling and nipping at each other.  Leksa finally pins Onya so she can’t move.

She kisses Onya’s lips “Surrender and maybe I will let you live.”

“I have a deal for you Heda.”

“I don’t make deals.  Jus drein jus daun.”

Onya smiles “I think you will like this one.  Let’s unite against Klark and in exchange I will get on my knees for you whenever and wherever you want for the next week.”

“I accept.”

The Alphas roll off the bed and make their way to the bathroom door.  Onya lightly taps on the door and tells Klark it’s safe to come out.

“I don’t believe you” The Omega calls from the other side.

Leksa growls “Open the door or I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow the door down.”

Klark laughs “Have you been reading The Three Little Pigs?”

“Maybe”

Onya scoffs “Really?”

“What?  I’ve been practicing for when our child is born.”

Onya smiles and shakes her head before she taps on the closed door again “Come on Klark.  Nothing will happen if you come out.”

There is silence from the other side of the door until the Alphas hear the lock click.  Slowly Klark opens the door and steps out.  She sees the wicked grin on Leksa’s face and tries to run back into the bathroom.  Leksa quickly snatches Klark up and pins her to the wall.

Klark glares “What is happening?  What did you do?  You made a deal didn’t you?”

Leksa moves her hands to Klark’s sides “I did what you would have done Klark.”

“Please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Klark.  The deal is done.”

Leksa tickles her fingers over Klark’s sides.  The Omega squeals and squirms trying to get away.

“Surrender and I will let you go.”

Klark’s eyes water as she keeps squirming and laughing.

“Surrender and this can all be over.”

Klark tries to catch her breath “Fine ok!  I surrender Heda.”

Leksa smiles and stops tickling the Omega.  She nips at Klark’s neck before she backs away.  Klark walks over to Onya and lightly punches her in the shoulder.

“Traitor!”

Onya scoffs “You betrayed me first by locking me out of the bathroom.”

The mates bicker and joke around as they get themselves ready for the celebration.  Leksa is just finishing putting on her pauldron when she turns and finds Klark holding something long wrapped in cloth.  Onya wraps her arms around Klark and they smile at her.

“We have a present for you.”

Leksa smirks “You mean what you did for me this morning was not my gift?”

The Alpha and Omega smile as they hold out the gift for Leksa.  She takes it and gently unwraps the cloth.  Inside is a black handled sword in a black sheath.  Leksa runs her fingers over the gold Heda symbol and gold Trikru symbol on the handle.  She pulls the sword from the sheath and is completely in awe of the gold pattern along the blade.  She takes note of the perfect weight and balance of the blade.

“This is beautiful.”

Klark smiles “So you like it?”

Leksa slide the sword back into its sheath before pulling her mates in close.  She kisses their lips and rests her forehead against theirs.

“Mochof, this is a beautiful gift.  I shall cherish this sword forever.”

There is a knock at the door and Leksa tells the person to enter.  Titus steps in and bows his head.

“My apologies Heda but everyone is ready.”

“Mochof Titus, we will be right out.”

Leksa removes her current sword and replaces it with the one her mates gifted her.  She kisses their lips one more time before they exit their quarters and follow Titus to the ceremony. 

All the clan leaders stand from their chairs when Leksa steps on to the dais.  She stands in front of her throne and her mates take their place behind her.  There is a large crowd of warriors and villagers from all over surrounding the platform.

Titus steps forward “Today we honor our Heda.  She has accomplished what no other Commander before her has been able to.  She united the twelve clans and added a thirteenth.  She brought an end to the clan wars and infighting.  Heda brought our biggest enemy, the Maunon, to their knees!”

The crowd and clans leaders cheer and roar.

“We finally live in a time of peace.  The Gods have truly blessed us with such a strong Commander.  Today we celebrate and honor her for all she has done for us.  Today we honor our fearless Heda!”

Titus drops to one knee and bows his head.  Klark, Onya, the clan leaders, and the entire crowd do the same.  Leksa looks over her people with a stoic face but inside she is smiling.  She turns and help her mates to their feet before she gives everyone else permission to rise.  A chant of “Heda” breaks out in the crowd.  Leksa holds up her hand and everyone goes silent.

“Mochof, you honor me.  Today is a celebration like none other.  We are finally truly free from the monsters that took our people and scared our children.  This brings me great joy.  With a child of my own on the way, I no longer have to worry if it is safe for him or her to play outside.  The Mountain Men have fallen.  Let that be a lesson to anyone who tries to harm us again.  So drink and be merry.  Take someone home tonight and bring more little warriors into the world.”  The crowd laughs and cheers.  Leksa finally smiles “Let’s celebrate!”

The crowd fans out around Polis to feast and drink.  Titus informs Leksa that the clan leaders all brought gifts as a show of respect.  She tells him to have them taken to the house and that she will go through them later tonight.  The clan leaders step up one by one to congratulate Leksa for her accomplishments.  Kane and Abi wait around to congratulate her as well.  When everyone leaves to join the party, Leksa turns to her mates and pulls them in close.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do all of this without you Onya.”

“Yes you would have.  You had this dream long before you became Heda.  You united the clan without me by your side.  This is all because of you Leksa.  Let the people honor you.”

Klark nods in agreement “This is all you Lexa.”

Leksa kisses their foreheads “You are my heart and my strength.”

Onya smiles “Alright stop being sappy and lets go celebrate.”

Leksa notices Okteivia standing off to the side and tells her mates to go ahead.  She assures them she will catch up to them soon.  She watches them walk off and join up with Jonas, Reivon, and Ontari.  Leksa turns to Okteivia and gives her permission to approach.  The Beta steps up and bows her head.

“What can I do for you Okteivia kom Skaikru?”

“Heda I would like to ask your permission to join the Trikru.”

Leksa gives the Beta a puzzled look “Why do you wish to leave the Skaikru?”

Okteivia clears her throat “I love the hundred Heda, I really do.  I’m sure Clarke has told you a lot about the Ark and their laws.  I was forced to live under the floor simply because I was a second child.  When I was discovered, my mother was killed and I was locked up.  I love my brother and the rest of the Skaikru but no matter how hard we try will we always be associated with the sky and the Arkkru.  I don’t want that for myself.  I don’t want to be linked to the sky anymore.”

“Have you spoken to Belomi about this?”

“Sha Heda I have.  He is supportive of my decision.”

“Well then Okteivia kom Trikru, I welcome you to your new clan.  I will make sure the announcement is made.”

Okteivia smiles and bows her head “Mochof Heda.”

“Pro Okteivia.  Now go join the celebrations.”

Okteivia bows one last time before she runs off into the crowd.  Leksa hears movement behind her and turns to find Belomi stepping on to the dais.

“You have no idea how happy you’ve just made her.  She was so nervous to ask you.  Thank you for accepting her.”

Leksa nods “She is a great warrior.  She will only get better.  The Trikru will be lucky to have her.”

“Do you think this peace will last Heda?”

“I don’t know Belomi.  We haven’t known peace for a long time.  The Coalition is strong.  The Arkkru are the last unknown piece.”

“The Skaikru stand with you no matter what Heda.  I hope Abby and Kane stay true to their word, especially for Clarke’s sake.”

Leksa looks over the celebration “I pray for the same Belomi.  May we not have to fight another war and may the peace last forever.”


	29. Birth [Main Story Part 17]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm not sure what to say. I could probably go on a rant about 3x07 but it would be as long as this chapter. I will spare all of you from that haha. The only thing I will say is that Lexa deserved a better death. I would have accepted the Ice Queen killing her. I would have accepted Roan killing her. Hell I would have accepted Clarke slitting her throat in 3x03. Anything but oopsy daisy Titus doesn't now how to use a gun and shot the wrong person. After all that Lexa has done in the series she deserved a heroic badass death. Just my opinion.
> 
> On a lighter note, the birth chapter is FINALLY here haha. After many many requests I finally have it for you. My work schedule is insane this coming week so I wanted to post it for all of you now. Also wanted to post in the hopes it helps a little bit. I tried to add some humor, some fluffiness, and maybe a tiny bit of seriousness. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Ste yuj my friends.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

**TonDC Approx. 4 Months Later**

Clarke smiles when she sees Raven coming towards her.  Her best friend pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek.

“How are you feeling today Princess?”

Clarke sighs “I’ve been having pains all night.  I think it’s just my body getting ready.”

Raven gives Clarke a sympathetic look.  They walk through TonDC chatting about the Skaikru party from the night before.  They keep their pace slow and stop whenever Clarke needs to.  Suddenly Clarke stops when she feels a gush of wetness hit her legs.  Raven keeps walking and talking until she notices the Omega is no longer beside her.  She turns around with a ‘what the hell’ look until she sees the wet spot on the front of Clarke’s pants.  Raven quickly rushes back to Clarke’s side.

“Ok so you either just peed yourself, which would be super hilarious and I will never let you live it down, or that little alien in there is about to leave the mothership.”

“Raven, the alien is about to leave the mothership.”

“Holy shit really?  Ok umm let’s get you to the healing tent.  Can you walk?” Clarke nods and Raven blows out a breath in relief.  “Ok good, that’s good.  What else do we need?  Oh right probably your mother and Nora.”

“Raven we need to get Lexa and Anya.”

“Oh shit right.  Hey a little help here” Raven calls over to Jael who comes running over instantly.  The loyal guard takes in Clarke’s appearance “What happened?”

“Houston we have a problem, that’s what happened!”

Jael give the pair a puzzled look “I don’t understand.  Is the Skaiprisa alright?”

“Too many questions Jael.  You need to go find the Commander and General and tell them Thundercats are go.”

Clarke huffs “Raven they’re not going to know what that means.”

“Whatever they can figure it out.  Chop chop Jael.  We don’t have all day.”

Jael looks reluctant and completely confused but races off to find the Commander and General anyway.  Raven helps Clarke into the healing tent and gets her settled on one of the beds.  Nyko rushes to gather more pillows and furs that will be needed along the way.

Raven grabs Clarke’s hand “How is the pain?  Do you need anything?”

“I’m ok.  I guess I was having contractions all night.  I thought it was just my body preparing.  But I’m ok.  I’m ready…I think.”

“I don’t think you have a choice Princess.  That little alien has decided it wants to invade earth.”

Clarke laughs “You’ll stay right?”

“Of course, but just to let you know I’m not going anywhere near down there.  I love you but that is not something I want to see.”

Clarke laughs until another contraction hits.  She squeezes Raven’s hand and blows out a breath.  “Thank you for being here Raven.”

Raven shrugs “What are best friends for.  You know Raven is an excellent name, especially for the next Commander.  Raven kom Trikru, the strongest Commander that ever lived.  It has a nice ring to it.  Just throwing it out for your consideration.  I did save your life and all.”

“What if the baby is a boy?”

“Eh name still works.  He might get made fun of but I will just teach him how to blow shit up.  No one will mess with him then.”

Clarke chuckles “You are insane.”

__________________________

 

Jael rushes into the Heda’s tent almost running into the Chancellor as she does.  She gives the Chancellor a quick nod of respect before turning to the Heda and General.

“I’m sorry Heda but Reivon kom Skaikru sent me to find you.”

Leksa nods “What does she need?”

“I’m not sure Heda, something about Thundercats.  I’m not sure what a Thundercat is.  Perhaps some sort of panther.  She also told me to chop something and that I didn’t have all day.  I’m sorry Heda it was all very confusing.  Plus the Skaiprisa was all wet.”

Abi turns to Jael “What were Raven’s exact words?”

“She told me to tell the Heda and General that Thundercats are go and to chop chop we don’t have all day.”

Suddenly Abi rushes from the tent leaving a very confused Leksa, Onya, and Jael behind.  A minute later Abi rushes back into the tent carrying her medical bag.

“Come on Commander and General, you’re about to meet your child.”

Leksa and Onya look stunned as they rush to follow Abi to the healing tent.  Before they leave they tell Jael to send word to Nora.  The Alphas barrel into the healing tent and over to Clarke’s side.  Reivon steps back to give them room as they take Klark’s hands in their own.

“How are you feeling ai hodnes?”

“What can we do prisa?”

Klark hisses as another wave of pain hits her.  Onya rests her forehead against Klark’s and purrs.  The Omega squeezes the Alphas’ hands hard until it passes.

Leksa growls at Abi “How do we help her?”

Abi gives the Alpha a small smile “The pain she is experiencing is natural.  Just hold her hand and be there for her.  It will help.”

Klark tugs Leksa closer “I’m ok Lexa.”  Tears well up in Klark’s eyes “We are going to meet our baby soon.”

The Alphas smile and purr “Sha we are.”

Nora rushes into the tent and over to Klark’s side.  She kisses the Omega’s forehead and cheek before she hug Leksa and Onya.  Klark smiles surrounded by the people she loves the most getting ready for the long day ahead of them.

______________________________

 

Clarke groans and tries to catch her breath as she falls back on the propped up pillows behind her.  It’s been hours since she walked into the healing tent with Raven.  Her hair is matted to her head and sweat is pouring down her face and neck.  She notices her Alphas try and hide their grimaces as she loosens her grip on their hands.  Clarke is grateful when Raven holds a cup of cool water to her lips.  She takes a few sips before nodding to Raven that she is done.  Anya pats Clarke’s face with a damp cloth and kisses her forehead.

“Sorry I’m breaking your hands.”

Lexa shushes her “It’s alright ai hodnes.  Whatever you need.”

Clarke whines as another round of contractions hits her.  Lexa and Anya cuddle in close trying to support her as best they can.  Abby walks over to the bed and lifts the furs to examine Clarke.  Nora is closely behind her waiting for an update.

“Your contractions are getting closer and closer together.  It’s almost time to start pushing.”

Clarke whines and collapses back against the pillows.  Another wave of pain hits sucking the air out of her lungs.  Raven kisses the top of Clarke’s sweaty head and puts her hands on her shoulders.  Clarke grits her teeth as the pain intensifies.  Abby instructs Nyko and Nora to get clean water and rags ready.

Abby gets set up at the end of the bed “Alright Clarke I need you to start pushing for me.”

Clarke sits up and tries to push but she doesn’t last long.  She collapses back against the pillows once again.

Clarke pants “I can’t, I’m too exhausted.”

Raven squeezes her shoulders “You can do this Clarke.”

Abby looks to the Alphas “It might help if one of you sits behind her.  She can lean against you and use you for support.”

Raven and Lexa help Clarke sit up as Anya climbs on to the bed behind her.  The Alpha molds herself to Clarke’s back and wraps her arms around her.  She whispers words of encouragement in the Omega’s ear.  Nora comes back to the bed and places a hand on Clarke’s knee.  Lexa and Raven grab Clarke’s hands before nodding to Abby.

“Alright Clarke I need you to push.”

Clarke squeezes Raven’s and Lexa’s hands as she begins to push.  Anya rubs her back and continuously tells Clarke that she can do it.  Sweat drips down the Omega’s face and she hangs her head in exhaustion.

Abby rubs Clarke’s knee “Keep going baby.  You’re almost there.”

Nora nods in agreement “You are strong Klark.  You are doing great.”

Clarke groans and pants as pain shoots through her body.  She turns her head to look at Lexa and Anya.  “This is all your fault.  You did this to me.  Don’t ever try and mount me during my heat again or I’m going to cut your cocks off.”

The Alphas’ eyes go wide in horror as Nora and Raven laugh “You tell them Princess.  Damn I should have brought popcorn for this show.”

Abby chuckles “You’re doing great Clarke.  You’re almost there.  I can see the head.”

Raven smiles “Alright everyone we are DEFCON 1.”

Lexa and Anya shake off their remaining shock and continue encouraging Clarke.  Anya rubs the Omega’s back and kisses her head.  Lexa brings Clarke’s hand to her lips.  Clarke groans and yells as she pushes.

Abby smiles “Almost there Clarke.  You’re almost done.  One more push.”

Clarke gives one more hard push before feeling relief and collapsing back against Anya.  Abby scoops the baby up in her arms and rushes over to where Nyko is waiting.  Nora pulls the furs back down to cover Clarke up.

“Mom is the baby ok?”

A second later a baby’s cry is heard.  Abby cleans the baby off and wrap the baby in warm furs.  She smiles and walks back over to Clarke’s bed.

“Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy Alpha girl.”

Abby hands the bundle of joy to Clarke and takes a step back.

Raven smiles “Damn looks like I’ve lost a bottle of moonshine to O.  I swore the baby would come out wearing war paint and a red sash.”

Clarke huffs and shakes her head.

Raven shrugs “What?  I could have bet the baby would be green with black eyes and a big head.”

Abby laughs as she grabs Raven’s arm and begins pulling her away “Let’s give them some time together.  Before we go, have you decided on a name?”

Clarke looks at her mates before she nods “Her name is Kya.”

“Raven would have been better.”

Abby smiles “That’s a wonderful name.”  She shakes her head at Raven as she pulls her out of the tent.

Nora hugs the Alphas and kisses Clarke’s forehead “She looks just like Leksa did when she was that small.  You did so well Klark.  She is beautiful.  You honor Leksa and Onya and you honor the Trikru.”

Nora gives them all one last hug before she leaves to join Raven and Abby.  Lexa and Anya cuddle in close to Clarke and gently run their fingertips over Kya’s cheeks.  They have tears in their eyes just like Clarke does.

Anya purrs “She is so beautiful and strong.  I think she might already be a stronger Alpha than me.”

Lexa nods in agreement “She is amazing.”

“Do you need anything prisa?”

“Just some water please.”

Anya goes to get up but Lexa stops her.  The Alpha rushes to grab a cup of water and bring it back to Clarke.  The Omega gulps the water down and thanks Lexa.  Anya moves out from behind Clarke allowing the Omega to relax back against the pillows.  Being the strongest Alpha, Clarke asks Lexa is she wants to hold Kya first.  Lexa shakes her head and tells Anya she can hold her.  Gently Anya takes Kya into her arms, making sure she supports her head.  The Alpha smiles wide and purrs as she holds Kya in her arms.

“I’m your nomon.  Nora is right, you look just like Leksa.  You’re probably going to be just as stubborn as her.  She used to be my Seken but she always thought she was right.  So you know what I did?  I pushed her into the mud a lot.  Maybe one day we can push her in together.”

Abby comes back to check on Clarke a little while later.  She allows the Alphas to carry Clarke and Kya to the Commander’s tent.  The mates’ personal guards surround the tent.  Gustus and Jael take up their posts just inside the tent flap.  Jael’s Omega mate Emily offers to stay close and go on any food and water runs.

Clarke runs her finger down one of Kya’s puffy cheeks as the tiny Alpha nurses from her.  Lexa and Anya are sitting on either side of her on the bed watching on like it is the most beautiful thing they have ever seen.  When Kya is finished, Clarke and Anya look to Lexa but the Alpha doesn’t move.  Anya throws a blanket over her shoulder and bounces Kya.  When the tiny Alpha falls asleep, Anya holds her close and sits back down on the bed.  She closes her eyes and lays her head back against the headboard. 

Lexa kisses Clarke’s temple “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted but very happy.”

“You’ve given us a beautiful gift hodnes.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand into hers “Want to tell my why you haven’t held her yet?”

Lexa goes silent and looks away.  Clarke cups Lexa’s jaw and turns the Alpha’s face back towards her.  “Talk to me Lexa.”

“I’ve never held a fyucha (infant) before Klark.  My hands are comfortable fighting and holding a sword.  My hands have ended so many lives.  They aren’t meant to hold something so precious.  I don’t want to hurt her.”

Clarke gently takes Kya from Anya’s arms before shifting a little towards Lexa.  Slowly she begins to hand Kya to the Alpha.

“Klark I…”

“Lexa do you trust me?”

Lexa nods “Sha of course Klark.”

“Then please trust me now.  You’re not going to hurt our daughter.  I promise.”

Clarke cuddles in close to Lexa before slowly handing Kya to her.  “That’s it, keep support under her head” she says as she moves Lexa’s arms into the correct position.  “There you’ve got it.”

Anya opens her eyes and smiles at Lexa.  The Alpha lifts her head and smiles back.  Suddenly Kya makes a small noise and shifts in her sleep.  Lexa gives her mates and panicked look.

“What did I do?”

Clarke chuckles “You didn’t do anything.  She’s fine.  Babies make noises sometimes.  She’s just getting comfortable.”

Anya and Clarke start purring as they watch Lexa hold Kya.  After a few minutes Lexa begins purring as well.  Clarke and Anya fall asleep before Kya settles completely.  Lexa slowly stands from the bed careful not to jostle her daughter too much.  Gently she sets Kya in her crib before making her way back to bed.

An hour later they are woken up by the crying little Alpha.  Lexa tells her mates she has this and to go back to sleep.  She gently lifts Kya out of the crib and walks her out to the main area of the tent.  Gustus and Jael look at her with concerned faces but she assures them everything is alright.  Gustus stands and helps Lexa change Kya before he goes back to his post.  Lexa lifts Kya and tucks her in close to her chest.  She purrs and walks around the room until Kya falls back asleep.  She moves back into the sleeping quarters and lays Kya back into her crib.  She gently places her hand on her daughter’s stomach.

“I’m not sure if you know this, but I am your nontu.  You’re so strong already.  One day you will take over for me as Heda.  Don’t worry it won’t be anytime soon.  My spirit is staying right where it is for now.  One day you will take over though.  I will teach you everything you need to know before that day comes.  I just need you to promise me one thing.  You have to promise me that you will always protect Klark.  She is very special to me and your nomon.  You can never let any harm come to her.  Do you promise?”

Kya makes a small noise in her sleep and Lexa smiles.  “Good.  Reshop strik Heda (goodnight little Commander).  We are so happy you are finally here.”

Quietly Lexa crawls back into bed with Clarke and Anya.  She kisses her mates’ lips before she settles against the headboard and watches over her daughter’s crib.


	30. Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

“Do you have everything you need?” Clarke asks Kya, Jacob, and Maddox as they stand before her.  The kids nod and Clarke smiles “What is it you are going out to look for today?”

Kya finishes strapping her knives to her thigh “Lincoln taught us what materials could be used for weapons and what plants are natural antidotes and medicines.  We want to see if we can find them on our own now.”

“Make sure you take your guards with you.”

Just as Clarke finishes saying that, two guards step into the tent and give her a nod.  Clarke smiles at them and tells them to take good care of her children.

Jacob huffs “We’re not going into battle mom.  We are just walking in the woods around the village.  We will be fine.”

“Just because TonDC is safe doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”

Ellie approaches from the back of the tent carrying her teddy bear and a cup of juice.  “I wanna go.”

Jacob sighs “Ellie you can’t go.  You will just slow us down.”

Ellie pouts “No I won’t.”

“Take your sister with you.”

“But mom…” the three Alphas whine but Clarke cuts them off quickly.  Ellie smiles and sets her cup on the table.  She puts on her little boots and stands next to her siblings.  Clarke kisses each one of their foreheads and tells them to have fun.

The kids walk for about a couple hours identifying plants and pointing out specific trees.  Jacob draws some of the plants in his small notebook and marks their locations on a map.  Maddox picks a flower and tucks it in Ellie’s hair causing the little Omega to smile.  The two Trikru guards follow closely and keep an eye on their surroundings.  When they all stop for a short break one of the guards offers to go fill everyone’s canteens.  The small group passes around dried meat and berries as they sit on a fallen tree.  Suddenly Kya’s head snaps up and she looks towards the direction the guard left to get water.  The other guard hops down off the log and looks in the same direction.

Maddox looks to Kya “What’s wrong?”

Kya shakes her head “I don’t know.  Something is off, I can just feel it.”

The three Alpha children hop down and prepare for whatever is coming.  Suddenly Ellie screams and points at something.  The missing guard comes stumbling through the trees covered in blood and with one arm missing.  He stumbles a couple more steps before he falls to his knees and tells them to run.  A loud roar rumbles through the trees and shakes the ground under their feet.

Ellie whimpers “What is that?”

Kya looks around in horror “Pauna.”

The remaining guard steps in front of the kids and yells at them to run.  Jacob lifts Ellie into his arms knowing her little legs won’t be able to keep up with theirs.  They run as fast as they can as the pauna barrels through the forest behind them.

Kya yells “We need to hide!”

“I found something” Maddox says as he stops.  He walks over and pulls a grate off of an opening.  Kya, Jacob, Ellie, and the guard follow behind him.  On the other side of the small tunnels there is a rock structure covered in blood and bones.

Jacob looks around “What is this place?”

Kya picks up one of the bones “It has to be its feeding ground.”

Another roar rumbles through the forest.  The guard helps the kids up on to the rock structure and tells them to start climbing.  Jacob shifts Ellie to his back and climbs first.  Kya and Maddox follow right behind him with the guard at the rear.  They get to the top just as another roar is heard.  The Trikru guard pulls his sword and pushes the kids behind him trying the shield them.  Growls and pounding steps get closer and closer to the group.  Ellie screams as a bunch of trees snap like they’re twigs and the giant pauna leaps over the wall.  With a roar the pauna lands on the ground in front of them and snatches the guard off of his feet.  The guard is brutally ripped to pieces before being thrown into one of the walls.  The pauna roars at the kids and pounds its chest.  Jacob holds Ellie securely to his back while Maddox and Kya pull their knives.  They throw their blades at the beast hitting it in the head and neck.  The beast growls as it stumbles back and falls off the ledge of the rock structure.  Kya looks to her siblings and blows out a breath of relief.  The relief is short lived however as the beast growls and begins climbing up the ledge.  The kids take off running until they reach a railing with a drop off on the other side.  Jacob sets Ellie down before jumping over the railing.  He hits the ground and rolls trying to lesson some of the impact.  Quickly he scrambles back to his feet and holds out his arms.

Maddox kisses Ellie’s forehead “It’s going to be ok.”

Gently Maddox picks Ellie up and walks over to the railing.  He slowly leans over it and tosses the little Omega down.  Jacob catches her and cradles her securely in his arms as he yells at his siblings to hurry up.  Maddox jumps and hits the ground below.  He clutches his ankle before he stands and limps over to Jacob and Ellie.  Kya jumps and lands on one of the small concrete ledges bellow.    She cries out and curls into herself a bit.  Maddox rushes over to her and helps her to her feet.  Jacob finds an opening in one of the walls and shoves Ellie through it before crawling through behind her.  The pauna jumps over the railing and crashes to the ground behind Maddox and Kya.  The Alphas quickly make their way to the opening and Maddox crawls through.  Kya gets down on her hands and knees and goes to follow but the pauna grabs her feet.

Kya quickly grabs the pole holding up the opening “Leave me!”

“No way Kya” Maddox says as he pulls throwing stars from his jacket.  He throws them at the beast as hard as he can.  The pauna roars and stumbles back.  Jacob quickly pulls Kya the rest of the way through the opening and Maddox kicks out the pole holding it open.  Ellie points to a metal door and Jacob smiles.  He kicks the door open and everyone stumbles through it.  Maddox pulls one of Kya’s swords from her back and secures the door.  He helps Kya over to a small bolder and helps her sit down and lean against it.  The pauna roars and bangs on the metal around them.

Maddox pulls a piece of cloth from his back pocket “Kya I think your shoulder is dislocated.  We have to fix it.”  He kneels down next to her “This is going to hurt.”

Kya grits her teeth “Just do it.”

Maddox manipulates Kya’s arm just his mom and Nyko showed him how to.  Kya growls and hisses until the shoulder finally pops back into place.  Maddox ties the cloth under her arm and around her opposite shoulder to support it.  With a sigh Kya leans back against the bolder and closes her eyes.

_________________________

 

Clarke jumps to her feet as Lexa and Anya enter the tent.  “What are the guards saying?  Has anyone seen them?”

Lexa takes a step closer “Maybe you should sit down ai hodnes.”

“No tell me what is going on!  It got dark hours ago.  Our kids should be home by now.  Where are they?”

“Ai hodnes we don’t want you to panic.  We don’t know everything that happened yet.”

“No but something did happen.  I can tell just by the looks on your faces.  Just tell me!”

Anya steps forward and takes Clarke’s hand “One of the warriors out searching the woods found one of our children’s guards.  He was dead and missing one of his arms.  His face and one of his legs were also half torn off.”

Clarke covers her mouth as a sob escapes past her lips.  “What about our kids?  Was there any sign of them?”

Lexa shakes her head “No but we are not giving up.  We have warriors and guards all over the woods.  Onya and I are going to head out and lead a search party.  We will find them hodnes.  I promise you, we will find them.”

_________________________

 

Kya growls softly “You should have left me behind.”

Jacob huffs “I’m pretty sure mom taught us that when someone saves your life, you say thank you.”

Maddox and Ellie chuckle and Kya rolls her eyes.

“I’m being serious.  Nontu told us that sometime you have to make hard choices.  The ability to make those hard choices proves your ability to lead.  You should have left me to die.  Saving me was weakness.”

Jacob stabs his knife into the ground “Not this weakness crap again.  Nontu and nomon have been taking you to too many clan meetings.  Or maybe you’ve been spending too much time with Titus.  We are the Commander’s children.  None of us are weak.  Would you really rather we left you behind?  Do you really want us to have to explain to mom why we let the pauna kill you and rip you apart?  Sorry mom I’m not sure there is enough of her left to burn on the pyre.”

Ellie whimpers and holds her teddy bear close.  Maddox growls “Can we please stop talking about death?  You’re upsetting Ellie.  None of us are dying here today.”

Maddox pulls Ellie into his arms and wipes away her tears.  The little Omega squeezes her bear in one arm and hugs Maddox with the other.

Ellie sniffles “I lost my flower.”

Maddox chuckles “Don’t worry when we get out of here we will get you another flower.”

Jacob smiles “We will get you a whole crown of them if you want.”

Suddenly there is a loud roar and the metal door shakes.  The kids quickly get to their feet and scramble to the far wall.

Maddox stares wide eyed at the rattling door “It found us.”

Kya pulls her sword “Remember what nontu taught us.  Don’t be afraid, death is not the end.”

Jacob pulls his sword “Oh shof op Kya.  We are not dying.”

Kya steps forward “Get ready to fight.  That beast is coming in.”

The door bangs and rattles as the pauna continues to roar on the other side.  Maddox pulls his sword and knife and pushes Ellie behind him. 

Jacob kneels down and pulls his little sister close “Ellie I need you to do me a favor and be very brave.  That thing is coming in here.  We are going to try and hold it off and keep it away from you.  When that door opens we need you to run as fast as you can.  Make it out to the woods and keep running.  There will be guards in the woods looking for us.  Don’t stop until you find them.  They will keep you safe and take you home.”

Fresh tears fall down Ellie’s cheeks as she shakes her head “I don’t want to go without you.”

Kya kneels down “You have to Ellie.  You can do this.  You’re going to be ok.”

Maddox looks to the door “Wait maybe we let it in.”

Maddox runs to the door and yells to his siblings to follow.  They brace themselves against the wall.  Maddox knocks Kya’s sword off the latch and the door flings open.  The pauna roars and comes stumbling in.  Jacob picks up Ellie and runs through the open door with Maddox and Kya following closely behind.  Quickly they slam the door shut and secure the metal latch.  The trapped pauna roars and slams on the door.  The kids release nervous chuckles and start jogging towards the woods.

The kids run and run until they are a safe distance from the pauna’s den.  Jacob sets Ellie down and begins building a fire.  Maddox helps Kya sit down before he sits against a tree and rests his throbbing ankle on a log.  Kya pulls the last of the dried meat and berries from her pockets and hands them to Jacob to give to Ellie.  The little Omega finishes her food and falls asleep by the fire.

Jacob sits next to Kya and sighs “That was a close one.”

Kya nods “Thank you for saving me.  I’m sorry for calling you guys weak.”

“How’s your arm?”

“It hurts.”

Jacob turns to Maddox “How is your ankle?”

“The same, it hurts.”

Jacob laughs a little “You know we are about to be suck inside for the next month.  After this there is no way mom is letting us out of her sight.”

Kya smiles “Yeah but remember that story nomon told us about mom escaping the tent after she got injured by the Azgeda.  Maybe we can do the same thing.”

Maddox scoffs “No way we will get away with that.  Mom will be expecting it.”

Jacob nods in agreement “Maybe nontu and nomon can convince her that we are ok and can roam free.”

Kya laughs “Yeah right.  We all know mom is the leader of our pack.  Whatever she says goes.  We are just going to have to suck it up and deal with captivity until she calms down.”

The three Alphas settle in and watch the sun rise over the trees.  Ellie wakes with a start and sits up looking around frantically. 

Kya purrs “It’s ok Ellie, you’re safe.”

Ellie’s nods and her muscles relax.  She picks up her bear and walks the short distance to her sibling.  She sits down and snuggles between Jacob and Kya.  A group of warriors become visible through the trees and rush over as soon as they spot the kids.  They give them food and water and help them to their feet.  The warriors surround the kids and begin leading them back to TonDC.

________________________

 

Clarke paces around TonDC trying to keep herself busy.  She didn’t sleep at all during the night.  The worry and dread is making her feel sick to her stomach.  She steps into the healing tent for what is probably the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours to make sure Nyko has any and all supplies ready.  Jael suddenly rushes into the tent and tells Clarke to come quick.  Cheers and chants break out around the village.  Clarke runs out of the tent and smiles at the sight before her.    Lexa is smiling and carrying Ellie in her arms.  Kya and Jacob are walking beside her.  Anya is helping along a limping Maddox.  Clarke rushes towards her pack and pulls them into her arms.  The villagers of TonDC cheer and praise the safe return of the Commander’s children.

Clarke ushers the kids into the healing tent and works with Nyko to patch them up.  They bandage Maddox’s ankle and give him something for the swelling.  Clarke checks over Kya’s shoulder and smiles proudly at Maddox for resetting it correctly.

Clarke, Lexa, and Anya help their exhausted kids to the Commander’s tent.  They get them a nice big meal before helping them into their bed.  Kya notices the dark circles under Clarke’s eyes and asks her to rest with them.  Clarke climbs under the furs and the children cuddle in close to her.  Lexa and Anya sit on either side of the cuddle pile and settle against the headboard to watch over their pack.

Clarke wakes from a nightmare a couple of hours later.  Lexa and Anya look at her with concerned faces.  Clarke looks over each and every one of their kids to make sure she isn’t dreaming and that they really are here.  She wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to settle her breathing.

“It’s alright ai hodnes.  Our children are here and they are safe.”

Clarke wipes away more tears and nods “We almost lost them.”

“Sha we did prisa, but they are here and they are alright.”

“What will happen to the pauna?”

“What would you like to happen hodnes?”

Clarke looks at her mates before she snarls “Kill it.  Make sure it never threatens our pack or anyone else’s pack ever again.”

Lexa nods “Then it will be done.  The pauna will be trapped in that cage for at least another couple days.  I will gather a Skaikru and Trikru hunting party tomorrow.  We will find it and kill it.”

Anya runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair “Rest prisa.  Leksa and I will watch over our pack.”

Clarke checks over their children one more time before she closes her eyes.  She holds her kids close and tries not the think about how she almost lost them.  She breathes in her pack’s scents and lets them calm her back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mini rant. Feel free to skip.
> 
> So I'm really struggling with the 100 right now. I want to support the show for the cast. I think they are amazing and really great people. I have no desire to support Jason though. Oh how the mighty have fallen. What a wolf in sheep's clothing. I don't know how many of the stories about him are true, either way he is not the person I thought he was.
> 
> I'm also struggling with my motivation to watch the show. I have not seen 308 yet. I just cannot find it in myself to want to watch. I have the season pass on iTunes and will keep downloading the episodes. I just don't know when I will actually sit down and watch them. I know I will eventually. It could be a week from now, it could be six months from now. I just can't get into it right now. I want to but I just can't.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to rant back. Are you guys still watching? Have you given up on the show? Let me know if you want.
> 
> Until next time gonas.


	31. Learning Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told a couple of you that this chapter would be a main story chapter. Unfortunately I didn't finish it like I wanted to. I blame Daredevil Season 2 haha :). It distracted me from writing this weekend. I promise next chapter will get back to the main story.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Kya growls in frustration as a blunt spear hits her in the back and she stumbles forward.  She twirls her own spear and charges her attacker again.  She holds her own for a little bit until once she is hit.

Kya snarls “I don’t understand it.  Why am I struggling with this stupid spear?”

Jael smiles “You’re doing fine Kya.  It’s only been a week.  You will get it.”

“I need to learn all of these weapons.  I quickly mastered the staff.  The spear should be easy for me.”

“The staff is evenly weighted all the way through.  The spear adds extra weight to one side.”  Jael places her hand on Kya’s shoulder “You are only fourteen summers.  You will get it.  You have time.”

Kya nods “Let’s go again.”

A couple hours and a few bruises later, Jael finally tells Kya to go cool off.  Frustration builds and burns inside the young Alpha.  She walks through the streets of Polis with a snarl on her lips as she makes her way home.  With a bang she throws open the front door and storms into the house.

Jacob laughs “Bad day with the spear again?  How many times did Jael kick your ass today?”

Kya snarls “Shut up Jacob.  I’m not in the mood.”

Ellie glares at Jacob “Leave her alone.”  She turns and gives Kya a small smile “Don’t listen to him Kya.  You will get it.”

Maddox steps forward “I know you are training with Jael but I can help if you want.  I learned the spear last year.  We can train at night together.”

Jacob laughs “How does that feel Kya?  Maddox learned the spear at age twelve and you still haven’t figured it out.”

“Shut up Jacob, you haven’t learned the spear yet either.”

“I’m going to soon.  I bet I will be awesome at it when I do.”

Ellie feels the tension and slowly tries to move in between Jacob and Kya.  “Guys can we please just drop it?  Obviously Kya is upset.  Let’s just let it go.”

Jacob laughs harder “Why this is too much fun.  The next Heda has mastered many weapons but the spear suddenly trips her up.  It’s hilarious.”

“Jacob come on.  Just let it go” Maddox tries.

Finally the anger and frustration is too much for Kya.  “Enough” She roars.  A surge of Alpha power floods the room.  Jacob, Maddox, and Ellie drop to their knees and expose their throats.

“What is going on in here?” Clarke asks as she walks into the room.

Kya turns and bares her teeth.  Another surge of Alpha power floods the room.  Clarke drops to her knees and exposes her throat.  Suddenly a loud booming roar erupts from upstairs, shaking the entire house.  Lexa bounds down the stairs with a look of pure fury on her face.  She bares her teeth and stalks towards Kya.  She sends out her own surge of Alpha power but instead of it filling the room, the full force of it only hits Kya.  The young Alpha immediately drops to her knees and exposes her throat.  Clarke and the rest of the kids fall forward and slowly make their way to their feet.  Quickly Clarke motions for the other kids to leave the room.  As soon as they are safely out of the room, Clarke turns and takes in the situation between her mate and daughter.  Lexa is snarling and growling as she towers over Kya.  The young Alpha is whimpering and shaking while on her knees.  Very slowly Clarke walks towards Lexa until she is standing next to her.  She runs her hand over the Alpha’s back and shoulders.

“You can release her Lexa, it’s ok.”

Lexa snarls causing Kya to flinch and whimper.  Clarke rubs Lexa’s back trying to sooth her.

“It’s ok Lexa.  She made a mistake.  It’s over now.”

Lexa’s muscles relax under Clarke’s touch and Kya slumps forward.  The young Alpha keeps her head low as Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead and storms out of the room.  As soon as she is gone, Kya quickly gets to her feet and races out the front door.

______________________________

 

Clarke is sketching on the bed while Anya rests beside her when the door to the bedroom slowly creeks open.  Kya steps through the door and closes it behind her.  She has an unsure look on her face and doesn’t make any move to approach the bed.  Anya narrows her eyes but Clarke quickly sooths her.  Clarke sets her sketchbook on the bedside table and holds out her arms to Kya.  The young Alpha gives Anya a wary look.  Clarke smiles and motions to Kya again.  Slowly the young Alpha makes her way to the bed and climbs in Clarke’s arms.

“I’m so sorry mama.  I’m so sorry.”

Clarke rubs Kya’s back and tightens her arms around her.  “It’s ok Kya.  We all make mistakes.”

Anya places a hand on Kya’s back “Tell us what happened.”

“I’ve been struggling with the spear lately.  It’s been making me so frustrated.  I didn’t have a great session with Jael today and when I came home Jacob starting ripping into me.  The more he laughed the angrier I got.  I lost control.  Then mama, you came into the room but I was already too far gone.  I’m so sorry mama.  God nontu must hate me.  I’ve never seen her so angry.”

Clarke shakes her head “She’s angry but she could never hate you.”

Kya stands from the bed “I have to go talk to her.”

Clarke stands as well and wraps an arm around Kya’s shoulder.  The bedroom door creeks open and Lexa steps in.  Her eyes narrow as she looks Kya over.

“Nontu I…”

Lexa growls “Not now.  At sunrise meet me at the private training grounds on the ridge overlooking the city.  We will talk then.  You missed dinner, go down and eat something before you retire for the night.”

Kya nods and keeps her eyes to the floor as she passes Lexa and exits the room.  Lexa’s stoic look disappears and her muscles relax as soon as Kya is gone.  She pulls open the door and summons one of the guards.

“Inform Jael that her services will not be needed tomorrow.  I will be taking care of Kya’s lessons.”

The guard bows and Lexa closes the door.  She makes her way to Clarke and pulls her in close.

“Are you alright hodnes?”

“I’m fine Lexa.  What are you going to do with Kya?”

Lexa sighs and steps back “She lost control Klark.  Making her siblings submit is bad enough, but making you submit…I can’t let that go.  I’m too angry to talk with her tonight.  I will talk and train with her tomorrow.”

“I agree what she did was wrong but try and be a little understanding tomorrow.  She’s a teenager Lexa.  Teenagers are all hormones and angst.”

Lexa growls “I wasn’t.”

Anya laughs “You were all hormones Leksa.”

“You weren’t a typical kid Lexa.  You were forced to become Commander at that age.  Our kids have been raised in a time of peace.  They’ve been able to be normal kids.  They still have things to learn and their control isn’t perfect.  I just ask that you try and understand.”

Lexa nods “I will try.”

______________________________

 

Kya walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple.  She turns and finds Jacob leaning against the door.

“I’m sorry Kya.  I was just having some fun earlier.  I wasn’t paying attention to how upset you were.”

“No I’m sorry.  You’re pack and what I did to you wasn’t right.  How are Ellie and Maddox?”

“Maddox is fine.  Ellie was a little shaken.  She’s never been forced to submit like that.  She’s ok though.”

Kya nods sadly.  Jacob walks over and pulls her into a hug.

“Did you talk to nontu?”

“No she refused to talk to me tonight.  I have to meet her at the training grounds on the ridge tomorrow.  She’s probably going to throw me off of it.”

Jacob smiles “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No I have to face her alone.  Thank you though.”

Jacob shrugs “Hey we may fight like cats and dogs but you are my sister and you are pack.  We stick up for each other.  I’ll always have your back.”

_____________________________

 

Kya finds Lexa standing on the edge of the ridge with her arms behind her back looking over the city below.  The sun is just rising, casting an orange glow over the tents and buildings.  Kya steps up beside Lexa and matches her stance.

“I’m sorry nontu.”

“I know you are Kya.  I lost control as well yesterday.  I was angry when I felt you make your siblings submit.  It transformed into blind rage when I felt you make your mother submit.  What you did to your mother, it can’t happen again Kya.”

“I know it can’t.  I don’t want it to ever happen again.”

Lexa leaves the edge of the ridge and sits on one of the benches around the training ring.  Kya sits beside her.

“I wanted nothing more than to beat you into the ground but Klark convinced me to be more understanding.  I’m not perfect Kya.  I’ve snarled and threatened more people than I can remember.  Just ask your mother, I get protective, jealous, and possessive easily.  Being mated doesn’t help any of that.  I hate when anyone else’s smell is on my mates.  I hate when anyone gets too close to them or looks at them for too long.  But I’ve never forced Klark and Onya to submit to me using my Alpha power.  I’ve done it to others but never to them.  You have to be careful who you use the power on.  You are forcing them to submit whether they like it or not.  You should never ever use it on your mates and pack.  You want your mates to submit to you because they love and trust you, not because they fear you.  Do you understand?” 

Kya nods.

“I know you’ve heard stories about becoming Heda over and over again, but we are going to talk about them.”  Lexa waits for Kya to look at her and nod before she continues.  “You know I became Heda a different way than you will.  The previous Heda died young.  She never had the chance to mate and sire an heir.  So the strongest Alpha’s were found and put through the trials.  The Commander’s spirit chose me.  When you were conceived, a part of that spirit went into you.”

“That only happens with the first born right?”

“That is correct.  Only the first born gets a piece of the spirit and can become Heda.  If you were to pass, I would get that piece back and trials would be held after my death.  You have a luxury I didn’t have.  Onya, Gostos, and Titus attempted to describe to me what the Heda spirit would feel like but they didn’t really know.  When it chose me, that surge of power was like nothing I had ever experienced before.  Their descriptions didn’t do it justice.  You have a piece of that spirit inside you already.  You already have a sense of what the full force of it will feel like after my death.”

Kya bites her lip “Have I weakened you because I took a piece of the spirit.”

“A little bit, yes.  Not enough to make a real difference though.  Think of it like an apple.  I’m holding an apple in my hand and I let you take a bite.  I still have the majority of the apple but now you have a small piece of it.  When I die…”

“I don’t like talking about your death.”

Lexa smiles “I know, but it is necessary for this.  When I die the entire apple with be yours.  The full power of the Commander’s spirit will surge through your veins.  When that happens, you will have a decision to make.  That decision will determine what type of leader you will be.”

“What decision?”

“You can either control the power or let the power control you.  You will have the power to make an entire room of people submit to you.  But if you constantly do that instead of only doing it when you absolutely have to, they will not respect you.  If you let the power control you, you will rule like a tyrant.  One of the Heda’s before me was a tyrant.  He was so consumed by the power he held.  He was ruthless and very unstable.”

“What happened to him?”

“He found a mate and sired a daughter.  She took a piece of the spirit like you have with me.  He was out of control and couldn’t accept it.  So he murdered his daughter shortly after she was born and took the piece back.  The people were outraged and ordered his death.  However, he made anyone submit that came close to him.  No one could get close enough to arrest him.  He hid inside his house so no archers could take him out.  His mate was the only one he allowed near him.  Consumed with hatred and grief, she stabbed him in the heart and slit his throat.”

Kya jumps to her feet “I don’t want to be like that.  I don’t want to turn into that.”

Lexa stands and pulls Kya into her.  “You won’t be.  I’m going to teach you how to center yourself.  It will help you keep control.  I should have done it before this and the fault is mine for not doing so.”

“Please teach me.”

Lexa releases Kya and steps into the ring.  “It’s called tai chi.  Onya taught me when I became her Seken.  I will teach it to you as well as meditation.  I want you to add both to your everyday training routine.  Learning how to center yourself is just as important as learning how to fight.  Like me, you are too strong an Alpha for it to settle you completely, but it will help.”

Kya nods and steps into the ring.  For hours Lexa takes her through the moves.  By lunch time, Kya has a routine she will do every morning.  They eat lunch on the ridge before moving on to meditation.  When the sun sets, Kya feels more at ease than she has for a week.  Her muscles are relaxed and the frustration and anger are gone.  They eat dinner in the city before making their way back home.

Lexa kisses Kya’s forehead “Reshop strik Heda (goodnight little Commander).”

Kya smiles and heads down the hall to her room.  Lexa quietly slips into the dark bedroom and changes her clothes.  She slides into bed with her mates and pulls them close.

Clarke purrs “How was today?  How is Kya?”

Anya grumbles “Are we going to have to visit her in the healing hut?”

Lexa laughs “No you will not.”

Anya groans “Oh god I don’t have to help you hide her body do I?”

Clarke smiles and smacks Anya in the shoulder.  Lexa smiles and laughs harder.

“I assure you she is down the hall alive and well.”

“Good because I’m too tired to deal with that right now.”

Clarke rolls her eyes “Will you please answer my question now.  How is Kya?”

“Sorry hodnes.  She feels guilt and shame for what she did.  I taught her some helpful things today.  She has further proven to me how great of a leader she is going to be.  There is no need for you to worry hodnes.”

“I’m always going to worry.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s lips “That is one of the many reasons I love you.  Kya’s going to be ok.  She’s going to be an excellent leader.  Our people will be left in good hands.”

“Not easy boots to fill.”

Lexa shakes her head “No, but she will do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone read the Jason breaks his silence interview? Thoughts?


	32. Tensions [Main Story Part 18]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

**3 Months Later**

The Ambassadors file out of the throne room after Lexa dismisses them.  A guard swiftly enters and bows.

He turns to Clarke “Skaiprisa, a man named Roan is here and is requesting an audience.”

“What is it in regards to?” Anya questions.

“He will not say.”

Lexa dismisses the guard and tells him to send Roan in.  A couple minutes later Roan enters the throne room.  He pays no mind to Lexa and Anya.  Instead he looks right at Clarke and says they need to talk.

Lexa growls “What is this about?”

Roan keeps his eyes on Clarke “I wish to speak with you privately.”

Lexa snarls and stands from her throne “Be careful Roan.  I am Heda.  You will not dismiss me.”

Roan finally turns to Lexa “I mean no disrespect Heda.  However this is something I wish to discuss with the Skaiprisa and the Skaiprisa alone.”

Clarke looks at her mates “It’s ok.  I will speak with him.  Go to the house and check on Kya.  I will be there soon.”

Lexa and Anya glare at him as they stand to leave.  Lexa stops in front of Roan “I will not be so lenient with your disrespect in the future.  This is your only warning.”

As soon as the Alphas leave, Roan smiles at Clarke.  The Omega shakes her head and smiles back.

“You’re an idiot.  You’re lucky Lexa let you live.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let them kill me.”

“My influence over them only goes so far.”

“I will remember that next time.”

Clarke chuckles “What is it you wish to talk about?”

“I’ve been hearing things from the Dead Zone.  The banished have been talking about people from the sky.  Supposedly there is a group of them walking around their lands.”

“More Arkers?  Why are we just hearing about this now?”

“They landed deep in zone.  We are hearing about it now because the group is finally getting close to clan lands.  I’m not sure how many of them remain.  My guess is not a lot.  The banished are just as unforgiving as the land is.”

“Can you get more information?”

Roan smirks “That is why I am here.  I’m not sure how close I will be able to get to them.  I can find and follow them if you wish.  I will keep as many alive as I can and try to direct them towards the Ark.”

Clarke nods “That would be great, thank you Roan.  Please keep me updated.”

Roan bows “Of course.  I will send word as soon as I can.”

____________________

 

Clarke makes her way to the Commander’s house to tell her mates the news.  She finds an amused Lexa bouncing Kya while Anya cleans spit up off her shirt.  The Omega smiles and kisses the top of Kya’s head.

Anya huffs “Why does our daughter insist on puking on me every time?  Not once has she ruined Leksa’s shirt.  I have to change mine four times a day.”

Clarke laughs “I keep telling you to put a towel on your shoulder to protect your clothes.”

“Yeah well I keep forgetting.”

Lexa smiles “Getting forgetful in your old age Onya?”

“Oh shof op branwada.  This is your fault somehow.”

“Sha it is.  I was smart enough to get to Kya before you did.  I promised her the strongest horses and finest swords.  In return I asked her to save all her spit up for you.”

Anya eyes go wide “You did not!  There is no way she understood you.”

“And yet she only spits up on you.”

Anya growls and nips at Lexa’s ear.  Lexa nips at Anya jaw in return.  Clarke quickly squeezes herself in between them and takes Kya from Lexa’s arms. 

“Let me take our baby before you two get into a wrestling match.”

As soon as Clarke is out of the way, the Alphas start nipping and lightly shoving each other.  Clarke rolls her eyes and kisses Kya’s puffy cheeks.

“Your nontu and nomon are worse than children.”

When the Alphas finally settle down they all relax on one of the couches together.  Baby Kya rests fast asleep against Anya’s chest.

Lexa whispers “What did the bounty hunter want?”

“There are talks of Arkers in the Dead Zone.”

“What is Abi thinking letting her people go in there?  She was warned how dangerous those lands are.”

Clarke shakes her head “No these are new Arkers.  As you know, pieces of the ship broke off.  Callie and a bunch of others survived when their part crashed landed.  There is a possibility there are others out there in the same situation.”

Anya looks skeptical “The Dead Zone is harsh.  I would be very surprised if any Arkkru survived it, especially since so much time has passed.”

“Roan is going to investigate.  He doubts there are very many of them left, if any at all.  He will send word as soon as he can.”

Lexa nods “Keep us updated.”

______________________________

 

**2 Weeks Later**

“They call themselves Grounder killers” Roan informs.

Clarke and Bellamy share a look as they stand in Bellamy’s apartment.  Roan returned from the Ark this morning and insisted on speaking with them.  By the time he found the Arkers in the Dead Zone there were only twenty left.  He stayed in the shadows and protected the remaining group.  Without them knowing he was able to guide them in the direction of the Ark.  Finally an Arker hunting party met up with the survivors and took them the rest of the way.  Roan stayed in the area to gather as much information as he could before coming to update Clarke.

“What else can you tell us?” Clarke asks.

“A man named Pike leads them.  The group is not fond of the amount of our people coming and going from the Ark.  They had it rough in the Dead Zone.  It has made them bitter and aggressive towards us.”

Bellamy crosses his arms “What about the Ark guards?”

“They remain loyal to Klark and Kali.  They are wary of the new arrivals and watch them closely.”

Clarke sighs “Well that’s a positive I guess.  Thank you Roan.  I would like to speak with you again later if you have time.”

Roan bows “Of course.”

Clarke waits for Roan to leave the apartment before she speaks again.  “Shit Bell this isn’t good.  The Arkers are already on rocky ground with the Coalition.  A group calling themselves Grounder killers within the Ark walls is not going to help.”

“You’re right it’s not good, especially if they are already loudly voicing their opinions.  Our people are constantly going in and out of the Ark, whether it’s working with Abby or for trading.  Eventually they are going to hear things and from there it won’t take long for word to spread.  Clan leaders might start pulling out of the alliance.”

“What are we going to do?  Lexa knows about everything Roan told me a couple weeks ago.  She is going to expect an update today.  She’s not going to be pleased about this.”

Bellamy stays silent as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“Please tell me what you are thinking?”

Bellamy sighs “You’re not going to like what I’m thinking.”

“Try me.”

“There is already a bit of unrest at the Ark about the restrictions placed on them because they are not part of the Coalition.  Abby and Kane have been doing there best to keep everyone patient.  How long before Pike takes advantage of that?  How long before Pike increases the size of his followers?  From there it will turn into a fight.  Honestly Clarke I don’t see the Arkers ever becoming a clan in the Coalition.  There is too much wariness and bad blood.”

“You’re right.  If we do nothing Pike’s influence will get stronger.  I dislike the Ark just as much as you do, but Bell we can’t just let them fall.”

“I don’t understand why we keep trying to protect them Clarke!  They did nothing to protect us.  When things got hard they threw us away.  They sent us to the ground to die.  They are never going to change.  They are too set in their ways.  It’s naïve to think otherwise.  I say we get your mother, Kane, Jackson, and the guards out of there.  Heda can do what she wants with the rest.”

Clarke places a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder “I don’t know why we keep protecting them either.  I guess maybe we have been so focused on trying to avoid another war, a war that is probably going to come whether we like it or not.  Let’s see what Lexa has to say first.  Let’s not escalate things until we know we absolutely have too.”

Bellamy nods “I’m going to start making plans to go to the Ark.  I want to see the situation for myself.”

“Come on, let’s go talk to Lexa.”

____________________

 

Abby and Marcus share a look as Pike steps into the Council room.  It has been a little over a week since Farm Station was discovered and led to the Ark.  So far the new Station hasn’t done the best job of fitting in with the others around the camp.  Abby and Marcus knew it was only a matter of time before Pike, an Alpha and self-appointed leader of Farm Station, would come to them.

“I trust all of Farm Station has settled in” Abby states.

“Yes we are.  Thank you Chancellor.”

“Marcus tells me you requested an audience with us.”

“I did.  I have some concerns.  Actually all of us in Farm Station are a bit confused about some things.”

Marcus crosses his arms “Why don’t you tell us what you are confused about and what your concerns are.”

“As you know we landed in what we’ve now learned is the Dead Zone.  We did everything we could to search for other survivors.  All along the way Grounders stole from us and killed us until there were only twenty of us left.  Finally we find other survivors only to learn those survivors are allowing themselves to be controlled by the same Grounders that tortured us.”

Marcus sighs “Not all Grounders are the same.  Those you encountered are nothing like those in the Coalition.”

“Marcus is right.  It is horrible what you went through and what you have suffered.  This is a different situation.  The Grounders we deal with are different.”

Pike laughs “Are they really?  Maybe we should ask your daughter if she agrees.  From what I hear, the so called Commander has taken and bred your daughter.  The Commander even passes Clarke off to her top General to play with.  You sit here and act like that’s ok.”

Abby snarls “Do not speak about my daughter!  You have no idea what you are talking about.  Clarke is mated to the Commander and General.  She is not passed around like some party favor.  They love her, respect her, and would do anything for her.  As for breeding her, you do not get to speak about the child they brought into this world.  That beautiful girl is my grandchild.  You have no right!”

“If they love Clarke so much than why is the Ark on the outs with them?  We are her people.  Yet the Grounders tell us what lands we can and cannot go on.  They destroyed the mountain without consulting you first.  They took our kids.  Giving our kids land and telling them they are part of the Coalition, turning them against us.  They are out there mating with Grounders instead of their own kind.  Where are all of our unmated Omegas?  Oh that’s right, you handed them over to the Commander.  Hell the Commander even has Callie, our strongest Alpha and leader of our guards and army.”

Abby snarls louder and steps forward but Marcus places his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Look Pike, we understand your concerns but you just got here.  You don’t know anything that has been going on or what has taken place.  Bellamy and the rest of the hundred earned becoming the 13th clan.  It was also their choice to do so.  The Commander did not force them.  We are no longer up in space.  We will not tell the hundred who they can and cannot mate with.  Our unmated Omegas have gone to where they feel safe.  They are thriving with the Grounders.  We will not force them to come back here if they do not wish to do so.  Callie is her own person and can make her own choices.  As for the Ark, we have alliances with more than half of the Coalition.  Eventually we will become the 14th clan and the restrictions on us will disappear.”

“You are both naïve if you think the Grounders won’t attack us.  You have given them everything.  They have no reason to keep us around any longer.  It’s only a matter of time before they take us out.”

Abby growls “Your concerns are noted.  We however reject them.  The Grounders in the Coalition are not our enemy.”

Marcus nods in agreement “You don’t have to fight anymore Pike.  What you went through was hell out there.  We are in a time of peace here.  The Coalition holds strong and our alliance holds strong.  Enjoy it and stop trying to fight against it.”

Pikes shakes his head “Thank you for your time Chancellor and Councilor.”

As soon as Pike leaves the room, Abby turns to Marcus “He is going to be a problem.”

“Yes he is.  We should talk to Bellamy, Clarke, and the Commander.  Let’s get them here and figure out what we are going to do.”

“Do you think it is safe to bring them here with Farm Station walking around?”

“It will be ok.  We will warn the Commander and Bellamy in advance.  It also might be good to for Farm Station to see the Commander.  So far she has just been a name to them.  They need to see the person and force behind that name.  Perhaps it will help back them down.”

Abby nods “Alright, do it.  Send word and get them here.  Let’s see what happens.”

___________________________

 

After talking to Lexa and saying goodbye to Bellamy, Clarke heads up the small staircase to Raven’s apartment.  She steps in the door and comes face to face with a very naked Jonas.  Quickly Clarke throws her hands over her eyes and turns her back to him.

“Oh god Jonas I’m sorry.  I was looking to talk to Raven.  I was so lost in my head I didn’t pay attention to the scents.  I didn’t even realize you were here.  I’m so sorry.”

Jonas laughs “It’s alright Klark.  I’ll go get Reivon for you.”

A short while later Clarke feels a pair of arms wrap around her middle and a chin rest on her shoulder.  Raven hugs Clarke tighter and laughs.

“I’m sorry Raven.  I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t interrupt Princess.  Jonas was just about to make some food.”

“Does he always cook naked?”

“He wears an apron.”

Clarke smiles as she turns in Raven’s arms.  They laugh as they make their way to Raven’s couch.

“Is it safe for me to sit on this thing?”

“Oh shut up and sit down Princess.”

Clarke sits down next to Raven and huddles in close to her.

“Where is Ontari?”

“Sleeping in the bedroom.  We had a long night…and morning.”

Clarke laughs “I bet you did.”

“So what’s up Princess?  How’s little Kya?  Is she swinging a sword yet?”

“She’s perfect.  No Raven she’s not swinging a sword yet.  Though I’m pretty sure Lexa is trying to teach her to when I’m not around.”  Clarke sighs “Have you heard about what’s going on at the Ark?”

“I heard a little bit of Bellamy’s conversation with Echo before they left.  It sounds like the Ark is a little unstable right now.”

“Yes it is.  That’s why I’m here.”

“You didn’t come just see my beautiful face?  I’m hurt Princess.”

“Of course I did, but I came to talk about the Ark too.  We are going to have to go there and speak with my mother and Kane.  We need to figure out if Farm Station is a threat to the peace we are living in.  I was wondering if you wanted to make the trip with us.  Obviously Ontari and Jonas can come too.  You can show them the Ark if you want.  They can finally see the Dropship as well.”

“Sounds good to me.  What do you think of Farm Station?  Do you think we will have issues?”

Clarke sighs “I don’t know.  They’ve been through a lot and they hate our people because of it.  I don’t have high hopes.”

“Well I’m in.  I’m getting pretty good with a sword.  I’m ready to kick some Farm Station ass if I need to.”

A half-dressed Ontari steps out of the bedroom “No, if we get into a fight you will stay behind me where you are safe.”

Raven pouts “You ruin all my fun.”

Clarke smiles “Be ready, we leave tomorrow.”

She says goodbye to Raven and Ontari before apologizing to Jonas again.  She leaves the apartment and finds Roan standing right outside.

“Following me now?”

Roan smiles “When do we leave?”

“You don’t have to go Roan.  You’ve already done more than enough.”

“I’m going.  Someone has to help Jael keep you out of trouble.  So when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.  We are going to talk to Indra in TonDC and then go to the Ark.”

Roan nods “I will meet you at the Polis gates.”

___________________________

 

Bellamy walks hand in hand with Echo through the Ark front gate.  Armed Skaikru and Trikru follow closely behind them.  He notices Charles Pike and the rest of Farm Station watching them.

Echo growls “Do you want me to go with you to talk to him?”

“No I’ll do this on my own.  It would help if you could go meet with Abby and Kane.  See what they have to say.”

“Be safe niron.”

Bellamy kisses Echo and watches her enter the Ark.  Major Shumway walks over and shakes Bellamy’s hand.

“It’s good to see you Bellamy.”

“It’s good to see you too.  What can you tell me about Pike?”

Shumway smiles “You mean other than he is a royal pain in the ass?”

Bellamy laughs “Yeah other than that.”

“Well he’s not afraid to voice his opinion that’s for sure.  We try and keep any visiting Grounders as far away from him as possible.  Farm Station is loyal to him unfortunately.  They are like his personal militia.  They are armed with knives but no guns.  There are rumors they are trying to acquire them though.  We’ve kept the armory locked down and under twenty four hour surveillance just in case they try something.”

“Thank you Major.”

Shumway nods “We will be around if you need us.  Good luck trying to refrain from punching Pike in the face.”

Bellamy smiles and walks away.  He makes his way to Pike and reluctantly shakes his hand.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your face Bellamy Blake.”

“Yes it has.  I’ve heard about the rough time you had out in the Dead Zone.  I’m sorry about that.  A lot of good people were lost.”

“You don’t waste time getting right to it do you?  I noticed you walked in with quite a few Grounders.  You’re even mated to one.”

Bellamy nods “Yes I am mated to a girl from the Ice Nation.  As for walking in with Grounders, I am a Grounder.  They are my people.”

“We are your people Bellamy.  You should be loyal to us.”

Bellamy laughs “Loyal to you?  You want me to be loyal to the people who killed my mother and locked my sister up just for being born.  Loyal to the people that sent us down here to die.  No thanks.  I’m loyal to my Heda and the Skaikru stands with the Coalition.”

“You’re young and a new leader Bellamy.  You don’t see the bigger picture.  There is so much I could teach you.  I’m planning on demanding a vote.  Help me become Chancellor and we can work side by side.”

“You can demand that vote if you want.  I want to warn you what will happen if you do.  If you become Chancellor, I will pull the Skaikru from the alliance.  That means Arkkru will no longer be allowed on our lands.  Surviving parents here at the Ark would no longer be allowed to visit their children.  How long do you think you will last as Chancellor then?  I’m going to bet about a week before people demand another vote.  What do you think?”

Pike smiles “You’re on the wrong side Bellamy.  This land in ours now and we should be fighting for it.  Those people you are loyal to are nothing more than savages.  We have guns and technology.  We are better than them.”

“You know the Mountain Men thought the same things.  They thought this land was theirs.  They thought the Grounders were savages.  They had guns, missiles, and technology as well.  You know where they are now?  Heda killed them all.  Watch yourself Pike or you’re going to end up the same way.”

Bellamy walks away and enters the Ark.  He steps into the Council room and nods to Echo.  Abby and Kane immediately stop talking and turn in his direction.

Bellamy sighs “You have a real problem out there Chancellor.  Effective immediately I’m banning all Skaikru from the Ark.  Deal with Pike Chancellor and show your strength to the Coalition.  Deal with him or we will be forced to do it for you.”

Bellamy takes Echo’s hand and walks out of the Ark and through the gate.  The Skaikru and Trikru follow close behind.

_____________________________

 

The ride to TonDC goes smoothly.  Clarke is surprised how well Kya rode bundled against her chest.  Jael and Lexa help Clarke down from her horse while Anya grabs their packs.  Emily helps Clarke get Kya settled in the Commander’s tent while Lexa and Anya unpack their things.  Once they are settled, Indra and Bellamy step into the tent.

“How bad is it?” Lexa asks.

Bellamy sighs “Pike is a problem.  I don’t trust that he will remain peaceful.  He’s trying to take over as Chancellor.  If he does, he will declare war on the Coalition.”

Anya turns to Indra “Have you had any problems?”

“No.  These new Arkkru members haven’t left the safety of their walls.  The only complaints I’ve heard are how unfriendly they are to any of our people entering the Ark.”

Lexa nods “Prepare fresh horses.  I want to get to the Ark as soon as possible.  Get a group of warriors ready as well.  I want an army behind us when we go.”

Lexa dismisses everyone except Jael.  She tells her she needs to speak with her.  Jael looks at Clarke worriedly but the Omega smiles letting her know she’s not in trouble.  Lexa guides Jael to the corner of the tent.

“Jael your mate Emily has been great and very helpful to Klark.  I’ve asked her to stay here and watch over Kya.  I don’t know what will happen when we visit the Arkkru.  I need to know that you will be able to protect Klark.  I need to know you will be able to remain focused even though you are away from your mate.  If you can’t, that’s alright.  You will not be in trouble.  I will simply assign Klark another guard and you can stay here with Emily and Kya.”

“I’ll be fine Heda.  I will keep Klark safe.”

Lexa nods and places her hand on Jael’s shoulder.  Jael bows and leaves the tent to get ready.  Clarke, Lexa, and Anya say their goodbyes to Kya before meeting up with the small army.  They mount their horses and Lexa gives the army a nod.

“To the Ark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week and for replying to some of your comments late. I was down for the count with the flu. Finally feeling better now. Crossing my fingers I stay that way. Hope all of you are doing well.


	33. Escalation and Destruction [Main Story Part 19]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

The small Trikru and Skaikru army begins to make camp just outside the woods across the field from the Ark.  Clarke is speaking with Jael when Miller approaches with a smile on his face.

“Hey Princess, I don’t mean to interrupt.  Bellamy wanted at least one gun guarding you while we are so close to the Ark.  A bunch of us volunteered and Bellamy picked me.  I promise I’ll stay out of your way and I won’t step on Jael’s toes.  I just want to help her keep you safe.”

Clarke smiles “I’ll be glad to have you around Miller.  Obviously you know Jael.”

Miller nods “Hey Jael.  How is Emily?”

“She’s doing well Nathan kom Skaikru.  How is Monty?”

“He’s doing ok.  This Farm Station thing is hitting him pretty hard.  Hopefully we can get it resolved soon.”

Roan approaches and points to Miller “Who is this?”

“Roan meet Miller.  Miller meet Roan.  Miller is joining my security team for a bit.”

Roan looks over Miller skeptically “Do you even know how to use that weapon?”

Miller puffs out his chest “Of course I do.”

“Roan play nice.  Miller is a skilled warrior and I trust him.”

Roan smiles and clasps Millers forearm.  Clarke walks over to where Raven, Ontari, and Jonas are standing facing the Ark.

Ontari cocks her head as she looks at it “That is what you grew up on?”

Clarke, Raven, and Miller nod.  Ontari and Jonas stare at it with a mixture of horror and curiosity.

Raven laughs “Now you know why we love the ground so much.”

Clarke and her guards leave to meet up with Lexa and Anya.  Ontari turns to Raven and pulls her close.

“I want you to stay behind us while we are at the Ark.”

Raven huffs “I am capable of defending myself you know.”

“Sha I know.  I still want you to stay behind us.”

Jonas wraps his arms around his girls “We just want to keep you safe Reivon.  We don’t know what we are walking into.”

“Fine, but if I’m forced to hide behind you like a scared little puppy I want something in return tonight.”

Ontari smiles “What is it you require?”

“Lots of orgasms.”

Jonas laughs “Your terms are acceptable.”

“Good then we have a deal.  I’m still carrying my sword though.”

Ontari lifts Raven off her feet and spins her around until she laughs and begs to be put down.  Jonas nips at Raven’s neck and kisses the top of her head before leading her towards the gathering army.

___________________________

 

When the Skaikru and Trikru enter the Ark they notice the clear line of separation.  Farm Station is standing on one side with Pike standing in front.  The rest of the Ark is standing on the other side with the guards, Abby, and Callie in front.  Lexa eyes Pike before she greets Callie and Abby.

“Chancellor it’s nice to see you again.”

Abby smiles “It’s good to see you too Commander.”  She shakes Anya’s hand “How is my beautiful grandchild?”

“She is doing well.  You will have to visit soon.”

“I would love that.”

Abby and Callie hug Clarke and ask her how she is doing.  They catch up for a little bit before a restless Farm Station pulls everyone’s attention away.

Lexa approaches Pike with Clarke to her left and Anya to her right.  She looks the Alpha over before speaking.  “You must be the one they call Pike kom Arkkru.”

“You must be the Commander.”

“I was informed about your time in the Dead Zone.  I’m deeply sorry you went through that.  I’m glad you’ve found your people once again.”

Pike takes a step forward “Are you?”

Quickly all of the Ark guards raise their guns and point them at Farm Station.  “Do not approach the Commander” Major Shumway yells.

Pike chuckles “Are you really raising guns against your own people?  You’re really allowing this Callie?  You land on earth and all the sudden you switch sides.  Where is your loyalty?”

Callie steps in front of Lexa “I did what I needed to do on the Ark to lead my guards and stay alive.  For years I was forced to order them to escort people to their deaths.  People who were floated for the dumbest reasons.  I was forced to lock up unmated Omegas in heat, even my own best friend’s daughter.  We had to listen to them suffer in pain for days until it passed.  It was like it was a punishment for not taking someone to their bed.  The final straw was when I had to order my guards to escort one hundred kids to the Dropship.  When we found out about the oxygen issue, what did we do?  Send down adults that had already lived a full life to see if earth was livable?  No of course not.  We sent down children.  Instead of protecting our kids, we chose to save ourselves.”

Pike huffs “So you had to make hard choices, so what we all did.  What does that have to do with anything?”

“I admit I was wary of the Commander and General at first.  I didn’t know what to expect from them.  That started to change when I saw the way they treated Clarke and the way they looked at her.  Then I started to pay more attention to Grounder culture.  Do you know what happens when an unmated Omega goes into heat here?  They can take someone to their bed if they want.  It doesn’t even have to be an Alpha.  If they choose not to, they are protected by Betas and given a tea so they don’t suffer in pain.  They are not locked away and punished like what we did.  When our kids were captured in Mount Weather, the Commander could have given up and left.  Instead she refused to leave them behind and saved them all.  She stood by our kids when we didn’t.  So yes my guards will raise their guns against you if you are a threat to the Commander.  Yes I am loyal to the Grounders.  They live a better way and I will always support that.”  Callie turns back to Lexa and lowers her head “I apologize for overstepping Commander.”

Lexa places her hand on Callie’s shoulder “You have nothing to apologize for.  Mochof for your kind words and loyalty Kali.”

“Touching story Callie, really it was.  Our ways are our ways though.  If it bothers you so much you should step down from leading the guards.  Hannah here would be more than happy to take over for you.  She will get the guards ready for when the Commander decides she wants to kill us all.”

Lexa motions for the Ark guards to lower their weapons “I do not wish to harm you or your people.  I only wish to help the Ark learn how to live on the ground.  That being said, I do not agree with a lot of your ways and laws.  Especially when it comes to how you treat your Omegas.  The Ark landed on my lands and I will not allow it.  I will stop anyone that interferes with that.”

“Pike, Lexa is true to her word and only wants to help” Clarke speaks up.  “We could learn a lot from each other.  You are safe here.  You don’t need to fight anymore.”

“You shouldn’t even be at this meeting let alone speaking at it.  You shouldn’t be looking me in the eyes either.”  Pike snarls causing Clarke to flinch “Commander you should do a better job of teaching your Omega her place.”

Roan, Jael, and Miller pull Clarke behind them at the same time Anya surges forward.  She picks Pike up by his jacket before slamming him into the ground.  The Skaikru and Ark guards raise their guns, the Trikru pull out their swords, and Farm Station pull their knives.  Anya pins Pike to the dirt and snarls in his face.  Lexa approaches and towers over both of them with a murderous look on her face.

“You will not tell me how to treat my Omega and you will not tell her what she can and cannot do.  Klark did nothing wrong.  She has every right to be at this meeting.  She may speak whenever she wants and she will not lower her eyes to anyone.  If you want to keep your life, you will not disrespect her again.”

Anya lifts Pike a little and slams him into the dirt again before she stands and backs away.  Lexa motions for the Trikru and Skaikru to lower their weapons.  Callie orders her guards to do the same.  One of the Farm Station members helps Pike to his feet.  The Alpha dusts himself off and sneers at Clarke.  Warning growls break out as a bunch of Trikru and Skaikru warriors inch closer to Clarke.

“As you can see, Klark is well loved and respected by our people.  It would not be wise for you to talk down to her again.”

Pike snarls “I will never respect an Omega.”

Lexa growls “That is your choice.  A foolish one, but your choice none the less.  I don’t see these talks going any further Pike kom Arkkru.  I believe we are done here.”  She walks over to Abby and Marcus “Are there any of my people in your infirmary?”

Abby nods “There are two.  They should be ok travel.  I was going to release them in a couple of days.”

“We will take them now.  That Alpha is dangerous Chancellor and I don’t want any of my people here.”

“Does our alliance still stand?” Marcus asks.

Lexa growls “For now.  Be advised I do not like what I’ve seen here today.  I’ve been given a lot to think about.”

Lexa orders some warriors to secure their injured people in the infirmary for transport.  She tells the rest to prepare to leave.

Abby pulls Clarke to the side “Are you alright?”

Clarke nods “I’m fine but Lexa’s angry.  You need to deal with him mom.  If you don’t, the alliance will crumble.” 

Abby calls out for Clarke to wait when the Omega walks away.

“I can’t mom.  Lexa wants to get out of here before she kills everyone.  I’ll see you soon.”

Abby gives Clarke a sad smile “Give Kya a kiss for me.”

“I will mom.”

Anya wraps an arm around Clarke and walks her to the Ark front gate.  She kisses the Omega’s forehead and pulls her in close.  “Are you alright?  I will kill anyone here you want me to.”

Clarke smiles and cuddles into Anya’s warmth.  “I know you will.  I’m ok.  I just want to go home and see our daughter.  How’s Lexa?”

“Angry and ready to snap.”

As soon as their people in the infirmary are secured, the small army walks out of the Ark and back to their camp.  Lexa orders for the horses to be readied and the camp to be broken down.  She tells Anya to set up patrols in the woods and to increase security around TonDC and the Dropship.  The camp is packed up and they are all home in record time.

______________________________

 

Lexa storms into the Commander’s tent with a snarl causing Emily to jump.  Jael quickly rushes through the tent opening and pushes Emily behind her while releasing warning growl.  Lexa immediately looks apologetic and takes a deep breath to calm herself.  Clarke and Anya rub Lexa’s back to try and help calm her.

“I apologize Emily.  It was not my intention to scare you.  Calm yourself Jael, I do not wish your mate any harm.”

Emily smiles “It’s alright Heda.  I take it things did not go well.”

Anya huffs “That is putting it lightly.  Pike is one of the worst Alphas I’ve ever met.”

“How was Kya while we were gone?” Clarke asks.

“She was a sweetheart.  She’ll be happy to see you.”

Lexa nods “Mochof Emily.  I apologize again for frightening you.”

Emily smiles and follows Jael out of the tent.  Clarke goes back into their sleeping quarters and lifts Kya from her crib.  She kisses the top of the little Alpha’s head and walks her out into the main area.  Lexa smiles and coos as she kisses Kya’s little cheeks.  Anya takes their daughter from Clarke’s arms and holds her close.  Kya gives Anya a look and spits up all over her shirt.  Anya stares at Kya in shock while Clarke and Lexa burst out laughing.  Clarke takes Kya back and goes to clean her up.

Anya huffs “It’s not funny.”

Lexa smiles “Sha it is.”

Anya rushes forward and pulls Lexa into a hug effectively getting spit up all over her shirt as well.  “How funny is it now Heda?”

Lexa wiggles herself free from Anya’s arms and rolls her eyes as she looks down at her now soiled shirt.  Clarke walks back into the main area with Kya and rolls her eyes at both of them.

“See Kya I told you, they are just like children.  Go clean yourselves up and then let’s eat.”

The Alphas playfully growl and nip at each other as they clean up.  They join Clarke just as food is being delivered to the table.  Clarke shifts Kya in her arms so she has one free hand to eat.  The Alphas pull their chairs close to Clarke’s and kiss her temples before they begin eating as well.

“I’m sorry about today hodnes.  I won’t let anyone speak to you that way again.”

“It’s fine Lexa.  I’m used to it.”

Anya growls “You should not be used to it.  He had no right to speak to you like you were nothing.  I should have removed his tongue.”

Clarke begins to notice her mates becoming angry again and Kya beginning to react to the increase of Alpha pheromones in the air.  She kisses her mates and purrs to sooth their daughter.

“I’m here with you.  We have a beautiful family and you treat me right.  Pike will get what is coming to him.”

The Alphas slowly calm down and finish their meal.  Clarke pulls them up from the table and leads them back to their bed.  She carefully lies down and cradles Kya against her chest.  Anya cuddles in next to her.

Lexa sighs “I have things to do.  I need to meet with…”

“Shh Lexa come rest with us.  You can meet with your Generals in a little bit.  Rest with us and then we can talk about what you’re going to do.”

______________________________

 

**2 Nights Later**

Lexa and Anya are startled out of their sleep at the sounds of yelling and gunfire.  Anya quickly places her body over Clarke and Kya while Lexa yells for their guards.  Gustus comes rushing into the tent.

“Heda we are being attacked.  Pike and his followers are trying to fight their way into TonDC.”

Lexa snarls “How did they get guns?”

“We don’t know Heda.”

“Where is Indra?”

“She ran for the front lines with a group of warriors.  More are preparing to follow her now.”

“What of the Skaikru?” Anya asks.

“They are gathering their forces to aid us General.”

Roan, Jael, Emily, and Raven rush into the tent.  Lexa and Anya quickly put on their armor and get ready.  Lexa orders all of them to stay and protect Clarke and Kya.  The Alphas kiss Clarke and their daughter before leaving to meet with the army.

Clarke gets dressed and wraps Kya in a blanket.  She huddles with Emily and Raven in the middle of the tent with Gustus, Roan, and Jael surrounding them.  Clarke purrs to try and keep Kya calm as gunfire and yelling sounds off in the distance.

 

Lexa and Anya race to the front lines and meet up with Indra.

Indra bows as she crouches behind a tree.  “Heda, General, Pike’s people have acquired guns.  They are spread out throughout the woods firing on our people.  We’ve killed five of them already.  We are trying to hunt down twenty more.”

Anya growls “There were only twenty of them to begin with.”

“It seems he has gained a couple more.”

Lexa nods “Onya and I will go to the left and lead the army.  You circle around to the right.  I want Pike alive.  He doesn’t deserve a warrior’s death.”

“Sha Heda” Indra nods and races off into the forest.

Gunfire erupts not too far from the Alphas.  Lexa runs towards the sound with Anya hot on her heels.  They cut down two Farm Station members, twisting their swords to inflict as much pain as possible.  They meet up with other warriors and eliminate most of the enemy.  Slowly the gunfire starts to die down and the forest becomes eerily quiet.

“How many do you think are left Heda?” Gage whispers.

“Three, maybe four.  Head up into the trees and meet up with Indra.  Come back with a full report.”

Gage bows before scaling the nearest tree.  Lexa and Anya walk silently looking for any remaining Farm Station members.  Suddenly a shot rings out and Lexa is tackled to the ground.  Blood splashes across her chest and side.  Lexa gently rolls Anya’s weight off of her and checks her for injuries.  Blood starts seeping through the left side of Anya’s jacket.

“Onya!”

Anya groans “I’m fine.  It just grazed my side.”

A Farm Station member steps out from behind a tree and points his gun at both of them.  He smirks at them and Lexa snarls.  He’s about to pull the trigger when a sword is thrusts through the back of his neck and out the front.  He gurgles and falls to his knees.  Behind him stands a snarling blood soaked Ontari.  She pulls her sword from his neck and kicks him over.

Ontari races over to Lexa and Anya.  “Heda, General, are you alright?”

Lexa nods “A bullet grazed Onya.  Put pressure here and try to stop the bleeding.”

Ontari drops to her knees by Anya and puts pressure on the wound.  Anya groans and Ontari shoots her an apologetic look.  Lexa snarls when a twig snaps nearby, but calms when Harper and Monroe emerge.

Harper bows “Heda we heard the shot and came as fast as we could.  Is the General alright?”

“She will be.  We need to get her back to TonDC.”

Gage drops from the trees and approaches the group.  “Heda, all of Farm Station is dead but Pike is missing.  Indra and Belomi are looking for him now.”

Lexa nods “Let’s get back to TonDC.”

 

Roan snarls when he hears rustling outside the Commander’s tent.

Clarke whispers “I think someone is out there.”

Jael offers to check it out and orders Roan and Gustus to stay put.  Emily begs her to be careful.  Jael silently creeps out of the tent and circles into the woods.  She notices a set of footprints just outside the back of the tent and begins to follow them.  She is a good distance from the tent when she finally spots Pike.  Pike whips around and fires a burst of shots in her direction.  Jael moves from cover to cover until she is close enough to attack him.  Pain explodes through Jael’s face when the butt of Pike’s gun slams into her left cheek.  Disoriented for a second, she falls to the ground.  Pike is on her in an instant with his hand wrapped around her throat.  He uses his other hand to pin her arm holding her sword.

Pike laughs “You know I caught your scent when you first stepped into the Ark.  At first I couldn’t place it but it is all coming back to me now.  You’re mated to Emily aren’t you?  I remember Emily well.  Such a beautiful girl.  I’ve always wanted to pin her to my bed.  Maybe I will pay her a visit when I’m done killing you.”

Jael snarls and thrashes as she tries to pry Pike’s hand off her throat.  She bares her teeth and hits Pike in the face as hard as she can.  Finally Pike loses his grip as his nose shatters under her fist.  Jael coughs and tries to suck in air as Pike cups his face and rolls off of her.  She gets to her feet and lifts her sword but freezes when Pike pulls a pistol and points it at her head.

“Don’t worry Grounder, Emily won’t miss you.  I’ll be sure to keep her warm.”

Out of nowhere a knife imbeds itself in Pike’s hand.  He cries out and drops his gun.  Quickly Jael kicks it away and lands a solid punch to his head, effectively knocking him out.  Roan approaches and pulls his knife from Pike’s hand.  He kneels down next to him and ties up his hands and feet.

Jael growls “You should be in Heda’s tent.”

Roan smiles “You know when someone saves your life it’s polite to say thank you.”

Jael chuckles before groaning and cupping her broken cheekbone.  “You’ve been hanging around Klark too much.”

Roan stands up and walks over to Jael.  He pulls her hand away from her cheek and looks her over.  “Let’s get you and this piece of shit back to TonDC.  You’re going to need to get that looked at.”

“Emily is going to be worried when she sees my face.”

“Klark will be too.  Good thing she sent me after you.”

Roan and Jael drag Pike’s unconscious body through the woods.  They make it back to TonDC and drop him at Lexa’s feet.  Lexa nods her appreciation and orders some warriors to lock him up. 

“Your mate is worried about you Jael.  See her and then get yourself looked at by a healer.”

Roan bows “I would like to guard the Farm Station leader Heda.  I don’t want him out of my sight.”

Lexa nods “Go ahead Roan.  Find Gage and take him with you.”

Jael walks into the Commander’s tent to find Emily.  She sees Raven in the corner helping Ontari and Jonas clean the blood off their faces.  Clarke is stitching up Anya’s side.  Gustus is standing near them holding Kya.  Emily walks out from the back of the tent with a fresh bowl of water.  She quickly places the bowl on the table and rushes over to Jael.  The Alpha winces as Emily presses a cloth to her bleeding face.  Jael pulls Emily closer and grazes her teeth over her mating bite.  Emily whimpers and hugs Jael closer.  The Alpha lifts her head when she feels a hand on her arm.  She looks up and sees Clarke’s concerned face.

“Let me clean and stitch up that cut.”

Jael nods and takes a seat at the table.  Clarke and Emily work together to get Jael fixed up.

“How many dead and injured?”

Clarke sighs “Too many.  We don’t know the exact number yet.  We probably won’t know until morning.  Is Pike still alive?”

“Sha he is.  What is Heda going to do?”

“Give Pike a slow painful death.  Other than that, I don’t know.”

Lexa steps into the tent and motions for Anya.  The Alpha stands and follows her outside.  Clarke finishes stitching Jael before following the Alphas out of the tent.  Lexa, Anya, Indra, and Bellamy are surrounded by a group of warriors. 

One warrior growls “We must attack them now Heda.  Attack them before they attack us again.”

Another warrior snarls “I agree.  The Arkkru must have given them guns.  Heda we have to attack and kill them now.”

Indra snarls “Shof op all of you and let Heda speak.”

Lexa places her hands behind her back and walks to the center of TonDC.  “I want search parties sent out to look for the dead and injured.  A couple healers can head out as well, but I want most of them here helping Naikou.  I want riders sent out to every clan leader tonight.  I call for the armies of the thirteen clans to join us here in TonDC.  A blockade is to be set up around the Ark.  I will not give the order to attack until I know what is going on there.”

Lexa nods and Indra scrambles to organize warriors to get everything done.  Bellamy steps up next to Anya.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.  Clarke sutured my side.  How are the Skaikru?”

“Angry and confused.  A bit shaken up as well.  I don’t know how Pike got guns but we are sure as hell going to find out.”

Anya nods “Sha we are.”

Bellamy gathers a search party and heads out into the woods.  Lexa and Anya pull Clarke into them and hold her close.

Clarke sighs “Do what you have to do Lexa.  If they are guilty, they all have to die.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s temple “Tomorrow we burn and mourn the dead.  At sundown, Pike’s execution will begin.  Then we will deal with the Arkkru.”

Anya growls “Jus drein jus daun.”


	34. Justice [Main Story Part 20]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pike's death is sort of gruesome. I know everyone has different tolerance levels. So decided so include this warning.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Jael wakes to kisses trailing down the center of her chest and stomach.  Without opening her eyes, she reaches down and threads her fingers through Emily’s hair.  She hears a small laugh before she feels a nip at her bellybutton.  Jael opens her eyes and hoists Emily up level with her.

“Good morning my love.”

Emily gently traces her finger over Jael’s injured cheek.  “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit in the face with an Arkkru gun.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

Jael huffs “That word still makes no sense to me.  How can an ass be smart?”

Emily laughs “Stop avoiding the question.  How do you feel?  Are you in pain?”

“Sha there is some pain, but nothing I can’t handle.  I will visit Naikou if it gets worse.”

“When do you have to meet up with Clarke?”

“I don’t have to.  I’m going to speak with Heda today so I can stay with you.  She will understand.”

“What?  No you can’t do that.  Clarke needs you and you love protecting her.  I’ll be fine.  I will most likely be with Clarke and Kya anyway.”

Jael growls “My duty to protect you comes first.  We might be going to war and we are close to the enemy base.  Roan and Miller can look after Klark.  Heda will most likely assign Gage as well.”

“Are you sure?  I still think you should be by Clarke’s side.”

“Beja, don’t fight me on this.  I need to be near you.  I won’t be able to focus if I’m not.”

Emily tucks her face in the crook of Jael’s neck.  “Ok.  Do you want to talk about Pike?  You were really agitated last night.  Don’t tell me it was just the adrenaline from the fight.”

“He said some things about you.  I’ve never wanted to end the fight of someone so much.”

“Don’t let him get in your head Jael.  He didn’t touch me and he never will.  Heda will make sure Pike gets what he deserves.”

“Can we talk about something else for a while?”

Emily smiles and kisses Jael’s lips “We don’t have to talk at all.”

Jael growls and flips Emily under her.

_________________________

 

Clarke lifts a crying Kya from her crib and cradles her close.  She purrs and gently bounces her as she walks around the tent.  Anya and Lexa enter with concerned looks on their faces.

“Kya’s alright.  She didn’t sleep well with all the activity last night.  It’s making her a little grumpy.”

Lexa nods “I can find her a quiet place to sleep.”

“You don’t have to do that.  She will settle down soon.  We should keep her close to us.”

Lexa accepts Kya from Clarke’s arms.  She holds her close and purrs steadily hoping to comfort her into sleep.

“How many dead and injured?”

Anya sighs “Almost fifty dead and almost the same amount injured.”

Lexa kisses the top of Kya’s head.  “The pyres are being finished now.  We will honor our dead soon.  Indra and Gage are overseeing the setup for Pike’s execution.  It will be ready by tonight.”

“I want to speak with Pike.  Alone.”

Anya snarls “Absolutely not.”

“He’s in a cell and Roan will be there.  I just want to speak with him for a little bit.”

Lexa thinks about it for a little while before she answers.  “You will not get close to the front of the cell and you will take Onya with you.”

Clarke nods “Ok that’s fine.”

Anya and Clarke make their way to the holding cells.  Roan greets them as soon as they step inside.  Clarke stands in front of Pike’s cell and stares at him.  Roan asks her if she wants a chair but she declines.

“Has he said anything?”

Roan shakes his head “Nothing worth repeating.  I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Roan steps off to the side.  Pike stands and walks forward, right up to the bars of his cell.

“What do you want Omega?  Am I getting a conjugal visit before I die?”

Anya snarls and bangs on the bars “Watch your mouth.”

“I want to know why you attacked us.  I want to know what motivated you to do it.”

“I attacked the savages before they attacked us.”

Clarke growls “We told you multiple times that wasn’t going to happen.  You were safe.”

Pike laughs “People will say anything to keep their lives.  The Ark has been under the Commander’s tyranny for a long time now.  They will say anything to keep her from killing them all.  So I took action.  I’m just sorry I didn’t kill everyone.”

“How did you get the guns?”

“Your mother handed them over to us.  She wanted me to do what she was too weak and afraid to do.”

Clarke snarls as she steps forward.  “You’re lying.”

“She wanted me to rescue you from the two Alphas you call your mates.  She ordered me to bring you home safely.”

Clarke charges the cell but Anya grabs her around her middle before she can get close. 

“Tell the truth!”

Pike smiles “I am telling the truth Clarke.  You just don’t want to hear it.  I am truly sorry Clarke.  I wish I could have rescued you.  Now you’re going to be stuck under the Commander for the rest of your life.  There are so many Ark Alphas that would love to take you in.  So many that would love to get their hands on you.”

“I would never submit to an Ark Alpha.  They don’t deserve the honor of my submission.”

Pike laughs “You talk like you would have a choice.  Don’t worry; I’m sure you will find out soon enough.”

Clarke thrashes in Anya arms trying to get to Pike.  Pike smiles and laughs at the display.  Finally Anya is able to calm Clarke down.  The Omega relaxes in Anya’s arms and focuses on her soothing words.  With a growl Clarke gives Pike one last look before storming out of the holding cells.

Anya turns to Pike and snarls.  “No one from the Ark will ever get their hands on Klark.  No one will ever take her from us.”

“Go away.  Talking to an Omega is fun but I’m not going to waste my time talking to a bitch Alpha like you.”

“I’m a much stronger Alpha than you.  I’m not fluent in Skaikru and Arkkru language, but I’m pretty sure that makes you the bitch.”

Pike snarls and bangs against the cell bars.  “I’m not the one taking another Alpha’s cock.”

“Maybe we can change that for you.  Maybe we can get you that conjugal visit after all.” 

Anya laughs when Pike goes pale.  She leaves the holding cells and finds Clarke.  They wrap an arm around each other and make their way to the pyres.  Roan bangs on the cell causing Pike to jump and stumble back.

Roan laughs “I’m going to enjoy killing you.”

_________________________

 

The Trikru and Skaikru stand close together around the pyres.  Lexa steps up on one of the small platforms to address the people.

“People of TonDC.  In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past.”

Lexa holds out her hand for Clarke.  The Omega takes it and steps up on the small platform beside her.  Clarke looks over the pyres and wipes a few tears from her eyes.

“In peace, may you leave the shore.  In love, may you find the next.  Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground.  May we meet again.”

Anya steps up with a torch in her hand and lights the pyres.  “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Clarke, Lexa, and Anya stay until the pyres turn to ash.  Afterwards they make their way back to the Commander’s tent to be alone for a little while.  Clarke helps Anya take her jacket off so she can look over her stitches.

“Did I hurt you earlier when I went after Pike?”

“I’m fine prisa.  I’ve suffered worse than a few blows from an angry Omega.”

Clarke lightly runs her fingers over Anya’s side.  “I’m sorry.”

Anya purrs “No apology necessary.”

Clarke places a fresh bandage on the Alpha’s side and helps her into a new shirt.  Lexa sits behind Anya and gently pulls the other Alpha back to rest against her.  She wraps her arms around her and kisses the side of her head.  Clarke smiles as she watches them.  She always loves seeing her mates like this.

“How did your talk with Pike go?  Did he give you anything useful?” Lexa asks.

“No.  He blamed it all on my mother.  He said she ordered him to rescue me from you.”

“I find that unlikely.  Onya?”

Anya nods in agreement.  “I don’t believe it.  He was simply trying to hurt Klark and rile her up.  He has me worried about Abi’s condition though.”

“My mom’s stubborn and tough.  She might be locked up but I doubt he ended her fight.  I want to check on Jael’s injuries.  I will be right back.  Do you two need anything?”

The Alphas shake their heads.  Clarke kisses them before grabbing a small handful of medical supplies and leaving the tent. 

Anya rests her head back against Lexa’s shoulder and sighs.  “You are angry with me.”

“You should not have taken that bullet for me.”

“I wasn’t going to just stand there and watch my mate die.”

“You could have died!  You’re lucky the bullet only grazed your side.”

Anya growls “You’re asking the impossible Leksa.  I wouldn’t hesitate to do what I did again.”

“Klark and Kya need you…”

“Don’t Leksa!  Don’t even try and finish what you are about to say.  Klark and Kya need you just as much.  I need you.  So stop.  We’re not having this discussion.” 

Lexa bites Anya’s neck.  “Careful Onya.”

“Or what?”

Lexa smiles “You’re lucky you are injured or I would have you under me right now.”

“Are you sure that is your only excuse?  Afraid I might have you under me instead?”

Lexa growls and nips at Anya’s ear.  She stands and puts some distance between them.  Anya chuckles when she notices the bulge in Lexa’s pants.

Lexa huffs “I’m going to stand over here before I lose control and tear all your stitches.”

Anya laughs as she stands and goes to check on Kya.  Clarke walks back into the tent and wraps her arms around Lexa.

“Did Anya get you all worked up again?”

“How did you know?”

Clarke slides her hand down Lexa’s body and gently cups her bulge.  “Well this is a pretty big giveaway.  That and I could smell your pheromones from three tents away.”

Lexa rolls her eyes “How is Jael?”

“She’s ok.  She just needs time to heal.”

“How are you hodnes?”

Clarke sighs “I just want this resolved.  I want Pike dead and I want to know what happened at the Ark.”

“We will get all of our answer soon, I promise.”

_________________________

 

As soon as the sun begins to set the people of TonDC, the Trikru, and the Skaikru make their way to the open field set up for the execution.  A small raised stage is set up in the middle of the fire illuminated field.  There are two erect pillars with chains in the center of the stage, ready to secure Pike.  Lexa, Anya, and Clarke step up on to the stage and wait.  The people of TonDC surround the stage with the Skaikru and Trikru army behind them.  Drums begin a steady rhythm and a section of the crowd parts as Pike is escorted in.  The crowd snarls and growls at him as he walks by.  Pike is brought up on to the stage and his shirt is cut from his body.  Warriors secure him in the chains before exiting the stage.  The crowed chants “jus drein jus daun” until Lexa holds up her hand to silence them.

“Pike kom Arkkru is here to pay for his crimes against our people and the Coalition.  I sentence him to one thousand cuts before his final execution.  Justice will be done.  Any last words Pike kom Arkkru?”

Pike snarls “Fuck you, you savage bitch.”

The crowd cheers as Lexa pulls her knife.  She steps up to Pike and makes the first cut across his chest.  Anya makes the next cut across his ribs and Clarke makes hers across his stomach.  The three of the step down from the stage and Lexa nods for Indra to continue.  Half way through the civilians of TonDC Pike finally begins to scream.  All through the night the people take turns leaving their mark on the Alpha.  He passes out three times and Roan uses a red-hot iron poker to wake him up.

It is almost morning by the time the cuts stop.  Pike smiles and spits bloods from his mouth before addressing Lexa.

“Looks like I’m still alive savage.  It’s going to take more than your pathetic knives to kill me.”

Lexa smirks “You are alive because I want you to be.  You deserve a death worse than a thousand cuts.”  Lexa steps up on the stage and turns to the crowd.  “Pike kom Arkkru deserves a death worse than my sword.  So this morning, Roan kom Azgeda will be carrying out the execution.  Roan has chosen the method of execution known as the blood eagle.”

The crowd collectively gasps.  The drums sound as Roan grabs his tools and steps up on to the stage.  Lexa gives him a nod before stepping down and rejoining her mates.  Roan twirls a knife in one hand and a small axe in the other.  He looks to Lexa, waiting for the sign to begin.  Lexa holds up her hand to silence the drums before nodding to Roan.

Roan stands before Pike and smiles.  “May your spirit be tormented for the rest of your days.”

Roan moves behind Pike and sets down his axe.  He grips his knife before cutting into the Alpha’s flesh.  Slowly he slices open Pike’s back until his spine is exposed.  Pike’s body is shaking by the time Roan is done.  Roan sets down his knife and picks up the small axe.  One by one he severs Pike’s ribs from his spine.  The Alpha whimpers and quietly begs for it to stop.

Roan snarls “Don’t worry you piece of shit.  You will be dead soon enough.”  Roan sets the axe by his knife and walks up behind Pike again.  “Time to show your wings blood eagle.”

Roan pulls Pike’s ribs open so they fan out from his back.  Pike whimpers and cries.

Lexa steps closer to the stage and throws a small pouch to Roan.  “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Roan grabs Pike’s exposed lungs and slowly pulls them on to his back to complete the wings.  He opens the small pouch and finds salt inside.  He throws the salt on the open exposed flesh to complete the torture.  Roan grabs his tools and steps down off the stage.  Pike whimpers and slowly suffocates in front of the crowd.  Finally the Alpha’s eyes close and his heart stops.

Lexa releases a loud snarl “Blood has had blood.”

The crowd celebrates as they begin to exit the field.  Indra steps up beside Lexa.

“Heda, what would you like us to do with him?”

“Leave him for the animals.  His spirit does not deserve to be released.”

Indra bows “Sha Heda.”

Lexa turns to Roan “You did well.  Mochof Roan kom Azgeda.”

“Pro Heda.  It was an honor to end the fight of the man that threatened Klark and Kya.”

“Go clean up and get some rest.  The clan leaders and their armies will be arriving soon.  We will have much to discuss then.”

_________________________

 

Armies from every clan arrive throughout the day.  Luna and Rhiannon are the first leaders to arrive to the clan meeting.

Anya bites into her apple and smiles “We got word that you mated Rhiannon.  Congratulations, you finally found and Omega to put up with you.”

Rhiannon laughs “Not just put up with me but bear my child as well.”

Clarke smiles and pulls the Ice Queen into a hug.  “God Rhiannon that is amazing news.  I’m so happy for you.”

Lexa nods “That is wonderful Rhiannon.  We will send gifts.”

“Mochof Heda, Klark.  How are you?  How is Kya?”

“I’m alright considering what has happened.  Kya is wonderful.  Ask Anya about who Kya’s favorite target is.”

Before Rhiannon can open her mouth, Anya narrows her eyes and growls “Don’t even think about it.”

Clarke, Rhiannon, and Luna laugh.  Anya huffs “Yeah yeah laugh all you want.  At least my kid is cute Rhiannon.”

“And mine won’t be?”

“Pray your kid takes after their nomon.”

Rhiannon growls and rolls her eyes.  Nora enters and Lexa looks at her shocked.

“Nomon what are you doing here?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t come when Luna told me the news?  Abi has a lot to answer for.”  Nora pulls Clarke into a hug “How are you doing Klark?  I saw Kya before I came here.  She is so strong.”

Clarke smiles “I’m alright nomon.  Yes she is.  I swear she is already learning to growl.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.  Leksa growled at everything.  I think she just liked the sound.”

Lexa sighs “Nomon.”

“What?  It’s true.  Just wait until Kya begins snarling too.  It’s so cute when they are little.”

The clan leaders start filing in so everyone separates to take their places around the table.  The leaders greet each other and bow to Lexa before they settle in.

Lexa starts the meeting.  “As you know, TonDC was attacked by what we believe to be radical Arkkru members.  I called you and your armies here to set up a blockade around the Ark.  No one leaves the Ark until we know what has happened.”

Luna speaks up “Forgive me Heda, but why don’t we just attack them?  What they did was an act of war.”

A majority of the clan leaders nod in agreement.

“It might come to that Luna.  Somehow they got guns and used them against us.  We do not know if they were given to them or if they took them by force.  Once the blockade is in place, I plan to go to the gates of the Ark and find out.”

One of the leaders growls “Heda that is not safe.  Send one of us instead.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I can protect myself.  Afterwards I will make my decision.”

Rhiannon nods “Our armies will be ready Heda.  What happens if you find out the Arkkru betrayed the Coaltion?  The Skaiprisa has family there.  Many of the Skaikru do as well.  Will that be a problem?”

Lexa snarls “My people come first.  I have never wavered on that.  You would be wise not to question my loyalties again Rhiannon.  If the Arkkru have broken the alliance, all of them will die.”

_________________________

 

Within a day the blockade is firmly in position.  Riders are sent to inform the Ark about what is happening and that Leksa will speak with them soon.  The riders return and update Leksa about what they saw.  They tell her that the Arkers looked exhausted and terrified.  There were no guards in sight. 

Leksa waits another day before she rides with her guards to see for herself.  She stops in front of the gate and makes no move to dismount her horse.  She watches as a Beta looks at her and then runs into the Ark.  A short time later Markus emerges from inside.  He walks to the gate and signals for it to be opened.  He begins to step out but stops when Leksa growls.

“Keep your hands visible Markus kom Arkkru.  The guards behind me will not hesitate to kill you.”

Markus nods and raises his hands.  He takes slow steps towards Leksa’s horse.  “Commander we didn’t willingly give Farm Station their guns.”

“I want to know what happened Markus.  Tell me why I shouldn’t declare war.”

“I think you should talk to Abby.  She can show you and explain.”

Leksa snarls “I’m talking to you!”

Markus nods “My apologies Commander.  Farm Station, they were experts with plants.  Pike convinced a few members around the Ark to help him.  One of our hunters got some plants for Pike while he was out in the woods, poisonous plants.  One of our cooks slipped it into the guards’ food throughout the day.  By nightfall Callie and all of the guards were too sick and too weak to move.  Pike and his people were able to steal the guns from them and steal Callie’s keys to the armory.  Callie and all the guards have been in the med bay ever since.  Abby and Jackson are trying to help them.”

“I want to see them.”

A guard growls behind her “Heda…”

Leksa holds up her hand silencing him.  She dismounts her horse and follows Markus into the Ark.  Arkers give them a wide birth and keep their eyes to ground as she passes them.  Inside med bay the Ark guards take up all of the beds.  All of them are pale and feverish.  Leksa walks over to Kali’s bed and touches her shoulder.

Kali opens her eyes and whimpers “I’m sorry Commander.  I’m sorry.”

“Rest Kali and get better.  We took care of Pike.  He won’t be a problem anymore.”

An exhausted Abi approaches “Commander.”

“Chancellor, will they be alright?”

“I think so.  The poison is running its course.  I think it will be out of their systems in a couple days.  All we can do is try and keep their fevers down.  To be honest, Jackson and I could use Nyko’s help.”

Leksa nods “I will send healers to aid you.  The traitors inside your walls, have they been dealt with?”

Markus speaks up “We have two in lockup.  The others went with Pike to help in the attack.”

“Do you suspect any others?”

Abi shakes her head “No we are confident we got them all.”

“The blockade will stay in place until I am sure.  I will send Indra and some warriors to retrieve your prisoners.  This will not be negotiated.  They will answer to the people of TonDC.  I will send healers to help you with your guards.”

Abi nods “Thank you Commander.”

“I must return and inform the clan leaders.  We will speak again soon Chancellor.  You appear to not be guilty but that does not mean we don’t have much to discuss moving forward.”

Abi and Markus nod sadly.  Leksa checks on Kali once more before she leaves the Ark and rides back to TonDC.


	35. Peace or War? [Main Story Part 21]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Onya moans as Klark kisses down her neck.  She lifts Klark on to the table and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

“You’re still injured.”

Onya nips at Klark’s lips “I’m fine.”

“Lexa and Nyko will kill me if I rip your stitches.”

“Just blame it on me.”

Onya removes Klark’s shirt and chest binding.  She kisses down her chest and begins undoing her pants.

Klark laughs “I can’t be the only one getting undressed here.”

Onya steps back and quickly sheds her pants.  She rips off her shirt and chest binding and throws them to the side.  She winces a little when the quick movement causes a twinge in her side.  Klark looks concerned as she watches Onya.

“Are you ok?  That wasn’t smart.”

“No it wasn’t but I’m alright.”

Onya steps back in between Klark’s legs and runs her hands up her thighs.  She gently squeezes Klark’s hips before she begins pulling her pants and underwear down her legs.  Klark smiles as she lifts her hips to help.  Onya tosses the clothing to the side and pulls the Omega into her.  She nips at Klark’s bottom lip and gives it a small tug.  Klark leans forward to try and pull Onya into a kiss but Onya leans back every time.

Klark growls and nips at Onya’s chest right over her heart.  “Kiss me.”

Onya hovers her lips over Klark’s.  Again she leans back every time Klark leans forward.

“If you’re not going to kiss me, I will find someone who will.”

Onya smiles “No one would dare touch you.  They would be too afraid of our wrath.  Besides no one’s lips are as good and mine and Leksa’s.”

“I don’t know.  There is that boy Gustus is thinking about taking as a second.  What is he, seventeen summers now?  He looks like he has very kissable lips.  He blushes every time I say hi to him too.”

Onya surges forward and kisses Klark.  She thrusts her tongue into the Omega’s mouth.  Klark moans and bucks her hips into the Alpha.  Onya pulls away again, tugging at Klark’s bottom lip as she does.

“Do you think he can beat that?”

Klark shakes her head “No I don’t think he can.”

Onya surges forward again and molds their lips together.  When oxygen becomes an issue she kisses and bites down Klark’s neck.  Onya rests her forehead against Klark’s as she lightly runs her fingers up and down the Omega’s sides.

Klark places a gentle kiss on Onya’s lips.  “Touch me.”

Onya traces her fingers over Klark’s hip.  She runs her fingers over the Omega’s lower belly before dipping down between her legs.  She slides a finger through Klark’s folds, moaning at the wetness she finds.  Klark tucks her face into the Alpha’s neck as Onya begins circling her clit.  She moans and places a kiss on Onya’s neck when she feels the Alpha’s cock twitch against her inner thigh.  Onya gathers as much wetness on her fingers as she can before stroking them over her cock.  She urges Klark to lift her head so she can look into her eyes, silently asking for permission to proceed.  The Omega smiles and gives Onya a small nod.  The Alpha slowly guides her cock into the Omega’s warmth.  She moans at the feeling and pulls Klark closer to her.  She waits for Klark to adjust before she begins slowly thrusting her hips.  She cradles the back of Klark’s neck and rests their foreheads together.  Onya closes her eyes and gets lost in the feeling of Klark enveloping her.

Klark whimpers and moans as she tucks her face back into Onya’s neck.  One hand moves to grip the back of Onya’s neck while the other grips her shoulder.  Onya lifts Klark off the table, the Omega’s legs immediately wrap around her.  She walks Klark to the center of the tent until the Omega’s back gently rests against the solid wooden pole planted there.

“Is that too rough against your back?”

Klark shakes her head “No it’s fine.”

Onya resumes thrusting her hips, getting lost in the feeling again.  Eventually Klark’s fingers start digging into her skin harder and she feels the Omega’s walls flutter more frequently around her.  Onya tucks her face into Klark’s neck and tries to focus on keeping control.

“Klark”

“It’s ok Anya.  Let go.”

“Not…not before you.”

Onya’s hips jerk as Klark’s warm wet walls squeeze her.

“Klark”

“It’s ok.  Let go.”

Onya circles a finger around Klark’s clit and holds out for as long as she can.  When the pleasure becomes too much, Onya thrusts in as far as she can and grunts as she releases.  Spurt after warm spurt shoots deep inside Klark.  The feeling and the warmth sends the Omega over the edge as well.  They slowly come down from their highs and sag into each other.  Onya uses the last of her energy to step away from the pole and walk Klark back to their bed.  She lays the Omega down and gently pulls out of her.  Onya slowly rolls off and stretches out beside her.  She wraps Klark in furs and pulls her close to keep her warm.

“Ai hod yu in Klark.”

“I love you too.”

Onya smiles “One of these days the tent is going to collapse when we do that.”

Klark laughs “I can picture it now.  The guards rush to unbury us only to find us naked and locked together under all the rubble.”

“I’m not sure they will know what to say to that.”

“It will probably render them speechless.  At least it will be an amusing campfire story to tell others while they are off duty.”

Onya laughs and kisses Klark’s forehead.

“How is your side doing?  Is there any blood?”

Onya looks down to check over her wound “It’s sore but the sutures seemed to have stayed intact.”  She kisses away the concerned look on Klark’s face.  “I’m alright.”

“Do you think Lexa is alright at the Ark?”

“We would know if something were wrong.  We would be able to sense it.  I’m sure she will arrive back here soon.”

“I don’t want another war.  Not because I want to protect the Ark.  This peace has just been so nice.  I don’t want it to end.”

“I don’t want it to end either.  I’ve never known peace until now.  Now that I’m experiencing it, I find myself willing to do anything to keep it.”

“I’m sorry for what my people have done.  Since they hit the ground they have caused nothing but pain and trouble.”

A growl rumbles in Onya’s chest.  “They are not your people.”

“No but they used to be.”

“You are not to blame in any of this Klark.  You have nothing to apologize for.”

The Alpha and Omega relax against each other and bask in the warmth radiating off of them.  Onya feels Klark smiles against her shoulder.

“What do you think Rhiannon’s mate is like?”

Onya laughs “She is probably similar to you.  Strong and has Rhiannon by the balls.”

Klark nips at Onya’s shoulder and laughs.  “Rhiannon says she’s on her way here with the rest of the Ice Nation army.  Listening to her talk about her mate, she seems really happy.”

“Sha she does.  Now she will finally stop trying to steal you away from us.”

“She could never steal me away from you.  On the other hand that Alpha trying to become Gustus’s second, he might sweep me off my feet.”

Onya growls “Keep talking about him and he’s going to turn up missing.  No one will ever find his body.”

“Always so quick to get jealous.”

“And you are always so much trouble.”

Klark pulls Onya into a kiss “You love it.”

“I love you.”

Purrs rumble in their chests as they sense Leksa entering the tent.  A moment later she steps through the partition and takes a seat on the bed next to Onya.  Leksa runs her hand up and down the fur blankets covering Klark before gently running her hand over Onya’s injured side.

“How are you feeling?”

“Perfect, like nothing ever happened.”

Klark huffs “She’s lying.  She told me her side is a little sore.”

Leksa stands and grabs a jar off the dresser.  She unscrews the top as she sits back down on the bed.  She dips her fingers into the salve and gently applies it to Onya’s wound.

“This should start relieving the pain soon.”

Onya nods “Mochof.”

Leksa smiles as she closes the lid and cleans her fingers on a rag.  “Does ai nomon have Kya?”

Klark nods “She whisked her away right after you left.  I don’t think we will be getting her back anytime soon.”

“So do I need to burn this wound together and get ready for war or can I keep these fancy sutures?”

Leksa smirks “Keep the sutures for now.  Kali and her guards were poisoned.  It made them too weak to fight back against Pike and his followers.  Abi says they should all recover.  I’ve sent healers to aid her.  I’ve also sent Indra to collect a few captured traitors.”

“What of the blockade?” Onya asks.

“It will stay in place until we know for sure no traitors remain.  The traitors we know of will be brought here and executed tonight.  I’ve sent word to the clan leaders that there will be a meeting afterwards.  We have another long night ahead of us.”

“Will the leaders accept that the guards were poisoned?”

“I do not know.  They are angry and tired of the Arkkru.  Luna seems to be the only against going to war.”

“Did you see Callie before you left?  How is she?  How was my mother?”

Leksa nods “Kali was weak and pale.  I’ve instructed the healers to watch over her closely.  She has become a good friend and I know how much she means to you.  Abi looked exhausted.  I don’t think she has slept for days.  Hopefully having the extra help will change that.” 

Leksa stands and kisses her mates lips.

“Where are we going?” Onya asks as she begins to sit up.

Leksa shakes her head and gently pushes Onya back on to the bed.  “I’m going to take Gostos and go meet with Belomi.  You are going to stay here with Klark and hopefully not put anymore strain on your wound.”  The Alpha smirks as she gives Klark a pointed look.

Klark smiles sheepishly “What?  You’re both difficult to resist.”  The Omega huffs as she watches Leksa’s eyes narrow “I will try to keep my hands to myself.”

Leksa pokes Onya’s uninjured side “You will rest and keep your hands to yourself as well.”

“Scouts honor.”

Leksa gives Onya a puzzled look.  Onya shrugs “I heard Reivon say it.  She keeps insisting on teaching me ridiculous Skaikru saying.”

Leksa chuckles and rolls her eyes.  “I shall return soon.  Also, let’s hope ai nomon hasn’t kidnapped our daughter.  If we don’t get her back by morning we are going to have to go track her down.”

Leksa kisses her mates one more time before she leaves the tent.

Onya turns her head and nips and Klark’s jaw.  “Are we really going to rest?”

Klark smiles and gently rolls on top of the Alpha “Not a chance.”

______________________________

 

Jonas chuckles and shakes his head when he hears a crash as he approaches his tent.  He cautiously walks though the entrance with a tray of food and a pitcher of water.  He smiles when he finds his mates naked and panting on some furs laid out on the floor next to a broken chair and desk.

“Are you two capable of having sex without breaking anything?”

Reivon laughs “Where is the fun in that?”

The three mates spent half the day defiling every single inch of their tent.  Finally Jonas volunteered to put on pants and venture out to get food and water.  Their tent reeked of sex and pheromones but they didn’t mind.

Jonas sets the tray and pitcher down by his mates before he settles down next to them.  Reivon and Jonas give Ontari shocked looks as she grabs four strips of meat and shoves them into her mouth.

“What?  I’m hungry.”

Reivon smiles and gives Jonas’s pants a small tug.  “These furs are a no clothes zone.”

Jonas strips his pants and tosses them to the across the tent.  “Is that better?”

“Much better.”

They all dig into the food and water, trying to replenish the numerous calories they’ve burned so far today.

“Has Heda returned yet?” Ontari asks still shoveling food into her mouth.

Jonas nods “I saw her walking towards the Commander’s tent as I was returning.”

“Do you think Heda will declare war on the Arkkru?”

“I don’t know.  It depends on what she found while she was there.”

Reivon sighs “Let’s hope we aren’t going to war.  Some of the Skaikru still have family at the Ark.  That won’t be easy.”

Jonas nods “It would not be easy.  Let us hope it doesn’t come to that.”

They finish their food and clean up the broken furniture before relaxing on the furs again.

“Ok I know our tent smells like sex, but is it just me or does all of TonDC smell like sex as well?”

Ontari laughs “It is common during times like this.  We are not at war but we are not in total peace either.  It is the in between that has every warrior on edge.  The warriors at the blockade are ready to fight at all times.  When they get off duty they have to burn all of that energy somehow.”

“So they fuck.”

Ontari smiles and nods “They find their mate if they have one or find a willing partner.  TonDC will smell like sex and pheromones until we either go to war or go back to peace.”

Reivon jumps up and winks at her mates “Well I say we join in all the fun and go back to burning some energy of our own.”

Ontari’s eyes narrow and Reivon takes off towards their sleeping quarters in the tent.  Ontari jumps up and runs after her.  A second later Jonas hears growls and a crash.  He shakes his head and laughs as he follows after them.

______________________________

 

Leksa sighs as she looks around TonDC.  The village has become one that never sleeps.  With the armies of all thirteen clans crammed into one place, there isn’t an hour in the day that something isn’t going on.

“Are you alright Heda?” Gostos asks as he steps up beside her.

“I’m fine Gostos.  Just taking a minute before I head back to the tent.”

“Do you know what will happen at tonight’s meeting?”

“I wish I did.  If every clan in the treaty with the Arkkru decides to break that treaty, I will have no choice but to declare war.  The Arkkru will be trespassing on our lands.  They will need to leave or die.”

Gostos nods “You are worried about Klark.”

“Sha, she’s already been through so much.  I know it would have an effect on her.”

“Klark will not blame or resent you Heda.  It will have an effect but she will understand.”

Leksa nods “I hope you speak true Gostos.  I really do.”

“The Ice Queen’s mate will be arriving soon.  Indra should also be arriving soon with the prisoners.  You should go gather Klark and Onya.”

“Mochof Gostos.  Can you please track down ai nomon and make sure she’s doing alright with Kya.”

Gostos chuckles and nods “Of course Heda.”

Leksa enters the Commander’s tent and finds Klark stitching up Onya’s side.  A growl rumbles in her chest and her eyes darken.

Onya immediately points to Klark “She did it.”

Klark huffs “Sure throw me under the bus why don’t you.  What happened to just blame me?”

“That was before I saw Leksa’s scary eyes.”

Leksa rolls her eyes and approaches her mates.  She checks over Onya’s wound to make sure she isn’t seriously injured again.

“I don’t know why I try and tell you two to do anything.  You always end up doing what you want anyway.”

Klark smiles “We did rest for a little bit, just not as much as you wanted us to.”

“Oh and we are going to need a few new furs for our bed.  A couple of them got kind of bloody when my stitches ripped.”

Leksa sighs and shakes her head.  “I will make sure we have new ones by tonight.”

Leksa helps Onya into a new shirt and greets her mates properly with a kiss.

“Rhiannon’s mate is here.  I was hoping you would join me in greeting her.”

Onya and Klark agree.  They follow Leksa out of the tent and towards the arriving Azgeda army.  They watch Rhiannon help her mate down from her horse and hug her.  She takes her mate’s hand and walks over to them.

“Nalani I would like you to meet Heda Leksa kom Trikru, General Onya kom Trikru, and the Skaiprisa Klark kom Trikru.”

Klark hugs Nalani “It’s nice to meet you.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“As I have about you.  Where is your beautiful daughter I’ve heard about?”

“Her grandmother seems to have stolen her for the day.”

Nalani laughs “Well I hope I get to meet her soon as well.”

Leksa steps forward and Nalani bows her head.

“Heda”

Leksa smiles and places a kiss on Nalani’s cheek.  “No need to be so formal.  Please call me Leksa.”

Nalani blushes “Leksa, it’s an honor.”

“The honor is all mine.”

Onya steps forward and kisses Nalani’s hand “It’s so nice to finally meet you.  We hope you enjoy your stay here.  Please let us know if you require anything.”

Nalani smiles “Thank you General.  You are too kind.”

“Please call me Onya.”

“Thank you Onya.”

Onya winks at Nalani causing her to blush even more.  Rhiannon growls and pulls her Omega mate closer to her.

“I’m sure you are tired from your journey.  How about I show you our tent?”

Nalani nods in agreement before turning back to Leksa.  “Please excuse us.”

Leksa nods “Of course.  I would like to invite you to dinner with us tomorrow.  Would that be acceptable?”

“Of course, we would be honored.”

Rhiannon and Nalani say their last goodbyes before heading to their tent.  As soon as they are gone, Klark turns towards Leksa and Onya and laughs.

“You are going to flirt with Nalani and torture Rhiannon the whole time she is here aren’t you?”

Onya smiles “A little payback for how much she flirted with you in front of us.”

Leksa smiles and wraps her arms around her mates.  “Let’s get a meal and then try and find Kya before tonight.”

____________________________

 

The traitors are brought from the Ark and interrogated before they are executed in front of the clan leaders and villagers of TonDC.  As soon as the executions are done, the clan leaders make their way to the war room to discuss what comes next.

Leksa walks into the room and makes her way to the head of the table.  The leaders bow and Leksa begins.

“We are here to discuss the future of the Arkkru.  Pike and his followers were not given their guns willingly.  They poisoned their guards and betrayed their people.  Because of this, I will not be declaring war against them for the attacks.  However, that does not mean it is over.  Some of the clans here today are in an alliance with the Arkkru.  If every clan pulls out of that alliance, I will have no choice but to declare war and remove them from Trikru lands.  Every clan leader must decide for themselves and the good of their clan.  Are we ready to begin?”

The clan leaders nod and the discussions get started.

Hours later Leksa tiredly makes her way back to the Commander’s tent.  She walks inside and finds her mates cuddled up in a chair waiting for her.  They stand and pull her into a hug as soon as they see her.  Carefully they help her remove her armor and weapons.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

Onya smiles “Yes we did.”

Klark and Onya guide Leksa back to their sleeping quarters and sit her down on the bed.  They remove her clothes and help her change into more comfortable ones.  Onya sits down on one side of Leksa and Klark sits down on the other.

Klark takes Leksa’s hand.  “What is the verdict?  Peace or war?”

Leksa sighs before she raises her head to look into Klark’s eyes.  “We…”


	36. Verdict [Main Story Part 22]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Leksa walks through the gates of the Ark followed by Onya and Belomi.  Any Arkkru working outside immediately lower their eyes and get as much distance from her as they can.  Onya nudges Leksa before speaking lowly in her ear.

“They are afraid of you.”

“It would appear so.  They did the same thing the last time I walked through these gates.”

“I don’t think it is a bad thing.  They are defenseless and they have seen your power.   Maybe it will prevent any further issues.”

Major Shumway and Captain Miller slowly approach them.  Belomi starts to step in front of Leksa but she places her hand on his shoulder letting him know it’s alright.  She smiles when the Arkkru guards stop in front of her, happy to see them on their feet.

“Major Shumway, Captain Miller, you are looking much better then when I saw you last.”

Shumway smiles and nods “It’s good to see you Commander.  We are feeling much better.”

Captain Miller clasps Leksa’s forearm to greet her.  “We are happy to see you Commander.  Thank you for sending more healers to aid us.  We are in your debt.”

“That won’t be necessary Captain.  I’m just glad to see you alive and well.  Where is Kali?”

Shumway frowns “She is still pretty weak.  Chancellor Griffin said she received more poison than the rest of us.  We think they were trying to kill her.  Luckily she is going to be ok.  It’s just going to take a little longer.”

Onya growls “Is she still in your healing center?”  Major Shumway and Captain Miller nod.  “Let her know we will visit her as soon as our meeting with Abi and Markus are done.”

Captain Miller smiles “Of course, we will let her know.  The Chancellor and Marcus are waiting for you in the council room.  Do you need us to take you there?”

Leksa declines “We know the way.  Thank you Major, Captain.”

The three Alphas make their way to the council room, greeting more guards as they go.  They find Abi and Markus waiting for them inside.  Abi gives Leksa and Onya a sad smile when she sees them.

“Clarke isn’t with you.  I’m guessing that means you do not have good news.”

Leksa motions for Abi and Markus to sit.  She takes a seat as well with Onya to her right and Belomi to her left.

Leksa sighs “We are not going to war.”  Abi and Markus let out sighs of relief.  “I’m afraid that is the only good news I have for you.  The Skaikru and Floukru are the only ones left in an alliance with you.”

Abi looks stunned.  “The Trikru exited the treaty?”

“They did, yes.  Because of my relationship with you, I didn’t want to solely make the decision.  So I sent out Indra and Gostos to talk with the Trikru.  The people made the decision to leave the treaty.  I chose to honor their decision.”

Markus nods “What does that mean for us?  We are on Trikru lands.  Ninety percent of the border around the Ark is Trikru land.”

“You don’t have to move.  We are not forcing you to leave the Ark.  From here to the tree line will be neutral ground.  If you want to enter the woods to hunt, you will need to enter through the border you share with the Skaikru.  Your hunting and gathering parties will need to stay on Skaikru lands.  The only time Arkkru will be allowed on Trikru lands are when you travel to Polis.”

Abi lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking up at Leksa and Onya again.  “Kya…I…”

Leksa eyes soften and she gives Abi and small smile.  “Abi we will not keep Kya from you.  Kali will be the only Arkkru member that can go where she pleases.  Abi because of your relationship to us and Kya, you will be allowed on Trikru lands anytime you want.  You can travel to and from Polis anytime you want as well.”

Abi smiles “Thank you.”

The door to the council room opens and Kali stumbles in.  Her face is pale and she is having trouble staying upright.

Abi growls “Callie you shouldn’t be out of bed.”

Kali stumbles a few more steps before she falls to her knees.  Leksa quickly jumps out of her chair and goes to Kali’s side.  She goes to her knees beside her and places one of Kali’s arms around her shoulders.

“It is foolish for you to be out of bed.”

“The attack was my fault Lexa.  I should have been more vigilant with Pike.  Please don’t declare war.  Turn me over to the Trikru and I will pay for the crimes committed.”

“There will be no war Kali.  There are still clans remaining in the alliance.  I will not let you take the blame for what happened, nor will my people.  They almost killed you Kali.  The people responsible have paid for their crimes.”

Onya stands from her chair and moves to kneel before Kali.  “You make yourself suffer for nothing.  Go back to bed and stop being a branwada.”

Kali chuckles a little “It’s always good to see you Anya.”

“Yes I know I’m your favorite.  Don’t worry I won’t tell Klark.  Now let Leksa help you back to bed and don’t leave it until Abi gives you permission.”

Kali laughs which turns into a coughing fit.  Leksa steadies her and slowly helps her to her feet.  Belomi grabs a cup of water and holds it to Kali’s lips.  She takes a few sips and thanks him.  Leksa secures her arm around Kali’s waist and slowly helps her into the hall and towards the infirmary.

Onya turns towards Abi “Do you have any other questions?”

“No, I think we are ok for now.”

“You know I don’t like the Arkkru.  I never have and I most likely never will.  You’re not exactly on my favorites list either.  However, you are Klark’s mother and Kya’s grandmother.  For those reasons I care about you.  Trust me when I tell you this is your last chance.  Be a strong leader and keep your people in line.  If you are incapable of that, find someone who is.”

Onya exits the council room and follows after Leksa.

______________________________

 

Bellamy sighs as he leans against the table in the council room.  “She’s right you know.  Start being a stronger leader Chancellor or find someone that can be.”

Abby nods and exits the room.  Marcus walks over and leans against the table next to Bellamy.

“Thank you for staying in the alliance.”

“Don’t thank me.  Thank Luna.  If it wasn’t for her, I would have pulled out of it as well.”

Marcus nods “Still, thank you.”

“I have the guns you lost.  Heda gave them to me to put in the Skaikru’s armory.  Most of your guards still have their pistols.  So you are not completely defenseless.  Most of your hunters hunt with bows and arrows.  I’ll give your guns back when I trust there won’t be another massacre.”

“Fair enough.”

“The clans are finally living in real peace.  Try not to screw that up.”

Marcus sighs “You mean more than we already have.”

“Exactly”

Bellamy pushes himself off the table and makes his way towards the door.

“We’re going to be better Bellamy.”

Bellamy scoffs “So I keep hearing.  I’ll believe when I finally see it.”

With that, Bellamy exits the council room.

______________________________

 

Leksa slowly and gently helps Kali back into bed.  She helps her get settled and covers her with a blanket.

“If I hear you keep getting out of bed, I’m going to come back here with Klark.  You know how scary she is when she is angry.”

Kali smiles “I’ll stay in bed.”

Onya walks into the room “You better.  You need to get well.  We are due for another sparring match.”

“I’m going to kick your ass this time.”

Onya laughs “I like your optimism.  I’m still going to make you eat dirt.”

Jackson comes over to the bed to check Kali’s vitals and set her up with a new IV.  He finishes in no time and moves on to other patients.  Kali shifts to get comfortable.

“How is Kya?”

Leksa smiles “She’s doing well.  She would love to see you as soon as you get better.”

Kali smiles “I can’t wait to see her.”

Kali’s eyes start to flutter close.  They close for a little bit before they snap open again and she looks to Leksa.  “Sorry Heda.”

“It’s alright Kali.  Get some sleep.  We will see you again soon.”

Kali yawns “Say hi to Clarke for me.”

“We will.”

Kali’s eyes close and her breathing evens out.  Leksa and Onya quietly exit the room and meet up with Belomi outside.  They say goodbye to Abi and Markus and head back to TonDC.

______________________________

 

Clarke walks into the Commander’s tent and finds Roan sitting with Kya in his arms.  He playfully bares his teeth and growls at the tiny Alpha.  Kya gives him a look before she tries to repeat the sound.  It comes out as a half gurgle half growl.

Roan smiles “She’s getting better.”

“That’s because she has her uncle Roan to teach her.  She’ll be driving us crazy growling at everything in no time.”

Roan laughs and kisses Kya’s tiny hands wrapped around is finger.  “What are you doing back here so soon?”

“I need to get ready for dinner with Rhiannon and Nalani.”

“I heard about that.  Are Heda and the General still going to be alive by the end of the night?”

“I hope so.  God they love to get under Rhiannon’s skin and she likes getting under theirs.”

“Rivalry between Alphas is common but I’ve never seen anything like the three of them.”

Clarke huffs “They are worse than Alpha children in the schoolyard.”

“May the Gods be with you tonight.”

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.”

“Do you mind if I stay with Kya until you return?”

“Of course you can.  You don’t have to ask Roan.  Where did you find her anyway?  Nora disappeared with her all day yesterday and this morning.”

“I found them by the river watching the ducks.  One of the mothers had babies waddling behind her.”

Clarke purrs as she places a kiss on Kya’s forehead.  “Did you enjoy watching the ducks?”  Kya gurgles and gives Clarke’s hair a small tug.  Clarke smiles and rubs Kya’s belly before moving to the back of the tent to change her clothes for dinner.

Lexa and Anya enter the tent and looks towards Roan.

“Klark’s back there getting ready.”

Lexa nods and walks towards him.  She tickles Kya’s belly and playfully growls at her.  Kya gurgles and growls back.

“She is learning.”

Roan nods “We’ve been working on it.”

Lexa tickles Kya’s belly again before heading to the back to join Clarke.  Anya sits down in a chair near Roan and puts her feet up on the table.

“Heya bounty hunter.”

Roan huffs “Are you ever going to use my name?”

“No probably not.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t like you.”

Roan growls “I dislike you as well.”

“We finally have something in common bounty hunter.”

Anya snatches an apple off the table and takes a bite.

“Aren’t you about to go to dinner?”

Anya shrugs “I have a big appetite.”

Clarke walks out of the back and finds Anya and Roan glaring at each other.  She rolls her eyes and walks up behind Anya.  She leans down and wraps her arms around her before kissing the side of her head.  “Be nice Anya and get your feet off the table.”

Anya huffs and places her feet back on the floor.  “To be continued bounty hunter.”

Roan growls “I look forward to it General.”

Lexa steps out from the back “Are you both ready to go?”

Clarke and Anya nod.  Clarke kisses Kya and hugs Roan. 

Anya kisses Kya’s cheek “Spit up on the bounty hunter as much as you want.  Give him extra dirty diapers too.”

Roan glares and Anya glares right back.  Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls Anya away “Don’t start that again.”

Jael and Emily come rushing into the tent.  They have fresh bite marks and bruises up and down their necks.  Lexa looks at them with a raises brow.  Emily blushes and lowers her eyes and Jael clears her throat.

“Sorry we’re late Heda.”

Lexa smiles “You’re just in time.  Roan will be here tonight as well.”

Jael smiles and nods towards Roan.

Clarke hugs Emily and then Jael.  “We shouldn’t be back too late.  Try to get Kya down at a decent hour.”

Lexa and Anya follow Clarke out of the tent.  They wrap their arms around her and make their way to the war room.  The inside is lit up with dozens of candles.  The models and maps have been cleared away.  A large table sits in the middle of the room covered in a clean cloth.  Cooks turn and bow to them before going back to placing food on the table.  The Alphas pull out Clarke’s chair before taking a seat in their own.  A couple minutes later, Rhiannon and Nalani arrive.  Lexa, Anya, and Clarke stand.  Lexa and Anya kiss Nalani’s cheek before guiding her to the table.  They all take their seats just as the last of the food is placed on the table.

The head cook bows “Do you require anything else Heda?”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head “No that will be all.  Mochof.”

The cook bows and leaves the war room, closing the door behind him. 

Anya turns to Nalani “You look beautiful.”

Nalani blushes “Mochof Onya.  You and Leksa look quite handsome yourselves.”

Rhiannon glares at Lexa and Anya before turning to Clarke.  She smiles and kisses Clarke’s hand “You look stunning Klark.”

Lexa and Anya glare at Rhiannon.  Clarke’s clears her throat “Let’s eat shall we.”

Everyone agrees and begins passing the food around the table.  Anya makes a point to brush her fingers across Nalani’s hand every time she passes her a plate or bowl.  Clarke decides to speak up when she notices Rhiannon getting more and more irritated.

“So Nalani, how did you meet Rhiannon?”

Rhiannon lets out a small laugh “She dumped wine all over me.”

Lexa laughs “Now this is a story we have to hear.”

“I had just started working at a tavern in the city.  Rhiannon came in with her guards and got a table.  I was taking a pitcher of wine to her when a drunken Alpha tripped me.  The cups and the pitcher all ended up in her lap.”

“My guards kicked the Alpha out on his ass.”

“I apologized and grabbed a towel.  I started patting her lap trying to clean up as much of the wine as I could.  This caused another problem.”

Clarke turns to Rhiannon “You mean…”

Rhiannon smiles and laughs “I got a little excited.  Can you blame me?  A beautiful Omega is on her knees in front of me patting my lap.  I only have so much control.”

“I noticed Rhiannon’s pants tightening and immediately started blushing.  That started another round of apologies.  Rhiannon had an amused smirk on her face the entire time.  When I finally stopped apologizing, she asked me to have dinner with her the next night.  I agreed and we went from there.”

Clarke laughs and takes a sip of her wine “Very smooth Rhiannon.”

Rhiannon smiles and shrugs “I got the girl didn’t I?”

Anya laughs “Sha after you popped an erection like an adolescent Alpha.”

“Oh shof op, you are just as bad around Klark.”

Anya glares and Rhiannon glares right back.  Clarke and Nalani share an amused look before rubbing their Alpha’s backs to calm them down.

Lexa smiles at Nalani “She is very beautiful Rhiannon.  I think I would have trouble controlling myself as well.”

A growl rumbles in Rhiannon’s chest.  Nalani kisses her cheek and sooths her again.

Anya winks at Nalani “Well if you ever get sick of Rhiannon, you are always welcome on Trikru lands.  It is a lot warmer here too.”

Clarke quickly changes the subject before Rhiannon decides to leap across the table to strangle her mates.  “Now that we are not going to war, are you heading back home or is Rhiannon whisking you away somewhere?”

“We will be going back home for a short time.  Then Rhiannon is taking me to Polis.”

“Have you been to Polis before?”

Nalani nods “Once when I was little.  I don’t remember much of it.  I’m looking forward to seeing it again.”

“Polis is a beautiful place.  It also holds a lot of adventures and secret places.  I would be more than happy to show them all to you” Lexa purrs.

Nalani smiles “It would be an honor Leksa.”

Rhiannon growls “I’m sure I can find them for myself and show them to her.”

“There are some places only Heda is allowed to go.  Don’t worry I will take good care of her.”

Rhiannon snarls and stands from the table.  Her chair falls back and smacks the ground.  Lexa and Anya quickly stand as well.  Nalani steps in front of Rhiannon and wraps her arms around her.  She purrs and kisses her neck while whispering calming words.  Clarke wraps her arms around her mates and does the same.

Clarke sighs “Why don’t we sit, have a nice dinner, and forget about this little competition that’s going on.”

Lexa snarls “She started it with you.  We are only returning the favor.”

“You’ve made your point.  Let’s be civil and have dinner.”

Nalani gets Rhiannon to sit back down.  Clarke convinces Lexa and Anya to do the same.  The Omegas talk about Clarke’s time in the sky and what it was like coming to the ground.  They talk about Kya and Nalani’s pregnancy.  Rhiannon, Lexa, and Anya stay silent for the most part and eat their food.

“When do you head home Nalani?”

“We are going to start back tomorrow.”

Clarke frowns “So soon?”

“I’m afraid so.  Most of our army will stay here with the blockade.  We are going to go home and get ready for Polis.”

“Well I hope to see you in Polis soon.”

Nalani smiles “I hope so as well Klark.”

Rhiannon stands “We should retire for the night Nalani.  We have a long journey tomorrow.”

Nalani smiles at Lexa and Anya “Thank you for a lovely night.”  She walks around the table and pulls Clarke into a hug “I’ve liked spending time with you Klark.  I hope we have a chance to do it more often.”  Nalani lowers her voice to a whisper “You must tell me how you deal with two Alphas.”

Clarke smiles “It doesn’t come without its challenges but they are worth it.”

“Is that all?”

“I also drink a lot of wine.”

Nalani laughs and Clarke laughs as well.  The Azgeda Omega pulls Clarke into another hug before saying goodbye to Lexa and Anya.  Rhiannon hugs Clarke and nods to Lexa and Anya.  She takes her mate’s hand and exits the war room.

Clarke turns to her mates “Are you ready to go back to the tent?”

Lexa smiles warily “That depends.  Are you angry with us?”

“I’m not angry with you.  I thought your flirting was amusing.  I knew it wouldn’t take long for Rhiannon to snap.”

Anya wraps her arms around Clarke “Let’s go home and see what the bounty hunter is up to.  Let’s also make sure Jael and Emily are not defiling our bed.”

Clarke laughs and follows her mates home.

______________________________

 

Clarke and Raven stare at each other as a small Azgeda force loads the horses and gets ready behind them.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Raven nods sadly “I’m going to miss you too.”

“It’s only a couple of months.  I think you’re going to like the Ice Nation.”

“I’m really nervous.  Obviously I’ve traveled before, but not like this.  Polis isn’t that far away and traveling to the Ark doesn’t count as traveling.  Plus I’m not sure what to expect.  All I can picture is the castle from Frozen.  Now I have the songs stuck in my head and I’m most likely going to sing them the entire way there.  Ontari is probably going to get annoyed and kill me if one of her scary Ice Nation warrior friends doesn’t do it first.  The Ice Queen seems nice though, so that’s good.  I mean she’s still scary but like nice scary.  Is that even a thing?  I don’t know.  I’m making it a thing.  What about the cold?  I’m not even sure I like snow and cold weather.  What happens if I hate it?”

“Raven slow down.  You’re rambling.”

“I know.  Did I say I was nervous?  Because I’m really nervous.”

Clarke laughs and hugs her best friend.  “You’re going to be fine.  You’re going to have a great time.  Just try and sing the songs from Frozen in your head instead of out loud.”

“Right, good idea.”

“Do you have a warm enough jacket?”

Raven nods “Ontari and Jonas helped me figure out what to wear.  I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.  We will be together again in no time.”

“Give Kya a kiss every day for me.  Oh and I left you some of my books to read to her.  I think we left off on how to build a car engine.”

“That’s what you read to my daughter?”

Raven shrugs “She’s the only one besides Monty who doesn’t get bored when I talk about stuff like that.”

Clarke laughs and shakes her head.

“Oh make sure you keep an eye on Octavia too.  You know how she is.  She always has to climb the tallest tree and fight the biggest Grounder.  I love her, but that girl is a tiny ball of trouble.”

“And you’re not?”

Raven huffs “I’m not tiny.”

Ontari steps up beside Raven and places her hand on her shoulder.  “It’s time to go.”  The Azgeda Beta smiles and nods to Clarke before walking away.

Raven looks at Clarke “Shit I guess it’s time.”

“Yeah it is.”

Raven pulls Clarke into another hug.  “Take care of yourself.  Keep those Alphas of yours on their toes.  Tell Kya not to grow too much while I’m away.  Tell her I’ll teach her how to make a bomb when I get back.”

Clarke huffs “You’re not teaching Kya how to make a bomb.”

“You’re right.  We can save that lesson for when she’s older.”

“Safe travels Raven.  Have fun.  Try not to destroy the Ice Nation or blow anything up while you are there.”

Raven laughs as she pulls back.  “No promises.”

“May we meet again.”

“May we meet again Clarke.”

Clarke watches Raven walk over to her horse.  Ontari and Jonas help her mount it before they mount their own.  The Azgeda force begins to file out of TonDC.  Raven lingers behind until the very last second.  She waves one last time to Clarke before directing her horse to follow. 

Clarke wipes the tears from her eyes as she walks back to the Commander’s tent.  She steps inside and into her mates’ arms.

“Is Reivon gone?” Anya asks.

“Yeah she is.”

“You will see her again soon.  We can always make a trip to visit her if you want.”

Clarke smiles and nods “Thank you.”

Lexa smiles back “Anything for you hodnes.”

“How long do you think Reivon will last in all of that snow and ice?”

Lexa smirks “Monroe kom Skaikru is already taking bets.  I bet a week.  I overheard Indra bet a day.”

Clarke laughs “I give her three days.  Raven is going to blow us all to pieces when she finds out we are betting on her.”

The Alphas laugh and nod in agreement.  Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s forehead.

“How about we take half a day and go check on Kali?”

Clarke nods “That sounds perfect.”

The Omega wraps her arms around Anya and follows Lexa out of the tent and to the stables.


	37. RAVEN!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is a bit insane on Monday. So I'm posting a little bit early this week. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

“Aunt Raven are you sure we shouldn’t be doing this outside?”

“We’ll be fine Kya.  I know what I’m doing.”

“You said the same thing last time when grandma Abby’s shed got blown to pieces.”

Raven sighs “No explosives this time, so we will be fine.  Now hand me that jar.”

Kya hands the jar over to Raven.  The Beta dumps its contents into the pot on the stove and stirs.  After a few minutes she moves the pot from the stove to the kitchen counter.  Raven smiles as she looks at the green slimy goop inside the pot.

“See kid I told you.  We just have to let it cool and your slime will be ready.”

Raven moves around the kitchen cleaning up utensils and empty jars.

“Umm aunt Raven, is it supposed to be growing like that?”

“What are you talking about?”  Raven turns to find the green goop slowly rising in the pot.  “It will stop kid.  It’s just expanding a little bit.”

The contents in the pot continue to rise with each passing second.  Kya slowly backs away from it “Why isn’t it stopping and why is it bubbling?”

“Kya, I think it’s time to run.”

Before they can get far, the green slime explodes from the pot covering them and the entire kitchen.  The young Alpha wipes the slime from her face and begins to laugh.  Raven shakes her body and big globs on slime hit the ground.  She turns to Kya and begins laughing as well.

“That did not go as planned.”

Kya smiles “No but it was awesome!”

That is exactly how Clarke, Lexa, and Anya find them, standing in the middle of the kitchen laughing and covered in slime.

Clarke looks around in horror “RAVEN!”

Lexa carefully makes her way over to Kya to makes sure she is alright.  Kya tells her she is fine and the slime just feels sticky and weird.

Clarke growls “Raven what the hell happened?”

“Well Clarke, my best friend that I love very much.  Umm you see we were making slime.  Something kind of went wrong.  It sort of exploded.”

Lexa snarls “There was an explosion in this kitchen while our daughter was in it.”

“Nontu I’m fine.  It was fun.”

Raven smiles sheepishly “A tiny explosion.  But the kids fine.  Alive and well.”

A loud growl rumbles in Anya’s chest.  The Alpha narrows her eyes and takes an advancing step towards Raven.  “I’m going to skin you alive!”

Raven gulps “Well it’s been fun kid.  That’s my cue to leave.  See ya!” 

Raven races out of the kitchen with Anya hot on her heels.

Clarke carefully makes her way to Lexa and Kya.  She pulls their daughter into a hug and makes sure she is really alright.  “Let’s get you a bath and then figure out how we are going to get this kitchen clean.”

Lexa nods “Preferably before our kitchen staff show up tomorrow morning.”

Lexa picks Kya up so she doesn’t trail slime all through the house.  She walks her up the stairs with Clarke right behind them.

“Aunt Raven is dead isn’t she?”

Lexa nods “I’m afraid so strik Heda (little Commander).”

“Aww man!  Mama do you have any more friends that can make stuff go boom?”

“No, sorry baby I don’t.  Raven is one of a kind.”

“Mama you can’t let nomon kill her!  She’s one of a kind.”

Clarke laughs “How about we get you a bath first.  Then we can worry about what your nomon is or isn’t doing to Raven.”

Kya sighs, agreeing to a bath first and then rescuing her favorite aunt.

______________________________

 

Ever since the twins got home from the Polis festival, Clarke has noticed them watching her.  The three year olds follow her every move as she walks around the kitchen making them a snack.

“Do I have something on my face?”

The twin’s eyes go wide knowing they’ve been caught staring.  They shake their heads and turn to look elsewhere.  That only lasts a minute and then their eyes are back on her.  Clarke places a plate of peanut butter, apples, and raisins in front of them.  The twins smile and dig in.

“Did you have fun with Raven at the festival today?”

The twins share a look that Clarke can’t interpret before they nod and continue eating.

“What did you guys do?”

Maddox looks up “We played all of the games.  We watched Jonas make swords.  We watched the sparring matches.”

Clarke smiles “That sounds like a lot of fun.  Raven made fireworks for tonight.  Do you guys want to go?”

The twins nod eagerly.  They finish their snacks before leaving to go play.

 

 

A couple of hours later, Clarke walks upstairs to tell the boys dinner is ready.  She is about to call out to them when she overhears them whispering to each other in Jacob’s room.

“We should just ask her.”

“No Madd we can’t.  It could be dangerous if anyone finds out.”

“No one will know Jake.  We should ask.”

Clarke walks into the room “What are you guys talking about?”

The twins share the same look they did earlier before turning to look at her.

“Nothing”

Maddox nods “Nothing mama.”

Clarke looks at them suspiciously but decides to let it go.  “Ok well dinner is ready.”  She holds out her hands and the twins runs to take them.  They walk down the stairs together and to the table.

All throughout dinner Clarke takes note of the boys watching her.  Every time she looks at them, they quickly turn their heads and look away.  When dinner is done, the twins run off with Kya to get ready for fireworks.  Clarke moves to sit in Anya’s lap while Lexa cleans the plates off the table.

“Did either one of you notice the twins staring at me during dinner?”

Lexa shakes her head “I didn’t notice.”

“They’ve been watching me ever since they came home from the festival earlier.”

“Watching you how?” Anya asks.

“I don’t know.  Like I’m going to burst into flames at any moment.  Like they are expecting me to do something or for something to happen.”

Lexa shrugs and kisses Clarke’s forehead.  “They will probably stop by tomorrow.”

 

 

In the middle of the night, Clarke wakes up to her eyes being pried open by little fingers.  She groans and moves her head away from the offending fingers.

“You woke her up!”

“Me?  You woke her up!”

Clarke sighs “Boys what are you doing?”

Lexa groans and rolls over “Jacob, Maddox why aren’t you in bed?”

“Sorry mama, nontu.  We were just trying to see…”

Jacob nudges his brother “Nothing!  Moba (sorry), we will go back to bed.”

Anya rolls out of bed and stretches.  She lifts the boys into her arms and carries them back to their rooms.

Clarke sighs and goes back to sleep.

 

 

Clarke is sitting in her art room painting while the boys sit in the corner and watch her.  It isn’t unusual for them to do so.  However if they aren’t painting themselves, they usually get bored after a half hour.  It’s been almost two hours and the boys haven’t moved from their spot.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to do some painting of your own?”

The twins shake their heads and continue to watch her.  Clarke paints for another half hour before Kya walks in asking if they can have lunch.  Clarke cleans up and heads downstairs with the boys following closely behind her.  The twins sit next to Kya while Clarke moves around the kitchen making sandwiches.

Kya sighs “Why are you two being weird?”

Jacob growls “We are not!”

Kya rolls her eyes and ignores them.  The kids finish their lunch and Kya leaves to find Jael.  The twins stay in their seats and watch Clarke clean up.  Suddenly Maddox speaks up.

“Can we see it?”

Clarke turns “Can you see what sweetie?”

“Your tail.”

Clarke gives him a confused look “My tail?”

Jacob quickly covers Maddox’s mouth with his hand.  He smiles and chuckles as he begins dragging his brother out of the room.  “He’s just kidding mama.  It’s a joke.  We are going to go play.  Bye.”

The boys make a quick exit out of the kitchen and down the hall.  Clarke shrugs her shoulders and finishes clean up.

 

 

Again in the middle of the night, Clarke wakes up to voices and her mouth gently being pried open.

“Do you see anything?”

“No, I don’t see it.  Do you?”

“No.  Try closing her mouth and opening it again.”

Clarke opens her eyes and the boys immediately remove their hands from her chin.  With a groan she sits up and the boys scramble to the end of the bed.

Maddox smiles “Hi mama.”

“What are you two doing?”

“Umm…”

Jacob quickly cuts in “Nothing mama.  We are going back to bed.”

The twins slowly climb down from the end of the bed and race out of the room.  Clarke sighs and flops back down in the warm furs.

Anya sighs “What did they want this time?”

“I have no idea.”

Clarke closes her eyes and attempts to go back to sleep.

 

 

Clarke is busy doing things around the house while the twins whisper to each other as they follow behind her.  After an hour she crosses her arms and turns around to face them.

“Ok one of you is going to tell me what is going on.  Why do you keep watching and following me?”

The boys share a look and stay silent.  Clarke sighs and takes their hands.  She leads them over to the couch and lifts them on to it before kneeling down in front of them.

“Please tell me what is going on.”

Jacob sighs “Aunt Raven told us the truth about you.  We swear we don’t care mama.  You will always be pack no matter what.  We will protect you.”

Maddox nods “We just thought it was really cool.  We wanted to see it for ourselves.”

Clarke looks at them confused “What exactly did aunt Raven tell you?”

The boys smile and begin repeating everything Raven told them.

Clarke storms into Raven’s house, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang.  Ontari gives Clarke and curious look from her seat on the couch.

“Where’s Raven?”

“Are you here to kill her?”

“Yes”

Ontari looks Clarke over before she shrugs.  “She’s back in the other room tinkering with some Skaikru thing.”

Clarke nods “Thank you.”

Clarke storms back to Raven’s mini makeshift workshop.  She slams open the door and growls as she steps inside.

“RAVEN!”

Raven calmly spins around on her stool “Oh hey Clarke.  What’s up?”

“What’s up?  WHAT’S UP?!  I’ll tell you what’s up.  Raven you told my boys I’m an alien from another planet.  You told them my planet was destroyed and my real parents put me in a pod and sent me to earth.  Only I didn’t make it to earth, the Ark picked me up first.  Oh and you told them I’m really a giant lizard and all the kids on the Ark made fun of me.  So grandma Abby covered me in human skin so that I would fit in and the kids wouldn’t tease me anymore.  You told them at night when I’m asleep my lizard eyes and tongue come out.”

Raven laughs “Yeah I totally did.”

“RAVEN!”

“What?  It was funny.”

“Raven they’ve been following me around for days.  I keep waking up to them prying my eyes and mouth open trying to find my lizard eyes and tongue.”

“Really?  Oh my god that is hilarious.”

Clarke growls “It’s not funny Raven!  You told them they can’t tell anyone because other aliens will find out I’m the last of my kind and will try and kill me.”

“Well it obviously didn’t work because they blabbed to you.”

“Raven I’m going to strangle you!”

Clarke charges forward and Raven rapidly jumps off of her stool.

“Now Clarke, let’s just talk about this.”

Clarke growls and chases Raven around the room.  The Beta screams and runs from the room as fast as she can with Clarke right behind her.  They chase each other around the couch while Ontari sits there and sharpens her knife.

“Ontari she’s trying to kill me!  Do something!”

Ontari stops what she is doing and looks up.  “You’re doing great niron (lover).  Keep moving and dogging.”  With a shake of her head she goes back to what she was doing.

Raven runs out of the house with Clarke chasing after her, almost knocking over Jonas on the way.  The Alpha watches them go before making his way into the house.

“What did Reivon do this time?”

Ontari shrugs “Something stupid.”

“At least it’s not Onya trying to kill her this time.”

“I think I would prefer Onya.  Klark might actually kill her.”

“Should we go rescue her?”

“Let’s give it a few minutes and then we will go make sure she is still alive.”

______________________________

 

Raven walks around the living room cleaning up blankets and toys.  She piles them up in a basket to be dealt with later.

“What do you think little Ellie, are you ready for a snack?”

When she doesn’t get an answer, Raven turns to see what the little Omega is doing.  Not seeing her, Raven walks around the couch to see where she could have gone.  Still not seeing her, she walks around the living room trying to find the little girl.

“Ellie?  Ellie where are you?”

Raven sets the basket down and heads into the kitchen.  Still not finding her, she checks the dining room and downstairs washroom.  Raven head to the front of the house when she hears the front door open.  Ontari walks inside carrying a bag full of groceries.  She sees the look on Raven’s face and becomes concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find Ellie!”

“What do you mean you can’t find Ellie?”

“I don’t know.  I was cleaning up and she was sitting on the floor right behind me.  I turned around and she was gone!”

“She’s only two, she couldn’t have gotten far.”

Raven and Ontari search the Clexanya house looking for any signs of the little Omega.

“Did you check Klark’s art room?”

Raven shakes her head “No the door is shut.  She wouldn’t be in there.”  She moves to go check the living room again but suddenly stops.

“What’s wrong?”

“I went in Clarke’s art room earlier to get crayons for Ellie.  I can’t remember if I shut the door.  I think I forgot.”

Ontari and Raven share a look before they race to Clarke’s art room.  They run through the open door and find Ellie covered head to toe in all sorts of colorful paints.  Ellie giggles as she squeezes another bottle of paint all over the floor and swirls it around.

Raven gasps “Oh shit.”

Ellie lifts her head and waves at the Betas.  Raven gives the little Omega a small smile as she walks towards her.  She gently pries the bottle out of the little girl’s hands and lifts her into her arms.

“You start cleaning in here and I’ll start cleaning this little monster.”

Ontari nods and gets to work.  Raven carries Ellie out of the room and towards the stairs.

“Your mama is going to kill me.”

Ellie giggles and claps her hands.  Raven is almost to the stairs when the front door opens and Jonas walks into the house.  He sees the pair and his eyes go comically wide.

“What happened?”

Raven sighs “I sort of lost her for a minute.  By the time I found her, she had discovered Clarke’s art supplies.”

“She didn’t eat any of the paint did she?”

“No, she just smeared it all over herself and the floor.  Help me give her a bath?”

Jonas nods and follows Raven up the stairs.  They start a bath in the upstairs washroom and get Ellie into it.  The little girl giggles and splashes the water.  By the time they get all the paint off of her, the water in the tub is virtually black.  Raven lifts the Omega from the tub and wraps her in a towel.  She turns when she hears a snarl coming from the door behind her.  She finds Lexa glaring and snarling at Jonas.

“Ontari was occupied so he was just helping me give Ellie a bath.”

Lexa’s eyes flash and she snarls louder.  Jonas lowers his eyes and slowly walks out of the washroom.  When he is gone, Lexa looks at the bath water and then at Raven.

“Why is the water that color?”

“Umm funny story…”

Suddenly Clarke can be heard yelling from downstairs.  “RAVEN!”

Lexa takes Ellie from Raven’s arms and checks her over.  The Omega smiles as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Heya nontu.”

Lexa kisses Ellie’s forehead “Heya hainofi (princess).  What happened?”

“I painted.”

“You painted?”

Ellie nods.

“Alright, let’s go see your pretty picture.”

Raven scratches the back of her neck as she walks out of the washroom.  Lexa holds Ellie close and follows behind her.  They walk down the stairs and to Clarke’s art room.  Inside Ontari and Jonas are cleaning the floor while Clarke is standing by the door glaring.

Lexa sighs as she sees the swirls of colorful paint all over the floor.  In her arms Ellie lip begins to tremble and her eyes well up.  Lexa quickly starts purring to sooth her daughter.

“Oh Ellie your picture is very pretty.”  Ellie sniffles and Lexa quickly kisses her cheek and continues.  “It’s ok hainofi.  You didn’t do anything wrong.  We brought back a basket of honey cakes.  Why don’t we go get some before your sister and brothers eat them all?”

Ellie nods her head and hugs Lexa tighter.  They walk out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Raven looks at Clarke and holds up her hands “I swear Clarke I only lost her for a minute.  She was behind me one minute and gone the next.”

“How did she get in here Raven?  She’s too short to reach the handle to the door.”

“Umm well I sort of forgot to close the door when I came in here to get crayons.”

“Raven!”

“I know I’m sorry.  We will clean it all up.  Your art room will be spotless in no time.”

Clarke sighs “You’re lucky I’ve painted with Ellie before and she knows not to eat it.”

“I know.  I’m sorry.”

“Did she get covered in paint?”

Raven smiles and nods “So much paint.  She looked like a little swamp monster.”

Clarke laughs and shakes her head.  “Alright clean this all up.  When you’re done I will make drinks and you can tell me all about it.”

Raven smiles and salutes “Aye aye captain.”

Clarke chuckles and walks out of the room.

______________________________

 

Raven huffs as she watches Clexanya’s head cook pull pizzas out of the wood fire oven.

“I could’ve made those.”

The older woman turns around to look skeptically at Raven “You have destroyed my kitchen many times Reivon kom Skaikru.  Heda says you are no longer allowed to use it.  I am more than happy to cook for the children.”

“It was only a few accidents.  Not really a big deal.”

The older woman give Raven a disbelieving look.  Raven rolls her eyes “Ok maybe more than a few.”

The cook calls the children in for dinner.  They run in and sit around the table.  She sets the pizzas down in front of them “Is there anything else you goufas (children) require before I take my leave for the night?”

The kids smile and shake their heads.  The jump up and hug the older woman and she laughs.  She ruffles their hair and tells them to go eat.  She checks in with Raven one more time before she leaves the house for the night.

Raven sits at the table and loads her plate with five slices of pizza.

Kya scoffs “You’re not going to be able to eat all of that.”

“Wanna bet?”

Kya narrows her eyes and Raven does the same.

Jacob smiles “Pizza eating contest!  Who’s in?”

Raven, Kya, and Maddox all raise their hands.  Ellie declines the contest but offers to keep score.  Kya makes sure Ellie gets the pizza she wants before the rest of them load up their plates.  After the Omega gets the slices she wants, she grabs a pen and paper so she can keep tally.  The Alphas and Beta signal to Ellie they are ready.

“Ok go!”

Ellie watches them shovel pizza into their mouths like they haven’t eaten in years.  She keeps tally as she slowly eats her two slices.  The pizzas are gone in no time and the contestants are looking around for more.  They turn to Ellie and ask her the score.  She tells them that Raven and Jacob are tied.  Kya and Maddox are both one slice behind them.

Raven huffs “Well that won’t do.”

“So who wins?” Jacob asks.  “The pizza is gone.”

Raven smiles and jumps up.  She walks into the other room and comes back carrying a bag.  She lifts the bag on to the table and dumps its contents.  A pile of candy fills the center of the table.

Raven sits down and grabs a handful.  “Round two!”

Ellie shakes her head and gets her pen and paper ready.  Jacob slides her some of her favorite candy before he grabs a handful for himself.  The Omega pops a piece into her mouth and nods for them to continue.

Later that night, Clexanya return home and find their three Alpha children lying on the living room floor groaning.  Ellie is sitting in the middle of them patting their faces with a cool cloth while Raven sits on the couch eating popcorn.

Clarke kneels down by the kids and looks over them with concern.  “What happened?”

Raven laughs “Your children are weak.  That’s what happened.”

“Clarke” Lexa calls from the kitchen.

Clarke stands up and walks into the kitchen.  Empty pizza pans and candy wrappers litter the table and floor.  Clarke growls “RAVEN!”

“And that’s my cue.”  Raven jumps from the couch and raises her hands in the air “I retire champion of the world.  Feel better soon kids.  Raven out.”

Anya sighs as Raven rushes out the front door.  “We really need to stop letting her watch our kids.”

Clarke nods “We really do.  Come on let’s get them in bed.”

Lexa, Anya, and Clarke help the Alphas slowly sit up and get to their feet.  They get them up the stairs and into their beds.  They place empty buckets next to them and set glasses of water on their nightstands.

Clarke kisses Jacob’s forehead and goes to leave the room when he groans and vomits into the bucket beside his bed.  She rushes back over to him and rubs his back while whispering soothing words.

Lexa and Anya leave the other kids rooms and step into the hall.  They find Ellie leaning against the wall with a concerned look on her face.

“How are they doing?”

Anya smiles and wraps her arms around the Omega.  “The branwadas will live.  Mochof for taking such good care of them.”

Lexa wraps her arms around Anya and Ellie.  “Yes thank you Ellie.  You didn’t have to take care of them but you did.”

Ellie shrugs “They’ve looked out for me and have taken care of me since the day I was born.  I don’t mind returning the favor.”

Ellie yawns and the Alphas kiss her temples.  Lexa smiles “Go get some sleep.  We will watch over your siblings.”

The Omega kisses their cheeks and heads off to bed.  Clarke steps out of Jacob’s room and quietly closes the door behind her.

“I’m going to murder Raven.”

Anya nods “I will help you.”

Lexa smiles “We can kill her in the morning.  Tonight our children need us.”

Clarke and the Alphas go to their room to wash up and change their clothes.  When they are done, they walk back into the hall and kiss each other goodnight.  Clarke climbs into Jacob’s bed and pulls him into her arms.  Lexa heads into Maddox’s room and Anya into Kya’s.  The Alpha children groan and cuddle into their parents.

Clarke sighs as she looks up to the ceiling of Jacob’s room.  “I seriously need to stop letting Raven watch you guys.”

 

 

Raven quietly makes her way into the house.  She washes up and strips her clothes before climbing into bed with her mates.

Ontari yawns “How did it go?”

“Awesome”

Jonas sighs and pulls Raven closer to him “What did you do this time?”

“Oh nothing, just showed those kids whose boss.”

 Ontari groans “Klark is going to come here and try to kill you tomorrow isn’t she?”

“Most likely, yes.”

Jonas chuckles “You never learn.  They are going to start asking Octavia to watch the kids instead of you.”

“Whatever!  I’m the coolest aunt ever.  Octavia has nothing on me.”

Jonas and Ontari laugh as the cuddle into Raven.  The two of them are almost asleep again when Raven sighs.

“Clarke might actually kill me this time.  You might want to prepare to make a run for it and head to Luna’s.”

Jonas sighs “I will make sure some horses are ready tomorrow morning just in case.” 

Raven nods “Good idea.”

Ontari and Jonas shake their heads and share an amused look before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to admit I tried to watch The 100 this weekend. I thought I would give it one last go and see what happens. I've been hearing about it on twitter and things like that, but I haven't watched anything since 307. So I grabbed a beer and sat on the couch to watch. Oh where to begin haha. I couldn't get into any of the remaining plot lines. The Luna story was the only one that sparked my interest. But of course the ending of it I was not impressed with. So that all went down in flames. 
> 
> I found myself paying more attention to my phone than the episodes playing on my tv. Hours of my life and 4 beers later, I eventually gave up. I started fast forwarding through the episodes. I got the gist of what was happening without having to sit through it. I have officially given up on the show. I'm throwing in the towel. Waving the white flag. I just can't get into it.
> 
> For those of you still watching, I give you all the credit in the world. You are stronger than I am.


	38. Leaders [Main Story Part 23]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke purrs as she points out the ducks on the opposite bank of the river.  She laughs when Kya gurgles and growls at them.  Roan takes a seat next to them and holds some mushed berries to Kya’s lips.  The tiny Alpha happily munches away as she watches the ducks.

“Why me?”

Roan gives Clarke a puzzled look.  “I don’t understand.”

“According to Rhiannon you’ve always been a lone wolf.  You would come when she called, but would stay only long enough to get the job done.  When everything went down with the Mountain Men, you didn’t even hesitate swearing to protect me.  Afterwards you left for a little while but for the most part you’ve been by my side.  So I’m asking, why me?”

“Would you like me to leave?”

“Roan!”

Roan laughs “As you know I’m from Azgeda but I was never loyal to Nia.  I stayed as far away from her as I could.  Rhiannon is a much better Queen.  I pledged my loyalty to her.  When she told me about you, to be honest I was dreading the job.  Protecting a spoiled Omega throwing a tantrum because she isn’t getting her way.  That is until I met you.  You were smart and fearless.  Nothing was going to stand in your way.  I saw something in you.  I still do.  You may be an Omega but you have the heart of a strong Alpha.  Some people would call you a True Alpha.  I have no issue pledging my life to a True Alpha.”

“That’s really how you see me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.  From now on where you go, I go.  Plus sticking around and annoying Onya has its benefits as well.”

Clarke laughs “She is going to try and kill you one of these days.”

Roan smiles “She can try.”

“Mochof Roan for being here.  For standing by my side.”

“Always Klark.  I admire your mates, but I am not loyal to them.  My loyalty lies with you.  I will always do as you command.  Your orders will always come first.”

Clarke pulls Roan into a hug.  Kya growls and tugs on Roans beard.  The Alpha playfully growls back as he lifts Kya into his arms.  He stands up and slowly wades into the water so they can get a closer looks at the ducks.  Jael takes Roan’s place and sits down next to Clarke.

“So he is staying?”

Clarke nods “Is that a problem?”

“I am your guard Klark.  It is not my place to tell you who should surround yourself with.”

“Jael you’re not just my guard.  You are my friend too.  I will always value your opinion.”

Jael smiles at Clarke calling her a friend.  “I like him.  He is strong and he cares about you.  Roan is a nice addition.”

“Roan called me a True Alpha.”

“I’ve thought of you that way since the moment Heda assigned me as your guard.”

“You never said anything.”

Jael shrugs “Not everyone believes in these things as I do.  Your spirit is strong Klark.  I recognized that right away.  You came from a bad place but you never let it break you.”

“Some days I feel like it has broken me.”

“Your spirit says otherwise.”

Roan steps out of the water and shakes his wet legs.  Clarke squints and throws her hands up as the water splashes her face and neck.

“Roan!”

The Alpha laughs as he sits down on the other side of Clarke.  The Omega huffs “You are such an asshole sometimes.”

Roan smiles “It was Kya’s idea.”

“Yeah I’m sure it was.  You owe me lunch now.  I’m craving bacon.  Peanut butter too.  Oh and pickles!”

Roan and Jael smile at each other and share a knowing look before Roan turns back to Clarke.  “That sound like a horrible combination, but whatever you command fearless leader.”

______________________________

 

Nora paces inside the Ark’s council room until the door slides open and Abi steps inside.  The Alpha gives her a small smile before she allows the door to close behind her.

“Nora it’s nice to see you.  It’s been a while since you’ve come to the Ark.  What can I help you with?”

“You can tell me what your plan is.”

Abi frowns “Excuse me?”

“You are the leader of your people Abi.  I want to know what your plan is moving forward.”

“Why do you need to know this?”

“Because right now Belomi kom Skaikru is doing a much better job at leading his people than you are.  The Skaikru are growing everyday while your Arkkru fall apart.  The decisions you make effect more than just your people.”

“You’re talking about Clarke.”

Nora snarls “Of course I’m talking about Klark!  You are down to two allies out of thirteen.  Those are not the best odds.  If you don’t make some changes soon, Klark is going to be forced to watch you die.”

“Well she has you.  So does it really matter?”

Nora advances on Abi before the Alpha can even register what is happening.  “What is that supposed to mean?”

Abi growls as she steps closer to Nora.  “You think I don’t know I’ve lost my daughter to you?  I’ve known since the moment I saw the two of you together.  I’m no longer the one Clarke turns to when she is sick or hurt.  I’m no longer the one she goes to for advice.  You are the one that she trusts.”

Nora sighs and her face softens.  She takes a step back “Abi I haven’t taken Klark from you.  She loves you.”

“Not as much as she loves you.”

“This is not a competition Abi!  Klark cares about you just as much.  Losing you would devastate her.  How do you think Kya would feel losing one of her grandmothers?”

Abi’s shoulders slump “I know.  I’m sorry.  This isn’t a competition.  To be honest I don’t know what I’m going to do.  I have to win the clans back somehow.  Marcus and Callie have agreed to help me.  The Ark can offer medical care to the clans.  However at this point I’m not sure the clans trust us enough to accept it.”

“You are correct when you say the clans don’t trust you.  You have Leksa on your side though.  She can spread the word.  Slowly the clans will begin to trust you and accept your help.  It will take time Abi.  So don’t give up.  There have been a lot of bad things that have happened, but there have been some good things as well.  You lost your unmated Omegas to the clans, but your mated ones here are happy and healthy.  Don’t think the Coalition hasn’t noticed.  Conditions your people live in have been improving.”

“Clarke gave us a lot of good advice.  We are changing our ways.  Omegas won’t be treated poorly ever again.”

Nora wraps her hand around Abi’s throat and pushes the Alpha against the wall.  “Good because if they are I will end your life myself.” 

Abi bares her teeth and snarls in Nora’s face. 

Nora smiles “My daughter is the strongest Alpha around Abi.  Nothing you do could ever scare me.”  She lets go of her grip on the Alpha’s throat and steps back.  She pulls out a chair for the Alpha before taking a seat in one across from it.  “Now calm yourself at come sit with me.  Tell me how I can help.”

Abi huffs but does as she is told.

_____________________________

 

Echo kisses the side of Bellamy’s head and walks away as she sees Octavia approaching.  She smiles at the younger Blake and continues walking back towards the Dropship.  Octavia removes her sword from her back and sits down next to her brother.

“What are you doing out here?  There is a barbeque at the Dropship.  Don’t worry Harper and Lincoln are cooking this time so the foods not burned.  Monty and Jasper made a special brew as well.”

Bellamy nods “I’ll be there soon O.  I just needed a minute.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Are you angry with the decision I made?  Do you think I made the wrong one?”

“About the Arkers?”

Bellamy nods “What they did to us wasn’t right O.  What they did to you wasn’t right.  They punished you for being born.  Something you had no control over.  I can’t forgive that.  Are you angry that I kept an alliance with them?”

“No Bell I’m not angry.  You’re right, what they did to us is unforgivable.  But we are here Bell and we are finally happy.  Keeping an alliance with them is stopping a war.  Our people won’t lose their lives.  I’m ok with that.  You should be too.”

“Echo said the same thing to me.”

Octavia smiles “She’s a smart girl.”

“Yeah she is.  Who would have thought we would be happy like this O?  We have a home a people who care about us.”

“And look at you.  A big bad Alpha and leader of an entire clan.  Who would have thought?  My dorky history buff older brother is all grown up.”

Bellamy laughs and nudges his sister.  “I am not dorky.”

“Yes you are.  Not everyone sees it but I do.  I’m the badass Blake and you’re the dorky Blake.”

Bellamy scoffs and rolls his eyes.  “Come on, let’s go get food before everyone eats it.”

“I’ll race you back.”

Bellamy places his hand on Octavia arm before she can take off.  “Thank you for believing in me O.”

“Always big brother.”

Bellamy smiles and takes off through the trees.  “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

“Hey come back here cheater!”  Octavia laughs and chases after him.

______________________________

 

Leksa and Onya playfully growl as they circle each other.  Leksa makes the first move and lunges.  Onya quickly side steps the attack and they begin the dance again.

“You are going easy on me.”

“You are still injured Onya.”

Onya tackles Leksa and pushes her face into the dirt.  “How injured do I seem now?”

Leksa growls and reverses their positions.  “I do not wish for you to tear your stitches again.”

“You worry too much.”

“You are my mate and I do not wish to see you in pain.”

Onya flips their position again so that Leksa is face down on the ground.  She thrust her hips into Leksa’s backside and nips at her ear.  “Sometimes a little pain is worth it.”

Leksa snarls and gets herself out from under Onya.  They wrestle back and forth until Leksa is on top with her teeth at the other Alpha’s throat.  She gently bites down and Onya whimpers.  Leksa releases her teeth and soothes the bite with her tongue when she hears footsteps approaching them.  She turns and finds Klark’s smiling face.

“Please continue.  Don’t stop because of me.”

Leksa rolls off Onya and pats the grass between them.  Klark accepts the invitation and lies down between the Alphas.

“Who won?”

Leksa smiles “I did.”

Onya huffs “You did not.  I pinned you just as much as you pinned me.”

“I made Onya whimper so I win.”

“I pushed your face into the dirt.  I win.”

Klark laughs when the Alphas snarl at each other.  “You’re both ridiculous.  I’m in the mood for a story.  Tell me one.”

“Me first” Onya smiles.  “As you know, Leksa has always been a little shit.  Her first week being my Second was the worst.  She had the idea that she was the best warrior that ever lived.”

“What did you do?”

“I refused to let her train.  While all the other Seconds were sparring with their warriors, I made Leksa clean my tent instead.  She fetched me breakfast and sharpened my swords.  I even made her warm up my bath water.”

Leksa growls “She was evil.”

“After three days Leksa refused to speak to me.  She simply growled and snarled after everything I said.”

Klark smiles and nips at Leksa’s chin.  “I see that still hasn’t changed.”

Leksa rolls her eyes and Onya laughs.  “After a week she was absolutely furious with me.  She stomped around my tent like pauna.  There were veins popping out on her forehead and neck.  When I ordered her to give my horse a bath, she lost it.  Truthfully I was surprised she lasted as long as she did.  The little shit picked up one of my swords and charged at me.  Battle cry and all.”

Klark laughs “Lexa!”

“Don’t worry Klark, she didn’t cause any damage.  I knocked the sword out of her hands and pushed her face down into the mud.  Of course she got up, even angrier now, and charged at me again.  By this time she had attracted the attention of all the warriors and Seconds.  I pushed her into the mud again and she got up again.  We did this over and over until her clothes were so saturated with mud they were hanging off of her.  The little shit wouldn’t give up though.  She was exhausted and filthy but she still kept coming at me.  Finally she collapsed face down in a puddle and didn’t get up.  I had to turn the little branwada over so she didn’t suffocate.”

“Please don’t tell me you left her there.”

“I thought about it.  I yelled at the crowd to go find some other entertainment.  Then I dragged her back to my tent.  I gave her a bath and some food before putting her in my bed.  She didn’t wake up until morning.  I told her I was proud of her for fighting back and not giving up.  I allowed her to begin training after that.”

Leksa sighs “Ok end of story.”

“Wait I didn’t even tell her about your nickname yet!”

Klark smiles “She had a nickname?”

“The other Seconds gave it to her.  They called her graun choj oper.  Otherwise known as dirt eater.  She kept that name until she became Heda.  Now Luna is the only one that still dares to call her that.”

Klark laughs “That is so adorable.”

Leksa huffs “Is it my turn now?”

“Yes Lexa go ahead.”

“Let me tell you about the first Coalition meeting Onya went to as my General.”

“Don’t listen to her Klark!  She tells nothing but lies.”

Leksa growls “You got to tell your embarrassing story.  Now I get to tell mine.  We were newly mated and in…what do you call it?”

“Honeymoon phase.”

“Sha the honeymoon phase.  We couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves.  Titus was constantly annoyed with us.  He warned us of the meeting and begged us not to be late.  Of course we got lost in each other and lost track of time.  Next thing I knew I had Onya pinned to the wall shuttering in my arms and we were late for the meeting.”

Onya huffs “Clan leaders were mad.  End of story.”

Klark smiles and pinches Onya’s side.  “Stop interrupting.  Go ahead Lexa.”

“We were both fully clothed and resting against the wall when Onya realized how late we were.  She pushed me away and started racing towards the throne room.  Somehow she forgot she just released in my arms and had a giant wet spot on the front of her pants.  I tried to race after her and tell her but she wouldn’t listen.”

Onya groans and Klark bursts out laughing.

“Onya walked into that room filled with confidence, not registering the state of her clothing.  Titus was horrified and the clan leaders had no idea what to say.”

Klark kisses Onya lips.  “Didn’t you feel it?”

Onya sighs “I did, but like Leksa said it was registering.  I was so concerned with getting to the meeting that I blocked everything else out.  It wasn’t until Leksa brushed by me and subtly cupped the front of my pants that I realized.  By that time the damage was already done.  I stood by her side, rest my hands over the front of my pants, and prayed no one would say anything.”

“No one said anything because you kept giving them ‘I will kill you’ looks.”

“I would have cut out their tongues if they tried to say anything.”

Both Leksa and Klark laugh.  The Omega purrs and kisses Onya neck to try and help soothe her embarrassment.

“Leksa why don’t you tell Klark about the time I was sucking you off under your furs when Nora walked in asking what you wanted for breakfast.  You should have seen how red Leksa turned Klark.”

Leksa growls “How about you tell Klark about the time Luna walked in while I had you bent over the war room table.  I remember you turning pretty red yourself.”

Klark sits up and smiles at the Alphas.  “You two are too adorable.”

Onya growls “We are not adorable.”

“Sha, we are fierce Alphas.”

Klark smiles “That you are, but you’re also adorable.” 

Klark unbuttons and unzips the Alphas’ pants.  She slides her hands inside and begins gently stroking them.  Their cocks twitch and harden quickly.  The Alphas lift their hips so Klark can work their pants down and out of the way.  The Omega bites her lip as she watches their cocks twitch as they rest heavily against their stomachs.

Klark runs her fingers gently over the sensitive heads, gathering up the leaking precum before she begins stroking them again.  The Alphas moan as they struggle to keep their eyes open.

“Keep your eyes open or I will stop.”

The Alphas nod their understanding.  Klark gives their cocks a gentle squeeze before she continues stroking again.  The Alphas’ hips buck each time she strokes up and rubs her thumb over the underside of the very sensitive heads.  The Alphas snarl at Klark’s slow pace, but she simply smiles.  Klark cups their heavy balls in her hands and gently massages them.  Onya almost closes her eyes but catches herself at the last minute.

The Alphas growl and moan under Klark’s ministrations.  She begins stroking their cocks again, purring when they throb in her hands.  She knows the Alphas are close and instructs them to life their shirts.  They do as instructed, revealing their toned stomachs.  Klark growls at the sight and picks up her pace.  The Alphas growl loudly and force themselves to keep their eyes on Klark.  The Omega smiles as she feels the twitching and throbbing in her hands increase.  With a few more strokes the Alphas release rope after thick rope on to their stomachs.  Klark helps them ride out their orgasms until they go soft in her hands.  She leans over and cleans Leksa’s stomach with her tongue before doing the same with Onya.

Klark helps the Alphas lift their pants and gently tuck their cocks back inside.  She kisses their lips and lies down beside them again.  They slip their hands under the Omega’s shirt but she shakes her head and stops them.

“This is fun.  Tell me more stories.  If they are good maybe I’ll use my mouth this time.”

Onya smiles “Did I ever tell you about the time Leksa got stuck in a tree with a raccoon?”

Klark and Onya laugh when Leksa groans.


	39. Ellie's Party and New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day to those of you in the US. Thank you to those of you serving or have served. Hope you had a wonderful Memorial weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

In Grounder culture, adults’ birthdays are very rarely celebrated or acknowledged.  Children’s’ birthdays are a different story.  It’s Ellie’s 6th birthday today and Clarke is more than excited.  They have a dinner planned with family, friends, and a few trusted clan leaders.  Clarke smiles as she looks over her mates’ wardrobe for tonight.  The Alphas are in their full Commander and General attire, war paint and all.  The only difference is the addition of pink sashes instead of red.  Pink ribbons are also mixed in with their intricate braids.

“I thought Ellie said you were wearing pink war paint tonight instead of black.”

Lexa shakes her head “What is the Skaikru saying?  I put my foot down.”

Clarke looks skeptical “You put your foot down?  Since when are you capable of that when it comes to our children?”

Anya laughs “She’s not.  She’s a liar.  She hid Ellie’s jar of war paint.  Then she helped her look for it for two hours, all the while pretending she had no idea where it was.  When our little Omega gave up and started crying, Leksa comforted her and promised to buy her more tomorrow.”

“Lexa!”

Lexa whines “Klark I can’t wear pink war paint tonight.  It has glitter Klark.  Glitter!  Some of the clan leaders are going to be here.  The pink sash and ribbons are bad enough.  I’ll buy her more tomorrow after the leaders are gone.”

“Our baby daughter only turns six once Lexa.”

“Sha and I will give her anything she desires, except for this.”

Clarke sighs “Where is Ellie anyways?”

Anya points upstairs “She got a new dress today.  Kya is helping her get ready.”

Clarke hears the front door open and a second later Nora comes around the corner carrying a bag.  They hug and greet her as soon as she walks in.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Kya sent me a messenger saying Ellie was out of war paint.  I picked up more on the way here.”

Lexa groans “Nomon no!”

Nora looks around confused “What’s wrong?”

Clarke laughs “Nothing, you have perfect timing.”

Lexa points to the bag and tells Nora to hide it before Ellie sees it.  Unfortunately for her, Ellie comes down the stairs a second later and sees Nora holding up one of the jars.  The little Omega runs excitedly to her grandmother and thanks her over and over.  Anya laughs and snatches one of the jars before dragging Lexa off so they can change their paint.  Kya, Jacob, and Maddox come down the stairs and Clarke hands a jar to them as well.  Lexa returns and grabs a couple jars for the guards, ordering them to change their paint as well.  If she is going to look ridiculous in pink, they will too.

Roan walks into the house carrying a bunch of wrapped boxes.  Ellie squeals “Uncle Roan” before running at him full force and wrapping her arms around his legs.  Roan steadies himself and the boxes as he smiles down at her.

Clarke laughs “Ellie why don’t we let Uncle Roan set down the boxes before we attack him any further.”

Ellie releases him just long enough for him to put down the presents before she is in his arms again.  Roan twirls her around and kisses her forehead.  Ellie touches the pink ribbons in Roan’s hair and enthusiastically tells him all about the dinner they are about to have.  Clarke smiles as she watches Roan hang on to every word.

Nora smiles “He is good with the kids.”

Clarke nods “He always has been.”

“Why doesn’t he have children of his own?  He would be an excellent father.”

“I’ve asked him the same thing.  He insists that he is still a lone wolf.  I’m pretty sure he joined our pack a long time ago, though he will never admit it.”

Nora laughs “So called lone wolves can be stubborn like that.  Let’s just be happy he is here.”

____________________

 

The grand dining room has been completely transformed for Ellie’s dinner.  In the center of the room sits a large rectangular table covered in a white tablecloth.  There are vases filled with pink roses down the length of the table.  The red Heda banners around the room are replaced with pink ones.  Guards stand around the room wearing pink war paint with pink ribbons woven into their hair and beards.  All the guests talk and drink while they wait for Lexa and Anya to escort Ellie into the room.  Clarke is busy talking with Maddox when the doors open.  All the guests stand from their chairs and look in that direction.  Ellie walks through the door looking beautiful in her pink dress.  Lexa is holding Ellie’s right hand and Anya her left.  The Alphas walk the young Omega to her chair at the head of the table.  They help Ellie into it before moving to their own chairs flanking hers.  Everyone waits for Ellie to sit before taking their own seats.

Ellie smiles and waves to everyone.  Lexa motions to the cooks to start serving the meal.  The dining room is filled with conversation and laughter as everyone eats.  Stories about different adventures are told in between the courses.    A huge smile remains on Ellie’s face all throughout dinner.  Afterwards the long table is quickly cleared away to make a dance floor.  A band is escorted in to entertain the guests.

______________________________

 

Leksa smiles as she watches Jacob twirl Ellie around the dance floor.  Nothing brings her more joy than seeing her children happy.

Luna takes a seat next to Leksa.  She looks around at all the pink banners before she smiles and picks up the end of Leksa’s sash.  “Are the Trikru changing their color Heda?”

“No and don’t let Ellie hear you say that.”

Luna laughs “Why is that Heda?  Would she demand a change?”

Leksa growls “Luna don’t give my daughter any ideas.  You know I am incapable of denying her anything.  If she hears you, by tomorrow our color will be pink and our symbol will be a heart or some type of cute fluffy animal.”

Luna laughs harder “Oh my friend, I think I would actually enjoying seeing that.  I can picture it now.  The great city of Polis covered in pink banners and symbols of cute little hearts.”

“Yeah well you won’t next time you have a conflict and the clan backing you up has pink heart banners.”

“It might shock my opponent.  Stun them enough to give us the advantage.”

Leksa snarls “Luna don’t even think about it!”

Luna smiles “Ok, ok I won’t.  But I want something in return.”

“What is it you want?”

“I want to open more trade routes between my clan and the Azgeda.  Rhiannon doesn’t think you will permit it but I said I would ask.  So I’m asking.”

“And blackmailing me at the same time.”  Leksa sighs “Fine yes, you can open more routes.  Bring the official documents to my throne room tomorrow and I will sign them.”

Luna smiles “Mochof Heda.  You having an Omega daughter has its advantages for those of us who want something from you.”

Leksa sighs “Yes so I am discovering.”

Klark walks over and holds her hand out to Lexa.  “No more business talks you two.  Lexa come dance with me. ”

Leksa kisses her hand “Of course ai hodnes.”  Leksa stands “Stay out of trouble Luna.”

Luna winks “Challenge accepted Heda.”

Leksa shakes her head and follows Klark to the dance floor.  She pulls the Omega in close as they sway back and forth.

“You did an amazing job with this party Lexa.  Ellie hasn’t stopped laughing and smiling all night.”

Leksa smiles devilishly “Does that mean I get a reward?”

Klark laughs “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmm, maybe a massage to start with.  That sounds nice.”

“That does sound nice.  Anything else?”

Leksa nips at Klark’s lips “What do you think hodnes?”

“Oh I think I know exactly what you want.”

Leksa growls and nips at Klark’s lips again.  “What is that hodnes?  What do you think I want?”

“An extra slice of Ellie’s chocolate cake.”

Leksa pouts “Klarkkkk”

Klark laughs “I’m just kidding.  I know you want more than just an extra slice of cake.”

“What do I want?”

“Extra whipped cream of course.”

Leksa smiles as she rests her forehead against Klark’s.  “You are such a tease hodnes.”

Klark smiles and kisses Leksa’s lips.  “Don’t worry Anya and I will think of something special for you.  Now go dance with Ellie before the night ends.”

______________________________

 

It’s late at night when the party begins to die down.  Ellie still has a smile on her face even though her movements are now sluggish and her eyes have begun to droop.  Clarke kisses her exhausted daughter’s forehead as she watches the last of the guests preparing to leave.  A guard walks into the room and approaches them.  He gives them both a small bow before he informs that Ellie has a visitor at the door.  Ellie slides off Clarke’s lap and follows the guard towards the entryway of the house.  Clarke stands from her chair and follows behind them.  Lexa and Anya look at her curiously and she informs them of Ellie’s visitor.  The three mates make their way to the front of the house curiously wondering who it could be.

A young Alpha girl, the same age as Ellie, is standing in the entryway.  She is wearing light armor and has a small sword strapped to her back.  In her hands rests a small brown leather bag.  The young Alpha’s face lights up as soon as she sees Ellie.  Lexa and Anya start to make their way towards the pair but Clarke stops them.  She convinces them to wait in the doorway with her and see what happens.  Ellie stops before the young Alpha and smiles.  The young Omega accepts the little brown bag and opens it, pulling out a beautiful handmade shell necklace.  Ellie hands the necklace back to the Alpha before turning her back to her.  The young Alpha fastens the necklace around Ellie’s neck.  As soon as it is done, Ellie spins back around and jumps into the young Alpha’s arms.  The young Alpha kisses Ellie’s cheek and wishes her a happy birthday.  The hug lasts longer than Lexa and Anya would like, but Clarke convinces them to stay put.  Finally the hug ends and the young Alpha kisses Ellie’s cheek one more time before she takes her leave out the front door.

As soon as the door closes Lexa and Anya rush over and scoop Ellie up into their arms.  Their Alpha pheromones pump out into the air erasing the young Alpha’s smell from Ellie’s body.

“Who was that?” Lexa asks trying her best not to snarl and scare their daughter.

Ellie smiles “That’s Zahara.  She’s in my class and always gives me her cookies at lunch.”

Clarke steps in and places her hand on Ellie’s back.  “She sounds very nice sweetie.”

Ellie’s smile grows “She just got back from visiting the Floukru and didn’t want to miss my birthday.  She made me this shell necklace.  Isn’t it pretty mama?”

“It is very pretty baby.  Why don’t you go get ready for bed and I will be right up to read you a story.”

Lexa and Anya reluctantly set Ellie back down on the ground.  They hold in their snarls until the little Omega is up the stairs and out of sight.

Clarke sighs “Hey calm down she’s only six.  It’s not a big deal.”

Anya growls “Not a big deal!  That little Alpha had her grubby paws all over Ellie.  She kissed her cheek twice!”

“It was innocent Anya.  Lexa I know that look you have on your face.  You cannot kill a six year old.”

Lexa snarls “Yes I can.”

“Well I won’t let you.  They are six!  You are acting like Ellie is sixteen and going to go into heat tomorrow.  They are six and it is innocent.  Zahara seems very nice.”

Lexa roars “I don’t care how nice she is Klark!  She kissed our daughter!”

Clarke growls “Keep your voice down.  Yes she kissed our daughter.  On the cheek!  It was innocent and cute.  Leave it alone.  Leave Zahara alone.”

Anya growls “It is not innocent Klark.  Did you see her armor and sword?  That means she is a cocky little Alpha warrior just like we were.  She just wants to get her little paws all over Ellie.”

Clarke sighs “You’re both being dramatic.  Besides if Kya or any of our other children were kissing an Omega’s cheek you would be strutting around here with your chests puffed out.”

“That is different Klark.”

“Why because they are Alphas?  That’s a double standard.”

Lexa snarls “It might be but I don’t care.”

Clarke rolls her eyes.  “I’m going upstairs to read to Ellie.  Calm yourselves before you come upstairs as well.  No ordering anyone to do anything tonight.  I mean it!  Zahara better still be alive in the morning.”

Clarke makes her way upstairs ignoring the Alphas’ protesting snarls.

______________________________

 

It is a couple days after the party and Clarke is wandering through the market on her way back home.  She has just dropped Ellie off for a playdate with Zahara.  She’s about to pick up a basket of oranges when something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.  She catches quick movement on the roof of one of the buildings just as she sees her mates in full war paint dart down the alley of that same building.  Clarke groans and sets off to follow after them.  She finds her mates hiding in an alley not far from Zahara’s house.

“What are you doing?”

Lexa and Anya tense before turning and facing Clarke.  They look at each other and then back at her.

Anya clears her throat “Hi Klark.  What are you doing here?”

“I asked you first.”

“I dropped my favorite knife around here the other day.  Onya is helping me look for it.”

Clarke nods skeptically “Right and you need to wear war paint to do that because…?”

Lexa huffs “I’m Heda, Klark.  I don’t always have to explain myself.”

Clarke glares at her mates.  She turns and looks up to the roof of one of the buildings “I know you are up there.  Come down now!”

There is a second of quiet before there are three soft thuds in the adjacent alley.  Clarke crosses her arms and turns her back to the Alphas just as Kya, Jacob, and Maddox appear in front of her.  “What are you three doing up on the rooftops?”

Kya’s eyes go wide “Umm we are…”

Quietly behind Clarke’s back, Lexa pulls her knife from her thigh.  She holds it up in one hand and points to it with the other.

“We are looking for a knife.”

Lexa points to the knife again and then to herself.

“I mean we are looking for nontu’s knife.”

Clarke spins around and Lexa quickly hides the knife behind her back.

Lexa smiles “See hodnes I told you.  We are just looking for my knife.”

Clarke scoffs “And our children need to be on the roof to do that?”

Anya shrugs “It’s a better vantage point.  They can see things up there that we can’t.”

“So this has nothing to do with Ellie being on a playdate with Zahara two houses over from here?”

Lexa shakes her head “We did not know that.”

“Really? Ellie was excitedly talking about it all through breakfast this morning.”

Anya clears her throat “What Leksa means is we didn’t know Zahara lived so close to here.”

Clarke turns and glares at the three Alpha children.  “Are you three going with that story as well?”

The kids gulp and nod, not trusting their own voices.

Clarke huffs “Let’s go.  Everyone home now.”

“But Klark I haven’t found my knife yet.”

Clarke growls “Lexa your knife is not missing.  You’re both here spying on Ellie and Zahara.  You even brought our children to help you.”

Maddox looks at Clarke sheepishly “Actually we volunteered.”

“Finally someone tells the truth.  Let’s go.  We are going home.”

The Alphas groan but do as Clarke says.  When they get home, Clarke orders everyone into the living room.  The Alphas sit and Clarke stands in front of them with her hands on her hips.

“Ellie and Zahara are six.  They are young and innocent.  Zahara is a friend and Ellie really likes her.  So we are going to be nice to her.”

The Alphas growl and Clarke holds up her hand silencing them.

“Tonight I’m going to invite Zahara and her parents to dinner.  Every single one of you is going to attend.  You are going to be welcoming, nice, and polite.  There will be no growling or snarling.  There will be no armor, no war paint, and no weapons.  Trust me I will search you before dinner starts.  If I find any, Lexa and Anya you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month.  Kya, Jacob, and Maddox you will be doing all the chores around the house for the next month.  Am I making myself clear?”

The kids sigh “But mama…”

Clarke glares at all five Alphas “Am I making myself clear?”

The Alphas growl as they nod.

“Good.  Now go wash the war paint of your faces.  If you go back out, stay away from Zahara’s house.  Don’t be late for dinner tonight.”

The Alphas disperse just as Roan walks into the house.  He pulls Clarke into the kitchen so they can talk privately.

“Why didn’t you tell me Ellie has a girlfriend?”

Clarke rolls her eyes “Ellie does not have a girlfriend.  They are just friends.”

“I don’t like her.”

“First of all her name is Zahara.  Second of all you haven’t even met her.”

“I still don’t like her.”

Clarke sighs “You are going to say that about everyone Ellie meets.  I don’t have time for this.  I need to prepare for dinner with Zahara and her parents tonight.”

“I want to be there.”

“No way Roan.  I already have grumpy Alphas to deal with tonight.  I don’t need another one.”

“I will sit next to Ellie and not say a word.  I just want to watch Zahara.  Figure out her intensions.”

“She’s six Roan.  Her intensions are to color pictures, eat candy, and play with toys.”

“Let me see that for myself.”

Clarke growls “My answer is still no.  Being around five strong Alphas is going to be intimidating enough for Zahara’s parents.  Maybe even Zahara herself.  Having you here will make things ten times worse.”

Before Roan can protest Jael runs into the kitchen followed closely by Emily.

“Ellie has a girlfriend!”

Emily gives Clarke an apologetic look.  “I’m sorry Clarke I tried to stop her.”

Clarke groans “Who is spreading these rumors?  No Ellie does not have a girlfriend.  She has a new friend.  That is all.”

“They are having dinner with the girlfriend’s family tonight” Roan tells Jael.

Jael growls “I want to be there.”

“Neither one of you is going to be there.  Like I already told Roan, I have five Alphas I need to deal with tonight.  I don’t need to add both of you to that.”

Clarke cuts the Alphas off before they can protest any further.  She promises to tell them tomorrow all about the dinner.  Emily steps in and escorts the Alphas towards the door, giving Clarke another apologetic look before she goes.  Clarke lets out a long sigh and goes to find the house’s head chef to plan tonight’s dinner.

____________________________

 

Zahara’s family is soon to arrive when the Clexanya pack Alphas grumble down the stairs.  They stand in a line at the bottom and wait for inspection.  Clarke pats down the kids for weapons first.  She does Lexa afterwards and then Anya.  She feels something in Anya’s pants and gives it a gentle squeeze.  The Alpha moans and smirks at Clarke.

“That’s all me Klark.”

The kids groan in disgust and Lexa laughs.  Clarke rolls her eyes and sends the kids to wash up for dinner.  Ellie comes running excitedly down the stairs and is scooped up into Lexa’s arms.  Anya kisses the back of Ellie’s head and wraps her arms around both of them.  The begin pumping out pheromones to cover the little Omega’s body.  Ellie snuggles into them, comforted by their strong scents.  Clarke walks away to check on the other kids, leaving her mates to do what they need to do.

A short while later a guard steps into the house informing them that Zahara was here with her parents Nathan and Eira.  Clarke gathers everyone in the front foyer and warns them to be nice before instructing the guard to let the family in.  Zahara has a huge smile on her face but Nathan and Eira look nervous.  Nathan, an Alpha, subtly stands protectively in front of his Beta mate and Alpha daughter.

Nathan and Eira bow “Thank you for inviting us Heda.”

Lexa nods “Actually Klark…”

Clarke gently elbows Lexa in the ribs.  “What she means to say is thank you for coming on such short notice.  We’ve been hearing a lot about Zahara.  It’s an honor that you’ve joined us tonight.”

Eira gives Clarke a small smile “Please the honor is all ours Skaiprisa.”

Zahara steps away from her parents and hugs Ellie.  Clarke watches her pack of Alphas’ eyes start to darken.  She quickly introduces the rest of the children before ushering everyone into the dining room.  Ellie and Zahara sit next to each other before Kya can place herself between them.  Kya sits on the other side of Ellie and glares at Zahara until Clarke subtly growls at her to stop.  Lexa sits at the head of the table with Anya to her right and Clarke to her left.  Nathan sits at the other end of the table with Zahara to his left and Eira to his right.  Maddox sits down next to Eira and Jacob sits on the other side of him.

One of the cooks comes out and pours wine for all of the adults.  Clarke requested a strong wine for the night in hopes it will help calm the Alphas in the room.  Salads and breads are served as silence continues around the table.  Clarke speaks up hoping to break some of the tension.

“So Zahara, how is training going?”

The young Alpha smiles “It is going well Skaiprisa.  It is one of my favorite parts of the day.”

Anya smirks “You should come train with me one day.”

Clarke quickly jumps in “Maybe when she is older Anya.”

Lexa smiles dangerously “I started training when I was two Klark.  I’m sure Zahara would handle it just fine.”

Nathan and Eira look uneasy but Zahara doesn’t seem fazed.  She actually looks excited for the opportunity to train with Heda’s number one General.  Clarke internally curses for being so careless and bringing up something stupid like training.

Kya smile matches Lexa’s “Maybe she can train with me as well nontu.”

Clarke quickly jumps in “We can talk about it later.  Eira what do you do for work?”

Eira gives Clarke a small appreciative smile.  “I make clothes and blankets to sell at the market.”

“You must work a lot of hours to keep up with demands.”

“Sha it used to be very difficult.  It is a little easier now that my sister helps.”

“What about you Nathan?” Anya asks with a low rumble in her chest.

Nathan clears his throat “I am a warrior.  Now that you have brought peace Heda, I am a hunter.”

Lexa nods “Honorable work Nathan.”

“Mochof Heda.”

More food is served and the table relaxes into somewhat easy conversation.  The kids stay mostly quiet unless they are asked a question.  Lexa and Anya keep their eyes on Zahara until they are forced to turn away and engage in conversation.  Ellie and Zahara stay in their own little world talking, giggling, and sharing food off each other’s plates.  At one point Zahara kisses Ellie’s hand causing Lexa to start to snarl.  Clarke quickly kicks Lexa under the table and glares at her.  The Alpha huffs and leans back in her chair.  The tension in the room constantly goes up and down throughout the night.  By the end Clarke feels exhausted.  Nathan and Eira thank Lexa, Clarke, and Anya for their hospitality.  Zahara kisses Ellie’s cheek and hugs her before leaving with her parents.  Clarke sends the kids upstairs before turning to talk to her mates.

“That wasn’t so bad.  Zahara is nice isn’t she?”

Anya growls “We have to kill her.”

Clarke huffs “You two are impossible.  We are not killing a six year old, especially a harmless six year old.”

Lexa growls “She is not harmless.  She is a young Alpha that only cares about one thing, and that’s getting to Ellie’s pants.”

“That is not true Lexa!”

“We have to kill her Klark!”

Suddenly a sniffle comes from the bottom of the stairs.  They turn and find Ellie standing there with tears in her eyes and a trembling lower lip.

“You’re…you’re going to kill Zahara?”

Lexa steps towards the young Omega.  “Ellie…”

Ellie takes a step back before turning and running back up the stairs.  Clarke growls at her mates.

“I’m going to go up there and try to calm her down.  You two stay down here and come up with a way to fix this without breaking your daughter’s heart more than you already have!”

Clarke heads up the stairs and into Ellie’s room.  She finds the little Omega curled up in her furs holding a stuffed animal raccoon and crying.  Clarke lies down on the bed and wraps her arms around Ellie.

“It’s ok baby.  I won’t let them hurt Zahara.”

Ellie turns tucking her face into Clarke’s neck and begins to cry harder.  Clarke holds her close and purrs trying to comfort her in any way she can.  It takes a long time for Ellie’s tears to dry and her cries to turn into whimpers.  The young Omega has cried herself to sleep in Clarke’s arms.  Lexa and Anya step into the room and Clarke releases a low warning growl.  The Alphas lower their eyes and slowly approach the bed.

“How is she?” Lexa asks in a whisper.

“She’s upset.  She cried herself to sleep.”

Anya nods sadly “We will stay with her.  We will fix it as soon as she wakes in the morning.”

Clarke slowly extracts herself from Ellie and off of the bed.  “You better.”  She places one last kiss on Ellie’s forehead before she leaves the room.

Lexa and Anya cuddle with Ellie and wait for morning.

______________________________

 

Leksa and Onya give Ellie apologetic looks as she stirs awake in the morning.  The young Omega rubs the crust from her eyes and moves to the end of the bed.

Leksa reaches out but the Omega pulls away and moves to the very edge of the bed.  “Ellie…”

“She’s my only friend” Ellie interrupts.

Onya frowns “What?”

“Everyone is too afraid to talk to me or get to know me.  I’m the Heda’s Omega daughter.  No one wants to be my partner in classes or sit with me at lunch.  Even the teachers keep their distance.  Everyone is afraid they will do something wrong and anger you.”

“Ellie we didn’t know.”

“Zahara’s pack came to Polis and she joined my class.  She sat next to me on her first day.  Everyone in class warned her about me and who I was but she didn’t care.  She wasn’t afraid to talk to me or be my partner.  When lunch time came she sat with me.  She even gave me her cookies.  She makes the other kids include me at playtime as well.  And now you want to kill her!”

The Alphas move to the end of the bed and pull Ellie into their arms. 

Leksa kisses Ellie’s temple “We are sorry princess.  Zahara will not be harmed.”

Ellie sniffles “Then why did you say it?”

Onya sighs “We are very protective of you Ellie.  Your siblings are as well.  We see a lot of things, especially other Alphas, as a threat to you.  Our instincts to protect you kick in.  It is hard for us not to lose control.”

Leksa nods “Our instincts tell us to destroy the threat.  We didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You don’t do it with Kya, Maddox, or Jacob.  Is it because I’m an Omega like mama?”

Onya nods “Sha that has a lot to do with it.”

“Do you think I’m weak?”

Leksa growls “Of course not.  Being an Omega does not mean you are weak.  You are very strong Ellie just like your mama.  Don’t let anyone try and convince you otherwise.”

“As Alphas it’s our instinct to want to protect the Omegas in our pack.  It is never because we think you are weak or can’t take care of yourselves.  It is just our nature and we don’t want to ever see you hurt.”

Ellie nods “I’m sorry I got so upset.”

Leksa shakes her head “You did nothing wrong princess.  Do you forgive us?”

Ellie smiles “I will forgive you if you make pancakes with chocolate for breakfast.”

Onya laughs “Done.”

Ellie laughs and hugs the Alphas.  “Ai hod yu in”

Leksa smiles “We love you too princess.  Go wake up your siblings and we will get breakfast started.”

Ellie kisses their cheeks before sliding off the bed and running out of the room.  The Alphas find Klark standing in the hallway.

“It looks like you fixed it.”

Leksa and Onya nod before they grumble something.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

Leksa looks at Onya but Onya simply huffs and looks away.  “I’m not saying it again.  You say it.”

Leksa sighs “Zahara is a good person.”

Klark smiles “I’m sorry did I just hear you say you like Zahara?”

Leksa groans “I’m not going to repeat myself Klark.”

Klark laughs “That’s ok.  Just remember this exact moment when Ellie is older and Zahara asks her on a date.”

Onya snarls “What?  No!  We may like Zahara but there will be absolutely no dating.  Never!”

“So you expect Ellie to stay single forever?”

Leksa snarls “Yes!”

Klark laughs and starts heading down the stairs.  “Good luck with that!”

Leksa and Onya look at each other in horror.  Suddenly Ellie races past them reminding them about breakfast.  The Alphas sigh and decide to save worrying about their little Omega dating for another day.


	40. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

** Kya **

Clarke is walking through the Polis market when she is stopped by Emily.  They hug and exchange greetings.

“How is Kya feeling?”

Clarke frowns “What do you mean?”

“Jael mentioned that Kya didn’t show up for training this morning.  Something about being sick.  I hope it’s nothing too serious.”

Clarke smiles knowing full well Kya was perfectly healthy this morning.  “It’s nothing to worry about.  She will be back to herself in no time.”

“That’s good.  Tell her get well soon for us.”

“Mochof Emily, I will.”

They say their goodbyes and Clarke heads home.  She sets the groceries on the kitchen counter and kisses her mates as they walk in.  She tells them about her encounter with Emily and asks if they have seen Kya today.

Lexa shakes her head “We haven’t seen her.  She’s the rebellious age of sixteen hodnes.  I’m sure she isn’t far.”

Anya nods in agreement “We have a meeting with Rhiannon, but let us know if you find her.”

“I will.  Be nice to Rhiannon.  I don’t want to return home and find out you had a brawl in the middle of the throne room.”

Lexa smiles “No promises ai hodnes.”

Clarke leaves the house and makes her ways towards the gates of Polis.  She knows Kya has a favorite spot by the water where she likes to relax.  It is a logical first place to look for the teenage Alpha.  Clarke knows she is on the right track when she finds Kya’s personal guard standing in the woods on the way to the water.

“Where is Kya?  Why aren’t you with her?”

The guard looks uneasy.  “Kya is by the water Skaiprisa.  She asked for some privacy.”

Clarke accepts her answer and begins her short trek towards the water’s edge.  Right before she breaks through the trees she sees Kya and stops.  The teenage Alpha is stretched out on a blanket and she is not alone.  To the left and currently swallowing Kya’s tongue is Sophia, the Omega daughter of a very well-known and deadly Black River clan assassin.  To the right and currently kissing Kya’s neck and unzipping Kya’s pants is India, the Omega daughter of Rhiannon and Nalani.  Leave it to Kya to run off with the daughters of some of the most dangerous people in the Coalition.  Clarke decides it’s time to make her presence known when India slides her hand into Kya’s pants and her daughter moans.  She walks right up to the edge of the spread out blanket and clears her throat.  The three girls jump apart and Kya quickly does her pants back up.

“Heya mama.  What are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you.  Jael told Emily that you were sick.”

Kya does a little fake cough.  “I had a cough this morning.  I’m feeling better now.”

“Yeah I’m sure you did and I can see that you are.  It’s nice to see you again India and Sophia.” 

The Omega girls give Clarke a small smile and wave.  Kya’s guard steps through the trees and Clarke instructs her to walk the Omega girls back to Polis.  Kya gives them each a quick kiss and tells them she will see them soon.  India and Sophia hold hands and follow the guard back to the city.

Clarke toes the blanket “Is this thing safe to sit on?”

Kya laughs “Sha mama.  You interrupted before we could do anything.”

Clarke sits down and looks out towards the water.  “So you are doing things with them?  Is it serious?”

“We haven’t gone all the way, but we’ve done other things.  It is serious.  I’m in love with them and I want to mate with them.  Are you angry?”

“I’m not angry, just surprised.  I didn’t even know you had anything with anyone until now.”

“I’m sorry mama.  I didn’t mean to hide it from you.  Were just weren’t really ready to tell anyone yet.”

“I just want you to be happy Kya.  Did you really have to pick the daughters of the Ice Queen and an assassin?”

Kya smiles “Another reason we haven’t really told anyone.”

Clarke laughs “Smart decision.  I would like to see my oldest remain alive.”  Clarke pauses “You know you don’t have to rush into mating.  I know Lexa mated with Anya when she was around your age, but that doesn’t mean you have to.  Plus I’m too young and hip to be a grandmother yet.”

“Hip mama?  Really?”

“What?  Is that not what the kids are saying these days?”

Kya rolls her eyes “Don’t worry we are being careful.  Sophia just experienced her first heat and India is about to experience hers.  We aren’t ready to be parents anytime soon.”

“You are brave wanting to mate with two Omegas.”

“You’re an Omega mama.”

“I know that’s why I can say things like that.”

Kya laughs.  “What do you think nontu and nomon will say?”

“They will be really happy for you Kya.  They will probably brag about it to everyone for the rest of their days, especially when they find out one of the Omegas is Rhiannon’s daughter.”  Clarke pulls Kya into a hug “No more skipping training to see them though.  Your lessons are important.  Am I clear?”

Kya nods “Sha mama.”

“Good.  Let’s get back to the house and you can meet up with Jael.”

Kya nods and gets to her feet before holding out her hand for Clarke.

Clarke huffs “I’m not that old.  I can still get up on my own.”

She goes to stand and almost falls back down on her butt.  Kya tries really hard to hold in her laugh but fails.  Clarke gets to her feet and glares at Kya.

“Shut up.”

Kya laughs harder “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.  You have that same smug look your nontu always gives me.”

Kya packs up her blanket and small picnic basket.  Clarke wraps an arm around her daughter’s shoulders and they start walking back to the city.

“So how did you come up with a picnic by the water?”

“Umm nontu and nomon told me it worked when they were romancing you.  I thought I would try it.”

“Oh did they?”

Kya frowns “I probably was not supposed to tell you that.”

“No I don’t think you were.”

Clarke walks Kya back to Polis and drops her off with Jael.  She takes the basket and blanket and heads to Lexa’s throne room.  She finds her mates talking alone in the large room.  Lexa turns and looks at inquisitively at the basket Clarke is carrying.

“Are you here to take us on a date hodnes?”

Clarke chuckles “You wish.  This is what our daughter was out doing with two Omegas while pretending to be sick.”

Anya’s eyes shine “Two Omegas?”

Clarke rolls her eyes “Yes two.  Before you start strutting around with your chests puffed out, you should know one of them is Rhiannon’s daughter and the other is a daughter of a skilled assassin.  Kya will probably be dead as soon as they find out.”  The Alphas smile and Clarke huffs “You stopped listening as soon as I said Rhiannon’s daughter didn’t you?  Please don’t provoke the Ice Queen any more than you already do.”

Lexa grins “This is perfect payback for all those times she flirted with you in front of us.”

“Yeah well keep it to yourselves for now.  Kya really cares about these girls.  Don’t ruin it for her.”

Anya and Lexa wrap their arms around Clarke.  “Don’t worry prisa, we won’t tell a soul until Kya and the girls are ready.”

Lexa steps back and takes a seat on her throne.  “So, Kya has two Omegas.”

Clarke straddles Lexa and wraps her arms around the Alpha’s neck.  “Before you get too excited, remember I’m the one that leads in this pack.  There is only one of me, Kya has two.  So I ask you, who is really going to control this throne you are sitting on?”

Lexa gulps and her face goes pale.  Anya bursts out laughing “She’s got you there Leksa.”

Lexa tries to stand “I need to talk to Kya.”

Clarke smiles and uses her hips to keep Lexa in her throne.  “Oh no you don’t.  Our daughter is happy and we are going to make sure she stays that way.”

____________________

Kya has the guard schedule around the Ice Nation house memorized by now.  It’s dark out when she quietly sneaks through the bushes and stands under a familiar window.  She check to make sure the coast is clear before scaling the side of the house.  She quietly taps on the window and within seconds it opens and she is pulled inside.  India and Sophia pull Kya into their arms and hold her tight.

“How are you my loves?”

India pulls back and frowns “How are you?  Was Klark angry?”

Kya kisses the concerned looks off the Omegas’ faces.  “She wasn’t angry.  Surprised to learn about you, but she wasn’t angry.”

The Omegas pull Kya to the bed and lay her down before cuddling in around her.  Kya gently kisses their lips and lets their purrs relax her.  She is almost asleep when India’s bedroom door opens.

“India your nomon…”  A deep growl rumbles in Rhiannon’s chest.  She grabs Kya by her shirt collar and lifts her off the bed before slamming her into the wall.  “What are you doing in my daughter’s bed?”

Sophia and India jump from the bed but Kya holds up her hand to stop them from coming any closer.  She looks into Rhiannon’s eyes “I love them.”

Rhiannon pulls Kya from the wall and slams her into it again.  The Omegas cry out and beg Rhiannon to stop.  Suddenly Lexa appears in the doorway.  She snarls and bares her teeth at the Ice Queen.

“Let my daughter go Rhiannon.  Let us talk about this civilly.”

Rhiannon snarls “There is nothing to talk about Heda.  Your daughter has been sneaking around in my daughter’s bed.”

“They care about each other.  Kya has expressed her desire to make India and Sophia her mates.  You know what it is like Rhiannon.  You were the same way with Nalani.  I was the same way with Onya and Klark.”

“They are too young!  Your daughter is not taking India and Sophia away!”

Clarke steps through the door “I promise you Rhiannon, Kya is not here to take them away.  They are too young and we have expressed the same concerns.  Nothing is going to happen right now.”

Nalani walks through the door and places her hand on Rhiannon’s shoulder.  The Ice Queen snarls in Kya’s face “My love and respect for Klark is the only reason I’m not going to end your fight tonight.”

Rhiannon shoves Kya into the wall one more time before letting her go and stepping away.  India and Sophia rush over to Kya and pull her into their arms.  The young Alpha assures them she is alright and kisses their foreheads.  She steps out of their arms and stands before Rhiannon.

“I’m sorry you found out this way.  That was not my intent.  That is not how I wanted this to happen.  I plan on talking with Sophia’s parents very soon.  I love them very much and I promise I will always take care of them.  I will always protect them.”

Rhiannon glares at Kya “If you get my daughter pregnant before she is ready there will be no place in the Coalition you will be able to hide from me.”

Kya nods “Understood.”

“Get out of my house before I change my mind about killing you.”

Kya hugs India and Sophia and apologizes to Nalani for disrupting her home.  She follows Lexa and Clarke out of the house and on to the streets of Polis.

Lexa hugs Kya “Are you alright?  Do you need a healer?”

“I’m fine nontu.  I’m sorry.”

Clarke sighs “That was not the best way for Rhiannon to find out but it’s done now.  Lexa is going to go with you when you speak with Sophia’s parents.  You were brave in there tonight Kya.  You did well.”

Lexa nods in agreement “You did very well Kya.”

Kya nods “Thank you for coming for me.”

Lexa smiles “Let’s go home.  Onya is home with your siblings and she is probably crawling out of her skin wondering if you are alright.”

Clarke and Lexa each wrap an arm around Kya as they make their way home.

“Are you sure you want two Omegas?  I have one and she is a handful even when I have your nomon to help me.”

Clarke huffs “I’m standing right here you know.”

Kya laughs “I’m sure nontu.  Watching our pack I already know I’m going to be overruled a lot.”

Lexa scoffs “Try all the time.”

“I’m still here and can hear everything you are saying.  Lexa, you and Anya love that I rule this pack.  Don’t try and pretend otherwise.  Omegas are amazing and don’t you forget it.”

“Sha ai hodnes.”  Lexa turns to whisper in Kya’s ear “Make sure to stock a lot of ale in your house.  Erase the word no from your vocabulary.  Yes is the only word you’re going to need when it comes to them, especially if you want to keep your sanity.  Pray for lots of Alpha children so they can back you up.”

“You are sleeping on the couch Lexa.”

Lexa smiles at Kya “Most importantly make sure you have a very comfortable couch.”

Clarke glares at Lexa as they walk through the front door.

Anya smirks “Good to see you’re still in one piece Kya.  Looks like Leksa is in trouble though.”

“Just giving Kya advice on how to deal with her Omegas.”

Anya nods “Lots of ale, comfortable couch, always say yes, and always have chocolate on hand for their heats.”

Lexa nods “I forgot about the chocolate.  Always have chocolate.”

Clarke huffs “I hate both of you.  You’re both sleeping on the couch.”  She walks off to find Ellie leaving amused Alphas behind.

Lexa whispers “See what I mean?”

“I heard that!” Clarke yells as she stomps up the stairs.

The Alphas laugh and begin filling Anya in on everything that happened.

==============================

 

** Ellie **

Onya opens the front door and finds a sixteen year old Alpha boy standing on the other side.  “What do you want?”

He smiles warily “Heya General.  Is Ellie home?”

“No.  Go away.”

“Do you know when she will be home?”

Onya growls “Never” and slams the door in his face.  She turns when she hears Klark chuckle behind her.

“You know you can’t slam the door in all their faces.  Ellie might actually want to talk to some of them.”

“Over my dead body.”

Leksa walks into the front foyer just as one of the guards announces there is another visitor at the door.  Onya goes to answer it but Leksa beats her to it.  There is another nervous looking Alpha boy standing on the other side.  Leksa glares at him and the boy visibly shutters.

“Umm…I mean heya Heda.  Is…is Ellie here?”

Leksa snarls and bares her teeth at the Alpha boy.

“Can you tell her I stopped by?”

Leksa snarls louder and the boy takes off running.  The guards posted at the door try hard to hold in their laughs.  Leksa growls and slams the door.

“That is the tenth one this week.  We should…”

Klark interrupts “You’re not killing all the Alphas in Polis.”

“I’m Heda Klark, I do whatever I wish.  You can’t tell me who I can and cannot kill.”

Klark laughs “First, I just did.  Second, that fact that you still believe that is hilarious to me.”

Leksa huffs and Onya laughs as she kisses the pout off of her face.  A guard announces yet another visitor at the door.  Onya answers it and finds Jael, Emily, and their three year old son Xavier standing on the other side.  The little Alpha boy has a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.  Onya ushers them inside.

Klark smiles “Hello Xavier.  You are looking handsome today.”

Xavier smiles as he pulls a flower from the bouquet and hands it to her.  Klark accepts the flower and leans down to kiss the boy’s cheek.

Emily smiles “Xavier wants to ask his babysitter Ellie something.”

Leksa kneels down to Xavier’s level “What is it you want to ask her?”

“To have dinner with me Heda.”

“Really” Leksa touches the handle of the small sword strapped to the little Alpha’s back.  “Do you promise to be respectful and keep Ellie safe?”

Xavier puffs out his chest “Sha Heda.”

Onya smiles from where she is standing behind Leksa.  “We approve.”

Ellie walks down the stairs, smiling as soon as she sees her favorite little Alpha.  Leksa stands and Ellie takes her place kneeling down in front of him.  She pulls him into a hug and kisses the side of his head.

“Ha yu (how are you) little man?”

“Ai kik raun Ellie (I’m well Ellie).”  Xavier hands the flowers to her “These are for you.”

“Mochof Xavier.  They are beautiful.”

“Will you have dinner with me?”

Ellie smiles “Of course I will little man.   Name the time and the place and I will be there.”

“Will you be my mate?”

“I would love to little man but you are a bit young for me.  Plus do you remember Zahara?  She already has my heart.”

Xavier nods “I understand.  I like Zahara.  Will you still have dinner with me?”

Ellie ruffles his hair “I sure will.”

They make plans for dinner and babysitting in a couple days before Xavier leaves with his parents.

Onya growls “Zahara has your heart?”

Ellie groans “Nomon don’t start.  You like Zahara.”

“Not anymore.”

Ellie looks to Klark “Mama help me.”

Leksa speaks up before Klark can step in.  “What do you mean Zahara has your heart?  Why are we just hearing about this now?”

“Nontu I’ve known Zahara for a long time now.  She asked me out a while ago.  We are dating now.  She’s actually coming to pick me up soon.”

Klark holds up her hands when the Alphas look at her.  “Don’t look at me.  I didn’t know either.”

Onya snarls “Zahara should have come to us.”

Ellie growls “Like when Kya talked with Rhiannon?  Yeah that worked out really well.  She almost died!  I didn’t want Zahara to go through the same thing.”

Klark quickly steps in “What are you doing with Zahara tonight?”

“We are going to dinner.  Afterwards there are a group of drummers and dancers performing in the Polis square.  We are planning to go watch them.”

Klark nods “That sounds like a lot of fun.”

The guards announce Zahara’s arrival and let her through the front doors.  She smiles as she walks in carrying flowers.

“I see someone beat me to it and gave you flowers first.”

Ellie kisses Zahara’s cheek “Little Xavier stopped by.”  She thanks Zahara for the bouquet before heading to the kitchen to put them in water.

Zahara bows to Leksa and Onya.  “Heda, General it is good to see you.  Skaiprisa I hope you are doing well.”

Klark smiles “I am, mochof Zahara.”

Leksa and Onya start to step forward but Klark intercepts them.  “Let them have a fun night.  We can talk when they return.”

Ellie walks out of the kitchen and says goodbye.  She links her arm with Zahara’s and promises they won’t be out too late.  Onya and Leksa growl as they watch them walk out into the night.

____________________

As usual Ellie couldn’t stop smiling all night.  They had a wonderful dinner together before laughing, dancing, and singing with the group of performers in the Polis square.  Ellie walks hand in hand with Zahara up the front steps of the Commander’s house.  The guards posted outside give her a small bow but otherwise leave them be.  Ellie opens the front door and stops just inside of it with Zahara.

“I had a wonderful time tonight.”

Zahara smiles “I did too.  Mochof for coming out with me tonight.”

Ellie pulls Zahara close and nuzzles her face into her neck.  She places small gentle kisses there as the Alpha’s strong arms wrap around her.  Ellie purrs and relaxes into the warmth of Zahara’s body.

“Ai hod yu in.”

Zahara kisses Ellie forehead “I love you more.”

Ellie pulls back before surging forward and molding her lips with Zahara’s.  The Alpha lifts Ellie into her arms and nips at her bottom lip.  Suddenly Zahara sets Ellie back down on the ground and pushes her behind her.  The Omega is about to ask why when she catches a glimpse of Kya running towards them.  A loud roar rips past Kya’s lips as her body collides with Zahara’s.  They roll around on the floor a few times until Kya lands a strike to Zahara’s ribs and pins her to the ground.

“Don’t touch my sister!”

“Kya stop!” Ellie cries.

“No Ell she shouldn’t be touching you like that.”

“She wasn’t doing anything I didn’t want.”

Lexa, Anya, Maddox, and Jacob come running into the foyer.  They snarl at the scene taking place before them.

Anya glares at Zahara “What did you do?”

Ellie growls “She didn’t do anything nomon.  We were just kissing and Kya attacked her.” 

She storms over to Kya and rips her off of her girlfriend.  Zahara quickly jumps to her feet and pushes Ellie behind her again.  The five Clexanya Alphas bares their teeth and begin stalking towards them. 

Zahara stands her ground.  “I love Ellie.  I would never force her to do anything or hurt her in any way.  If I have to suffer a beating from all of you to prove that, I will.”

Lexa stops right in front of Zahara’s face.  “You are brave trying to face five stronger Alphas.”

Against her better judgment Zahara looks right into Lexa’s eyes.  “I will do anything for Ellie.  Whatever it takes.”

Ellie whimpers as she clutches the back of Zahara’s shirt “Nontu beja.”

Clarke snarls as she steps into the room.  “Lexa back up right now!  All of you back up!”  The Alphas don’t move so Clarke roars louder “NOW!”

Slowly the Clexanya Alphas start to comply and take a couple steps back from Zahara.

Ellie wraps her arms around Zahara from behind and kisses her shoulder.  “I’m sorry.”

Zahara turns her head and smiles “You have nothing to be sorry for.  I will do whatever it takes.”

Clarke turns towards Kya, Jacob, and Maddox.  “Upstairs now.”

The kids grumble but do what they are told.

Zahara steps forward “Heda, General, I’m sorry for kissing Ellie here.  I didn’t mean to disrespect you in your home.  I will take whatever punishment you choose.”  The Alpha lowers her eyes and waits.

Clarke releases a warning growl as Anya steps forward.  The Alpha places her hand on Zahara’s shoulder and grips it tight.

“You have shown us a lot of respect over the years.  You also make Ellie very happy.  You are very brave Zahara and we respect that.  We approve of you.  If you hurt Ellie in any way, you will be begging for death by a thousand cuts.”  Anya squeezes Zahara’s shoulder harder and the teenage Alpha’s knees wobble a little.

Zahara manages to stay standing despite the pain in her shoulder.  She keeps her eyes low and nods “I will not hurt her, but if I ever do I will turn myself over to you.  Whatever you do to me will be well deserved.”

Anya growls and releases Zahara.  Clarke takes Anya’s and Lexa’s hands.  She pulls them towards the stairs so Ellie and Zahara can have some privacy.  As soon as they are out of sight, Ellie wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

“I’m so sorry.”

Zahara smiles “You have nothing to apologize for.  I knew what I was getting myself into with your pack.  You are worth whatever they choose to do to me.  I love you Ellie.”

Ellie places a gentle kiss on Zahara’s lips.  “Did Kya hurt you?  Did my nomon hurt you?”

“No I’m alright.  I’ve suffered worse during training.”

“I love you.  Thank you for tonight.”

Zahara kisses Ellie cheek “Anytime hodnes.”  She smiles “Let’s not push our luck anymore tonight.  I’ll come see you after training tomorrow.”

Ellie smiles and nods in agreement.  They share one last kiss before Ellie backs away and heads up the stairs.  Zahara waits until Ellie is out of sight before she turns and leaves the Commander’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes out to all of you in Orlando and/or know someone in Orlando. I don't even know what to say about the attack. Such a senseless act of terror and hate. Be safe out there for those of you going to Pride events this month. Stick together and look out for each other.
> 
> "They can murder us. Write laws against us. Fire us. Deny us privilege, accommodation, position or power. But they'll never take our pride." -Andy Corren (@andycorren)


	41. Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke blocks a punch and quickly dodges another one.  She spins away from her attacker before getting into her defensive stance again.

Anya smiles “You are getting good at this.”

“I have a good teacher.”

“You are an excellent student.  Without that whether I’m a good teacher or not would not matter.”

“I was talking about Jael.”

Anya growls and tackles Clarke to the ground.  She nips at the Omega’s ear before giving it a tug.  “Take that back.”

“What?  Jael is very good.  She’s only been my guard for a short time but I’ve learned a lot.”

Anya gives Clarke’s ear another tug.  She slides her hands up and begins to tickle Clarke’s sides.  “Take it back.”

Clarke laughs “Ok, ok you are the fiercest warrior around and the best teacher ever.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

Anya rolls off of Clarke and sits up.  She spreads her legs so the Omega can sit between them.  Clarke leans back against Anya front as she looks up at the bright blue sky. 

“Am I the only one besides Lexa that gets to see this side of you?”

“What side is that?”

“Your softer side.  The side that likes to joke and play.  The side that likes to cuddle and be cute.”

Anya huffs “I am not cute and I don’t like to cuddle.”

“Oh I’m sorry was that someone else cuddled in my arms this morning?  I could have sworn she looked just like you.”

Anya gently pushes Clarke back to the ground and climbs on top of her.  Her eyes are pitch black as she growls and bares her teeth in the Omega’s face.

Clarke smiles “You don’t scare me Anya.”

The black fades from Anya’s eyes and her growls turn to purrs.  She gently grazes her teeth along Clarke’s jaw before tucking her face into her warm neck.  “May I take you somewhere?”

“You know I will go anywhere with you.”

Anya stands and helps Clarke to her feet as well.  “It is a little bit of a walk.  I can go get a horse if you would prefer.”

“I don’t mind walking.  Lead the way.”

Anya starts walking and Clarke follows right behind her.  The Omega looks around the woods in awe of how beautiful and peaceful it is.  She is busy looking at a soaring bird when she trips over a root.  Strong arms wrap around Clarke before she can hit the ground.  Clarke smiles sheepishly up at her savior.

“Sorry I was distracted.  Thank you for catching me.”

Anya smiles “You don’t need to apologize Klark.  I will always catch you.”  She gets Clarke back to her feet and they continue on towards their destination.

“I’m still getting used to how beautiful it is here.  I keep finding inspiration everywhere.”

“I noticed you are running low on art supplies.  We should plan a trip to Polis soon so you can get more.  Or I can send riders if you would like.  I just can’t guarantee they will bring back the correct supplies you want.”

“You don’t have to do that Anya.  I know you and Lexa are busy with the Coalition.  We don’t have to make a special trip.  I will make due until we are needed in Polis.”

Anya wraps are arm around Clarke.  “You’re ours Klark and we want to give you everything.  Art is important to you so it is important to us.  It is no trouble.”  She smiles “Our tent has never been filled with so much color.  We love it.”

“Thank you Anya.  I will let you know.”

“Of course.”

They continue their walk through the woods enjoying the sounds around them.  Occasionally Anya points out flowers and animals.  Clarke apologizes when she trips over another root and scares off the deer they were watching.  Anya simply laughs it off and promises that she will learn the art of stealth eventually.

“Did you always know you wanted to be a warrior?  Was it your dream to be one of Heda’s generals?”

“Sha I did.  I always dreamed of becoming a general but I didn’t think it would ever happen.”

“Lexa talks about her time separated from you, but you never do.  Why did you leave her?  You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”

Anya stops walking and leans against a tree.  She looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Anya.  We don’t have to talk about this.  I shouldn’t have asked.”

Anya shakes her head “No prisa it is fine.  Leksa always had big dreams.  I knew the Commander’s spirit would choose her and I knew she would make her dreams about the Coalition come true.  She didn’t need me as a distraction.  She didn’t need me getting in her way.  So I stayed away for as long as I could.”

“Did you ever think about giving in and going to find her?”

“Every single day.  I distracted myself by training others.  I took another Seken.  Eventually the day came when we found our way back to each other.”

“Did you think she would pick you as her right hand?”

“Her right hand?  I don’t understand.”

Clarke smiles “Right sorry.  Umm her second in command.  The person she trusts the most.”

Anya smiles and shakes her head “No I was not expecting that.  Indra was already doing that job well.”

“Your dream came true when she did.”

“Sha it did.”  Anya takes Clarke’s hand “We are almost to our destination.”

They walk for a little bit longer before an enormous, mostly intact, building comes into view.  Clarke has never seen anything like it.  The building is covered in vines and large trees have broken through the pavement around it.  Broken crumbled steps lead up to its front entrance. 

“What is this place?”

“This is one of my favorite places.  Come I will show you.”

Anya helps Clarke up the broken steps.  She pulls open one of the large doors and holds it for Clarke to walk in.  The inside of the building is just as spectacular as the outside.  Clarke notices different size plaques all over the room.  She runs her fingers over one and reads some of the words.

“This was a museum.”

Anya nods “Most of the contents are gone now.  I suppose raided after the bombs fell.  I like it better this way though.”  She points to one of the plagues “I enjoy reading those and imagining what they are describing.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

Anya holds out her hand for Clarke to take and leads her through the old museum.  She takes the Omega to a room towards the back of the building.  Clarke takes note of the plaques and smiles.

“Military history.  Why does that not surprise me?”

Anya smiles “It is useful information as a General.”

“I bet it is.  I have no doubt you’ve spent hours and hours in this room learning as much information as you can.”

Clarke takes her time reading every plaque in the room.  Anya follows her around smiling as the Omega takes everything in.

“I don’t know a lot about military history.  It wasn’t my favorite subject to read about on the Ark.  I can try and draw some of these scenes for you though.  I mean if you would like.    I’m sure there are some books in the Polis library that could help me.”

“You would do that for me?”

“I would love to.  I can sketch them out to start.  After that I can make them into painting for you.”

Anya lifts Clarke off her feet and spins her around.  She kisses all over the Omega’s face and neck.  “Thank you.”

Clarke laughs “You’re welcome.”

Anya places Clarke back on her feet so they can continue walking around.  They walk through a couple more military themed rooms before they enter a large room and see something Clarke didn’t expect.  A military plane sits on display in the center of the room.  Clarke stares at it in awe as she walks around one of the large wings.

“This is incredible.”

Clarke continues her walk around the aircraft taking in every detail.  When she circles back around she finds Anya still standing in the entrance of the room.  The Alpha has a very nervous look on her face.

“Anya what’s wrong?”

Anya lowers her eyes for a brief second before she looks to the plane.  “Can you use that to go home?”

“Back to the Ark?  No I don’t think so.  At least I can’t.  I don’t think it is built for the conditions in space.  Remember when I told you about my friend Raven?  She could probably figure it out.  She could probably find a way to fly this thing to the moon and back if she wanted to.”

“Oh”

Clarke walks closer to the Alpha and wraps her arms around her.  “Is that why you were nervous?  Anya I don’t want to go back to the Ark.  It is not my home anymore.  My home is wherever you are and wherever Lexa is.  We are mates and we are bonded.  I’m not leaving your side.  Alright?”

Anya nods “Sha prisa.”

“Good.  Now show me more of your favorite place.  This is fun.”

Anya chuckles as she takes Clarke’s hand again.  “This way prisa.”

They spend the afternoon walking through the rest of the rooms in the building.  They talk about what they in vision the plaques mean and what they are trying to portray.  Clarke gets more ideas for drawings.  When they have seen everything, Anya gets a fire started outside.  She goes on a quick hunt and returns with a rabbit for dinner.  She sits down next to Clarke and waits for their meal to cook.  Clarke gently pushes at Anya’s shoulders until the Alpha is leaning back on her elbows.  She runs her fingers up the Alpha’s inner thigh before gently massaging the bulge in her pants.

Anya moans “What are you doing?”

“I’m thanking you for today.”

The Alpha wraps her hand around Clarke’s wrist to stop her from continuing what she is doing.  “Being my mate does not require you to thank me in this way.”

Clarke smiles as she slowly pulls her hand from Anya grasp.  She lifts the Alpha’s shirt and places kisses along her stomach.  “I’m not doing this because I think I have to.  I’m doing this because I want to.”

Clarke gets Anya pants undone and slides her hand inside to touch the soft warm flesh.  She gently strokes the Alpha until she is fully erect.  Once she is, Clarke pulls her hand out so she can work the Alpha’s pants down her hips.  Anya’s member springs free and rests heavily against her stomach.  Clarke places a kiss on the Alpha’s jaw and resumes her stroking.  She leans down and takes the swollen head in her warm mouth.  Anya moans as she closes her eyes and allows her head to fall back.  Clarke strokes and bobs her head up and down, taking more and more of the Alpha’s pulsing cock into her mouth each time.  It isn’t long before her nose brushes against the Alpha’s lower belly.  Clarke hums and swallows around her cock.  Anya growls and forces herself to keep her hips still to keep from gagging the Omega.  Clarke sets a steady rhythm as she bobs up and down.  She sucks on the head of the Alpha’s cock and swallows when the Alpha’s cock is fully in her mouth.  When she hums again Anya reaches her hand down and grips her hair.

“Klark move, I’m going to…”

Clarke sucks on the head while stroking her hand up and down the shaft.  Anya tries to pull out of her mouth but Clarke doesn’t allow her to.  The Alpha lets out a groan and spurt after spurt fills Clarke’s mouth.  The Omega moans and swallows every drop.  She continues to suck and stroke until the Alpha finishes and begins to go soft in her hand.  She pulls away and helps the Alpha pull her pants back up around her hips.

Anya sits up and kisses Clarke’s forehead.  “You didn’t have to do that.  I am fine finishing on my stomach or in your hand.”

Clarke smiles “Why do I have to tell you and Lexa this every time?  You two do not force me to do anything I do not wish to do.  I swallow because I like it and I know it gives you pleasure.  You both need to stop feeling so guilty every time I do.”  Clarke turns and looks at their meal on the fire and pulls a piece off before popping it in her mouth.  “Our dinner is ready.”

Anya kisses down Clarke’s neck “I cannot allow you to give me pleasure and give you nothing in return.”

Clarke gently cups Anya’s jaw and kisses her lips.  “Yes you can.  Besides you gave me an amazing day today.  That was a thank you.”

The Alpha is reluctant but in the end does what Clarke says.  They enjoy their dinner and relax by the fire.  The sun is starting to set when they head back to TonDC.  They are a little more than halfway back when Clarke starts stumbling and tripping more and more.  Anya recognizes how tired the Omega is and decides to carry her the rest of the way.  Clarke mumbles an apology as she falls asleep in the Alpha’s arms.  Once back at the Commander’s tent, Anya gently places the Omega on their bed.  Clarke wakes up long enough to change her clothes.  She crawls under the furs and begins purring when Anya climbs in behind her.

Clarke yawns “Thank you for sharing that with me today.  I had a lot of fun.”

“Thank you for allowing me to show it to you prisa.  Reshop ai prisa.  I love you.”

“Goodnight Anya.  I love you too.”

______________________________

 

Leksa walks into the bedroom and smiles at Onya.  She sits down on the bed next to Klark’s sleeping form.  “How was today?  Did you take her to the museum?”

“Sha, she loved it.”

Leksa bites her lip “Did she see the craft inside?”

Onya nods “She says she can’t use it.”

“So she won’t be leaving us?”

“She says we are her mates and she won’t leave us.  She says we are her home now.”

Leksa gives Onya a small smile as she nods “Good.”

“We were nervous for nothing.”

“Sha we were.  I’m glad you had a good day.  She looks exhausted.”

Onya chuckles “We walked a lot.  She tripped over every single root she tried to walk over.”

Leksa laughs “We really need to teach her how to walk in the woods.”

“That would be wise.  She is going to break something if we are not there to catch her.”

Leksa strips her weapons and clothes before climbing into bed.  She cuddles into Klark and shares a kiss with Onya.  She looks over the sleeping Omega’s face “We are very lucky.”

“Sha we really are.  The Gods truly blessed us when they sent her down.”

The Alphas go still when Clarke purrs and shifts a little in their arms.  They wait until she’s settled again before they resume talking.

“Leksa we have to protect her at all costs.  We can’t let anything or anyone hurt her.”

“We will Onya, we will.  She’s our Omega and nothing will take her from us.”

The Alphas rest their heads against Klark’s and close their eyes.  They purr and sink their bodies into the Omega’s warmth.  They bury their noses into Klark’s neck and allow her comforting scent to relax them into sleep.


	42. Threats [Main Story Part 24]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Nothing happens but in 1 sentence later in the chapter Anya tells Clarke what would happen if a certain group got their hands on her
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke pours herself more water as she watches her mates sitting at the table.  They haven’t stopped smiling all morning long.  Normally Clarke would be happy to see them smiling like this, but mixed with the way they’ve been watching her it is just getting creepy.

“Ok what is going on?”

The Alphas cock their heads a little and Clarke has to suppress a laugh at how adorable they look.

“Take a deep breath Klark” Lexa purrs.

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  When she is done, she opens her eyes and finds her mates smiling even wider.  “Is this some inside joke between you two?  Like how many stupid things can we get Clarke to do this morning?”

Anya chuckles “There is no joke Klark.  Take another breath.  This time focus on your scent.”

Clarke takes another deep breath, this time following Anya’s instructions.  At first all she can focus on is the leather, earthy, musk, and spice of her mates.  Once she makes it through that she catches her own scent.  That is when it hits her.  Clarke opens her eyes and tears run down her cheeks.  “I’m pregnant.”

The Alphas spring to their feet and run over to her.  They are purring loudly as they scoop the Omega up in their arms.

Lexa smiles “Sha ai hodnes you are.  You honor us again.”

Clarke collapses into her mates’ warmth and cries tears of joy.  The Alphas purr and place kisses all over her face and neck.

Lexa pulls back and sighs “Unfortunately I must meet with some Trikru village leaders today.  Can we celebrate tonight?”

“Of course.”

Indra arrives at the Commander’s tent to inform Lexa that the horses are ready.  Lexa kisses her mates and tells them she will see them tonight.

Clarke smiles at Anya “I feel like painting today.  Do you feel like joining me?”

“I would love to join you prisa.”

Clarke collects her supplies in a small pack and slings it over her shoulder.  Anya quickly grabs the pack and puts it over her own shoulder instead.

“Anya the pack is not heavy.  I can carry it.”

The Alpha shakes her head “I have it prisa.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but doesn’t argue any further.  They leave the tent and set off into the woods.  Clarke wants to find new things to draw so they wander out farther than they normally do.  The Omega finds a perfect spot near the edge of a pond.  She settles against the trunk of a large tree while Anya lounges on a branch above her head like a large cat.  Clarke smiles and begins to draw.

______________________________

 

Leksa laughs with one of the village leaders as he tells her stories about his baby boy.

“Where is your little one today Heda?”

“She is with the Arkkru visiting her grandmother.”

“You have more understanding than I would Heda.  I would not be able to trust them.”

“I don’t trust them.  I ordered fifteen guards to stay with Kya at all times.”

The village leader chuckles “I’m sure the Chancellor was impressed with that.”

“She glared at me harder than she ever has before.”

“I know that look well Heda.  My mate’s father hated me.  I got that look often.”

Leksa holds up her cup of ale “Cheers.”

Before the village leader can even think about lifting his glass Indra storms into the tent and interrupts.

Leksa growls “Indra what is the meaning of this?”

“My apologies but the Sankru sent a rider to find you.  He says he has an urgent message.”

Leksa stands and exits the tent with the village leader and Indra right behind her.  She approaches the wary and exhausted looking rider.  Anxious pheromones coat the air around him.

The Sankru rider bows “Moba (sorry) Heda.  I was sent with urgent news.  Groups of the banished have been sneaking across our borders and into Coalition territory.  We found the route they have been using and closed it off.  We captured some of them but they refuse to speak.”

Indra growls “Are they families?  The banished do not ban together unless they are members of the same pack.”

“No they are dressed like warriors ready for battle.  We tracked them as much as we could, but it seems like the groups split off in all directions.”

Leksa clasps her hands behind her back as she takes in the information.  “How many do you estimate have invaded your territory before you cut off their route?”

“Around sixty Heda.”

“Impossible” Indra snarls.  “There is no way that many banished are working together.”

The rider snarls back “I would not lie to my Heda!”

Leksa holds up her hand to silence them.  “I want word sent to all of the Clan leaders.  I want search parties sent out to look for these invaders.  I do not want them on my lands.  All Omegas are to be watched and I am to be informed immediately if any go missing.”

Indra bows and leaves to gather riders.  Leksa places her hand on the Sankru rider’s shoulder and thanks him for the information.  She instructs the village leader to feed the rider and give him a place to sleep for the night.  The leader happily agrees before showing the rider to the food hut.  Leksa turns and finds Gostos waiting for orders.

“I need you to ride to the Ark.  I want Kya back in TonDC.  While you are there tell Abi to keep an eye on the mated Omegas residing at the Ark.  Tell her they are not to go out alone.”

“What are you going to do Heda?”

“I’m going to return to TonDC and find my mates.  I want my pack safe behind the Polis walls.”

Leksa and Gostos walk together to the stables to collect their horses.  The horses are readied as fast as they can be.  They mount and ride as fast as they can to their destinations.

___________________________

 

Another fish splashes out of the pond trying to catch some of the bugs buzzing over the water.  Clarke smiles as she puts the finishing touches on her drawing of the beautiful landscape in front of her.  Anya suddenly drops down in a crouch in front of her blocking her view of the pond.

Clarke chuckles “Anya you’re blocking my picture.  I promise I’m almost done.”  The Omega becomes alarmed when the Alpha turns and looks at her with pitch black eyes.  “What’s wrong?”

“Pack up your stuff.  There are five Alphas approaching us and I don’t recognize their scents.”

“Anya you can’t possibly know the scents of all the Alphas in the Coalition.  How do you know they are not friendly?”

“There is something off about their scents.  Something isn’t right.  Beja Klark, pack up your stuff.”

Clarke throws her drawing supplies into her small pack.  She secures it around her shoulders and nods to Anya that she is ready.    The Alpha tells Clarke to stay close as they set off into the trees.  They don’t get far before Anya stops.

“What is it?”

Anya snarls “I was hoping they would keep walking but instead they turned.”

“What does that mean?”

“They are tracking us.”

“What do we do?”

“Do you remember the fast moving river not far from here?”  Anya waits for Clarke to nod.  “I need you to run for it as fast as you can.  I will be right behind you.”

Clarke kisses Anya’s lips before turning and running.  Anya floods the air with her strong pheromones as she runs behind her.  They run and run until they reach the bank of the flowing river.

“Anya what do we do now?”

Anya takes Clarke’s hand and slowly walks her out into the river.  The flowing water crashes against their legs almost sweeping them off of their feet.  They make it to the center of the river before Anya turns to look back at the bank.  Five Alphas stand on the shore sneering and trying to catch their breath.

“Anya what do they want?”

The Alpha doesn’t answer.  She tells Clarke to take a breath before wrapping her arms protectively around her and plunging them into the water.  Anya’s body wraps around Clarke’s like a cage.  They move quickly down the river trying their best to keep their heads above water.  Clarke’s eyes go wide as she sees the large log they are heading towards.  Right before they reach it Anya turns their bodies so that she hits it instead of Clarke.  The Omega tries to yell out but chokes when they dip under the water.  They both sputter as they break through the surface again.  Finally the river begins to slow down a get shallower.  Anya groans as rocks scrape along her back in the shallow water.  She loosens her arms and legs around Clarke so that they can stand.  Slowly they help each other out of the river and collapse on the shore.

Clarke gasps “Anya you’re bleeding.”

Blood seeps from the cut along the Alpha’s ribs.  Clarke takes off her pack and jacket before moving to her mate.  Anya winces as Clarke tries to take the Alpha’s jacket off of her shoulders.

“Your shoulder is hurt too.”

Anya nods “Both injuries happened when we hit the log.”

“I have to burn the wound shut.  That water is dirty and if I stitch it, it might get infected.”

Clarke quickly gets a fire started.  She pulls Anya’s knife from her thigh and places it in the flames.  She helps the Alpha out of her shirt to expose the wound.  When the blade is ready, she turns to Anya and asks if she is ready.  The Alpha nods.  Clarke grabs the hot blade and holds it to the Alpha’s skin.  Anya clenches her jaw and snarls and her flesh burns.  When it’s done Clarke pulls the knife away and sets it to the side.  She places her hands on Anya’s faces and rests their foreheads together.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m alright prisa.”

“How is your shoulder?”

“It’s alright.  I think it is just deep bruising.  How are you?  Are you hurt?”

Clarke shakes her head “No you shielded me from everything.  You didn’t need to do that.”

“Yes I did.”

The Alpha and Omega peel their wet clothes off and place them by the fire to dry.

“Klark we need to get moving as soon as our clothes are dry.”

“Where did those Alphas come from and what did they want?”

“I saw their necks before I pulled you down into the water.  They were branded.”

Clarke frowns “Banished?  What are they doing on Coalition lands?  Plus I thought they didn’t travel in groups.”

“Sha banished.  I don’t know how they got here or why.  Something is going on.  We need to get to Leksa.”

“Do you think there are more out here besides them?”

“It is possible that there are.”

Clarke looks through her soaked pack wishing she had something to bandage her mates wound and shoulder.

“I’m sorry all your drawing from today got ruined.”

“Anya I don’t care about my drawings.  I can always do more.  You however are not replaceable.  You are my concern, not my stupid artwork.”

“Your art is never stupid.”

Clarke and Anya get dressed once their clothes are dry.  They set off into the woods towards TonDC.  The sun is starting to set when they stop.  Anya growls as she looks around.

“Smell that?”

Clarke nods “More of the banished have been around here.”

They keep walking until they come across patches of flowers that smell like rotting animals.  Clarke does her best not to gag as they walk towards the familiar location.  She remembers her mates showing her the safe houses around Trikru territory.  Most were bunkers in the ground surrounded by patches of awful smelling flowers.  The rotten smell helps to cover the scent of anyone hiding inside.

Anya pulls open the small metal hatch in the ground.  She tells Clarke to go down and that she will be right behind her.  The Alpha walks over to a nearby tree and pulls her knife.  She carves a small symbol into the bark to indicate to Lexa that they are there.  She goes over the hatch and heads down the ladder securing the door behind her.

Clarke looks through the food, fur, and medical supply inside the small bunker.  She pulls out some bandages and tells Anya to take a seat.  The Alpha pulls off her jacket and shirt as she sits on the small pile of furs.  Clarke rubs a natural antiseptic on Anya’s wound and bandages it up.  She also wraps Anya’s shoulder and cleans the scrapes on her back from the rocks.

“Why did we stop here instead to continuing towards TonDC?”

“It is dark and I don’t know how many of them there are out there.  We could be walking right towards their camp.  Leksa will gather warriors and find us.”

Clarke finishes tending to Anya’s injuries before they eat a small dinner.  Anya refuses to touch a single crumb of food until Clarke has eaten her fill.  The Omega protests but Anya refuses to hear any of it.  The Alpha argues that Clarke and the pup or pups growing in her womb are more important.  Clarke finishes her meal and urges Anya to eat.  When they are done, they cuddle in the corner under some furs.  Clarke tries to sit in front but Anya growls and pushes her against the wall.  The Alpha sits between the Omega’s legs and pulls the furs over both of them.  She unsheathes her knife and stares at the ladder and the hatch at the top.

Clarke huffs “Anya you are injured and you need to rest.  Let me sit in front and take the first watch.”

Anya snarls “Klark I’m not letting you sit in front.  I am going to stay here in between you and anything that tries to come through that hatch.”

“Anya…”

“No Klark I’m not going to change my mind!”

Clarke nods and goes quiet.  The strong pheromones flowing from the Alpha slowly taper off.

Anya sighs “I’m sorry prisa.”

Clarke hugs Anya’s middle and kisses her neck.  “It’s alright.”

“No it is not.  I shouldn’t have raised my voice towards you like that.  Please forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive.”

“You are my pregnant mate and I’m out here alone trying to protect you.  I don’t know why the banished are here, but I do know I will not let them take you.”

“I know we never talk much about the banished, but won’t they just kill both of us.  It would be the perfect way to get revenge on Lexa for casting them out.”

Anya growls “They will kill me but not you.  You’re an Omega.  Omegas do not exist in the Dead Zone.  All of them live in Coalition lands.  Those banished Alphas would take you and breed you over and over again until you could no longer.  Only then would they kill you.”

Anya’s muscles tense and once again strong pheromones fill the air of the small bunker.  The Alpha’s eyes get impossibly darker and there is a constant rumble in her chest.  Clarke pumps out her own calming pheromones and purrs as she rests her forehead against Anya’s back.

“Calm down Anya, it’s ok.  I’m right here with you.  You didn’t let them touch me or get anywhere near me.  Lexa will find us soon and take us home.”

Anya’s strong aggressive pheromones slowly taper off again.  The rumble in her chest finally stops.

“Thank you for calming me prisa.”

“Anytime Anya, anytime.”

Clarke closes her eyes and leans back against the wall.  She pulls Anya as close to her as she can to help her keep warm.  The Alpha’s soft purrs slowly put her to sleep.

Clarke’s eyes spring open again when Anya snarls.  She looks around and notices the tiny cracks of light shining through the closed hatch.  Morning had finally come.  Anya snarls again and pheromones flood the bunker.

“Anya what’s wrong?”

“Someone is out there.  The flowers help to mask our scents but unfortunately they mask the scent of any intruder as well.  I don’t know who it is.”

Anya throws off their furs as the hatch creeks.  She grips her knife and crouches in front of Clarke.  The hatch flies open and a blur slides down the ladder.  Anya rushes forward and slams the figure against the wall.  She raises her knife and strikes.  The figure blocks Anya’s blow and spins them around.  Anya snarls as her opponent gets in between her and Clarke.

Lexa smiles “I know you are angry I drank all of your favorite juice the other day Onya, but I don’t think I deserved to get stabbed for it.”

The darkness fades from Anya’s eyes and she drops to her knees.  Her knife clatters to the floor as she rests her forehead against Lexa’s stomach.

“Leksa, thank the Gods it is you.  I’m sorry I attacked you.”

Lexa laughs “It is alright Onya.  Our mate is pregnant and in danger.  It clouds our judgement and fuels our aggression.  Your apology is not necessary.”

Clarke stands and walks over to her mates.  She wraps her arms around Lexa and hugs her close.  The Alpha purrs and kisses the side of Clarke’s head.  She helps Anya to her feet and pulls her in close as well.

“Tell me what happened.”

Anya growls “A group of banished Alphas caught our scents.  They chased us through the woods.  We had to float down the raging river to lose them.”

“Are you both alright?”

Clarke sighs “I’m fine but Anya is injured.  We should have Nyko look at her shoulder.”

“Why are the banished on our lands Leksa?”

“A Sankru rider found me yesterday.  The banished have been entering through their lands.  They estimate at least sixty are wandering around Coalition territory.  I’ve sent riders to notify the Clans.  I don’t know why the banished are suddenly working together or why they are here.  We will find out and we will end this.”

Anya, Clarke, and Lexa go up the ladder towards the surface.  Gustus and Jael are waiting at the top to help them to their feet.  The two guards smile at Anya and Clarke and tell them they are glad they are alright.  Warriors stand surrounding the hatch facing towards the woods watching for any threats.  The small force mounts their awaiting horses and ride back to TonDC.

After Anya is checked out by Nyko, she collapses in bed after not sleeping all night.  Clarke scoops Kya out of her crib and lies down in bed next to the Alpha.  She kisses Kya’s forehead and holds her close.  Lexa sits down on the side of the bed and places her hand on Clarke’s thigh.

“I was so worried.  I’m relieved you’re both alright.”

Clarke smiles “We knew you would find us.”

“Tomorrow we are leaving for Polis.  I want you and Kya behind the walls until we figure out what is going on.”

“We will figure it out Lexa.  We always do.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead “Rest with Onya ai hodnes.  I feel we have some long days ahead of us.”


	43. Threat Part 2 [Main Story Part 25]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late this week. Weekend was a bit more hectic than I thought it was going to be. I hope those of you in Canada and the US had a great Canada Day and July 4th. Hope the rest of you had a wonderful weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Raven pulls her fur laced jacket tighter around her as she approaches the castle.  She curses as a gust of wind and snow hits her skin.  She jogs the rest of the way to the castle’s front door.  The guards give her an amused look as they pull the doors open for her.  Raven quickly races inside and shakes the snow off as the doors shut behind her.  She sighs as the warmth of the castle finally registers with her body.  An attending smiles as he takes her jacket and directs her towards the fireplace.  She feels like kissing the man when he returns a second later with a hot cup of tea for her.

Raven finishes her tea and relaxes on a couch by the fire while she waits.  Her warm body gets sleepier and sleepier as the time ticks on.  She decides that closing her eyes for a little bit couldn’t hurt.  A few minutes later her eyes fly open as a fur blanket is places across her body.

Rhiannon gives her a soft smile “I’m sorry I did not mean to wake you.”

“No it’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping.”

“It was not my intent to make you wait so long.  The meeting with my Generals took longer than I intended.”

“It’s no trouble.  I got a hot cup of tea and a warm fire to sit by.”

Rhiannon chuckles “Good.  You are probably wondering why I summoned you here.  I wanted you to hear it from be before word got around.  Klark and Onya were chased by some banished Alphas.”

Raven jumps up “Are they alright?”

“Sha they are fine.  Onya has some minor injuries but that is all.  They successfully hid for the night and Heda found them in the morning.  They are on their way to Polis today.”

“Why do I feel like there is more to the story?”

“How much do you know about the banished?”

“Not much I’m afraid.  From what I’ve heard they are mostly criminals.  I know Pike and his followers had horrible experiences with them.”

Rhiannon sits in a chair by the fire and motions for Raven to do the same.  “The banished are made up mostly of rapists and murders.  A small amount is made up of the genetically impure and those who do not wish to bow before Heda.  They have a distinguishable brand on their necks so they can be easily identified.”

“Wait, I thought there was a special isolated prison for rapists?”

“The prison is for Alphas that force themselves onto a mated Omega or one in heat.  Those who are inappropriate with children are given a death sentence.  The rest are banished.”

“Ok.  The banished are sent to the Dead Zone correct?  Why are they now on Coalition lands?”

“Sha the land for the banished is called the Dead Zone.  It is located just beyond Sankru lands.  In between the Dead Zone and the Sankru is a strip of neutral territory.  We do not know why the banished have come back.  Heda sent word there could be sixty or more of them trespassing on Coalition lands.”

Raven growls “Shit that is a lot of them.”

“Heda has sent out a message for all warriors to be vigilant and ready.”

“I need to get to Clarke, but you know I’m known for making things go boom.  I can supply your army before I leave if you would like.”

Rhiannon smiles “That will not be necessary Raven, but mochof.  I will send warriors with you and your mates to make sure your journey to Polis is a safe one.”

The doors to the castle fly open and a warrior rushes inside.  He bows “Moba ai Haiplana (sorry my Queen).  We caught two of the banished trying to enter the city.”

Rhiannon holds up her hand to the warrior signaling for him to wait.  She turns back to Raven and smiles “I know it is cold, but I hope you enjoyed your visit to the ice Reivon kom Skaikru.  I hope you will visit us again soon.”

“Thank you for you hospitality Rhiannon.  I will definitely be back.”

“I have to go deal with this but you can stay as long as you would like.  The cooks are in the kitchen if you are hungry.”

Rhiannon tells the warrior to follow her and give his report as they walk deeper into the castle.  Raven walks towards the door and grabs her coat off the rack.  She turns when she hears footsteps coming up behind her.  Nalani is approaching carrying a fur scarf in her hand.  She smiles as she secures it around Raven’s neck.

“You looked cold as you were walking towards the castle.  I thought you could use this.”

“Thank you.  I will make sure to return it to you before I leave.”

Nalani shakes her head “That is not necessary.  Keep it.  You have to ride through a lot of ice before you arrive in Polis.”

“Thank you Nalani.  I wish I had something to offer you in return but a lot of my tools are back at the Dropship.  I could make you a bomb though.”

The Omega laughs “I will pass for now.  However if Rhiannon makes me angry in the future I may call on your services.”

Raven smiles “You have yourself a deal.”

“Safe travels Reivon kom Skaikru.  Give Klark our love.”

“I will.”

Raven secures her jacket around her body.  She hugs Nalani and says goodbye.  She steps back out into the cold and heads towards her mates.  Time to go to Polis.

_____________________________

 

It has been five days and only fifteen of the banished have been rounded up throughout the Clans.  Leksa slams her hand on the table and snarls.  The arguing Generals behind her instantly go quiet.  They lower their eyes as she slowly turns to face them.

“These are our lands.  We know them better than anyone.  It should not be this difficult to find and kill the banished.”

“Heda, perhaps the Sankru have exaggerated how many crossed their lands.  Perhaps we are looking for banished that do not exist.”

Onya growls “Why would they make up such a number?  That does not make any sense.”

“I don’t see you coming up with a better explanation.”

Onya snarls as she steps closer to the other General.  He shutters at the menacing look on her face but continues to stand his ground.

“Enough!” Leksa roars.  “All of this fighting is getting us nowhere.  I trust the number the Sankru have given us.  I want the rest of the banished found and I want them found now!  I want reports from all the Clans by the end of the day.  Dismissed!”

All of the Generals leave except for Onya.  Leksa turns her back to her and continues reading updates Clan leaders have sent over the days.

“We will find them Leksa.”

“When Onya?  We are lucky no Omega’s have been hurt or taken.  We are lucky no innocent people have been slaughtered.  How long must we continue to push our luck?”

Onya sighs “I don’t know Leksa.  I don’t understand why we are having so much trouble finding them.”

“Well you need to figure it out.  You are the leader of the Trikru army and second in command of the Coalition army.  If you have to ride to every single Clan to help their warriors, than do it.  I don’t care what it takes Onya.  Just come up with a solution and do it fast.”

Onya glares “Of course Heda.  Is there anything else you require of me?”

Leksa growls “Onya…”

The door opens interrupting her and Abi steps inside.  Onya frowns as she looks between Leksa and their mate’s mother.

“Abi I didn’t know you were coming to visit Polis.  I hope you are well.”

“Lexa asked me to come.  I am well, thank you.”

Leksa pulls Onya off to the side.  “I’m sorry for snapping at you.  I was going to tell you Abi was coming, I just didn’t get the chance.  I have a theory and I need you with me on this.”

“When am I not with you?”

“How about that time you were supposed to be my lookout while I stole my nomon’s freshly baked apple pie?  Instead of warning me she was coming you took off running and left me to get caught.”

Onya huffs “Ok that was one time and your mother can be very scary.”

Leksa rolls her eyes and steps away.  “Abi thank you for coming.  Please join us.  We have a lot to discuss.”

______________________________

 

“And that my little nugget is how you make pepper spray.”

Clarke sighs as she steps into the room.  “Raven why are you showing Kya formulas for pepper spray?”

“Oh come on Clarke, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Why don’t you explain it to me anyway.”

“You’re smoking hot Clarke and your mates are stunning.  Like instant panty droppers.  Like wet dream material.”

Clarke growls “I get the point Raven, move on.”

“Right, anyways all those sexy genes mixed together and made this stunning little nugget.  She is going to have people climbing over each other trying to get to her.  So I’m teaching her about the art of a good pepper spray.”

“Raven she is just a baby.”

“It’s never too early to learn Clarke.  What are you doing here anyway?  I thought you had meeting with the Generals to go to?”

“I heard my mother was here so I left early.  I’ve been looking for her but I can’t find her.  I thought she might be in here with you and Kya.”

Raven shakes her head “Haven’t seen her.  I didn’t even know she was coming.”

“I didn’t either.  A guard told me he saw her walking through the front gates.”

“Let’s go look.  She can’t be far.”

“Where are your mates today?”

“Ontari went out with one of the search parties and Jonas is helping his uncle catch up on sword orders.”

“God I hope they find all the banished soon.”

“Yeah me too.”

Clarke secures a carrier around her shoulders and places Kya in it.    The little Alpha coos and snuggles into her.  She kisses the top of Kya’s head and walks out with Raven.  They walk through the market figuring it wouldn’t hurt to start there.

“So how are you feeling with another bun in the oven?”

Clarke laughs “I’m feeling good.  I’m excited.”

“I bet the Commander and General are overjoyed.”

“They are.  Though they are starting to get into their overprotective modes again.  I was carrying a pitcher of milk to the breakfast table this morning and Lexa got all nervous.    She was acting like I was carrying a bomb in my arms.  Roan and Jael are just as bad.  I was carrying canvases to my art room so I could paint later today, they grabbed them from me and insisted on carrying them instead.”

Raven laughs “They all love you Clarke.  Yeah they are a little crazy, but it’s just because they care.”

“Yeah I know.”

“What does Roan say about this whole banished thing?”

“He asked me if I wanted him to go into the Dead Zone to investigate.”

“Are you going to send him in there?”

Clarke shakes her head “Not a chance.  He went in last time because Pike was close to the border.  Who knows what is going on deep in the Dead Zone.  Sending him in there would probably be a death sentence.  I’m not going to risk him like that.”

“What does the Commander think?”

“She’s frustrated.  She barely sleeps a night.  The banished seem to be well organized.  It is puzzling all of us.”  Clarke sighs “I don’t see my mother anywhere.  Let’s go check on Lexa and Anya.”

They grab a basket of food and walk towards the war room knowing the Alphas most likely haven’t eaten lunch yet.  The guards look uneasy as they step inside.  Clarke hears shouting coming from the war chambers.  The door flies open before she can reach it.  Her mother storms out with an angry look on her face.  Lexa and Anya are right behind her.

“Mom what is going on?”

“Nothing Clarke.  I have to go home.”

Clarke frowns “But you just got here.”

Her mother steps forward and Lexa snarls “Watch yourself Abi.”

“I’ll talk to you later Clarke.”  Her mother snarls at Lexa and Anya before storming out of the doors and on to the streets.

Clarke turns to her mates completely stunned “Ok what the hell is going on?  What was that?”

The Alphas stay silent.  Raven growls as she steps forward “Clarke asked you a question.”

Lexa and Anya pull Clarke and Raven inside the room and shut the doors.  Lexa sighs “Stop growling and glaring at me.  I will tell you everything.”

______________________________

 

Abby has barely spoken to anyone since she returned to the Ark a day ago.  Callie is the only one that knows what happened in Polis.  Marcus keeps asking but she just tells him it was nothing and not to worry about it.  There is a knock at the door and Abby tells the person to enter.  Callie opens the door and walks inside.

“There is a rider here to see you.”

Abby nods and stand from her chair.  She walks out of the Ark with Callie.  On the other side of the gate sits a hooded rider.  The rider has their head down so Abby can’t see their face.  As she approaches the front gate the rider steps off their horse.  Abby orders the guards to open the gate.  Callie places her hand on her gun but Abby stops her.

“Don’t, I think this is what we have been waiting for.   Let’s see what happens.”

Callie nods and drops her hand.  The rider steps through the open gate and walks towards Abby. 

Marcus walks over “Abby what is going on?”

“Nothing Marcus, I just want to see what they want.”

“Does this have to do with what happened in Polis?”

“Don’t worry about it Marcus.  Callie and I will take care of it.”

Marcus starts to protest but Abby cuts him off.  The rider stops in front of her, still with their head down. 

“Let’s talk inside.”

The rider gives a small nod.  They walk into the Ark and step into a private meeting room.  When the door seals behind them the rider finally lifts their head and removes their hood.  An Alpha woman with light grey eyes stands before them and smiles.

“I am Aurelia, Queen of the banished and younger sister of Queen Nia kom Azgeda.  You must be Chancellor Abi Griffin and General Callie Cartwig.  I’ve heard a lot about both of you.  I thought we could talk.”

Abby smiles “It’s an honor to meet you Queen Aurelia.  Please sit.  We are glad you are here.  Let’s talk.”


	44. The Banished [Main Story Part 26]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for replying to some of your comments from last chapter so late. I took a much needed vacation last week.
> 
> Warning triggers from 3x05 and 3x07. I know it sounds bad but please have a little faith in me.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Abby watches Aurelia carefully as the Alpha sits in front of her.  The Queen is twirling a knife in her hand similar to the way she has seen Lexa and Anya do many times.  It makes her wonder if all Grounder leaders have picked up knife twirling as a habit.  A chill goes down Abby’s spine when grey eyes stare back at her.

“So you wanted to speak with us?”

“I’m worried about the General you have sitting next to you Abi.  From what I hear, she is quite close with Leksa.  How do I know what we talk about will not leave this room?”

“Callie is my General and she does what I tell her to do.”

Aurelia smiles “Spoken like a true leader Abi.  Very well, so your daughter is Leksa’s and Onya’s Omega.  I bet that was a shock when you learned about it.  It is not exactly working in your favor is it?”

“Yes it was a shock.  No it is not working in my favor.”

“It seems a bit harsh to end the alliance and take all of the unmated Omega’s from your mate’s mother.”

Abby growls “The Commander has taken a lot from us.”

“That is what she does Abi.  Leksa wants to change you and control you.”

“What is it you want?”

Aurelia smiles “I simply want to help you be free.  The Coalition is barbaric.  It only serves to control and enslave everyone.  As Alphas Abi, it is in our nature to rule and conquer.  It is in our nature to fight and dominate.  The Coalition strips us of that.  There are so many rules about what we can and cannot do.    They want us to find a mate or mates and start our own little packs.  That is not us Abi!  We should be able to breed any Omega we want when we want.  We should get our own piece of land to rule and defend.  That is how it should be.”

“What are you offering?”

“I’m offering you freedom.  Join me and help me destroy the Coalition.”

“What happens after the Coalition falls?  What happens to my daughter and granddaughter?”

“All of the Coalition lands will become neutral lands.  You can be the first to claim a piece of land to call your own.  As for your daughter and granddaughter, I will release them into your custody.  I will give you first pick of the Omegas as well.  I’m sure you will be able to select some to keep your furs warm at night.”

Abby and Callie stand “Will you excuse us for a moment so we can talk about this?”

“Of course Abi, confer with your General.  It is a lot to think about.”

Abby nods “Thank you.”

Abby steps out of the room with Callie following right behind her.  They walk down the hall to another conference room.  They step inside and seal the doors.

“Are you sure you want to do this Abs?”

“Yes I’m sure Callie.”

“What are we going to tell Marcus?”

“Tell him he needs to trust that we are doing what is right for our people.  Have you spoken to your guards?”

“I have and they are ready.”

Abby nods “Good.  Did you get the shipment from Raven yet?”

“We got a shipment from her and from Jasper.  They did excellent work.”

“Alright, then we have our decision.  Let’s go back to Aurelia.”

Abby and Callie walk back down the hall and into the conference room holding the Queen.  Abby stops in front of the Alpha and holds out her arm.  Aurelia stands and clasps Abby’s forearm.

Abby smiles and nods “The Arkkru are with you Aurelia.  We have a deal.  You will be happy to know I have a plan for how we can kill Lexa.”

An evil grin spreads across Aurelia’s face.  “Tell me more Abi.”

______________________________

 

“How are you feeling?”

Clarke laughs “You mean since five minutes ago when you asked me last?”

Roan growls “Just answer the question.”

“I’m fine Roan.  You do not have to keep asking me every couple of minutes.  I’m pregnant, not dying.”

“You would tell me if you needed something right?”

Clarke smiles “Yes I would tell you.”

“Klark, you can send me into the Dead Zone if you want.  Order me to go and I will get whatever information you need.”

“Roan I can’t send you in there.  You mean a lot to me and I refuse to risk your life like that.  Leksa will figure this out.”

Roan nods “Fine I will not go, but you can change your mind at any time.”

“I’m not going to change my mind.  Now stop being an annoying protective older brother and go fetch me some chocolate.  The baby is craving something sweet.”

“I’m starting to see more and more why your people call you princess.”

Clarke huffs and lightly shoves Roan’s shoulder.  “You told me to tell you if I needed something.  Well now I need something, it’s called chocolate.”

“I’m going to regret tell you that aren’t I?”

Clarke laughs “Lexa and Anya told me to wake them up anytime I had a craving in the middle of the night.  They regretted that after two nights.  I’m sure you will regret it soon as well.”

Jael approaches and gives the pair a nod.  “Sorry to interrupt but Heda sent me.  She needs both of you to meet her in the war room.  We received a message from your mother.”

Clarke and Roan follow Jael to the war room.  Inside they find Lexa and Anya already waiting for them.  The Alphas nod to Roan and kiss Clarke’s cheek.

“Jael said you received word from my mother?”

Lexa nods “Sha we did.  The banished have been seen around the Ark.  Abi is worried they are gathering forces for an attack.”

“The Ark is a threat because they have guns.  Take out the biggest threat first.  Bellamy and the Skaikru are probably next on their list.”

“That is what we are thinking.  I am going to lead an army to protect the Ark.  I will stay with the army for a couple of days and then I will return to you.  Onya will join up with Indra and Belomi and gather forces in TonDC.”

“Did Callie get Raven’s package?  Did Raven finish what she needed to for you?”

Anya nods “Yes Raven finished all that she needed to do.  Belomi sent word that Jaspa finished his part as well.”

“So everything is ready?”  The Alphas nod and Clarke pulls them into a hug.  “Be careful out there.  Come back to me, Kya, and our unborn child.  Promise me?”

Anya kisses the side of Clarke’s head.  “We will always come back to you prisa.  If not in this life, we will find you in the next.”

Clarke growls “You better come back to me in this life or I will kill you myself in the next.”

Roan laughs and the Alphas glare at him.  He clears his throat and turns his attentions to one of Clarke’s paintings on the wall.

“We will come back to you ai hodnes.”

Clarke gives them a small smile.  “Can we spend some time together before you leave?”

Anya nods “Of course.  We need to finish some things here and then we will be home.”

Lexa pulls Roan back when he goes to leave with Clarke.  Clarke stops by the door and waits with Jael.

“Roan, do not leave our mate’s and our child’s side while we are away.  If something happens to us, you stay with them and keep them safe.  Teach Kya everything you know about fighting.  Keep her safe until she is old enough to take over as Heda.  Is that understood?”

Roan bows “Sha Heda.  I will protect your pack with my life.”

Lexa nods and let’s Roan go.  Clarke smiles towards her mates and Roan.  She leaves the war room and heads to the market to get chocolate before heading home.

Clarke wakes up a couple of hours later when the bed dips around her.  She rubs her eyes and looks up at her mates.  Anya is smiling as she picks up empty chocolate wrappers off the bed. 

Clarke smiles sheepishly “The baby had a craving.”

“So we can see.  Is there anything else the baby needs?”

Clarke holds open her arms “Just the two of you.”

The Alphas lie down next to the Omega and begin kissing her neck.  Lexa purrs as she slides her hand up Clarke’s shirt.

“Is this ok?”

Clarke smiles and nods “Chocolate and sex.  I’m a lucky girl.”

Anya chuckles as she scrapes her teeth down Clarke’s neck.  The Alphas work together to strip all of the Omega’s clothes off. 

“Why am I the only one naked?”

The Alphas stand and quickly strip their clothes before joining Clarke back on the bed.

“Is that better prisa?”

“Much better.”  Clarke smiles as she reaches down to stroke the Alpha’s erect cocks.  “How do you want me?”

Anya growls as she flips Clarke over onto all fours.  She kneels behind her and begins kissing down her spine.  Lexa kisses Clarke’s lips before kneeling in front of her.  Clarke gives the head of Lexa’s cock a gentle lick.  The Alpha moans and threads her fingers through her hair.  Clarke lifts one hand to stroke Lexa while she sucks and twirls her tongue around the head.  Anya gives her own cock a couple of firm strokes before she lines herself up and slowly pushes into Clarke from behind.  She smirks when Clarke moans causing Lexa’s hips to jerk forward.  Anya gives time for Clarke to adjust before she begins thrusting.  She growls and grips Clarke’s hips as she locks eyes with Lexa.  She slides one hand down to pinch and rub the Omega’s clit with every thrust.  Clarke bobs her head and pushes back against Anya.  The mates take their time enjoying each other and working each other up. Finally, Anya can’t hold back anymore.  She sinks her teeth into Clarke’s back and cums.  The warmth spurting in Clarke’s lower belly sends her over the edge as well.  She moans around Lexa’s cock.  The vibrations send Lexa over the edge as well.

Lexa collapses on the bed when she finishes.  Clarke collapses with her head on Lexa’s stomach.  Anya collapses on Clarke’s back.  The mates purr and catch their breath as the air around them chills their sweaty skin.

Clarke smiles “Another reason you have to come back to me, I’m not going to find amazing sex like this with anyone else.”

Anya nips at the back of Clarke’s neck “You better not.”

Lexa laughs and combs her fingers through Clarke’s and Anya’s hair.  They stay a tangled mess of bodies for a bit before they get dressed and collect Kya.  They cuddle with their daughter and hold her close.

Clarke turns to Lexa “Please tell me this is going to work.”

Lexa looks at Anya and then back at Clarke.  “Everything will be fine.”

Anya kisses Clarke’s neck “We will be back soon.  You won’t even have a chance to miss us.”

“You know that’s not true.  I’ll always miss you when you are gone.”

“Try not to stress too much hodnes.  It is not good for the baby.  We will be home again soon.”

Clarke cuddles into her mates and hopes Lexa is telling the truth.

_____________________________

 

Abby watches as tents are setup in the open field surrounding the Ark.  Lexa walks through the open front gate and nods to her.  Abby nods back.

“Thank you for coming so quickly Commander.  I know our last meeting did not end well.  We appreciate your assistance.”

“Of course Chancellor.  Thank you for informing us about the banished activity in this area.  I’ve brought an army of three hundred warriors to protect you.  Onya and Indra are gathering forces in TonDC in case you need additional aid.”

“Thank you Commander.”

“I will be heading back to Polis in two days.  Indra will take my place and lead the army here.  She will deal with any further questions or concerns you have.  Onya and Belomi will be in TonDC with the additional forces if you need them.”

“Have a safe trip Commander.  Again, thank you for the protection.”

“Have a good day Chancellor.”  Lexa nods before exiting the front gates of the Ark.

Callie steps up next to Abby and talks in a whisper.  “When are we doing this?”

“The Commander is leaving in a couple of days.  We don’t have a lot of time.  It needs to happen tonight.  Make sure your guards are ready.  Also hang the Ark flag to signal Aurelia to be ready.”

“I’ve never been a religious person but I might start today.  May the Gods be with us tonight.”

Abby nods “May the Gods be with us.”

The sun sets and darkness takes over the lands.  Abby purposely orders the lights outside the Ark not to be turned on.  The only light in the area comes from the fires built around the Trikru army camp.  Abby stands at the front gate while Callie’s guards finish gearing up behind her.  She hears guns being loaded and straps of bulletproof vests being secured.  When the noise stops, Callie steps up beside her.

“We’re ready Abby.”

Marcus runs out of the Ark and looks around in horror at the armed Ark guards.  He rushes over to Abby and Callie.

“Abby what are you doing? What is this?”

“Marcus go back inside.  You are in charge while we are gone.  I’ll explain everything to you soon.”

Marcus snarls “Abby that army is here to protect us.  The Commander is out there for fucks sake!  What are you doing?”

Abby snarls back “Keep your voice down!  I know exactly who they are and what they are doing out there.  Marcus I need you to trust me.  Please just trust me.  Can you do that?”

Marcus growls “I don’t want any part of this.  Whatever this is, it’s wrong Abby.”

Callie places her hand on Marcus’s shoulder.  “Marcus please trust Abby.  It’s not…look we can’t tell you now.  Just trust us.”

Marcus pulls out of Callie’s grasp and storms away.  Abby sighs and turns to Callie “Let’s go.”

The guards quietly open the front gate and march outside.  Abby and Callie pull their pistols and lead the guards towards the sleeping army.  Four groups of guards break off and take out the Grounders standing around the fires first.  More Grounders stumble out of their tents at the noise and the commotion.  The guards take out tent by tent working their way towards the Commander’s.  The Trikru start to realize what is happening and arm themselves.  They are no match against the Ark’s guns and the guards take them out quickly.  Abby steps over the blood soaked bodies towards the Commander’s tents.  She finds Lexa already dressed and waiting for her.

Lexa pulls her sword and snarls “You’ve made a big mistake Abi.  The Coalition will destroy you for this betrayal.  Your precious Ark will fall.”

Abby smiles and raises her gun “Too bad you won’t be here to see it.”

Lexa roars as she charges forward.  Abby pulls the trigger twice and watches the Commander fall.  Slowly she walks over to her and rolls her over with her foot.  Lexa’s eyes are wide as blood runs out of her mouth and chest.  Her chest struggles to rise and fall with each breath.  Abby stands over Lexa and points her gun at her.

“Don’t worry Commander I’ll take good care of Clarke and Kya.”

Lexa tries to growl and sit up but Abby kicks her back down.  She points her gun at Lexa’s chest again and pulls the trigger.  The Commander’s body finally goes still.

Callie walks over “They are all dead Abby.  What are your orders?”

“Let’s go meet up with Aurelia.”

Callie and the guards follow Abby into the woods.  Waiting for them just beyond the trees is the Queen and her banished army.

Aurelia smiles and embraces Abby “You did well Chancellor.  I was worried you might betray me but I see now that was foolish.  The Skaikru are the last threat in this area.  My scouts reported they are in TonDC with Onya and Indra. We need to march now and take them all out before word of what happened here spreads.”

Abby nods “The Skaikru are a bunch of children.  It should be easy enough for my guards to take down.”

Aurelia and Abby make their way to the front lines.  They lead the banished and Ark army towards TonDC.  Abby is not surprised when they find armed Trikru and Skaikru forces waiting for them.

Indra snarls when she sees them “Chancellor what is the meaning of this?”

“I’m doing what is right for my people Indra.”

“Where is Leksa?” Onya asks.

Aurelia laughs “Your mate is dead as is her army.”

Anya roars as she looks at Abby “You will pay for this!  You will die by my hands!”

Aurelia smiles “Your Heda is dead.  Surrender now while you still can."

______________________________

 

Leksa opens her eyes as she feels a light tap on her shoulder.  Gostos is kneeling beside her with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you alright Heda?”

More blood pours out of her chest as she sits up.  She spits more blood onto the ground and cringes at the taste.  Gostos chuckles when he notices the disgusted look on her face.

“The warriors have all been complaining about the taste of Reivon’s fake blood.”

Leksa chuckles “As they should be.  It’s absolutely horrible.” 

Leksa undoes her jacket and pulls out the pouch of fake blood hidden underneath.  She tosses it on the ground and Gostos helps her to her feet.

“Is the army ready?”

Gostos nods “We are ready whenever you are Heda.”

Leksa looks over her army covered in fake blood.  Every warrior gives her a small bow.  She pulls her sword and addresses them.

“These banished are invaders on our lands.  They are a threat to our people and the Coalition.  They are a threat to our packs, our mates, and our pups.  Let us strike them down once and for all.  Let this be a lesson to any banished that think about invading our lands in the future.”

The army raises their swords and pounds their chests.  Leksa leads the army into the woods towards TonDC.  She sends some warriors into the trees as they get closer to the banished and Ark forces.  When the forces come into view, she holds up her fist and pauses the army so they can listen to Abi’s conversation with Indra.  When Aurelia tells Onya to surrender while they still can, Leksa starts moving her army forward again.  She purposely steps on a stick when they reach the back line of the Arkkru guards.  The guards turn and give her a small smile before moving into action.  Quickly the guards split and form lines to the right and left of the banished army.  They raise their guns and point them at the banished warriors.  Aurelia hears all the commotion around her and finally turns around.  Leksa smirks as pure horror and confusion morphs over Aurelia’s face.

“It is you who should be surrendering Aurelia of the banished.  You are surrounded.  There is no escape.”

Aurelia growls as she turns to Abi “I don’t understand.”

Abi smiles and points her gun at Aurelia’s head.  “Let us explain.”

****

**_Flashback To Polis_ **

_Leksa rolls her eyes and steps away.  “Abi thank you for coming. Please join us.  We have a lot to discuss.”_

_Abi joins Leksa and Onya around one of the tables.  “I got your message about the banished.  Is that why I’m here?”_

_Leksa nods “Yes it is.  I need your help.  It will be dangerous, so you can refuse if you wish.  I will find another way.”_

_“No I want to help.  Tell me what I can do.”_

_“I have a theory.  I don’t think the banished are invading our lands randomly.  I think someone is leading them and ordered them to do so.  They can’t take on the Coalition alone.  They will need an ally.  Before the Azgeda would have been the best choice.  But now that Rhiannon is Queen, that is not an option.”_

_“You think whoever is leading them will approach the Arkers.”_

_Leksa nods “Under the right circumstances, yes I believe so.  Right now I doubt they would risk approaching you.  Your daughter is our mate.  We need to have a falling out.  Word of it will spread throughout the Clans.  The banished will undoubtedly hear about it and send the information to their leader.”_

_“The leader will approach me and not only will you learn who their leader is, but what they want as well.”_

_“Exactly”_

_“Ok, what do we do after I meet with them?”_

_“I have no doubt they will want your guards and your guns to help them.  So you will need to inform Kali of our plans.  Trust only Kali and her guards.  We do not want word to accidently spread.  Once the banished leader approaches you, he or she will make you an offer.  That is when it will become the most dangerous for you. So make sure you talk it over with Kali first.  Accept the offer if you want to move forward with the plan.  Tell the banished leader you know how to kill me.  Send word here to Polis that the banished are threatening you and you need my assistance.  I will arrive with an army and set our plan into motion.”_

_Abi nods “What do you want me to do once the army arrives?”_

_“You need to attack us without harming us.  Is there a way you can do that?”_

_“I can’t personally but Raven and Jasper can.  They can make rubber bullets.  The bullets might sting a little when they hit you but they won’t kill you.  At the most you will get a bruise from them.  Raven can also make pouches of fake blood.  Have your army hide the pouches under their clothes around their chest area.  The rubber bullets will burst the pouches and make it look like you are bleeding.  It will look believable.”_

_Leksa smiles “I will speak with Reivon when we are done here.  When I arrive at the Ark I will inform you of how long I will be staying so you can plan your attack.  Is there a way you can signal us and the banished leader at the same time?”_

_“We have a flag with the Ark’s symbol on it.  We can raise that as a signal.”_

_“That will work.  Onya and Indra will gather another army in TonDC so we can surround the banished.  Abi you mean a lot to Klark and to us.  You are family.  If something goes wrong or it becomes too dangerous…”_

_Abi stands and shakes her head “I can do this Commander.  Please let me do this.”_

_Leksa nods and stands as well.  She clasps Abi’s forearm before Onya stands up and does the same._

_Abi smiles “I believe we have some shouting to do.”_

_Leksa and Onya smile and start the fight._

Abi smiles “So you see Aurelia, you were never going to win.  You played right into the Commander’s hand.”

Aurelia snarls “I’m going to kill you.”

“No you aren’t.  We no longer have rubber bullets in our guns.  It looked like we were reloading as we marched towards TonDC, but really we were switching out the fake bullets for real ones.  It is time for you to surrender.”

Aurelia roars “Never!  Army attack!”

Aurelia lunges and Abi pulls the trigger.  The Queen immediately falls to the ground dead.  Leksa charges her army forward while Indra and Onya do the same from the other side.  It doesn’t take long for all the banished to fall.  As soon as it is done, Leksa shakes Kali’s hand and checks to make sure Abi is alright.  She laughs when Abi apologizes for shooting her so many times.  Indra approaches asking what they should do with the bodies of the banished.

“Take them to the neutral zone and put them on display.  Let them be a warning to the rest of the banished living in the Dead Zone.”

Indra bows and leaves to gather warriors.

“Thank you for your help Abi and Kali.  We couldn’t have done this without you.”

Abi smiles “We were happy to help Commander.  I’m glad the plan worked out perfectly.  Do any of your warriors need a healer?  I know those bullets can sting quite a bit.”

Leksa shakes her head “I do not think so but I will ask around.  I will send them to you if that is alright.”

“That’s fine Commander.”

The Alphas nod and clasps each other’s forearms.  They smile at each other knowing this is the start of the new beginning between their people.

______________________________

 

**One Week Later**

“Clarke will you just tell me what the surprise is.”

Clarke laughs “That would no longer make it a surprise mom.”

“I just want to go back to the house and play with Kya.  I need to spoil her Clarke.  It is my duty as her grandmother.”

“This is important.  You can spoil her all you want after we are done.”

Clarke drags Abby down the hallways and stops in front of the throne room.  She looks over her mother one last time before signaling for the guards to open the doors.  They step inside and immediately all the Clan leaders stand from their chairs.

“Clarke what is going on?”

Clarke smiles as she steps away and goes to join Anya.  Lexa stands from her throne.

“Chancellor thank you for joining us.  We have something we want to give you.”

Lexa steps down from her throne and walks over to Abby.  She hands her a rolled up sheet of paper tied with red ribbon.  Abby accepts it and gently unties the ribbon.  She unrolls the paper and is shocked by what she sees.  In her hands she holds a document containing an alliance between all the Clans and the Arkers.  Every single Clan leaders’ name is neatly signed at the bottom.

“This…this is…”

Lexa smiles and nods.  “The Arkkru are free to trade with any and all Clans.  You are free to roam Coalition lands and visit Polis whenever you wish.  We thank you for what you did against the banished.”

Every Clan leader approaches Abby and one by one they clasp her forearm.  They thank her and say they look forward to working with her.  Abby frowns when it is Rhiannon’s turn.

“I’m sorry about your aunt.”

Rhiannon shakes her head “Don’t be Abi kom Arkkru.  You did the right thing.  Truthfully I thought she died a long time ago.  I guess my mother lied.  Either way she was evil and I’m glad she is gone.  The Azgeda look forward to working with you.  Maybe one day you will brave the cold and come visit the ice.”

Abby smiles “I would love that.”

Clarke hugs her mother and informs her of the planned celebration.  Abby laughs at her daughter’s excitement.  Lexa is the last one to welcome Abby into the alliance.

“You didn’t need to do this Commander.”

“Yes I did.  Your Arkkru were brave and help us take down our enemy.  This alliance is well deserved.”

Abby smiles and pulls Lexa into a hug.  “Thank you.”

Lexa stiffens for a movement before she relaxes and hugs back.  “To new beginnings and peace.”

Abby nods “To new beginnings and long lasting peace.”


	45. Seasonal Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff to help you recover from last chapter ;). Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

**Winter**

Clarke quickly ducks as another snowball flies at high speed past her head.  She takes cover against a snowdrift as another snowball explodes by her head.  She growls at Lexa, Anya, and Roan.

“You are Heda, trained in combat since you were two.  You are Heda’s second in command and a fierce general.  You are a badass bounty hunter and one of my personal guards.  Does someone want to explain to me how we are losing miserably to four children?  One of which is so little she can barely throw a snowball two feet in front of her.”

Another snowball bounces off the snowdrift and half explodes in Anya’s face.  The Alpha huffs as she wipes her face off.  She stands and throws a snowball back only to be hit with three of them in the chest.  The Alpha quickly gets behind cover again and notices Clarke’s pointed look.

“Don’t look at me.  Leksa is supposed to be our leader.”

A hail of snowballs pelts against the snowdrift causing Lexa to snarl “It’s like there are a hundred of them over there.”

Roan laughs “No just four children.  So what are we going to do mighty Heda?”

Lexa looks around before answering.  “I think that snowdrift over there will provide better cover and a better vantage point.  We are going to make a run for it and setup base there.”

The group nods their understanding and gets ready.  On Lexa’s signal they all get up and race towards the snowdrift.  Snowball after snowball fly past their heads.  They all dive behind the cover of the drift and catch their breaths.

Lexa growls “Maddox is like a little sniper.  He is the one hitting us anytime our heads pop up over the drift.  He needs to be taken out before we can attack further.  I will run around and flank him.  When the firing stops, that will be your signal to move forward with the attack.”

Roan stands “I will go with you.”

“No, you stay and protect Klark.  Onya will assist me.”

Lexa and Anya run off and disappear behind another snowdrift.  Clarke and Roan make as many snowballs as they can to prepare for their attack.  The snowball after snowball exploding around them finally stops.  Clarke peeks her head over the drift.  Roan smiles when nothing hits the Omega.

“Heda did it.”

Clarke smiles “Yes she did. Let’s attack.”

Clarke and Roan gather their snowballs and start bombarding the enemy camp.  Their smiles grow when the enemy doesn’t return fire.  Suddenly “hod op (stop)” comes from the left of them.  Clarke turns and sees Lexa and Anya standing with Jacob.

Clarke smiles “What happened?  Are they surrendering?”

Jacob laughs “Not exactly mama.”

The smile immediately drops off of Clarke’s face.  Roan looks back and forth between Clarke and Lexa “I don’t understand.”

“What did you do Lexa?”

“I’m sorry Klark.”

Roan growls “What is going on?”

“The Commander made a deal.”

“What happens to us?” Roan asks.

Jacob smiles “You are not part of the deal.”

Clarke looks to Lexa “Please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Klark the deal is done.  I made this decision with my head and not my heart.  May we meet again.”

Lexa turns and walks towards the house.  Anya gives Clarke and Roan an apologetic look before following behind her.  Jacob quickly runs back to the enemy camp.  Clarke and Roan take cover behind their drift trying to figure out their next move.  Snowballs begin raining down on them and exploding around them.

Roan growls “I’m going to kill your mate the first chance I get.”

Clarke huffs “You’re going to have to get in line behind me.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“The only chance we have is if we sneak into the enemy base.  We capture Ellie and show no mercy to the rest.”

“I’m with you.”

“I need you to run back and forth between snowdrifts.  It will keep them distracted.  I’m going to sneak around to the back of their camp.  Meet me there when I yell for you.”

Roan runs off to do his job.  Clarke alternates between crawling and running from drift to drift so she doesn’t bring attention to herself.  She makes her way to one drift and stops to observe the enemy base.  The enemy snowdrift almost forms a complete circle around them.  There is one opening in the back for them to enter and leave.  Clarke smiles knowing if she blocks off that opening the kids will be trapped.  She gathers a single snowball and sneaks around to the back of the enemy base.  She peeks around the opening and finds Kya and the twins huddled up at the top of the circle.  There is a stockpile of snowballs behind them that they are actively using against Roan.  Little Ellie is happily sitting near the opening munching away on snow and making little snowmen, completely oblivious of the war happening around her.  Clarke makes another little snowball and rolls it towards the little Omega.  Ellie’s head pops up as soon as she sees it and looks in the direction in came from.  Clarke smiles and gives Ellie a little wave.  Ellie giggles and waves back.  Clarke quickly checks to make sure they haven’t drawn the attention of the older children.  Relief washes over her when she notices their focus is still on Roan.  She looks back to Ellie and holds out her arms.  The little Omega gets to her feet and runs into Clarke’s embrace.  Clarke stands with Ellie securely in her arms.  She clears her throat as she tosses a snowball up and down in her hand.  The three Alpha children turn around and their eyes go wide.

Kya frowns “Mama what are you doing?”

Clarke smiles “Surrender now or the little Omega gets it.”

Jacob shakes his head “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.  Do you really want to take the risk?”

Maddox holds up his hands “Hold on.  Let’s just talk about this.”

“The time for talking is over.  I don’t want to do this but I will if I have to.  Surrender now.”

Kya growls “You won’t.”

Clarke smiles “Wrong answer.  Roan now!”

Clarke quickly turns shielding Ellie from any snowballs as Roan comes leaping over the drift.  He rapid fires snowballs as the kids causing them to stumble back.  The kids fall into their stockpile of snowballs and get buried.  Clarke turns back around when the firing stops.  Roan walks over kisses Ellie’s cheek before raising one of Clarke’s arms in the air.

“I declare Wanheda the winner!”

Ellie giggles and claps her hands.  The three Alpha children groan and hang their heads in defeat.  Roan helps the kids dig themselves out of snow.  They all head inside the house finding a fire and hot chocolate already waiting for them.  Clarke orders the kids to change out of their wet clothes before they warm up by the fire.  Lexa looks over the soaked children before turning and giving Clarke a surprised look.

“You won?”

“Of course I won.  I got a new title out of it too.”

Roan smiles “The mighty Wanheda.”

Anya kisses Clarke’s lips “All hail the mighty Wanheda.”

Roan hangs up his wet jacket before accepting a cup of hot chocolate from Anya.  He follows her into the family room to sit around the fireplace.  Clarke takes off her jacket as well before heading into the kitchen.  Lexa walks in and pours another cup of the hot drink.  She purrs as she holds it out to Clarke.

“Peace offering.”

A predatory look comes over Clarke’s face as she stalks towards Lexa.  Step by step she backs the Alpha into a wall.  Clarke removes the cup from Lexa’s hand and places it on the counter.  She places her hands on either side of Lexa’s head and moves her lips in close to her ear.

“I had to use our baby girl to get out alive.”

“I’m sorry Klark.”

Clarke nips at Lexa’s ear “You know how you told me your favorite thing is when my mouth is wrapped around your cock?”

Lexa’s cock twitches in her pants.  She moans and nods her head “Sha.”

Clarke pushes off of the wall and smiles as she backs away.  “Well that is not happening again for a long, long time.”

Lexa growls “Wait Klark let’s talk about this.  I swear fealty to you.  I will never take another deal again.  We can work this out.”

Clarke simply laughs as she pulls more cups out of the cupboard.  The kids come racing into the kitchen a second later.  Clarke fills the cups and hands them over one by one.  The Alpha children run into the family room to join Anya and Roan by the fire.  Clarke smiles at how cute Ellie is as her little legs walk slowly following after her siblings.  The little Omega scrunches her eyebrows as she focuses hard on not spilling a drop from her cup.  Luckily half way to the family room Anya notices Ellie struggling and gets up to help her.

Clarke stalks back towards Lexa until she pins the Alpha against the counter.  “Get on your knees and swear fealty to me again later tonight.  Maybe I will change my mind.”

Lexa’s eyes turn dark as she growls and nods her head.  Clarke backs away once again and starts walking towards the family room.

“Come on Heda.  Let’s go get warm.”

___________________________

 

**Spring**

 

There is finally a break in all the rain and storms hammering the Trikru territory this season.  The Clexanya pack heads out to Lexa’s favorite field to take full advantage of the sunny skies.  Clarke spreads out a blanket and grabs her sketchbook.  The rest of the pack grabs the football Bellamy made for them a sets up at little playing field.  Once the end zones are marked off, they tuck a piece of red cloth in the waistband of their pants and form teams for flag football.  Lexa, Ellie, and Jacob against Anya, Maddox, and Kya.  Lexa and Anya pull out the war paint so the kids can decorate their faces.  They all put lines under their eyes like traditional football players except for Ellie.  The six year old Omega decides to draw a flower on each of her cheeks instead.  Clarke begins to sketch as the game gets started.  She can’t keep the smile off her face as the family laughs and plays.  At one point Lexa hands the ball to Ellie before lifting her over her shoulder and running her down to the end zone.  As soon as the Omega is placed on her feet again she begins doing a little dance.  Lexa and Jacob laugh and quickly join in.  Anya, Kya, and Maddox score a touchdown shortly afterwards and answer with a dance of their own.  The game goes back and forth until the youngest member of the pack begins to get tired.

“Let’s have lunch” Clarke calls out.

She pulls over the picnic basket sitting on the edge of the blanket.  She opens it up and starts pulling out the contents just as the pack sits down around her.  Lexa and Anya wait for Clarke and the kids to fill up their plates before they fill up their own.

Jacob puffs out his chest “Did you see my moves out there mama?”

Clarke smiles “I sure did.  All of you looked great.  Did you have fun?”

The kids nod enthusiastically.  After lunch they help clean up before grabbing the kite Raven made them.

Kya looks at Ellie “Do you want to be the first to try and fly it?”

Ellie shakes her head and tells them to go.  She climbs over into Anya’s lap and rests her head against her chest.  It is not long before her eyes begin to close.  The young Alphas run back out into the field to see if they can get the kite into the air.

Lexa picks up Clarke’s sketchbook and begins looking through it.  “You captured some great pictures Klark.  These are beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Lexa holds up the book so Anya can see them.  Anya laughs when she sees the sketches of their little celebration dances.  Ellie growls a little in her sleep and snuggles closer to the Alpha.

“We are going to have to frame those.”

Lexa nods in agreement.  Clarke smiles “As soon as we return to Polis I will get them framed.”

Anya gently lifts Ellie off of her lap and places her down on the blanket so she will be more comfortable.  The Alpha lies down next to the little Omega and wraps her arms around her.  Clarke grabs her sketchbook and begins drawing them.  Lexa smiles and claps her hands as the kids get the kite into the air.  When Clarke is done with her sketch, she picks little flowers from around the field.  When she gets the amount she wants, she sits back down on the blanket and makes a little crown for Ellie.

Anya smiles at Clarke “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“All of this.  This beautiful pack you have gifted us with.”

“Thank you as well.  I couldn’t have done it by myself.”

The Alpha kids run over to the blanket and tackle Lexa to the ground.  They growl and wrestle around trying to pin the mighty Alpha.  All the commotion wakes Ellie from her nap.  The little Omega yawns as she stretches.  Anya sits up and pulls Ellie into her lap again.  The little Omega becomes more and more awake as she watches the Alphas wrestle around.  Lexa pins all three young Alphas to the ground.  She ruffles their hair and tells them they fought well.  She lets them up and they run off to continue wrestling each other.  She sits down in the grass by the blanket and watches them.  Ellie climbs out of Anya’s lap and runs over to her.  Lexa sees the little Omega coming from a mile away.  Ellie runs and jumps into the Alpha’s arms.  Lexa falls back on the grass cradling Ellie as she goes down.  The little Omega bares her teeth and growls as she sits on Lexa’s stomach.

“I got you nontu.”

Lexa smiles “Yes you did princess.”

Ellie releases the cutest little growl.  The little Omega tries her best to look intimidating but it only serves to make her even more adorable.  Lexa turns her head a little and shows her throat.  Ellie leans down and places a little bite there before she sits up and giggles.

“I win.”

Anya smiles “I think that makes you Heda now Ellie.”

Clarke walks over and places the flower crown she made on Ellie’s head.  Lexa sits up and wraps her arms around the little Omega.

“What are your first orders as Heda?”

Ellie doesn’t even hesitate “Pizza every day for every meal.”

Anya and Clarke burst out laughing.  Lexa can’t help but laugh as well.

“I’m not sure what the Coalition will say about that but you can try.  What is your next order?”

“Free candy for everyone.”

Lexa smiles “Free candy huh?  I think you are going to be the most popular Heda ever.”

Clarke begins packing up everything so they can return to TonDC.  Anya stands up and yells out to the young Alphas.

“Stop biting each other branwadas and let’s go get some dinner.” 

The young Alphas continue shoving each other as they walk over.

Ellie proudly smiles at her siblings “I’m Heda now.  I beat nontu.”

“Oh yeah?” Kya asks.

Anya nods “Pizza for every meal and free candy for everyone.”

Jacob high fives his little sister “Hell yeah!  Best Heda ever!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and hands everyone something to carry.  Dark clouds begin to roll in as they are leaving the field.  The pack races back home as fast as they can.  They get halfway there when it starts downpouring on them.  Everyone is soaked to the bone as they stumble into the Commander’s tent.  Anya looks around at everyone and begins laughing.  The war paint from earlier is now just streaks of black down everyone’s faces. 

“For once Leksa isn’t the only one that looks like a raccoon.”

Lexa huffs as everyone laughs.  They all clean off their faces and change into dry clothes.  Ellie allows the cooks to make nice hot soup for everyone instead of pizza.

Later that night the Clexanya pack all climb into the same bed as another spring storm rumbles over their heads.

_____________________________

 

**Summer**

 

Summer is in full swing and it is boiling hot out.  The Clexanya teenagers are all lying on the ground of the Commander’s tent trying to stay cool.  Anya thanks Clarke as the Omega hands her another glass of water.  The tent flap opens and Lexa steps inside.  Clarke walks over to her and helps remove the Commander’s jacket off of her sweaty skin.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until later.”

Lexa sighs as the hot jacket is finally removed from her body.  “I changed my plans.  I thought we could all take a trip to the waterfall today instead.”

The kids immediately perk up from their place on the floor.  Everyone turns and looks at Clarke waiting for her final verdict.

Clarke smiles “What are you all looking at me for?  Let’s go before we all cook to death.”

The teenagers cheer as they jump to their feet.  The pack changes into swimwear and grabs towels before heading to the waterfall.  Clarke stops at the cooking tent on the way and grabs some snacks for everyone.  The walk through the woods is stifling hot.  The waterfall is a welcome sight at the end of it.  Clarke sets a blanket and the snacks on the shore before walking out into the water.  The rest of the pack rushes in behind her relieved as the cool water hit their skin.  It doesn’t take long for the kids to start splashing and wrestling each other in the water.

Kya, Jacob, and Maddox begin climbing the rocks around the waterfall.  Clarke calls out for them to be careful.

Lexa wraps an arm around Ellie “You didn’t want to jump?”

Ellie shakes her head “I leave the daredevil stuff to my crazy siblings.”

Lexa laughs and watches the Alphas prepare to jump.  The twins jump first, splashing into the water below and surfacing a second later.  Clarke holds her breath as Kya climbs higher always determined to outdo her brothers.  Anya wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and kisses her neck.

“Kya’s done this jump many times.  She will be fine.”

Kya climbs her way to the top of the waterfall.  She takes a running start before jumping and splashing down into the water.  Clarke doesn’t breathe again until Kya breaks through the surface with a smile on her face.

Jacob huffs “I could totally do that.”

Clarke growls “No more jumping right now.  My heart needs a break.”

Lexa splashes Maddox effectively starting a full out war.  The pack splash and dunk each other over and over.  Everyone protests when Anya declares herself the ultimate winner.

Clarke makes her way to the shallow end to lean against the warm rocks.  Maddox goes to shore and grabs a ball for everyone to toss around.  Anya eventually swims over and joins Clarke.

“This is so much better than being stuck in that hot tent.”

Clarke nods “Yes it is.  I hope this unbearable heat doesn’t last much longer.”

“We might need to live here if it doesn’t pass soon.”

“I won’t argue against that.”

“I’ve convinced Leksa to at least cancel her meetings for the next few days.  We can spend some quality time here now that she is free.”

Clarke straddles Anya’s hips and wraps her arms around her neck “Thank you for doing that.”  She kisses up the Alpha’s neck and along her jaw.  She looks into the Alpha’s eyes as she lightly runs her finger down the side of the Alpha’s face.  Anya gently bites Clarke’s bottom lip and gives it a small tug.  Suddenly water splashes over them ruining the mood.

“Stop being gross and come join us” Jacob says just before he swims off.

Anya growls “I’m going to kill that little shit.”

Clarke laughs “No you aren’t.  Come on, I promise to make it up to you later.”

The pack plays a few rounds of marco polo before they head to the shore for snacks.  Clarke makes sure everyone hydrates with plenty of water while they eat.  Everyone goes quiet when they hear a twig snap in the woods behind them.  Lexa and Anya bare their teeth as the places themselves between the sound and their pack.  More twigs snap as the sound gets closer and closer.  Everyone relaxes as two deer emerge from the woods and head towards the water.  The pack watches as the beautiful animals get a drink of water before moving along.  The pack settles down after the excitement and finishes their snacks.  After they finish eating, the kids toss a ball back and forth on shore while their stomachs settle. 

Clarke kisses Lexa’s lips “This was a perfect idea for today.”

Lexa smiles “I thought we could all use a break from the heat.”

Clarke closes her eyes and leans against her mates.  A short while later she hears Jacob call out “Mama catch.”

Clarke screams and jumps up as something wet and slimy lands in her lap.  Jacob laughs as the fog hops back towards the water.  Clarke growls and warns Jacob to run.  He responds with catch me if you can as he races towards the water.  The rest of the pack crashes into the water after them.  Another splash and dunk war breaks out.  This time Clarke is indisputably the winner.

_____________________________

 

**Fall**

 

It is a tradition in the Clexanya house to carve pumpkins every fall.  Roan helps Clarke push tables together to make one big surface for everyone.  Clarke grabs metal trays and places them around the table for everyone to put their pumpkin seeds on.  This is the first year the Clexanya kids have invited their girlfriends and boyfriends to the annual event.  Clarke double checks that everything is ready before she calls everyone in.  Xavier picks out his pumpkin first with the help of Jael and Emily.  Ellie, India, and Sophia pick their pumpkins next.  Kya and Zahara go afterwards followed by Maddox and his boyfriend Ryon.  Jacob helps his girlfriend Olivia pick out her pumpkin before he picks his.  Ontari takes her time looking for the perfect one only to have it snatched out of her hands by Raven.  The beta gives her an innocent smile as she skips over to the table.  Ontari huffs and sets out to find another one.  Roan, Jonas, Lexa, and Anya find their pumpkins fairly fast.  Clarke, Bellamy, Echo, Octavia, and Lincoln take their time like Ontari.  Abby, Nora, and Callie wait until the end to pick theirs.

Clarke made a bunch of stencils earlier in the week.  She places them on the counter in case anyone wants to use them.  The gang starts cutting into their pumpkins and pulling out the guts.  Pumpkin seeds are separated and placed on the trays so they can be roasted for later.  Ellie cringes as she reaches into her pumpkin.  Zahara laughs and starts removing the guts for the Omega.  Clarke notices Roan watching them with a frown on his face.  She bumps his shoulder and gives him a questioning look.

Roan sighs “She’s grown up too fast.  It seems like just yesterday she was too short to reach the table so she had to stand on a stepping stool.  She’s always hated touching the guts of the pumpkin.  I always had to remove them for her.  I guess she has someone else to do it for her now.”

“You’re still her favorite person in the entire world.  Yeah she’s growing up, but you are her uncle Roan and that will never change.”

Roan turns when he feels a tap on his shoulder.  Ellie smiles as she places her pumpkin down in front of him.

“Zahara was going to remove the guts for me but I told her it was your job.”

The Alpha shakes off his shock and nods before getting to work.  Clarke bumps his shoulder again and laughs when she sees the huge smile on his face.  It doesn’t take long for all the guts to be removed out of the pumpkins and placed in a large bin.  Lexa gathers all the tray of seeds and places them over the fire.

Abby wraps her arms around Clarke “I thought I would challenge myself and try the hardest stencil you made this year.”

“Are you sure mom?”

Abby nods “I’m up for it.  Plus Nora is trying your second hardest and I want to beat her.”

Clarke laughs and shakes her head.  She wishes her mother luck and gets to work on her own pumpkin.  She subtly looks over at what Jacob is doing and is relieved when she sees him using her howling wolf stencil.  Everyone still remembers a couple of years ago when he thought it would be hilarious to carve a penis shaped design in his pumpkin.

The carving continues until everyone is finished.  Everyone lights little candles and places them in their pumpkins.  The take their masterpieces outside and display them on the front steps of the Commander’s house for everyone in Polis to see.  Lexa and Anya pull the seeds off of the fire and salt them as everyone settle in the family room.  Jael and Emily put Xavier to bed upstairs before they join everyone.

Clarke pulls Raven off to the side “Were you able to get what we talked about?”

Raven nods “Yep Callie and Abs brought it with them.  They are setting up a large white sheet in the other room right now.  I used the solar panels to charge up the batteries for the projector today.  We are all set.”

Clarke walks into the family room just as white sheet is finished being put up.  Bellamy points to it and gives Clarke a curious look.

“What is that for princess?”

Clarke smiles “We are having a classic Halloween movie marathon.  Who doesn’t love Michael Myers?”

Octavia groans “I don’t.  Shit I’m going to have nightmares for a week.”

Lincoln smiles and kisses the side of his mate’s head.  Lexa and Anya walk in carrying large bowls of pumpkin seeds for everyone.  Raven places the memory chip in the projector and gets the first movie started.  Clarke smiles as everyone cuddles in together.  Halfway through the marathon they break out the spiked hot apple cider and apple pie for everyone to enjoy.  All the Alphas in the room try and act tough even though they jump at every other scene.

Clarke takes in all the fall smells and the faces of her family and friends gathered around her.  She can’t help but think this is her favorite season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be at Comic-Con later this week. I'm going to try my best to do some writing but I'm not sure how much I will actually get done. So next weeks update will probably be on Tuesday or Wednesday instead of Monday.


	46. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke walks around TonDC still in awe of everything the ground has to offer.  Some of the villagers give her odd looks but she doesn’t care.  It hasn’t been that long since her pod landed and she is very much still new to the ground.  It has been a big adjustment adapting from living in a cold dark place to one filled with sunlight and life.  She now wakes up to the sound of birds and the smell of breakfast cooking instead of metal creaking and stale air.  Every morning it takes Clarke a minute to realize this is her new life now.  This planet is now her home.

The living environment isn’t the only major change in Clarke’s life.  She now has two Alphas that have quickly stolen her heart.  If someone had told Clarke a year ago that she would be locked up, sent to earth, survive the crash and the radiation, and then fall in love with two Alphas, she would have told them that they were completely insane.  She has been dating the Alphas for almost two weeks now and they are nothing like the ones she dealt with or heard about on the Ark.  Clarke laughs to herself as she remembers trying to explain to Lexa and Anya what dating meant.  They tried really hard to follow what she was saying, but in the end they were more confused than when she started.  Clarke found their puzzled faces really adorable, though she didn’t tell them that at the time.  Since that day Clarke has been very confused by the Alphas behavior.  Everything they do goes against everything she learned on the Ark.  The Alphas asked permission to kiss and hug her instead of just taking what they wanted.  They haven’t pressured her to have sex with them or take their bites.  They haven’t been rough or forceful with her once.

Clarke knows she wants to have sex with them and seal their bond, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous.  On the Ark she heard stories from other Omegas.  She also overheard Alphas bragging to each other about sleeping with Omegas.  None of what she heard made her excited to share a bed with an Alpha anytime soon, let alone two.  Clarke just couldn’t picture herself showing her throat while the Alpha did whatever she/he wanted to do to her.  Is that what Lexa and Anya were expecting of her?  So far nothing indicated that they did, but maybe that would change once they got into bed.  Her father warned her once that Alphas can become infinitely more aggressive in intimate situations.  Furthermore, what did Lexa and Anya expect when it came to exchanging mating bites?  They wear each other’s proudly on their necks.  But that doesn’t surprise her as they are both Alphas.  On the Ark, Alphas bite the Omega’s neck but don’t always allow the Omega to bite them back right away.  When they do, it is usually on their shoulder so it can easily be hidden by a shirt.  Others can smell that they are mated to the Omega but never see the physical evidence.  Clarke never understood it.  Why was the Omega forced to bear the biting scar on their neck for everyone to see while the Alpha was allowed to hide theirs?

Clarke sighs as all these thoughts spin through her head.  She wishes she had someone to talk to about all of this.  She would give anything to have Raven standing in front of her right now.  Surely her best friend would have some sort of advice to give her.  She is after all dating Finn who is an Alpha.  Nerves take over Clarke’s body and start to make her stomach turn.  Her guards tense as they smell her nervous pheromones.  Their hands grip their swords as their eyes dart around the trees thinking Clarke sees some sort of threat that they don’t.  Clarke gives them an apologetic smile and tries to calm herself.

Clarke tries to think about other things but her mind keeps jumping back to the Alphas.  For a second she thinks maybe she should just ask them about her fears and concerns.  However, she quickly dismisses the idea.  How would she even start that conversation with them?  What would they think of her if she did ask them?  They are both very strong Alphas.  Surely they want to mate with an Omega that knows what they hell they are doing.  Clarke decides she absolutely will not bring this up with them.  It would break her heart if they broke things off with her because they wanted a more knowledgeable Omega.  Clarke decides to just go with what she learned on the Ark and hope that it all works out ok.

Clarke jumps when a hand on her shoulder pulls her from her thoughts.  Nyko holds up his hands and gives her a big smile.  Clarke calms herself down again and smiles back.

“Sorry I didn’t hear you approach.”

“You have been staring at the same tree for a while now.  I just want to make sure you are alright.”

Clarke chuckles “Wow that’s embarrassing.  I guess I’ve been lost in my own thoughts.”

“Another reason I wanted to check on you Skaiprisa.  Smoke was starting to billow out of your ears” Nyko says with a teasing smile.

Clarke’s chuckle turns into a full blown laugh.  “Well I guess you intervened at just the right time then.”

“Would you like to talk about whatever is troubling you?”

“Do you have something to distract me instead?”

Nyko thinks for a minute before his eyes shine.  “I just received a fresh shipment of herbs and oils.  I could teach you about them if you are interested.”

Clarke nods enthusiastically “That sounds perfect.  Lead the way Nyko.”

Clarke spends the day with the healer soaking up any and all information he gives her.  It is only when the guards tell her dinner is served that she leaves the healing tent.  She enters the Commander’s tent and looks in awe of the spread laid out before her.  Like every night, the table is overflowing with meats, breads, cheeses, fruits, and vegetables.  Lexa and Anya are already sitting at the table waiting for her.  They smile at her and fill her cup with wine as she takes a seat.  Clarke pushes the food around on her plate taking a bite of something here and there while the Alphas carry on a conversation.  They ask her questions about her day and about working with Nyko.  Clarke answers as best she can but for the most part she stares down at her plate.  Her thoughts once again plagued by her concerns from earlier in the day.

Anya frowns “Klark are you alright?  Are you feeling ok?”

Clarke continues to push food around on her plate.

“Hodnes did something happen?”

Clarke finally looks up “I’m ready.”

The Alphas give her confused looks until they realize what she is talking about.  Lexa cocks her head to the side a little as she studies the Omega.

“Are you sure?”

Clarke nods “I’m sure.”

Clarke pushes back her chair and stands from the table.  She kicks off her boots and begins removing her jacket.  It may seem rushed but she knows if she stops now she will lose her nerve.

Anya locks her eyes with Clarke’s.  “Right now?  You’ve barely eaten anything.”

“I had a big lunch.”

Clarke gives them a small smile and hopes they won’t recognize her lie.  Lexa slowly stands from the table and walks over to her.  She places one arm around Clarke’s waist and cups the back of the Omega’s neck with her other hand.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to?  We are fine with waiting Klark.  We don’t have to do anything until you are ready.”

Clarke nods “I’m fine.  I promise.  Let’s do this.”

Another lie Clarke hopes the Alphas won’t call her out on.  They look her over and Clarke knows they are searching for any hesitation in her demeanor.  She puts a smile on her face and does her best to mask her nervous pheromones.  Clarke really does want this and a part of her is excited.  However, the nerves from the many questions she has and the unknowns of the situation are taking over the thoughts in her head.  She hopes the Alphas make their decision soon before she runs from the tent and never looks back.  Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek before she steps out of the tent and informs the guards they are not to be disturbed.  When she returns, she takes the Omega’s hand and leads her to the bedroom.  Anya stands from her chair and follows behind them.  The Alphas slowly strip Clarke out of her clothes taking their time kissing every new inch of skin revealed to them.  Clarke almost jumps when she feels Anya’s teeth graze the back of her neck.

“You can stop us at any time.”

Clarke nods her head but doesn’t trust her voice enough to give a verbal answer.  Nerves swirl in her gut making her feel like she is going to pass out.  She does her best to instead focus on her breathing and the soft lips on her skin.  When Clarke is completely naked, Anya scoops her up and places her under the furs on the bed.  The Omega becomes mesmerized as the Alphas kiss and remove each other’s clothes.  They nip at each other’s necks and leave light scratches down each other’s arms.  Clarke gulps as the Alphas’ pants are removed and their already straining erections spring free.  She has been with a Beta boy before so she is not a virgin, but judging by their size she might as well be.  Her nerves spike as the Alphas slip under the furs on either side of her.

Lexa gives her a concerned look “Do you want to stop?”

Clarke shakes her head “No I’m fine.  Keep going.”

“Do you mind if we touch you prisa?”

Clarke is a little confused as to why they are asking permission to touch her.  She decides not to think too much about it and nods her head.  The Alphas purr as they kiss down her neck and across her collarbone.  Clarke begins to relax as their hands explore her body.  She moans when they focus on her breasts and nipples.  She becomes even more aroused when their fingers trail the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs.  Clarke growls when Lexa’s fingers slide through her slick heat before beginning to rub her clit.  She feels the Alpha smiles against her neck when her hips jerk up into the air.  Anya’s fingers gently probe Clarke’s opening before slowly sinking into the tight heat.  Clarke gasps and throws her head back onto the pillow.  Her hands claw at the furs under her trying to find something to hold on to.

“Are you alright ai prisa?”

Clarke growls “Anya please.”

The Alpha smiles as she begins moving her fingers.  Lexa continues to rub Clarke’s clit, working in sync with the other Alpha.  Clarke’s body completely relaxes as waves of pleasure take over her.  Her hips thrust off of the bed every time Anya’s fingers rub against that sensitive rough patch in her core.  She grips the furs and her body begins to shake as her orgasm starts to wash over her.  Clarke moans and calls out the Alphas’ names as she falls over the edge.  Lexa and Anya keep their fingers working, coaxing her through her pleasure.

Clarke smiles and sinks into the bed as the last of the shudders work through her body.  The Alphas gently pull their hands away and lick their fingers clean.  Clarke’s nerves spike again when Lexa’s body settles on top of hers.  She can feel the Alpha’s cock throbbing against her lower belly.  Lexa pulls her into a kiss and Clarke moans when she tastes herself on the Alpha’s lips.

Lexa pulls back “Are you still alright ai hodnes? We can stop if you wish.”

Clarke gives herself a small pep talk before giving Lexa permission to move forward.  Lexa grips her cock and slowly guides it into the Omega.  She is halfway in before Clarke grips her hips and asks her to stop.

“Sorry, just give me a second.”

Lexa purrs “Take all the time you need hodnes.”

Clarke takes a few deep breaths and focuses on relaxing her body.  When she is ready she loosens her grip on the Alpha’s hips and nods for her to continue.  Lexa slowly pushes forward until she is fully sheathed inside the Omega.

Lexa buries her face in Clarke’s neck and nips at her ear.  “You feel so good hodnes.  Too good.”

Anya trails her fingers up Lexa’s spine and kisses her shoulder.

Lexa growls “Not helping Onya.”

Anya chuckles and stills her fingers.  After a minute Lexa lifts her head and kisses Clarke’s chin.  She pulls her hips back before slowly thrusting forward.  Clarke turns her head to side away from Anya and exposes her throat.  She keeps her eyes on the wall of the tent as Lexa moves on top of her.

Lexa purrs “Klark look at me.”

Clarke is about to turn her head when she remembers some of the stories from the Ark.  Some Alphas like to trick Omegas into provoking them.  It spikes their pleasure and gives them an excuse to force the Omega to submit.  Clarke keeps her throat exposed and her eyes on the wall.

“Ai hodes please look at me.”  Lexa whines and nudges under Clarke’s chin with her nose.

Against her better judgment, Clarke turns her head and locks eyes with the Alpha.  Lexa stops thrusting and purrs as runs her fingers over the Omega’s face.

“Are you alright ai hodnes?”

“I’m fine.”

Clarke tries to turn her head again but Lexa’s gentle hand stops her.  She gives the Alpha a confused look.

Lexa frowns “You do not need to do this ai hodnes.  We would never require this of you.  Did someone tell you that we did?”

Anya kisses Clarke’s temple “I will kill anyone that told you we would require you to submit like this.”

“No…no one told me.  I just…on the Ark this was required.  I don’t know.  I just assumed you would want it as well.”

Lexa growls “Never.  Why didn’t you ask us?”

“I didn’t want to sound like I didn’t know what I was doing.  You are Heda and the number one General.  You deserve to have a mate that knows what is expected of them.”

The Alphas place gentle kisses all over Clarke’s face and neck.  Anya rests her forehead against the side of the Omega’s head.

“Prisa the only thing we expect of you is for you to talk to us.  Especially if you are nervous or unsure about something.”

Clarke turns her head to rest her forehead against Anya’s.  She slides her hands up Lexa’s back and holds her close.  “I’m sorry.”

Lexa purrs “You have nothing to be sorry for.  Your Ark sounds more and more like a horrible place.  Don’t ever think that you have to expose your throat and lie there while we take our pleasure.  Your pleasure is more important to us and will always come first.  Most importantly, never be afraid to tell us to stop at any time.  We do not wish to do anything you are uncomfortable with.”

Clarke smiles feeling the most relaxed she has all day.  She kisses the Alphas and nods her head.  They cuddle together as calming pheromones fill the air around them.  Clarke smirks as she clenches her pelvic muscles causing Lexa drop her head down into her neck and moan.

Anya laughs “Oh no Leksa we’ve awaken a dangerous beast.”

Lexa claws at the furs and chokes out a “Yes we did” as Clarke does it again.  The Alpha begins thrusting her hips again.  Clarke moans into Lexa’s shoulder and runs her nails down her back.  Anya slides her hand in between their bodies to rub Clarke’s clit.  Lexa’s hips jerk as Clarke’s nails dig harder into her back.

“Klark I’m close.  May I…may I cum inside you?  May I bite you?”

Clarke moans “Yes please.  Don’t pull out.  Please Lexa.”

Clarke turns her head and rests her forehead against Anya’s again.  Her body begins to twitch and shudder as her orgasm starts.  Lexa snarls with the first spurt of her orgasm and sinks her teeth into Clarke’s neck.  The Omega whines and jerks her hips causing Lexa’s teeth to grip her neck harder.  The pain mixed with the pleasure helps increase the power of Clarke’s orgasm.  The Alpha doesn’t release her hold on Clarke’s neck until the last rope of cum empties into the Omega.  Lexa purrs and gently licks at the wound until it slowly begins to scar over.  When she is done she turns her head and exposes the smooth side of her throat opposite Anya’s bite.

Clarke can’t keep the surprise out of her voice.  “Are you sure?”

Lexa nods “Only if you are ready.  I can wait if you want.”

“No I’m ready.  I’m just surprised.  Alphas on the Ark usually made their Omega bite their shoulder so they could hide the scar under their clothes.”

Anya growls “The more you talk about these Ark Alphas the more I want to kill every single one of them.”

Lexa turns and kisses Clarke’s lips.  “It would be an honor for me to wear your bite ai hodnes.  If you allow me, I wish to display it proudly like I do Onya’s.”

The Alpha turns her head again to expose her throat.  Clarke leans up and sinks her teeth into the sensitive skin.  The metallic taste of Lexa’s blood immediately coats her tongue.  Tears wells in her eyes as an overwhelming feeling of love comes over her.  Clarke gently loosens her grip and licks the wound until it scars.  She purrs as she places a gentle kiss on the mark.  Lexa turns her head and pulls Clarke into a bruising kiss.  Clarke moans when she feels the Alpha getting hard again.

Anya nips at Lexa’s shoulder “Stop hogging her branwada.  It’s my turn.”

Lexa places one more kiss on Clarke’s lips before gently pulling out.  She smiles and nips at Anya’s jaw before slowly rolling off of the Omega.  Anya kisses up Clarke’s neck before whispering something in her ear.  The Omega smiles and nods.  Lexa’s eyes darken as Clarke rolls over onto her stomach.  Anya kisses up Clarke’s spine and nips at the back of her neck.  She slides one arm under Clarke’s hips to lift them off of the bed.  She moans and drops her forehead against the Omega’s neck as she guides her cock into her.

Anya growls “Jok (fuck) she feels incredible.”

Lexa laughs as she kisses Anya’s shoulder “I told you.”

Clarke smiles and thrust back against the Alpha.  Anya snarls as the Omega clenches her pelvic muscles just like she did with Lexa.

“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.”

Clarke keeps doing it until Anya lets out a whine.

“Please prisa let me enjoy you.  I don’t want it to end too fast.”

The Alpha lets out a relieved sigh when Clarke stops.  She takes a minute to settle down before she begins thrusting.  Clarke moans and grips the furs under her fingers.  Her nipples and clit brush against the soft material with each thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body.  Anya kisses across the Omega’s neck and shoulders, occasionally nipping at the soft skin.  Clarke reaches over and links her hand with Lexa’s.  The Alpha smiles at her and kisses her fingers.  Clarke shudders as her orgasm begins.  She exposes her neck opposite Lexa’s bite.  She moans at Anya thrust in as deep as she can and sinks her teeth into Clarke’s neck.  Just like Lexa, Anya doesn’t let go until the last of her orgasm releases into the Omega.  The Alpha gently pulls out as she licks the wound.  When she is finished she helps Clarke roll over before exposing her neck to her.  Clarke pulls Anya down on top of her and sinks her teeth in.  The Alpha growls and bucks her hips.  Again an overwhelming feeling of love washes over Clarke.  She purrs and runs her tongue over the bite until it scars.  Anya collapses half on top of her and Lexa moves over to throw an arm over them both.

“How do you feel hodnes?”

Clarke smiles “Happier than I’ve ever been.”

The Alphas begin kissing down her neck and running their hands over her.  Clarke closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling until her stomach growls.  The Alphas freeze and look down at the Omega.  Clarke slowly opens her eyes and bites her lip.

“Ok so I may have lied about having a big lunch.  I want to go many many more rounds with you and celebrate our mating, but could I maybe eat first?  I was too nervous to eat earlier and now I’m starving.”

Anya nips at Clarke’s jaw “Don’t lie to us about eating ever again.  Your health is important.”

“I won’t I promise.”

Lexa gets out of bed and fills a plate up with food for the Omega.  Clarke’s stomach growls loudly as the Alpha sets the plate in her lap.  She gives the Alphas a sheepish smile before digging in.  They cuddle up to her and purr as they watch her eat.  When she is done, the plate is tossed to the side and the Alphas are on her again.  It is not until early morning that the three mates collapse on the bed completely exhausted.  Clarke smiles as they Alphas hold her close and tell her they love her.  She purrs and falls asleep feeling safe in their arms.


	47. The Twins/Ellie's Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke releases a shaky breath as she leans heavily against one of the beds in the healing tent.  She rests one of her hands on her hip while other grips the frame of the bed until her knuckles turn white.  Lexa walks up behind her and gently begins to massage her back.

“What do you need ai hodnes?”

Clarke growls “I need these two monsters to come out.  That’s what I need!”

From the corner of the room Callie and Raven laugh as they pass a bowl of popcorn back and forth.  They quickly shut up when Clarke lifts her head and shoots them a murderous glare.  Anya enters the tent carrying a stack of washcloths soaked in cool water.  She sets the stack down on one of the tables and pulls a cloth off the top.  She hands it to Lexa who immediately runs it over Clarke’s neck and down her back.  The Omega begins to relax until another wave of pain shoots through her body.  The Alphas quickly wrap their arms around Clarke as her knees buckle.  They guide her into the bed and try to make her as comfortable as possible.

Abby walks into the tent “How is she doing?”

Clarke groans as another wave of pain hits.  “Please tell me they are finally ready to come out.”

Abby moves to the end of the bed to check how far along the Omega is.  Lexa and Anya grip Clarke’s hands and kiss her sweaty forehead.

Abby smiles “You’re getting there Clarke.”

“I’m getting there?  I just want them out!”  Clarke turns to her mates “If I wasn’t in so much pain right now I would murder you both.”

The Alphas gulp and turn to Abby for help.  The Doctor promptly puts up her hands and tells them they are on their own.  Lexa and Anya help Clarke out of bed and help her walk circles around the tent.  The Omega starts to cry as she complains about being the size of a house and that she just wants to see her ankles again. Raven and Callie continue to laugh and pass popcorn in the corner.  The Alphas frantically try to fill Clarke’s every request and dodge out of the way when she throws things at them.

Hours go by and Clarke is at her absolute limit.  She’s grumpy, in pain, and just wants the twins out.  Abby checks Clarke again and smiles as she tells her it’s time to push.  The Alphas’ knees almost buckle when Clarke crushes their hands with the first push.  They stay strong and try not to wince as they encourage her.  Clarke growls, snarls, and roars as her exhausted body protests.  Sweat pours down her face soaking her hair and shirt.  Finally, Abby hands the first baby over to Nyko.  Cries fill the air as the healer cleans him off and checks him over.  Clarke collapses against the bed too exhausted to go any further.

Abby purrs “Come one Clarke.  You’re almost done.  Only one more.”

Lexa climbs into the bed so Clarke can lean back against her.  Raven comes over and takes her place holding Clarke’s hand.  They all encourage Clarke and tell her she can do it.  Soon the Omega is pushing again.  Lexa tries to support Clarke as much as she can while Anya and Raven pray their hands aren’t broken.  Eventually Abby lifts baby boy number two into her arms and carries him over to the table.  Just like before, cries echo throughout the tent as he is cleaned off and checked over.  Lexa and Anya kiss all over Clarke’s face and tell her how amazing she is.  Abby and Nyko wrap the babies in furs and carry them over to their waiting parents.  Clarke begins to cry as she holds them in her arms for the first time.

“Jacob and Maddox, you are very beautiful.”

Raven smiles “Damn Commander and General, you have a talent for making some cute kids.”

Lexa and Anya laughs and kiss their babies’ foreheads.

Anya turns to Abby “So it looks like Jacob was the first one out.”

Abby nods “That would be correct.”

Anya smirks at Lexa from across the bed.  Lexa growls and ignores her.  Anya’s smirk grows deciding to let it go for now.  She will bring it up later in the Commander’s tent.  The growing pack cuddles in together and coos over the newest members.

_______________________________

Onya saunters into the main room after getting Klark and the twins settled in bed.  She wraps her arms around Leksa and gently bites into her shoulder.

“You know you lost right?”

Leksa huffs “We don’t know that for sure.”

“Yes because you with your crazy mane of hair mixed with Klark just happened to make a blonde haired baby boy.”

“It’s possible.”

“It is not possible!  You just don’t want to admit to losing.  My sire came out first Heda.  I win.  Time to pay up.”

Onya takes a step back as Leksa whips around to glare at her.  She smirks and crosses her arms unwilling to back down.  Finally, Leksa growls and rolls her eyes.

“I’m not get on my knees.”

“You don’t have to.”  Onya unbuttons her pants and slides her hand inside.  She smiles as she starts stroking her own cock “See I will even get it started for you.”

Leksa bats Onya’s hand away.  She works Onya’s pants down her hips and takes over.  The Alpha closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Leksa’s.  Leksa nips at her chin and jaw as her hand works Onya over.

“Faster.  So good Leksa.”

Leksa growls and strokes faster.  Her own erection throbs and strains against the confines of her pants.  She tries to keep her hips steady, wanting nothing more than to rut against Onya’s leg.  Onya moans as she thrusts into Leksa’s hand.  She places her hands flat on the table when Leksa forces her to spin around.  She moans when the Alpha molds herself to her back and bites into her shoulder.  Leksa bucks her hips into Onya’s backside.  She quickly tries to get her own pants undone but Onya snarls and stops her.

“You know that is not part of the deal Leksa.  The deal was the loser had to pleasure the winner without anything in return.”

Leksa growls in frustration.  She continues stroking Onya and gently massaging her balls.  Onya purposely grinds her ass but into Leksa to frustrate her more. 

After a while Leksa snarls “I know what you are doing.  Stop holding back your release.”

“I’m enjoying this.  I want to make it last for as long as I can.”

“I only have so much control Onya.  If you don’t release soon I’m going to take you.”

Leksa strokes faster making sure to pay extra attention to Onya’s most sensitive spots.  Onya grips the table hard and throws her head back against Leksa’s shoulder.  She grunts and finally releases into the Alpha’s hand.  Leksa continues to stroke her through her orgasm until Onya’s hips jerk for the last time.  She licks Onya’s release off of her fingers before washing up in one of the basins.  The flap to the bedroom opens and Klark steps out with a smile on her face.

“Are you two done playing with each other?  I’m cold.”

The Alphas fix their clothes and tell her they will be in in a minute. 

Onya turns to Leksa and smiles “We should bet more often.  I enjoy winning.”

“This will be the last time you win Onya.”

“We will see about that.”

The Alphas growl and playfully shove each other all the way to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sweat drips down Clarke’s face as her mother tells her to push again.  Lexa and Anya brush wet hairs away from her face as they whisper words of encouragement.  Clarke squeezes her mates’ hands and pushes again.

“She’s almost here Clarke.  Keep pushing baby.”

Clarke cries out as she pushes one more time.  She collapses back against the bed as Abby lifts the baby in her arms.  Nyko rushes over with a towel as the baby girl begins to cry.  The intoxicating smell of an Omega fills the air.  Lexa and Anya let go of Clarke’s hands and stalk towards the Doctor.  Growls rumble in their chests and their eyes turn black.  Abby instinctively holds the baby closer to her and takes a step back.  A snarl rips past Lexa’s lips as Abby backs away from them.

“Hand her over Abi.”

Abby shudders “I still need to clean her off and check her over.”

Strong Alpha pheromones fill the tent almost forcing Abby, Nyko, Raven, and Callie to their knees.  Abby leans back against a table trying hard to stay on her feet.  Baby Ellie whimpers and begins to cry harder.

Anya roars “Hand her over now!”

Abby drops to her knees and Anya moves in.  She scoops an upset Ellie out of the Doctor’s arms and holds her close to her chest.  Immediately the pheromones in the room begin to dissipate.  Raven, Callie, and Nyko stumble closer to Abby.  Lexa moves places herself in between them and Anya.  The Alphas slowly backup towards Clarke’s bed, their eyes never leaving the group of family and friends in front of them.  Nyko keeps his eyes low as he tosses Lexa some warm towels.  The Alpha catches them and hands them back to Anya.  Carefully Anya cleans Ellie off and wraps her in furs.

Clarke places her hand on Anya’s back “Can I see her?”

Anya leans down and transfers the bundled up Omega into Clarke’s arms.  Afterwards she climbs into bed next to Clarke and places an arm around her shoulders.  Lexa moves to the other side of the bed and does the same.  Abby tries to take a step towards them, but stops when the Alphas snarl at her.

Clarke gives everyone an apologetic look “Can you give us some time?”

Raven, Callie, and Nyko nod and leave the tent.  Abby looks towards Clarke’s bed reluctant to leave.

“Mom please.  We just need a little time.  Go find Kya and the twins and send them in here.”

“She’s beautiful Clarke” Abby says as she wipes tears from her eyes before leaving the tent.

The Alphas finally relax with everyone gone.  They purr as they cuddle in close to the Omegas.  Clarke gently bounces Ellie until the baby Omega’s small cries turn to whimpers before falling asleep.

“We should really let my mom look her over.”

Lexa growls lowly “No, no one touches her but us.”

“Our friends and family will not hurt Ellie.  They haven’t hurt our other children; they won’t hurt her.”

  Anya growls “No.”

Clarke sighs and rests her head back too tired to argue any further.  A guard steps inside the tent followed by Kya, Jacob, and Maddox.  The kids rush over and climb on the bed by Clarke’s feet.  The guard keeps his eyes low as he bows to Lexa.

“We have set ourselves up right outside Heda.  Call us if you need us.”

Lexa thanks him and he leaves.  The twins lie down resting their heads on Clarke’s legs and close their eyes.  Kya wedges herself in between Clarke and Anya.

Kya purrs as she looks over her baby sister “How are you feeling mama?”

Clarke smiles “I’m tired.”

Kya nods “You should sleep mama.  We will protect you and Ellie.”

Clarke kisses Kya’s forehead.  She holds Ellie against her chest and closes her eyes.  She wakes a little while later and panics when she doesn’t feel Ellie in her arms.  That feeling instantly goes away when she sees Lexa cooing in the Omega’s ear as she walks around the room.

“Is she hungry?”

Lexa nods “I think so.”

The other kids are still asleep so Clarke undoes her shirt.  Lexa walks over and places Ellie in Clarke’s arms.  The baby Omega takes a second to latch on and begin eating.  Lexa grabs a blanket and places it over the Omegas to hide them from view.  She settles down on the bed again and cuddles into them.

“Lexa, Anya, we should let my mother or Nyko look over her.”  The Alphas begin to growl but Clarke keeps going.  “You can stand there the whole time and watch over her.  As soon as they are done, we can barricade ourselves in the Commander’s tent until you are ready.  How does that sound?”

The Alphas grumble their displeasure over the idea.  Eventually they reluctantly agree to let Abby check over Ellie.  As soon as the baby Omega is finished eating, Lexa sends one of their guards to retrieve the Doctor.  A short while later Abby slowly and carefully steps into the healing tent.  The Alpha kids wake up and situate themselves on the end of Clarke’s bed.  Anya lifts Ellie into her arms and Lexa stands protectively in front of them.

Abby smiles “I was the same way when Clarke was born.  I didn’t want anyone near her except Jake.  It took him hours to convince me to let others hold her.  I know how you are feeling.  I promise I will be quick.”

Lexa gives Anya a small nod.  The Alpha carries Ellie over to the table and gently sets her down.  Abby walks over and begins her examination.  The Alphas have a constant growl rumbling in their chests as they pace back and forth.  Lexa snarls and grabs Abby’s wrist when the Doctor pulls a stethoscope from her bag.

“The metal is cold.”

Abby nods “I will warm it up before it touches her.  I just want to check her heart.”

Lexa releases her wrist and begins pacing again.  Abby blows warm air against the instrument and rubs it on her shirt until it’s warm.  The Alphas freeze when she begins listening to the baby Omega’s heart.  Abby smiles and tells them that everything sounds perfect.  She bundles Ellie back up and packs her medical bag.  As soon as she steps away the Alphas scoop Ellie back up into their arms and cover her with their scents.  Lexa gives Abby a small nod and thanks her.  The Doctor says goodbye to the other kids and hugs Clarke before leaving.

The guards surround the pack as Lexa carries Clarke and Anya carries Ellie to the Commander’s tent.  Villagers give the pack a wide berth as they smell the new baby’s scent.  Roan is waiting just inside the doors when they enter their home.  He holds up his hands when the Alphas snarl at him.

“I just want to help.”

Lexa and Anya start to calm down and Roan lowers his hands.

Anya growls “If you were anyone else we would have killed you.”

“Think you can kill me that easily General?”

“I don’t know why don’t we find out?”

Roan laughs as he holds up his hands again.  He instantly melts as he looks over Ellie.  Anya allows him to get close and kiss the top of the baby’s head.  Lexa thanks him for being here before carrying Clarke back to the bedroom.  She helps Clarke get comfortable and double checks that the crib by the bed is ready.  Roan finishes setting up his cot by the tent opening and checks that the guards outside are prepared.  Gustus steps inside and sets up his cot on the opposite side of the tent opening across from Roan’s.  Anya moves to the back and gets Ellie settled in her crib.  Kya and the twins pull out their toys and play in the main room with Roan.

Days go by and the pack, with the exception of the kids, barely leaves the tent.  The only ones allowed to enter are the cooks delivering food.  Every night Lexa and Anya sleep in chairs they setup next to Ellie’s crib.  Every sound the baby Omega makes has them waking up and looking around for any danger.  By the forth night Clarke is exhausted and has had enough.  She convinces the Alphas to finally sleep in their bed.  They still bolt up at every sound Ellie makes, but it is progress.

One day Raven decides to enter the tent when she returns Kya and the twins.  Roan, Gustus, Lexa, and Anya all jump up and start snarling.  Jonas and Ontari release warning growls from just outside the door.

Raven huffs “Relax I’m just here to get a look at the little angel.  You’ve all been hoarding her long enough.”

Clarke walks out from the back carrying Ellie while releasing calming pheromones into the air.  The Alphas’ muscles relax but their eyes remain black.  Raven rests her hand on the top of Ellie’s head and touches her cheeks, but doesn’t ask to hold her.  She’s smart enough to know that would be a death sentence.  Raven only stays for a little bit sensing her mates growing more and more anxious as they wait outside.  The Alphas in the tent relax completely as soon as the Beta leaves.  Clarke rolls her eyes and heads back into the bedroom.  A little while later Lexa and Anya join the Omega in bed.

Clarke sighs “You know more people are going to want to see and touch Ellie.  We can’t hide in here forever.”

Anya growls “They can do that when we are dead.”

“One, stop talking about your death.  Two, that is completely unrealistic.  Besides you let Roan and Gustus hold her.”

“That is different, they are practically pack.”

“I’m going to give you two five more days to get over your overprotectiveness.  Then I’m going to let people see her whether you like it or not.”

The Alphas’ chests rumble.  Clarke glares at them and they immediately stop.

Lexa huffs “Fine but guards will be with you wherever you take her.  Guards will follow Ellie for the rest of her life.  That we will not negotiate on.”

Anya growls “Other Alphas better not get their stink all over her.”

“You two are impossible.  She is never going to have any freedom is she?”

The Alphas snarl “No!”

Clarke laughs “I’ll let you two be the ones to tell her that when she is a teenager.  I would advise you to wear full armor when you do it because I’m pretty sure she is going to throw things at you.”

The Alphas purr as they cuddle in close.  Clarke begs them to let her sleep and try not to jump up at every sound Ellie makes.  She reminds them that Kya and the twins made the same noises when they were babies.  The Alphas assure her that they will try.  Of course that only lasts about ten minutes.  Lexa and Anya jump off the bed when Ellie sighs and shakes her tiny fists in the air.  Roan and Gustus rush into the bedroom eyes wild looking for danger.  Clarke covers her face with her hands and growls, realizing it is going to be another sleepless night.


	48. Colds Part 2 & We Can Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

**Colds Part 2**

The Alphas groan as Clarke quietly extracts herself from their warm bed.  Anya blindly reaches out trying to pull the Omega back into her arms.  She growls when her hand meets nothing but furs and Lexa’s skin.  Clarke smiles as she watches while finishing putting on her clothes.  She walks over to the bed and kisses Anya’s forehead.  With lightning reflexes, the Alpha wraps her arms around the Omega’s waist and pulls her back down on the bed.  Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke as well helping Anya to cage her in.

Clarke chuckles “I need to get to work.”

Lexa shakes her head against Clarke’s shoulder.  “You need to stay in bed.  You work too much.  You were exhausted when you came home yesterday.”

“Leksa is right.  You have been coming home late and dragging yourself into bed every night.”

Clarke sighs “You know Nyko needs my help with this sickness going around.  There are too many patients for him to handle on his own.  We sent for extra help but neighboring villages are dealing with the same thing.  They can’t spare any healers right now.”

The Alphas’ arms tighten around Clarke for a minute before they relax and roll away. The Omega kisses their cheeks and tells them not to wait up for her.  She promises she will catch up on sleep with them tomorrow.  The sun is just beginning to rise when Clarke exits the Commander’s tent.  She shivers and pulls her coat tighter when the bitter cold air hits her.  The guards give her a nod and wish her good morning.  At the cooking tent she wolfs down a quick bowl of oatmeal before continuing on to the healing tent.  Nyko greets her when she steps inside and updates her on their patients.  An upper repertory sickness is spreading around TonDC filling the tent with its victims.  Clarke starts with the youngest patient first.  The little guy looks miserable after coughing through the night.  She talks to his parents prescribing herbs and plenty of fluids.  Clarke moves on to the next patient as more begin to trickle in.

Halfway through the morning Clarke begins to feel a tickle at the back of her throat.  She drinks some water and keeps working.  She clears her throat every so often while talking to patients and their packs.  She stops drinking water and switches to tea with honey hoping that the soreness in her throat will fade.  Midway through the day Nyko pulls Clarke off to the side.

“You should go home and rest Klark.  You are not looking well.”

“I can’t go home Nyko.  We are swamped in here.  I’m just a little tired that’s all.  I’m well enough to work.”

Clarke’s chest begins to feel tight as the day progresses.  Nyko watches her warily as she tries to hide coughs and the clearing of her throat.  Clarke brushes him off when she catches him watching and insists that she is fine.  She goes back to chugging water when the temperature in the tent begins to rise.  It takes Clarke a little while to realize it is because she has a fever.  She strips down to a t-shirt and continues to work.  It is pitch black out by the time patients stop walk through the front of the tent.  Clarke is completely exhausted and her chest aches.  She helps Nyko clean up before packing her stuff to leave.

 “I’m going to head home and get some rest.  Do you need anything before I go?”

Nyko shakes his head “Rest Klark.  We have had many long days in this tent.”

Clarke nods and gives Nyko a small smile.  She doesn’t bother to put on her coat as she drags her feet through the tent and out into the crisp air.  The cold feels great against her overheated skin.  Clarke is thrown into a coughing fit when the bitter air hits her lungs.  She drops her bag and doubles over as she tries to catch her breath.  Concerned guards rush over and ask if she is alright.  Clarke does her best to nod as she grips their arms for support.  Finally, her coughing dies down and she is able to pull air into her lungs.  She loosens her grips on the guards’ arms and thanks them for their concern.  She assures them she is alright one more time before picking up her bag.  She takes three steps towards the Commander’s tent before her eyes roll back in her head.  The last thing Clarke remembers is the side of her face hitting the snow.

___________

When Clarke wakes up she is completely disoriented.  She feels soft furs all around her and a cool cloth on her forehead.  She smells the concerned pheromones of her mates lingering in the room.  She opens her eyes and is met with the soft glow of candlelight.  She pulls the cloth from her forehead and slowly sits up.  Using the bedside table for support, Clarke stands from the bed.  She pulls off her sweat soaked clothes and throws them off to the side.  She puts on a pair of Lexa’s shorts and Anya’s shirt before stumbling out into the main room.  Upon seeing her, the Alphas growl and quickly bolt out of their chairs.

Lexa is the first to reach the Omega.  “Klark what are you doing?  You should be resting.”

“How did I get here?  The last thing I remember is saying goodbye to Nyko.”

“You collapsed in the snow Klark.  One of the guards with you carried you here while the other retrieved Naikou.  You have caught the sickness going around.”

Anya gently lifts Clarke into her arms “Let’s get you back to bed prisa.”

Anya holds Clarke while Lexa pulls the sweaty furs off of the bed.  Fresh ones are put on before Clarke is tucked in.  The Omega crinkles her face as she snuggles in.

Lexa brushes back Clarke’s hair.  “Are you alright hodnes?”

“The furs smell of soap instead of you and Anya.”

The Alphas lie down on the bed and begin pumping out their scents.  Clarke closes her eyes and releases a content sigh.

“That’s better.”

“Go to sleep prisa.”

Clarke nods “Ok but only for a little bit.  I have to help Nyko.”

__________

Clarke wakes again to her mates’ concerned voices.  She coughs and her body shivers.  She slowly opens her eyes when she feels Anya brush wet hairs from her face.  Judging by the sunlight Clarke guesses it is early morning.  Anya leans down and kisses the Omega’s sweaty forehead.

“Hurry Leksa.  She is really burning up.”

Clarke tries to sit up “Nyko needs help.  I can’t leave him with all of those patients.”

“Klark, Naikou will be fine without you.   You have a very high fever.  We must cool you down.”

Clarke shivers again and her teeth chatter.  She tries to reach for the furs at the end of the bed but Anya’s arms prevent her from doing so.  She molds her body to the Alpha’s trying to absorb as much heat as she can.

“I’m done Onya.  Bring her in here!”

Anya stands up and scoops the Omega up into her arms.  Clarke closes her eyes and leans her head against Anya’s shoulder.  She gasps and her eyes snap open again when she is placed in a tub of ice cold water.  She struggles and tries to pull herself from the water.  Her mates place their hands on her shoulders and gently push her down.  Clarke whimpers as she struggles harder against them.

“Beja prisa we need to cool you down.”

Clarke knows in the back of her mind that she has a high fever.  She reminds herself that they are doing the right thing.  She stops struggling and clutches their hands instead.  The only noise in the room is the Alphas’ purrs and Clarke’s occasional cough.  The Omega is completely exhausted by the time her body cools down.  The Alphas dry her off and dress her in fresh clothes.  They wrap her up in furs and take her back to bed.  She is able to eat a little broth and drink a little tea before falling asleep.

When Clarke wakes up again Anya is sleeping beside her.  She jumps a little when a bowl is places on the bedside table.  Lexa curses to herself before turning to look at the Omega.

“I’m sorry Klark.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Clarke smiles as she looks at the bowl of fruit Lexa set down.  She places her hand on her chest when her laugh turns into a cough.  Lexa sits down beside her and places a hand on her chest as well.

“What is wrong?”

“Fruit”

Lexa looks puzzled “Sha, Nyko said fruit would be a good thing for you to eat.  Is he incorrect?”

“No he’s right.  Fruit is a good thing for me to eat.  It just made me think of my parents.  Whenever I was sick my father would bring me his dessert ration to help me feel better.  My mother would always scold him and tell him he should have brought me fruit instead.  The fruit rations were nowhere near as good as what you have there, but they were healthier than dessert.  My father never stopped doing it though.  Eventually my mother gave up and started bringing me her dessert as well.”

“I wish I could have met your parents.”

“Me too.  My father would have loved you and Anya.  My mother would puff out her chest at first but she would like you.”

“Your father is gone but your mother is still up there.  Maybe there is still a chance we will meet her one day.”

Clarke nods sadly “Yeah maybe.”

Clarke eats half a bowl of fruit until her raw throat forces her to stop.  She doses in and out of sleep until the sun rises again.  She changes into more of the Alphas’ clothes before climbing back into bed.  Her mates enter the room each carrying a small box.  They cuddle into her and ask her how she is feeling.

“I have a lingering fever but not as bad as yesterday.  This cough is annoying but other than that I’m ok.”

The Alphas hand Clarke their boxes.  She smiles when she opens them and finds a small pie and some cookies inside.

“We hope you don’t mind us carrying on the tradition.  We thought this might help you feel better.”

Lexa nods “The cooks made them special for us.  They hope you get well soon.”

Clarke pulls her mates into her arms and holds them close.  “This is perfect.  Thank you.”

“You scared us prisa.  First you collapse in the snow and then your fever.”

“I know I’m sorry.  I should have realized how sick I was getting.  I just didn’t want to leave Nyko to do the work by himself.”

“It is alright hodnes.  We are just relieved you are doing better now.”

Clarke slowly improves as the days go on.  Within a couple of days, she is on her feet again.  Her cough slowly fades after that.  Her chest and throat remain sore but it is still an improvement.  Lexa and Anya bring her different desserts everyday just like her father did.  Clarke falls in love with them even more for it. 

A week and a half later Clarke is back working in the healing hut.  She checks over the small number of lingering patients.  They are mostly older villagers struggling to get rid of their cough.  Clarke makes fresh tea for them and delivers some soup for breakfast.  Nyko walks into the tent and gives Clarke a big smile.

“It is good to see you well again Klark.”

Clarke smiles back “It’s nice to be on my feet again.”

“Your mates were worried.  Though from what Gostos has told me you are a much better patient than they are” Nyko teases.

“Is that because I didn’t swear my fight was over multiple times a day?”

Nyko laughs “Sha I believe so.”

“They are worse than children when they are sick.  Don’t tell them I said that.”

Nyko smiles “I will speak of it to no one.”

“It’s good to be back Nyko.”

“It is good to have you back Klark.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**We Can Do This**

“Are you sure I should go?”

Leksa nods “Sha Klark.  You have been looking forward to visiting Wells.  We will be fine.”

“That was before Ellie woke up with a fever.  Maybe I should stay.”

“We will be fine Klark.  Go and visit your friend.”

After many more minutes of reassurance Klark hugs their children and says goodbye to her mates.  The Omega climbs on her horse and leaves Polis with her guards.  Kya and the twins run off to play while five-year-old Ellie curls up in Leksa’s lap on the couch.  The little Omega falls in and out of sleep while the Alpha reads.  Leksa keeps checking her daughter’s forehead to make sure her fever isn’t getting too high.  She asks Onya to make some tea when the little Omega begins to sniffle and cough.  When Onya returns she kisses their daughter’s forehead and helps her drink her tea.

The little Omega doesn’t move far from the Alphas the entire day.  Kya and the twins return home just before dinner.  They drag themselves to the table and plop down in their chairs.  Ellie climbs into Onya’s lap and picks food off of the Alpha’s plate.  Leksa shares a concerned look with Onya as they watch the young Alphas push their food around their plates instead of wolfing it down like they normally do.

“Is everything alright?” Onya asks.

Kya turns a little green before she jumps up from the table and sprints to the washroom.  The twins groan as they push their plates away and place their heads down on the table.  Leksa gets up and feels the twins’ foreheads.  Their overheated skin indicates they have fevers.  Leksa tells the boys to rest upstairs and they will check on them soon.  Onya gets Ellie settled back down on the couch while Leksa checks on Kya.  Leksa knocks on the washroom door before she slowly enters.  She finds Kya sitting on the floor hugging a bucket.

Kya looks up “I’m not feeling so well nontu.”

Leksa sits down behind the young Alpha and pulls her back against her chest.  She holds her while Kya continues to empty her stomach.  When the young Alpha is done, Leksa gives her some mint leaves to chew on before carrying her to the couch and placing her down opposite Ellie.

“Let’s take the boys some tea and check on them.  Afterwards we can carry the girls up and get them settled.”

Leksa nods in agreement.  She helps Onya carry up tea for the boys.  They find them stripped down to their shorts lying on top of their furs.  They both look absolutely miserable.  The boys’ faces are flush and the Alphas can almost feel the heat radiating off of them.  Leksa and Onya help them drink their tea and stay with them until they fall asleep.  When they arrive downstairs again they find Ellie alone.  The little Omega points towards the washroom.  This time Onya goes to sit with Kya while Leksa carries Ellie upstairs.  The little Omega begins to cry as they make their way up the steps.

“What’s wrong princess?”

“I want mama.”

“I know princess but mama is away visiting a friend.”  Leksa kisses Ellie’s forehead “Tell me what will help make you feel better.”

“Will you read me a story like mama does?”

“Of course princess.”

Leksa tucks Ellie into bed before grabbing the little Omega’s favorite book off of the shelf.  She climbs into bed and cuddles with the little girl.  She gets hallway through the first page of the book when Ellie shakes her head and stop her.

“Nontu you are doing it wrong.”

“I am?”

“Sha you are supposed to do the voices.  Mama does the voices.”

“Right ok, I can do that.”

Leksa does her best to make up voices for the characters in the book.  She prays she is not screwing it up too much.  She relaxes when Ellie begins giggling and enjoy the story.  The little Omega falls asleep before the book is finished.  Leksa gets a cup of water from the washroom and sets it down by the Omega’s bed.  She kisses Ellie’s forehead and quietly leaves the room.  She steps into the hallway at the same time Onya exit’s Kya’s room.

“How is she doing?”

Onya sighs “Her stomach has settled again.  I placed an empty bucket by her bed just in case.  Hopefully she will get a little sleep.  How is our little princess?”

“She fell asleep as I was reading to her.  Her face is red so we will have to check her fever during the night.”

“How is her cough?”

“She’s sniffling more than she is coughing.  Let’s make sure we have lots of tea and honey ready.”

The Alphas decide to eat some dinner knowing it is going to be a long night.  They get halfway through their meal when they hear all four children call out from their rooms.

Onya turns to Leksa with a panicked look on her face “We should send for Klark.”

Leksa shakes her head “No, let her enjoy her time away.  We can do this.  I’ll get Kya and you check on Ellie.  Afterwards we will check on the twins.”

The Alphas race up the stairs as the kids cry out again.  Onya finds Ellie curled up in a ball sniffling into her pillow.  She lifts her into her arms and goes to check on the boys.  She finds the boys on their balcony trying to cool their overheated skin.  Leksa finds Kya dry heaving over her bucket.  She wraps her arms around the young Alpha and comforts her as much as she can.  Onya holds Ellie in one arm while she races around trying to get a bath started for the twins.  She purrs as the Omega sniffles and cries into her neck.  Leksa runs downstairs to get something to help settle Kya’s stomach.  The Alphas yell “We can do this” as they run past each other in the hall.

All night and all of the next day the Alphas run up and down the stairs and back and forth between rooms.  Unfortunately, the kids don’t seem to be improving at all.  They keep calling for their mama and asking when she will be home.  On day three the Alphas give in and call for reinforcements.  Abi shows up a short time later with her medical bag.  She smiles at the Alphas and tells them not to worry.  She goes into the kitchen and empties the supplies she brought.  She gives them a piece of paper with instructions for everything.  Leksa and Onya thank her before she heads back to the healing center.

Leksa nods to Onya “We can do this.”

Onya nods “We can do this.”

The Alphas grab all of the new supplies and take a deep breath before racing up the stairs.  By the end of the day they have Kya eating solid foods again, the twins’ fever broken, and Ellie’s cough gone.  Later that night the Alphas collapse on the couch completely exhausted.  They are almost asleep when the front door opens.  The jump up just as Klark steps inside.  The Alphas pull Klark into their arms.

“What are you doing home?  You were supposed to be gone for another day.”

Klark smiles “I missed my pack.  You look exhausted.  What happened?”

“The kids are sick.”

Leksa knows Klark is trying hard not to laugh as she recaps everything that has happened over the past three and a half days.  The Omega hugs them and gives them a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry you two had to go through all of that.  It sounds like you did a great job though.”

Klark instructs them to sit on the couch and rest.  She tells them she has just what they need before disappearing into the kitchen.  She returns a minute later with two cups of ale.

“I brought this home with me.  It is a gift from Wells.  It looks like you two could really use it.”  Klark hands them the cups and kisses their lips.  “Enjoy your drinks and I will go check on the kids.”

Klark kisses them one last time before heading up the stairs.  The Alphas sink into the couch and moan at their first sip of the brew.

Onya sighs “We did ok right?  We didn’t do a horrible job of taking care of them did we?”

“Sha we did alright.”

Leksa smiles as she fist bumps Onya “As Reivon would say, team win.”

Onya chuckles “Team win.”

Klark comes down the stairs and smiles at the Alphas.  “I know I told you to rest but Ellie is demanding you read her a story and do the really funny voices.  Kya and the twins want to listen as well.”

Leksa nods “I will be right up.”

Klark heads back up the stairs and the Alphas set down their cups.  As soon as she is out of sight Leksa turns to Onya in a panic. 

“I don’t remember the voices I did last time.  You have to help me.”

Onya nods “Calm down we can do this.  We will make up voices together.  The kids will love it.”

Leksa nods “Team win.”

“That’s right team win.”

The Alphas nod to each other before taking a deep breath and heading up the stairs.  They tell each other “We can do this” the whole way.


	49. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being so inconsistent with posting. My schedule has been absolutely brutal this month. Crossing my fingers September will be better.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

“Well what do you suggest we do Onya?”

“Huk em op (throw her in).”

“Absolutely not!”

“Why not?  It is what our parents did to us.  Huk em op and she will learn.”

“She is from the sky Onya.  She hasn’t had the same experiences with water that we have.”

This arguing back and forth has gone on with no signs of stopping since they arrived at the water this morning.  Clarke sighs as she leans back against a tree and cracks open a book.  Today was supposed to be her first swim lesson even though she hasn’t touched a drop of water since they arrived at the pond.  She can’t hear all of what Lexa and Anya are arguing about, but judging by how many times they have pointed at her she assumes it is about the method they will use to teach her.  Clarke gets through three chapters of her book before she tosses it to the side and walks towards the water.  She dips her toe in to test the temperature.  She pulls off her shirt and tosses it in the grass by her book and towel.  The Omega walks into the pond until she’s in waist deep while the Alphas continue to argue.  She looks up at the sun and smiles as she glides her hands through the cool water.  Clarke hears water sloshing behind her before strong arms wrap around her middle.

Lexa smiles against the sensitive skin of Clarke’s neck “You are not afraid of the water.  That is a good start.”

Anya walks around to Clarke’s front and places her hands on the Omega’s hips.  “We are just going to do some floating today because Leksa refuses to use my teaching method.”

“Because you are trying to kill her Onya!”

Anya growls “We would be right there with her.  She wouldn’t be in any danger.”

“We are not doing it Onya.”

Clarke quickly speaks up before the arguing continues any further.  “Floating sounds good.  I’m excited.  Teach me how to float.”

The Alphas walk Clarke a little further out so that she is chest deep in the water.  They both help her lie back making sure to keep their hands under her.  Clarke’s smile grows as she gazes up at the sky.  She quickly reaches out and grips the Alphas’ arms when she feels them slowly pulling their hands from under her.

Anya purrs “It’s alright prisa.  We have you.”

Clarke relaxes her muscles again and slowly loosens her grip on their arms.  She feels their hands rest in the middle of her back as she is guided around the pond.  One of Anya’s hands slides along Clarke’s lower belly and rest just below her bellybutton.  The Omega closes her eyes and tries hard to hold back a moan.  She loses her concentration and quickly finds herself sinking into the water.  She swallows a large gulp before arms wrap around her and pull her to the surface.  Clarke coughs as the Alphas’ huddle close around her.

“Are you alright hodnes?”

Clarke nods “I’m fine.  My fault.  I lost my concentration.”

The Alphas walk Clarke back to the shore and help her dry off.

Anya kisses Clarke’s neck “You did well.  We will try again tomorrow.”

The Alphas keep their word and the next day they are at the pond again.  Unfortunately, yet again Clarke has yet to touch the water.  Lexa and Anya are back to arguing about the best way to teach the Omega.  They huff and growl at each other as they both state their case for why their way is the correct way.  Clarke finds herself standing in the water again watching the birds in the sky.  Eventually the Alphas join her and continue to teach her how to float.

After four days of the same thing over and over Clarke gets frustrated.  She tells the Alphas she wants to take a break from swim lessons.  They reluctantly agree when she promises they will start them up again soon.  What they don’t know is that Clarke has another plan in mind.  First thing tomorrow she is going to find a new teacher.

__________________________

 

Clarke leaves the Commander’s tent like she does every morning and Jael is quickly at her side.

“What are our plans today Skaiprisa?”

“I have somewhere I want to go.”

“Alright.  Where would that be?”

Clarke smiles “You will see.”

Clarke slings her bag over her shoulder and heads towards the woods with her loyal guard following behind her.  The Omega doesn’t stop until they reach the shore of a familiar pond.  She throws her bag down in the grass and pulls off her boot.  When she begins to strip Jael quickly averts her eyes and turns her back to Clarke.  Once in a tank top and shorts, Clarke places her hands on her hips and addresses the Alpha.

“Do you know how to swim?”

“Sha Skaiprisa.  My father taught me when I was young” Jael answers but doesn’t turn around.

“Jael you can face me.  I’m not naked.”

The guard slowly turns around and visibly relaxes seeing that the Omega still has some clothes on.

“Good, now strip.”

Jael looks completely horrified as she stares back at Clarke.  Her eyes quickly dart around looking for any witness to what the Omega just told her to do.  “Skaiprisa are you trying to get me killed?”

Clarke blushes “No that’s not what I meant.  It’s not for that.  I’m not trying to sleep with you.  I want you to teach me how to swim.”

“I thought Heda and General Onya were teaching you?”

“They’re supposed to be but so far I’ve only learned how to float.  They can’t agree on how to teach me.  So I’m asking you.”

“Skaiprisa I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Please Jael.   Pleaseeeee.  I will owe you.”

Clarke gives Jael her best puppy eyes and innocent smile.  Finally the guard gives in and agrees to help teach the Omega.

“Yes!” Clarke yells as she jumps up in the air excited.

The Omega walks into the pond until the water reaches her waist.  Jael strips down to her undershirt and shorts before following her in.

“Do you know how to float?”

Clarke nods eagerly.

“Good.  Let’s move on to kicking then.  Float on your back for me.”

Clarke walks a little bit deeper into the pond and lies on her back.  Jael walks over to her and places her hands below the Omega’s shoulders.

“I’m going to keep my hands under your shoulders to make sure you stay above water.  Just kick your legs for now.  We will add your arms later.”

Clarke slowly begins kicking her legs propelling them around the pond.  Jael guides her around correcting any little mistakes she makes.  Once Clarke has the kicking part down they rest in shallow water.

Jael stands in front of the Omega and holds out her hands.  “When we go out this time you are going to be on your stomach.”

“I’m not sure I can do that.”

“You can.  Just hold onto my hands.  I will make sure you don’t go under.”

Clarke is a little more nervous this time but trust Jael will not let her drown.  She takes the Alpha’s hands and slowly lies on her stomach.  She kicks her legs and again propels them around the water.  After a couple of laps they exit the pond to dry off and change.

“You did well today Skaiprisa.”

“Thank you.  Another lesson tomorrow?”

Jael nods “Tomorrow we will add your arms.”

_____________________________

 

The next day Clarke races to put on her clothes and leave the Commander’s tent.  She is in such a rush she almost trips and lands face first on the floor while trying to put on her boots.  The Omega catches herself and throws them on not even bothering to lace them up.

Lexa tilts her head like she always does when she is confused by something.  “You’re in a hurry.”

Anya nods in agreement.  “You almost ended up with a mouth full of dirt a second ago.”

Clarke smiles a little embarrassed “Sorry I’m just excited to meet up with Jael.”

“What is going on with Jael?”

Clarke bites her lip realizing she let a little bit too much slip out.  “Oh nothing.  We are just umm chopping wood today.  Yeah chopping wood.  Excited to chop up my first log.”

Lexa’s eyes narrow before her head tilts the other way.  “You are helping Jael chop up wood?”

“Yeah she wants to make something.  She was going to do it in free time but I offered to help her.  So yeah.  That’s what we are doing today.”

Anya’s eyes narrow as well “Have fun.”

“Thanks, I will.  See you later.”

Clarke quickly kisses her mates, grabs her bag, and races out of the tent before they question her further.  Jael is already waiting for her outside.  They make their way to the pond to continue their lessons.  They start out with kicking like they did yesterday.  With Jael’s help, Clarke adds her arms into the mix.  It takes some coordination and practice, but the Omega slowly starts to get the hang of it.  They stay in the pond all day until Clarke is exhausted.

Jael smiles when they reach the shore.  “Well done today Skaiprisa.  I think one more lesson and you will be a swimmer.”

Clarke smiles back “Thank you Jael.  Same time tomorrow?”

They pair make their way back to TonDC and part ways.  Clarke steps into the Commander’s tent almost running into Lexa.

“Oops sorry.  I didn’t mean to almost knock you over.”

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke “It’s alright hodnes.  How was your wood chopping?  Why is your hair wet?”

“Oh umm we were sweating a lot so we cooled off in the pond before we came home.”

“Jael knows you can’t swim correct?”

“Yeah she knows.  She made sure I didn’t go in too far.  It was just a quick dip to cool us down.”

“We should start your lessons again soon.”

Clarke nods “Yeah we should.  Just give me a couple more days.”

“Alright ai hodnes.  A couple more days.”

___________________________

 

The next morning Clarke is again rushing to get out of the tent.  The Alphas sit at the table watching her every move.

“More wood chopping today?” Anya asks as Clarke sits to put on her boots.

“Yep”

Lexa tilts her head “What is Jael building?”

“Umm….a…a house.”  Clarke immediately curses to herself.  Really Clarke you couldn’t come up with a better option?  You pick a fucking house?

“Jael is building a house?”

Clarke bites her lip “I meant a dollhouse.  It’s a present for the kids in the village.”

Anya’s eyes narrow “You need two days of gathering wood to build a dollhouse?”

Clarke shrugs “It’s going to be a big one.”

The Omega quickly finishes lacing her shoes not wanting to be questioned anymore.  She kisses her mates and rushes out of the tent.  She makes her way to the pond with Jael and quickly jumps into the water.  The Alpha laughs at Clarke’s enthusiasm and follows her in.

“Are you ready?”

Clarke smiles “I’m ready.”

They pick up where they left off yesterday and make their way around the pond.  It doesn’t take long for Clarke to put everything together into one motion.  Jael lets go of the Omega altogether and smiles as she makes her way around the pond on her own.  When Clarke completes her lap she rushes over to Jael and leaps into her arms.

“I did it!  I can swim!”

Jael laughs “Sha you can Skaiprisa.”

“Thank you Jael.  Thank you.”

Growls can be heard coming from shore causing Jael to immediately stiffen.  The guard releases Clarke at puts some distance between them.  Clarke turns and finds her mates glaring at the Alpha.  Quickly she goes to their sides.

“Wait it’s not what you think.  Jael is just helping me.  She taught me how to swim.”

Clarke wraps her arms around her mates and rubs their backs.  They stop growling and glaring at the guard and turn to look at Clarke.  The Omega bites her lip.

“I know you wanted to teach me but all you did was argue.  So I decided to ask Jael.  I didn’t mean to hurt you or get Jael in trouble.  I would have told you but I really wanted to surprise you.  Please don’t be mad.”

“So you can swim?” Anya asks.

Clarke smiles and nods “Yeah I can.”

Lexa steps around Clarke and looks at Jael in the water.  “Jael come here.”

Jael reacts quickly to her Heda’s orders.  She keeps her eyes low as she makes her way out of the water.  She stands before Lexa waiting for whatever the Alpha decides to do to her.  Lexa holds out her hand to the guard.  Jael looks up and quickly clasps the Alpha’s forearm.

Lexa smiles “Mochof Jael.”

“Pro Heda.  It was an honor.”

“So I’m guessing you are not building a dollhouse?”

Jael looks confused “I do not understand Heda.”

Lexa laughs “Nevermind.  We wish to watch Klark swim.  You are welcome to stay if you wish.”

“Mochof Heda.  I would like that.”

Jael walks back into the water and Clarke runs in after her.  Lexa and Anya strip down to their shorts and chest bindings before walking into the pond.  They have smiles on their faces as they watch the Omega swim a lap around.  They thank Jael again before joining their mate for a swim.  Clarke laughs and plays with the Alphas showing them everything Jael taught her.

Anya turns to Lexa “I swear if we just threw her in she would have learned the same things, only faster.”

Lexa growls “Onya…”

Clarke gasps “Wait you were just going to throw me in?  I could have drowned!”

“You wouldn’t drown.  I would have pulled you out if you needed it.”

Clarke growls “When we have kids, you are banned from teaching them how to swim.”

Lexa laughs “I agree.  Jael or I will teach them.  Onya you can watch from the shore.”

Clarke crosses her arms “I can’t believe you were just going to throw me in.”

Anya wraps her arms around Clarke and kisses all over her face.  “I’m sorry prisa.”

Suddenly Anya lift Clarke up and tosses her into deeper water.  The Omega pops back up on the surface with a shocked look on her face.  Anya laughs and swims away as fast as she can.

“Come back here Anya!  I’m going to get you for that!” Clarke growls as she swims after her.

Lexa helps Clarke chase Anya down and splash her with water.  They spend the rest of the day playing around and ganging up on the General.

Later that night wrapped in a towel in her mates’ arms, Clarke looks up into the sky and finds the Ark passes over their heads.  She smiles and silently thanks her mom for sending her to earth.


	50. Kya's Rise [The End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright gonakru, we have reached the end. The support for this story has been amazing. More than I ever could have imagined. I can't thank all of you enough. I had a blast writing this. It has been great sharing it with you. I has been great talking with all of you. Thank you so much.
> 
> Now I know the title of this chapter sounds a little scary haha. There are some Trigger Warnings for 307. I ask you once again to trust me. The tags in this story have not changed. Please don't let it scare you off :).
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke walks the upstairs halls of the house in Polis.  She looks at the floors once covered in toys that now lay bare.  She opens Kya’s door and steps inside.  The room is mostly empty except for the furs on the bed and a few stray weapons hanging on the wall.  She opens the closet door and finds a box of old clothes.  She opens up the top of it and smiles as she recalls where each stitch of clothing came from.  Most of it consisted of pink shirts Ellie purchased to torture Kya with.  Clarke closes everything back up and moves on to Maddox’s room.  His bed still looked perfect like it normally does since he made them install a hammock on the roof for him.  He preferred sleeping under the stars and surrounded by fresh air instead of closed behind four walls.  A few throwing stars sit on top of the dresser next to a robotic gauntlet that Raven built him.  She claimed it would make him like Batman or Iron Man and he could shoot the stars right out of it.  Of course it didn’t quite work as planned.  Jacob almost lost an eye and Anya had a throwing star stuck in the cheek of her butt.  Lexa still laughs every time she sees the scar.  Safe to say Raven hid from the Clexanya pack, well mostly from Anya, for a week after that and the gauntlet was never used again.  Clarke closes up Maddox’s room and moves on to Jacob’s.  His room still has random toys and pieces of clothing spread out on the floor.  Clarke laughs and shakes her head as she picks each one of them up.  His bed is a mess of blankets and furs looking more like a nest than an actual bed.  She straightens it all out and gets it looking somewhat normal again.  Slowly she opens the closet afraid of what she might find.  Inside sits a random pile of clothes along with another pile of toys.  Clarke closes the closet back up reminding herself to make Jake sort through it during his visit.  She moves on to Ellie’s room.  Tears spring in her eyes as she steps inside.  She runs her hand over the pink furs on the bed.  It took the shop keeper ten times to get the dye right.  Clarke walks to the dresser and opens the music box Lexa hired Raven to make for Ellie’s thirteenth birthday.  She smiles as a soft melody fills the room.  Gently she closes the box and looks over some random bracelets and necklaces Ellie left behind.  She picks up the one Bellamy made out of metal from the Ark.  Ellie cried for days when Jacob accidently broke it.  A couple of days later Bellamy hugged her and pulled a new one out of his back pocket.  Ellie has barely taken it off since.

The door to the room quietly opens and then shuts.  Silent footsteps make their way across the room until a pair of strong arms wrap around Clarke.  The Omega closes her eyes and leans back against Anya.

“This house feels so empty.”

Anya kisses Clarke’s neck “We could get a wolf.  Or better yet we could get a raccoon and annoy Leksa with it.”

“She would kill us both.”

“Sha she would but it would be very funny.”

Clarke turns in Anya’s arms and tucks her head into her neck.  Soft purrs come from the Alpha as she holds the Omega tighter.

“The kids may have their own packs now but they are never far.  In fact, the little shits are going to be here soon.  Give it a few hours and you will be wishing for them to leave again.”

Clarke laughs as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  She kisses Anya’s lips “I love you.”

“I know you do.  I’m awesome.”

“Do you realize how much you and Raven sound alike these days?”

Anya huffs “That is an insult.”

Clarke smiles “When are you going to give up and finally admit you love Raven and that she is your best friend?”

“Never.  She is the most annoying person I’ve ever met.  I will continue to say that even on my deathbed.”

“You insist she is annoying and yet you spend almost every day with her.”

“Well someone has to.  Who else is going to make sure she doesn’t blow up Polis?” 

“Whatever you say sweetheart.”

A guard knocks on the door and informs them the children have started to arrive.  They thank him and make their way towards the door.

Anya smiles “Let’s go greet the pups.”

“They’re not pups anymore.”

Anya shrugs “They will always be pups to me.”

_________________________

 

Everyone is sitting around the table enjoying a family dinner.  The house is filled with noise again and it is like the kids never left.  Lexa listens intently as Zahara and Ellie tell her about their trip to visit the Ark.  India and Sophia just finished a heat cycle, so of course Jacob takes the opportunity to make fun of how exhausted Kya looks.  Kya growls and throws pieces of corn at him from across the table.  Maddox tells Anya and Roan about all the new stealth weapons he has been working on with Raven and Jonas.  Clarke can’t help but smile as she looks around the table at her pups and their mates.  She jumps when the front door suddenly flies open and guards storm in.  They give Clarke an apologetic look before bowing to Lexa and Anya.

“We apologize for the interruption Heda but bandits have attacked a village not too far from here.  The villagers said the bandits are skilled warriors and a strong force.  They say they rode off to the west.  We might be able to catch them before they reach another village.”

Lexa stands “Get Kya’s, Jacob’s, and my horse ready.  Send a group of riders out ahead.  We will leave soon.”

The guards bow “Sha Heda” and leave the house. 

Kya and Jacob kiss their mates and leave to get their armor.  Lexa orders Anya and Maddox to keep an eye on Polis and make sure there are no other attacking forces waiting to strike.  The Alpha goes upstairs for a short while before returning in full armor.

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and kisses her.  “Please be safe and keep our pups safe.  I expect you all to come home in one piece.”

“You worry too much hodnes.  We will be home soon.”

Anya pulls Lexa towards her and rests their foreheads together “Ste klir Heda (stay safe).”

“Otaim (always)”

Kya and Jacob return and say goodbye to everyone.  Clarke holds them tight and tells them to watch each other’s backs.  Lexa hugs Ellie and Maddox promising to return soon.  She nods to Kya and Jacob and they ride off with an army of warriors.  Anya leaves to hold a meeting to setup more patrols.  Maddox and Zahara head to the rooftops to conduct a patrol of their own.  Clarke opens a bottle of wine and cuddles up on the couch with Ellie.

“The waiting is the worst part.”

Ellie nods “Do you ever get used to it?”

Clarke shakes her head “No, never.”

_________________________

 

Kya and Lexa lead the small army west trying to find the bandits.  Ten villagers were killed trying to fight back against the thieves.  Kya knows it is not something her nontu wants to see happen again.  Thankfully the bandits do almost nothing to cover their tracks.  The army easily picks up their trail and speed ahead to catch them.

“What is the plan nontu?”

“I’m going to give you half of the forces to lead while I take the other half.  We will flank the bandits and end all of their fights.  Afterwards we will collect as much as we can to return to the villagers.”

“Sha nontu.”

Lexa instructs Jacob to stay at Kya’s side like a loyal General is supposed to.  They keep riding until they find the enemy camp deep in the forest.  Kya splits off with her forces while Lexa splits off with hers.  She stays low as she creeps around the side of the camp watching for any lookouts.  She takes down one standing on the outskirts while Jacob takes down the other.  They nod to each other and move deeper into the camp.  They hunker down with the rest of their forces and wait for Lexa to make her move first.  They don’t have to wait long before they hear their nontu’s battle cry.  Kya releases her own cry before charging into the camp.  Fighting breaks out all over filling the air with the sounds of clashing swords.  Blood soaks Kya’s face as she snarls and slits the throat of her opponent.  She looks around as one by one the bandits begin to fall.  They are skilled, but still no match for Coalition forces.  Kya takes down more bandits as she works her way towards Lexa.  Finally, the few remaining bandits run off with their tails between their legs.  Kya orders warriors to chase after them and kill them.  She watches her nontu take down one more bandit before she turns and smiles at her.  Kya is about to congratulate her when she hears the whistle of an arrow soaring through the air.  She watches helplessly as the arrow embeds itself in the left side of her nontu’s body.  Confusion flashes on Lexa’s face as she looks down at the arrow.  She stumbles back a step before dropping to her knees.  A bandit’s blood soaked body falls from one of the trees and hits the ground with a sickening thud.  Jacob climbs down the same tree snarling at the corpse.  Kya races over to Lexa and drops to her knees in front of her.  Jacob joins them a second later.

“Nontu we need to get you back to Polis.”

Kya yells out for the remaining warriors to ready the horses.  Jacob runs off determined to get their nontu’s horse himself.

Kya gently rests her hand right below Lexa’s wound.  “Can you ride with this?”

Lexa shakes her head “I…I don’t think so.  I’m losing blood too fast.  It is making my muscles weak.”

“Ok nontu.  I’ll have to ride with you.  I can’t with this arrow still stuck inside of you.  I’m going to have to pull it out.”

“Pull…pull it out at the last minute.  I will…I will bleed more when…you do.”

“I know nontu, I know.  Just stay with us.  We are going to get you back and mama is going to fix you up.”

Jacob arrives with their horses.  “We need to leave.  The army can catch up.  Let’s go now Kya!”

Kya breaks off the end of the arrow before pulling the rest through Lexa’s body.  She quickly presses bandages to the wound as blood pours out.  With Jacob’s help, they get Lexa on her horse.  Kya climbs up behind her and holds her close.  Jacob mounts his horse and they take off towards Polis.  They push the horses as hard as they can.  Lexa grows weaker and weaker as more blood leaves her body.  Finally they see the Polis gates off in the distance.  Kya orders Jacob to race head and get the gates open.  She holds Lexa tighter and prays they make it in time.

Kya doesn’t stop when they finally reach Polis.  She rides through the gates at full speed and doesn’t stop until they reach the healing hut.  Clarke, Anya, Maddox, and Ellie are already waiting outside.  Jacob shows up a second later with Abby, Nora, Bellamy, and Raven.  Roan, Jael, and Emily quickly show up as well.  Clarke and Anya help Lexa down off of the horse and Kya jumps down right behind her.  They rush Lexa into the hut and get her on one of the tables.  Healers immediately swarm in to help in any way they can.

Kya pulls Clarke off to the side “Mama you have to help her.”

“I’m going to baby.  She’s strong.”

Kya shakes her head “No mama you don’t understand.  I’m getting stronger.  I have been the entire ride here.  The Heda’s spirit is leaving her and moving into me.  She’s dying mama.”

Clarke’s face morphs into one of pure horror.  She rushes to Lexa’s side and begins assisting Abby.  Kya stands with her siblings watching them work.  Abby, Nora, and Emily cut of Lexa’s jacket and shirts so they can see the wound.  They gasp as blood pours out onto the white sheets of the bed.  Tears start to flow from Clarke’s and Anya’s eyes. 

Clarke holds Lexa’s hand and kisses her forehead.  “Stay with us my love.  You’re going to be ok.”

A small bloody smile forms on Lexa’s face as she squeezes Clarke’s hand.  “Ai gonplei ste odon (my fight is over).”

Anya snarls “Don’t say that Leksa.  You’re going to be fine.”

Abby tells everyone that Lexa needs blood.  Bellamy rips off his jacket and volunteers.  The healers hook a tube into his arm and get the blood flowing into Lexa.  Raven pulls off her jacket and says she is next.  Kya begins to feel the power surge within her at a much faster rate.  She drops to her knees and calls out to Clarke.

“Her hearts slowing Clarke!” Abby yells out.  “Begin CPR!”

Raven rushes over to the bed not wanting to wait for Bellamy to finish giving blood.  She hooks a tube up to herself and puts it into Lexa’s other arm.  They are working on Lexa for ten minutes before a loud gasp escapes past Kya’s lips.  Everyone turns and sees Kya’s black eyes and heartbroken look.  They realize Kya now has the Heda’s spirit inside of her.

Clarke shakes her head and rests her forehead against Lexa’s.  “No Lexa, no.  Come back to us.  Come on my love, come back.”

Raven pulls the tube from her arm but begins to wobble as she stands.  Roan calls in Ontari and Jonas to help their mate.  Raven tells them she is fine and to go to the house.  She gives them quick instructions for what to look for.  Ontari and Jonas race out of the tent as fast as they can.  A couple minutes later they return carrying what looks like an Arkkru shock stick.  Raven explains that Kane asked her about a month ago to make one like the Ark guards already have, but more powerful.  What she has here is the prototype.  She tells everyone to clear the bed before pushing the button on the side of the stick.  She waits for the blue lights to charge up before thrusting it into Lexa’s chest.  The Alpha’s body practically jumps off the bed as the currant flows through it.  When it stops, Lexa’s body falls back still lifeless.

Clarke growls “Hit her again.”

Raven nods and thrusts the stick into the Alpha again.  Suddenly Lexa gasps and her eyes fly open.  Everyone around the room is frozen in shock for a few seconds.  Finally, Abby shakes her head and tells everyone they still have work to do.  They rush Lexa into surgery to fix the bleeding.

Hours later Lexa is fixed up and placed in recovery.  Thick bandages cover her pale torso.  Titus arrives and looks between Lexa and Kya.

“This…this has never happened before.  No one has ever survived losing the Heda’s spirit.”

Kya stands “Titus, make sure all of the Ambassadors are in Polis.  If they aren’t, get them here.  A meeting will be held as soon as my nontu recovers.”

Titus bows “Sha Heda.”

He leaves the tent to do what he was ordered.  India and Sophia arrive with food for everyone.  The hug Kya and comfort her as much as they can.  The rest of the kids’ mates arrive to offer comfort and support.  Roan and Jael post themselves by the door to protect everyone in the tent.  Gustus steps in for Anya and leads the guards protecting Polis.  Clarke and Anya hold Lexa’s hands and stay by her side.

It is late at night and only Anya and Clarke are awake.  Suddenly they both feel Lexa trying to squeeze their hands.  They both stand and kiss Lexa’s forehead.

“Come on Lexa open your eyes.  Show us that beautiful green.”

Lexa’s eyes flutter and she squeezes their hands harder this time.

“That’s it Lex.  Come back to us.”

The rest of the family begins to wake up and approach the bed.  Lexa’s eyes flutter a few more times before they finally open.  The Alpha looks around the room confused for a second.  Clarke and Anya kiss all over her face and neck.  Lexa groans in pain as she tries to move.  Everyone quickly holds her down and orders her not to do that.  The kids hug each other and one by one kiss Lexa’s forehead.  Abby checks over Lexa’s wound and puts fresh bandages on it.  With a smile she informs everyone that Lexa will make a full recovery.  The Alpha stays awake a little longer before falling asleep again.  When she wakes it is morning and only Clarke and Anya are in the tent with her.

Clarke smiles “Good morning Lex.  How are you feeling?”

Anya holds a cup of water to Lexa’s lips.  The Alpha takes a few sips before answering.

“Sore”

Clarke nods “You will probably be like that for a few days.  We have plenty of tea ready for you.  It will help with the pain.”

Lexa gives them a small smile as she nods.  She goes quiet for a while before speaking again.  “I’m no longer Heda.”

“Are you ok?” Anya asks sympathetically.

“I don’t know.  I’m not upset.  I’m proud of Kya and happy for her.  My body feels very different though.  It hasn’t felt this way since I was young.  It will just take some getting used to, that’s all.”

“Kya was worried about how you would react.”

“I will make sure to speak with her.”

Anya growls “You scared us Leksa.  We lost you.  Your heart stopped.  Don’t ever do that again or I will kill you myself.”

Lexa pulls Anya down so she can kiss her “I’m sorry.”

Clarke leans down and kisses Lexa as well.  “Rest Lexa.  We will be right here with you.”

_________________________

 

Kya enters the tent and finds Lexa already waiting for her.  Anya and Clarke get up and hug her before leaving the tent to give them some privacy.

Lexa smiles as Kya approaches the bed “Thank you for meeting with me Heda.”

Kya shakes her head “Don’t call me that.  You never have to call me that.”

“As you command.”

“How are you feeling nontu?”

“I’m still sore and getting used to how my body feels.  Slowly reconnecting with my Alpha again.  But that is not important.  What is import is how you are feeling.”

Kya huffs “You die and wake up more concerned about how I am feeling.”

Lexa smiles waiting for an answer.  Kya sighs as she sits down by the bed.

“The amount of power I feel is unbelievable.  I know what you mean by getting used to how your body feels.  I am also reconnecting with my Alpha.  Give it another week and I think I will be ok.  The past Commanders have been talking to me.  They are happy you are still alive.”

Lexa nods “It takes a little time but you will get used to it.  I am happy I am still here as well.  Remember what I told you about them.  Listen to them closely.  They will help guide you.  Onya informed me that she stepped down and that you named Jacob your General.  He will serve you well.”

“Yeah he’s already being annoying about it.”

Lexa laughs cringing a little when her side aches.  “That doesn’t surprise me.  Onya was the same way and he is a lot like her.”

“What are you going to do now nontu?”

“Well I have been talking to your nomon and mama.  We want to travel a little.  Perhaps spend some quality time with Luna.  Would you be alright with that?”

“Of course nontu.  You all deserve a vacation.  Take all the time you need.”

“You will be great Kya.  I can feel your strength and power.  Jacob will always be by your side.  I’ve asked Roan, Jael, and Gostos to stay with you as well.  They will assist you in any way you need.  If at any time you need us to return, just send a messenger and we will come as fast as we can.”

Kya gently hugs Lexa “Mochof nontu.  I’m glad you’re going to be ok.”

“Me too.”

“So how long are you stuck in this bed?”

Lexa growls “Too long.  You know how your mama is.  She is not going to let me move until she knows I’m one hundred percent alright.”

Kya laughs “If I sneak you extra donuts and honey cakes from the market, will that make you feel better?”

Clarke steps into the tent “How about fruits and vegetables instead?”

Kya smiles “Of course mama.  That is what I meant.”  She winks to Lexa indicating she has no intention of following those rules. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and checks Lexa’s bandage.  She brews more tea for the Alpha and adds more blankets to the bed.  Kya stays the rest of the day updating Lexa on recent activities and talking to her about future plans.

_________________________

 

It takes a full month before Lexa can stay on her feet for long periods of time.  It takes another few weeks for her to fully recover.  Clarke, Lexa, and Anya stand on the docks with the kids.  They hand their bags to the crew to load up onto the boat.  Clarke kisses each one of the kids and hugs them tight.  Anya and Lexa do the same.  The kids wish them a safe trip and tell them to write as often as they can.  Anya tells Kya to not let Raven burn down Polis.  After more tearful goodbyes, the Omega and Alphas get on the boat ready to sail to Luna’s.

Lexa smiles as she leans against the railing of the boat.  Clarke and Anya wrap their arms around her and rest their chins on her shoulders.

“How do you feel?” Clarke asks.

Lexa smiles “Happy.”

Anya nods “Are you ready for this new part of our lives?”

Lexa nods “For the first time we owe nothing to our people.  Kya has ascended and I couldn’t be more proud.  I’m glad I’m still here and was able to see it.  I look forward to seeing what this new journey brings.  With you two at my side, I know it will be amazing.”

A crew member approaches and hands each of them a cup of wine.  Clarke smiles and holds up her cup.

“To new adventures.”

Lexa and Anya hold up their cups “To new adventures.”

_________________________

 

The doors to the throne room open and the Ambassadors immediately stand.  Kya keeps her face stoic as she walks to her throne.  She takes a moment to look over what was once her nontu’s chair before turning around to face them.  Each Ambassador places their fists over their hearts and drops to one knee.  Kya keeps her chin high as she looks over them.

She raises her hand “You may rise and take your seats.”

She waits for all of them to sit in their chairs before she sits in her throne.  Roan and Jacob take their places standing behind her.  Alpha power surges in the room before Kya nods.

“Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed this story says 51 chapters. [thatoneusername1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneusername1/profile) made a request for Kya as Commander. That will be a bonus chapter coming up. I know there were quite a few of you that wanted to see Raven as a mother, Kya in rut, and more Ellie/Zahara. I do plan on posting those as bonus chapters at some point in the future. If you would like to leave a request for this story, please feel free to do so. I can't promise when or if I will get to all of them. I will try my best to do so.
> 
> For now I'm going to take a little break. Catch up on some reading. Watch some Netflix. Spend some quality time with my very neglected Xbox One and PS4.
> 
> Thank you for the support :).


	51. Bonus Chapter: Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Kya wakes up to the wonderful feeling of her warm Omegas lying half on top of her.  She runs her hands up the smooth skin of their bare backs.  They purr under her touch as they snuggle in closer.  Sophia wakes first followed by India.

“Good morning” Sophia smiles and pulls Kya into a kiss.

India pulls Kya into a kiss next.  “Good morning.”

Sophia gently palms the predominant tent in Kya’s sleep shorts “Good morning to you too.”

Kya moans as she rests her head back on her pillow.  Suddenly the bedroom door flies open and her brother Jake’s scent invades the room.  Kya snarls as her Omegas scramble to cover themselves.  She springs up into a crouch before leaping off the end of the bed landing right in front of Jacob.  He doesn’t flinch but he keeps his eyes low.

A deep growl rumbles in Kya’s chest “Jake.”

“Moba (sorry) Kya, but we have a problem.”

“What sort of problem?”

Jacob finally looks up.  “Mama is missing.”

______________________________

 

**2 Hours Earlier**

Clarke smiles as she walks through the barely lit woods outside of Polis.  Roan and Jael grumble and groan as the follow her.

“Are you two going to be babies and complain the whole time?”

Roan sighs “It is cold out and you pulled us from our nice warm beds.  Warm beds that had beautiful women sleeping in them.”

“Well my beautiful women extended their stupid hunting trip with Luna.  So instead of them picking the first berries of the season with me, you two are.”

“We could have sent someone out to pick them for us.”

Clarke huffs “Where is the fun in that?”  She hands them their baskets “Let’s go.  The faster we get it done the faster you can get back to your warm beds.”

They have barely filled their baskets a quarter of the way when Jael pulls her knife while moving herself closer to Clarke.  On the other side of the berry bush Roan pulls his knife as well.  The Alphas growl lowly as their eyes dart around the forest.

“What is it?” Clarke asks.

Jael shakes her head “Something is wrong.”

A second later a dart embeds itself in Jael’s neck.  She staggers one step before tipping over.  Roan springs to his feet and reaches for Clarke.  He pulls her over the bush and tells her to run.  Clarke turns when she hears him grunt.  She sees one dart embedded in his arm and another in his neck.

“Run Klark!  Run!”

Roan falls to his knees and faceplants into the dirt.  Clarke starts to take off but trips over a large rock.  Pain shoots up her leg when lands on her ankle the wrong way.  She gets back to her feet and hobbles through the woods.  She doesn’t make it far before she feels something sharp enter her arm.  She quickly pulls the dart from her skin and tosses it away.  Immediately her body feels like that time Raven dared her to drink four cups of her famous rocket fuel.  She stumbles from tree to tree trying to stay on her feet.  Her legs are kicked out from under her and she lands hard on her back.  A large male Beta kneels beside her as her eyes start to close.

“I’m sorry Klark.”

______________________________

 

**Present**

Kya paces up and down the red carpet in the throne room.  Roan and Jael explained to her everything they remember from this morning.  She snapped at them for not protecting her mother.  She sent them away to join the search party.  She knows she will have to apologize later.  What happened wasn’t their fault.  Before Jacob left, he informed her that he sent a rider to find their nomon and nontu.  Kya thanked him and sent him away as well.  She has been pacing ever since.  It feels like her skin is crawling as her inner Alpha rages.  India and Sophia sit near her throne pumping out as many calming pheromones as they can.  Unfortunately, they have little to no effect on Kya.  She is too enraged at this point.  Kya hears the doors to the room open but she continues pacing.  She smells the relief coming off of her mates as they jump to their feet and rush over to the newcomer.  She hears whispering before the doors close and her mates’ scents fade down the hall.  Kya continues to pace until a body falls into step with hers.  She turns her head and finds Ellie walking right beside her.

The Omega smiles “Hi.”

Kya stops pacing and so does Ellie.  “Did India and Sophia send for you?”

“Of course they did.  Who else are they going to call when you start acting cray cray?”

Kya can’t stop her face from smiling as she pulls her sister into a hug.  Her smile drops when she pulls back.  “Mom is gone.  I have to get her back.  Fuck Ellie.  Who the hell could have taken her and why?  It was my job to look after her while nontu and nomon are away.  I failed.”

“First of all, mama would slap you upside the head right now if she heard you talking.  She will be the first to tell you she can look after herself.  Second, we will find mama and she will be fine.  I feel bad for whoever took her.  She’s probably giving them hell right about now.”

Kya laughs “Yeah she probably is.”

“We are in a time of peace and have been for a long time.  They are probably just some stupid bandits that are in way over their heads.  She is probably going to come walking through that front gate any minute now dragging those branwadas behind her.”

Kya laughs harder.  She feels her inner Alpha starting to calm down.  She wraps an arm around her little sister “Thank you.”

Ellie shrugs “I’m here for you Kya, always.  You owe your mates though.  You better shower them with love and affection when this is all over.”

“I will I promise.”

“Good.  Now let’s go find out what trouble mom has gotten herself into this time.”

___________________________

 

Clarke laughs as she kicks the Alpha male trying to bandage her ankle in the crotch.  He groans as he crumples to the ground and curls into a ball.

“Yu koken (you’re crazy)” he whimpers.

Two more Alphas step into the tent and drag him out.  The large Beta from earlier steps into the tent and sits at the table.  Clarke jumps up off the bed she is chained to and rushes towards him.  She only makes it half way across the tent before the chain snaps her back.  She growls and bares her teeth at the Beta.

“None of that is necessary Klark.  We are not going to hurt you.”

“What do you want?”

“We can get to that in a little bit.  Right now, your ankle looks pretty swollen.  My mate is a healer and has taught me a few things.  How about you let me treat it?”

“I can treat it myself” Clarke growls.

“As you wish.” 

The Beta picks up the supplies the Alpha left on the table.  He walks them over and hands them to Clarke.  She takes them and limps back over to the bed.  She carefully pulls off her sock and gets to work.  The Beta sits back in his chair and patiently waits for her to finish.  Clarke decides to leave her boot and sock off when she finishes.  She bundles up some furs and props them under her ankle before turning to the Beta for answers.

“Are you in any pain?  Do you need anything?” He asks.

“I’m fine.  Now why am I here?  What happened to Roan and Jael?  Did you kill them?”

“We did not kill your guards.  The darts only knocked them out.  You are here to get the attention of Heda, your daughter.”

Clarke growls “If you want to hurt her…”

“We do not wish to hurt Heda.  We just want to get her attention.”

“I can tell by your accent that you are from the Rock Line clan.  You lost your leader a few seasons ago.  We attended the funeral.  I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Mochof Klark.  She was a good woman.  A strong leader.  I wish I could say the same for her son.”

“Is that why I’m here?”

“There are fifteen of us.  Our leader and Ambassador has been telling Heda lies.  So, we traveled here to get her attention.  The idea was to take one of her mates.  We encountered you along the way and changed our plans.  Our clan trades mostly with the Shallow Valley clan.  Because of some ridiculous childhood rivalry between the two leaders, all trading has stopped.  It was fine at first but winter is coming.  Our people are starving.  Our leader has too much pride to go to another clan for help. At this rate, we will not survive much longer.  My mate and I have our first pup on the way.  I will not stand by and watch them die.  Heda needs to know the truth.  That is why we are here.  That is why you are here.”

“Let me help you.”

“We know we will not survive this.  We know Heda will end our fights for this.  But if it means our clan gets food and survives, it will be worth it.”

“Let me help you…”

“Wyatt”

“Let me help you Wyatt.  None of this was necessary.  My daughter would have listened.  She still will.  Let’s go to Polis together.  Let me explain to her what is happening.”

Wyatt stands up and releases Clarke from the chain.  He holds out his hand and helps her to her feet.  He supports most of her weight as they walk out of the tent.  The men outside jump to their feet waiting for instructions.

“Kom Polis.”

____________________________

 

Kya stands and watches as the front gate open.  The guards part as her mother walks in followed by fifteen men.  Ellie steps up beside her and nudges her ribs.

“Told you.”

Her nomon and nontu rush over and wrap their arms around her mother before pulling her safely away from the men.

“Take them” Kya orders.

Guards close in and subdue the group.  Her mother walks over and Kya pulls her into a hug.

“Are you alright mama?”

“I’m fine.  Please don’t kill them yet.  Let’s talk first.”

Kya order the men to be locked up but not harmed.  She leads her parents and siblings to the throne room so they can talk.  Her mother tells her about Wyatt and everything happening between the Rock Line and Shallow Valley clans.  Kya stays quiet as she listens to everything.

At the end her nomon snarls “That is no excuse for them taking you.”

“What they did was wrong, but I’m asking our daughter not to kill them.  They are desperate and they need help.”

“They could have come to her and asked for help.”

“Em pleni” Kya holds up her hand.  “What they did was wrong but mama is not injured other than a sprained ankle.  They will receive ten lashes each for their crimes.  Jacob see that it is done.  Maddox I need you to contact the other clans and have them send any spare food to the Rock Line clan right away.  I want the Rock and Shallow leaders here before me to answer for this mess.  I am going to put a stop to this once and for all.”

“Sha Heda” sounds out.

Jacob and Maddox leave the room to do as they are told.  Her nomon and Ellie walk out with her mother.  Her nontu stays behind.  She walks up to Kya’s throne smiling.

“What are you smiling about nontu?”

“You are a strong Heda, Kya.  I’m proud of you.”

“I don’t believe you nontu.  Mama disappeared on my watch.  How is that strong?”

“That is not your fault.  Your mother’s middle name is trouble.  You can’t even lock her in a tent to try and keep her safe.  Trust me, I tried it once.  It didn’t end well.”

Kya laughs “I’m sure she was very angry.”

Her nontu kisses her forehead before leaving the room.  Kya heads down to the square to watch the lashes carried out against the men.  When it is done, she tells Jacob to bring Wyatt to the throne room so she can speak with him.  She sits on her throne and waits patiently for him to arrive.  The doors open and Wyatt is brought before her.  He drops to his knees and bows his head.  Kya dismisses the guards before walking down the steps.  She stands over Wyatt for a minute before she crouches down and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I hear you have a little one on the way.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Congratulations”

“Mochof Heda.”

“I am sorry for all that your clan has suffered.  I promise you that it stops now.  Food is on the way to Rock Line right now.  I will personally make sure everyone has enough for winter.”

Tears run down Wyatt’s face “Mochof Heda, mochof.”

“Go rest and let your lash wounds heal.  Next time, come to me instead of taking a member of my pack hostage.  I will not be so lenient next time.”

“Sha Heda.  I understand.  Mochof Heda.”

Jacob steps back into the room and takes Wyatt back to the healing center.  Kya relaxes back in her throne and closes her eyes.  The doors open again and she smells the intoxicating scents of her mates.  She smiles as they sit in her lap and places kisses down her neck.

“I’m sorry.”

Kya feels her mates smile against her skin.  Sophia nips at her jaw.

“We forgive you.”

Kya cracks open one eye “What is this going to cost me?”

Sophia and India share a mischievous look before they nod in agreement.  “Massages. Lots and lots of massages.”

Kya laughs “That can be arranged.  Thank you for sending for Ellie.”

India smiles “We just wanted to help.”

“You did, thank you.”

The Omegas stand and wink at her as they hold out their hands.  “So about those massages…”

“My mother…”

India shakes her head “Judging by the loud noises coming from your parents’ bedroom, your mother is fine.”

Kya frowns “Gross.”

“How about we go relax and make some loud noises of our own?”

The Omegas share another mischievous look before they run out of the room.  Kya hears India yell from the hallway “Last one there has to be on the bottom.”

Kya quickly jumps to her feet and races after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who sent me requests after the final chapter. I will be working on those and posting them randomly. Feel free to send more if you wish to do so. Again, thank you for all the love and support you have shown this fic. I had a blast writing it and interacting with all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
